Code Geass R1: Chaos and Change
by Red Prince of Ruin
Summary: After dying I didn't expect to get another chance at life, but here I am stuck in the world of Code Geass. Now a member of the Britannian royal family I'm forced headfirst into the life of a prince. But I will not stand by as the world around me collapses into chaos, no this is my story now. And this world will know the name of Charlemagne el Britannia (SI/Slight AU).
1. The Origin of Charlemagne el Britannia

AN: I don't own Code Geass only my OC's

Chapters 1 and 2 are the background chapters that cover pre-canon and background information told through recollections of the main character. If you want to skip to the real story, R1 canon starts in chapter 3.

* * *

" _Life is not a problem to be solved, but a reality to be experienced."_

-Soren Kierkegaard

* * *

Everything written here is the truth, the truth about how I found myself in a new world, forced into a new life that I thought was over. This the story of how I found myself in the world I knew as Code Geass, where I met new people, made new friends, learned to love and discovered that this new life I found myself in was worth fighting for.

* * *

Many stories like to start at the beginning. However, mine starts at an end. That end being the day I died for the first time.

I can hardly remember because over the years I seemed to forget more and more of my past life every day.

Whether it's my brain gradually shutting down from years in a coma, or my current life was overwriting my past one.

What I do remember was that I died in a car accident, the cause of said accident was mainly myself, or rather my actions to save a little girl from running out into traffic.

Yeah, I saved the little girl who escaped without a scratch but I wasn't so lucky, and the truck and all eighteen of its wheels ran me over.

As I lay there taking my last breaths while the paramedics worked on me, I felt I had lived a good life.

While I hadn't done anything extraordinary or lived past twenty, I was strangely content that if I was going to die, at least, it was for something.

When I awoke after I expected many things but a very comfortable bed inside of a room that made five-star hotels look cheap.

The good news was I was alive and in perfect health, the bad news, I wasn't in my body.

Instead of my twenty-something body, I was used to, I was now a blond-haired blue-eyed teenager lying what appears to be my room.

I got up grabbed some clothes from the walk in closet and went to explore.

At the time, I thought I was dreaming. However, I felt totally aware, and this mansion seemed too real for all this to be a lucid dream.

Reaching what looked to be the dining room; I saw that the table in the center had a feast prepared for a king.

Sitting at the far end of the table reading a book was a tall, beautiful blonde haired woman in her early forties who merely smiled and told me to sit down and eat before the food got cold.

Seeing no harm in partaking of the stranger's hospitality, I did just that.

A few minutes later the women called out to someone else, looking in the direction she was looking I saw a familiar face.

By familiar I meant, I knew that face, but never expected to see it in person, or in real life.

Sure enough clear as day a tall, handsome young man walked into the room, he had corn-silk blond hair that fell to the back of his neck, with light purple eyes, and a gentle face that was smiling at the women warmly like a child to a parent.

I didn't need to hear the women say his name to know who this was.

It was Schneizel el Britannia 2nd prince of the Holy Britannian Empire.

The only problem with that was the only Schneizel I knew was a character in an anime.

But here was a younger looking version of him that closely resembled his age during the anime.

Still unsure of what was going on I merely pretended that breakfast was more important than conversation so I could learn more about what the hell is going on.

Schneizel and the women exchanged small talk and asked what she planned for the day.

It was strange though even if I knew Schneizel from the anime, it didn't explain this familiarity I had with him and the women he was talking with.

Then Schneizel asked how I was. I merely said I was fine which made him grin for some reason.

Ok don't freak out, don't freak out just stay calm and go with it. If it's a dream I'll just wake up, but this had to be one of the most realistic lucid dreams I've ever had.

He then went on to ask me how I was doing, I merely responded I was all right, as I decided that short brief answers were my best option at this point.

I decided short and brief answers were best here to let them do the talking so I could learn more.

Nodding and saying that he was glad, as he didn't have as much to spend time with family anymore.

And that it was nice to sit down and have a meal with his mother and brother

Wait, did he mean me?

The women who I now knew was Schneizel's mother went on to say that she felt it was wonderful to have the family back together and to see both of her sons.

My fork stopped halfway from my mouth, as I was stunned.

Apparently, I shared the same mother as Schneizel and was his younger brother.

I decided that I had enough shocking revelations for breakfast, and got up saying I was full while I fully intended to go back towards my room to figure this dream out.

My mother it seems had a sad look as she watched me get up to look while my brother shot a concerned look at my retreating form.

Once I made it back, I went back to the bed and laid down closing my eyes seeing if I could wake up from this dream.

Sadly all my attempts to break out of this dream proved to be ineffective, so I decided to search my room for clues.

I found books in the library written by authors I never heard about, a large wardrobe containing many princely outfits that looked to be a mix between old European nobility and traditional formal wear, but no clues as to how this is all possible.

Finding a computer in a study area, I decided to see if the Internet had the answers, or whatever they called their equivalent in this world.

Sure enough, it did, but it also gave me more questions.

I found out that everything pointed to the fact that I wasn't in my world or universe anymore.

Somehow I was starting to believe that everything was real around me, and I wasn't dreaming.

Thinking back, I could remember the accident and waking up here in a younger body, but anything else felt like a blur.

My first thoughts led me to believe that I was dropped into a new universe in a new body after I died as some form of reincarnation, or I was in a hyper-realistic coma and was stuck in a world of my delusion.

But part of me knew the last part was unlikely as I could still freshly remember my last moments before waking up here.

So if I'm going to be living in an anime I guess it could have been worse, I might as well make the most of it.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I had woken up in the same place I had gone to sleep.

Though as strange as it may sound only further advanced the idea that I was living a new life in the world of Code Geass.

As exciting as that may sound my life was certainly not.

After spending most of the Sunday meeting my new family and searching for clues as to my predicament, I had responsibilities it seems in this new life.

As a thirteen-year-old prince, it seems I had apparently a pretty full schedule.

From various lessons involving everything from your school basics to military tactics, and politics.

I caught on to the curriculum pretty quick, but history proved to be tricky for me what with having learned an alternative history to the one I was currently trapped in.

I also had to go to meetings with close family allies with my mother whose name I learned was Corrine, and my name is Charlemagne el Britannia 4th prince of the Holy Britannia Empire.

Then meeting with the other families that made up the royalty of Britannia.

This meant getting dressed up for all these social events; fortunately, I had a butler named Colin to help with that and all the minor house stuff.

I still never understood half of the fashions that existed here from elegant dresses, elaborate robes, and so many capes.

However, Colin was an expert who knew just what I should wear for every event and saved me from future embarrassment multiple times from wearing the wrong robe and shoes to the wrong cape length for a day out.

My life at home was surprisingly ordinary.

Well as normal as it would get being a part of the royal family.

With the multiple guards, handlers, and security I was hardly alone outside of the palace or my home.

It took some getting used to being the center of attention whenever I went on a trip with my mother to various locations around the homeland.

Getting the prince treatment everywhere was nice but after a while felt fake and forced.

My mother was a warm and kind woman who seemed to care for her children very much and wanted the best for us.

My relationship with Schneizel however, was an unusual one.

He was constantly on the go meeting with people, working on getting a degree in school and pursuing his projects.

But when we did spend time together he seemed to care genuinely about what I was doing and had planned. It was strange to think that the man who would become one of the most dangerous and psychotic people in the world apparently loved his family. But I guess that could be said for most psychopaths in this story.

However, I took this with a grain of salt, as this could be the same Schneizel who wouldn't think twice to betray anyone in his way.

So I always had a feeling of caution when I was around him, worrying that if he found me in his way he may or may not get rid of me.

I knew he was just as charismatic as his anime counterpart as he could charm almost anyone but did this mean he was just as manipulative, cunning, and ruthless only time would tell.

My father, the emperor, was non-existent in my life, the only times I saw the old bastard was when he was at court or making a big speech, yelling about evolution, social Darwinism, and hailing Britannia.

Besides the fatherly neglect he also never seemed to give me the time or day even though I never saw him as my father, it still pissed me off that he never cared or didn't have any other expression other than looking pissed off.

Maybe that what he wanted, though, for his children to fight for his attention and prove themselves worthy to be emperor by achieving more just for their father to notice them.

But I wouldn't play his game I had already died and wasn't planning on dying due to trying to impress the old bastard, no I was going to live for myself and my happiness.

* * *

I was lying underneath of a tree in one of the many gardens that make up the surroundings of the house we lived at.

However, the house was more mansion than a house, and it was situated on a large estate that featured a picturesque landscape.

I was currently staring up at the clouds pondering the past few months since I arrived here.

It was certainly strange at first, but everyone I met seemed to know me from the past or this body's history.

But I didn't dwell on it. Instead, I got to learning more about my half siblings.

I was close to most of the principal members of the royal family from the anime.

Some of them were also in the same garden because my mother was hosting a party to celebrate the official start of spring if there was one thing that was different here from my old world was the sheer amount of parties we went to.

The nobles and royals seemed to have them almost every week for nearly every reason from garden parties to masquerades there was always somewhere to be.

That place to be today was my home, but most of the royal siblings kept to themselves as most were too young for court politics.

Looking around, I saw Cornelia standing guard ever watchful over her charges, Lelouch, who was currently engaged with Schneizel in a chess match which I assumed from his frustrated features he was losing, and Nunnally, who was playing with flowers with Euphemia. Clovis was somewhere painting landscapes or something, Guinevere and Odysseus were conversing with my mother, and the other guests discussing politics and court intrigue which to me felt like a waste of time.

Lying back down on the soft grass I thought about the huge family which I just recently got to meet and didn't bother to know most of them.

Odysseus, the crown prince and oldest sibling, he was a kind and caring brother who wished for all of us to be a kind and loving family, however, I knew that most would turn out to be bad apples. Which wasn't hard to believe even if you knew the future as our father wasn't exactly a saint. He was mostly an accepting and loving older brother who was nice to everyone and was not easy to anger. Whether that was because he was spineless or humble, I didn't know.

Guinevere, the first princess, was a prideful and vain woman who only wanted the best in life. She was a very selfish individual who was keen on buying the best things money could buy, and with her being a princess she did just that. I never was one for shopping and material possessions like she was, but we were courteous to each other, and she had would always try to dress her siblings up in her latest designs which I was the victim of on more than one occasion.

Cornelia was a strict older sister, who deep down was a kind and caring women to her family and close friends. She acted as an older sister to me whenever we were together when Schneizel was gone doing whatever businesses he does. She expected nothing but perfection in my life and let me know it if I was slacking off or slipping up. But nevertheless, she was a kind and caring person as well.

Euphemia was every bit of what I expected her to be like. She was so sweet I felt I would get sick from being too close to her, but she had the habit of sticking around and acting as the glue that held people together. She looked up at me in a weird older brother way like Cornelia was my older sister she was the younger one. So I was unofficially their middle brother. I don't know how many tea parties I was forced to attend because I couldn't say no to Euphemia and too scared to say no to Cornelia

Clovis and I were never really close, no matter how nice I was, or tried to get along he just seemed not to like me. From time to time, he would just glare at me in contempt for just existing. It also didn't help that we had nothing in common. He was self-absorbed, jealous of others, and easy to anger that didn't help my case as a glance at me seemed to set him off.

Nunnally at this point still had the function of her legs and her big eyes were still wide open and full of energy. She was a little spitfire who bugged me to play along with some of those tea parties that Euphemia threw. She was a child who loved everyone equally and new no pain or sorrow. Which made it hard for me to know that she lose so much in this next year.

Finally, the prodigal son himself the main character, everyone's favorite although he didn't know it, was a brat. To me at least, since my brother is one of the best chess players in the world I quickly lost interest in trying to learn and get to his level. But this did not deter Lelouch in an attempt to defeat me to add to his list of victories over his siblings. After I spurned every one of his requests he still insists on a game. But right now he is a momma's boy with a sister complex in the works from what I could tell. He was declared a genius at a young age and was destined to do great things; boy did they know how right they were. Still, we got along fairly well, but his nagging about the importance of chess in our lives got annoying after a while, so I avoided him altogether whenever possible.

I was genuinely surprised when I first met all these characters that I had almost forgotten that they were people as well. Or I'm a character, wait no. They are individuals who love, hope, dream and have goals for the future.

But why am I here then?

An apple knocked me out of my existential one responsible was a smirking Milly Ashford who had another apple ready in hand.

Milly and the Ashfords were part of the small exception of nobles that got invited to some of the better parties thanks to their reputation for throwing their own huge parties.

It was at one of these parties which I first met Milly as she was easily outrunning a fuming Lelouch over a prank.

After merely covering for her she reappeared in front of me drafting me into her service of pranking and mischief.

Thanks to Milly I could never say the days living in Pendragon would never be boring with her around.

As I went with her to plot our next prank part of me felt grateful to her for reaching out.

Ever since I got here, I felt like an outsider even though I was related to half the people around me.

Milly was one of the first people to get me out of my self-induced shell and start living again, one practical joke at a time.

As we ran from a fuming Lelouch over something about a missing chess piece or was it a plate, I knew that life here wasn't going to be so bad.

* * *

My life in Pendragon went on quietly, but after a while, I was thinking about what I would do for the future.

I had landed in nine years before the story even starts, so I had time to prepare.

The question was what do I do to prepare for a revolution, countless wars, and a conflict between superpowers to decide the fate of humanity.

I decided that my best course of action was to join the military and be at the center of things to come.

What I would do then I still didn't know.

So I went to the one person I knew who could teach me about such things, Cornelia.

To say she was surprised was an understatement but as a head of Empresses Marianne's royal guard, she told me she was too busy to train me herself.

Instead, she directed me to a man who mentored her a general Andreas Darlton.

The hulking general had just perfected new training regimen for prospective pilots that he used on his adoptive sons who would later become the Glaston Knights.

I was put through countless simulations, drills, and exercises both in knightmare simulators and outside of them.

The man was a demon drill sergeant, but I couldn't disagree with the results as I went from a total novice to being passively ok in just a few months.

This training would continue along with my studies, but Darlton made sure I was familiar with tactics, strategy, and planning.

I wasn't a genius when it came to strategy and planning, but what I did excel at was adapting to the changing circumstances of the battlefield.

I always went in and solved the problem myself, but I was quickly reprimanded for my stupidity as it has gotten me killed in many simulations.

During this time, I had also met another person who would impact my future though it was completely on accident at where else, a party.

It was at Ares's villa for some reason that didn't matter I was avoiding Milly because I was dead tired from Darlton's training, didn't have the energy to do one of her schemes.

I ran into someone, and I was quickly punched me knocking me on the ground flat on my back.

My attacker was a scowling Alya Alstreim, who would later become my personal knight, but right now she looked like she wanted to kill me.

She started yelling that I should apologize when I asked why because she was the one who punched me.

She pointed out a younger version of herself who was on the ground with tears in her eyes.

I had just run into Anya Alstreim and her over-protective older sister.

I quickly apologized to both of them which satisfied Alya while Anya said it was just an accident.

I learned that Anya was to be living at Ares's villa to learn from Lady Marianne.

While Alya was studying to go to West Point to become a knight, when I told her I was training to become a knightmare pilot as well she quickly challenged me but with no way to settle that problem she would wait until we could go to the academy to join the military.

* * *

The next day I learned that last night Empress Marianne was assassinated with Nunnally crippled by a terrorist attack.

However, I knew better, as no one would suspect a short blonde hair immortal midget of an uncle to come in with guns blazing.

What I noticed in the following days was that people forgot Anya like she had never existed, but I was the only one who could.

Not even her sister Alya was spared from the emperor's geass as he sought to protect his wife rather than the innocent little girl who he had just robbed of her free will in life.

I guess I had found another reason to hate my dad, and Marianne now as she is possessing little Anya to fend off death.

Eventually, a week later we were all gathered together in the throne room to watch Lelouch confront the emperor over his mother's death.

It went exactly as it did in the flashback part of the anime.

It boiled down to Lelouch whining about the obvious death of his mother and renouncing his claim to the throne like you'll keep that promise. To the emperor bullying his son in front of everyone to make him seem like the strong leader he was. So all in all an afternoon wasted as both Lelouch and Nunnally were sent off to Japan without even the chance to say goodbye to their family.

* * *

After the Vi Britannia's banishment, I continued to train under Darlton and met with much of my family to keep up.

Eventually, negotiations between Japan and the Empire broke down, and war broke out.

This lead to my lessons to be suspended for a few months during and following the war as General Darlton went with Cornelia to Japan to fight and look for Lelouch and Nunnally.

However, her search proved unsuccessful as the two were presumed lost in the chaos of the war.

During this time, I hung out with Alya and Milly as I was now their only friend that they had in Pendragon.

However Milly seemed to get depressed, I found out that her family was thinking of relocating to the newly established area eleven to escape the pressure of political and economic rivals taking advantage of them losing their support from the Vi Britannia family.

Although I knew next to nothing about the Ashford Foundation I quickly made a proposal to Milly's grandfather too but the majority in his company in exchange for funding his new education enterprise for a Britannian student studying overseas. The deal went through, and I became the Ceo of the Ashford Foundation. Through a little rebranding and relocating I established Anaheim Electronics to take over where the previous owner left off. With a little push in the right direction on projects to pursue, as I knew what kinds of knightmares and technology would become significant in the future.

Still, the last few weeks were nice to be with people who didn't see me like royalty, but as a friend.

Soon it was time for Milly and me to say goodbye, it was a tearful goodbye, and I wasn't sure that her parents would be able to pry the inconsolable girl off of me.

Even though she was leaving everything, she has ever known and leaving all her friends behind.

But I promised to keep in touch and to meet again in the future.

She made me swear every kind of way she knew and promised divine retribution if I forgot about her.

Although I think that would be impossible for me to forget someone like her.

* * *

I was going to see Cornelia ask her advice on how to be a better pilot and commander.

But I saw she was talking to an energetic woman in white who was calling her Nellie, a nickname that my sister seemed to hate but something about this person made her hold back.

Before I could speak up the woman wine colored hair spotted me out of the corner of her eyes.

She asked Nellie who this was, and Cornelia said I was her younger brother.

I asked my sister if she could give me some pointers on being a better pilot when the woman just came up to me and seemed to size me up then hugged bringing my face to her generous bust.

To say I she caught me off guard was an understatement, I blushed every shade of red while my shocked older sister merely looked on.

This strange woman then went on to say she'd help out such an adorable boy like me, and that she would be my older sister.

My actual older sister Cornelia seemed concerned, but she didn't argue and even said it was a great idea and opportunity to learn from a knight of the round.

I then realized the knight of nine Nonette Enneagram was hugging me to death, and just offered to mentor me.

I was grateful for the opportunity, but the look of relief and pity for me my sister was giving me had me concerned.

If the training from Darlton was hard, then Nonette's was hell.

The simulations seemed next to impossible; the physical demands were that of Special Forces, and she liked to have live Knightmare training which although utilized non-lethal weapons she still beat me handily.

Whenever she would be in Pendragon I would be her unofficially squire assisting her all manners of things from shopping to attending to her every whim and need.

Still I couldn't argue that her training was starting to show as the years went by I got better by leagues and bounds, even if I was her glorified servant.

However, it was during one of my live training sessions with Nonette that something strange happened.

I was doing ok holding my own, but I knew she was holding back considerably.

When she deployed a smoke grenade I lost sight of her, desperately trying to find her I felt that something was coming from behind me, so I spun around and parried a blow from the stun baton of her Sutherland.

I surprised the both of us as to how I could have dodged let alone parry her attack.

However, my small victory was short-lived as Nonette quickly countered a beat me yet again.

But she did compliment me afterward but said that we should increase the difficulty and intensity tomorrow.

I paled at that but thought back to what happened.

I didn't have any reason to do what I did; it was just instinct I guessed.

However, as the training went on I kept pulling off impossible maneuvers, while this meant Nonnette increased her ferocity I had to rely on my new sixth sense just to survive this women's wrath.

After a while, I theorized that my sixth sense was a type of pre-cognition that allowed me to detect and foresee enemy attacks when I fought.

Why and how this was, I didn't know as I focused on surviving the training from the Knight of nine.

* * *

Eventually, I turned 15 signaling two years since I arrived here in this world.

I was off to go to West Point for an individual officers program for knights, and prominent nobles, the same my sister went through.

My tearful mother was wailing about her little boy growing up so fast, Schneizel wished me luck; Euphemia was in tears about me leaving, Cornelia along with Darlton and Gilford gave me the advice to work hard, saw me off.

While Nonette much to my embarrassment, gave me another death hug saying she will wait for the day we will be reunited.

When Cornelia tried to get me out of the Knights clutches she just replied she was only doing her duty as my older sister, her reasoning got mixed reactions varying from amusement to multiple sighs as this was normal for Nonette as I had learned over our time together.

* * *

West Point much like the one from my world was where the best and brightest went to join the military being from royalty I didn't need to apply; I just needed to meet the entrance requirements. Which I did thanks to the training from Darlton and Nonette.

The time there was spent between practical learning the in and outs of the military, physical fitness, combat skills, piloting skills, and how to be an officer.

It wasn't all that different from what I was learning from before so I quickly became the head of my class.

Even though I was doing well, I found that making friends wasn't as easy as almost everyone was from other noble families who just wanted to get close to a prince or didn't want to get on my bad side.

So I spent the better part of my first year alone.

That didn't change until my second year when I met Alya Alstreim again. She remembered me from three years ago, but all memories of her little sister Anya were removed by my father.

She was also the top of her class and didn't try to make friends instead strived to be the very best.

Which I guess was part of the reason she came to me one day in my third year asking me to make her my knight of honor.

When I asked why she explained that she was the only one in the entire academy who could compete with me regarding skill in a knightmare, so why should anyone else be considered.

She wasn't wrong about being one of the best, and I had gotten along with her well enough up to this point, so I agreed.

However, as I didn't see it as a big deal making her my knight of honor got around to the others in the Academy and this raised the pressure on the both of us to work harder.

Eventually, I graduated in four years while Alya graduated in three due to her extreme efforts to close the gap between us.

Graduation was a grand affair in which most of my family and siblings attended minus the emperor who didn't care for the lives of his children anymore.

I had just edged out Alya for the top rank in the class.

After graduation, there was a party and a few weeks later was the official knighting ceremony for Alya to become my personal knight.

It was a modest affair with no crowd or spectacle just close family from both sides though it lacked my father as usual and Anya who was hiding away somewhere being a slave to Marianne's soul.

After five years of training, I was going to fight. I thought I was prepared for what that meant and ready to face the upcoming challenges, but I was wrong.

Little did I know that the events to come would change me, I learned that the horrors of war spared no man, and among the chaos of the battlefield, I would find my reason for living, as well as hope for a future in a world that currently had none.

* * *

AN: Next, comes the rise of Char through the military.


	2. The Rise of Char and The Reality of War

AN: The second chapter of pre-canon enjoy.

* * *

" _Build me a son, O Lord, who will be strong enough to know when he is weak and brave enough to face himself when he is afraid, one who will be proud and unbending in honest defeat, and humble and gentle in victory."_

-Douglas MacArthur

* * *

I was eighteen when I graduated from the West Point and officially became Nonette's personal squire, or rather her errand boy/man servant whatever you prefer, although this time Alya came with me as my own personal knight.

Nonette didn't seem to mind, but she made it clear to Alya that if she stole her adorable little brother away she would hunt her down.

I was fifty-fifty on whether she was completely serious which made me more than uneasy.

However Alya just shrugged off the veiled threats of the knight of the round, saying that she would serve me to the best of her abilities in whatever form that may be, and if that included a relationship she would not object.

If I hadn't known Alya for a long time, her declaration would have sounded strange, but that was her way of saying she cared, I think.

Nonnette satisfied with her response, turned around and ordered us to go shopping while I carried both the knight of nine's and my knight's bags as they went on a shopping spree that would but my older sister Guinevere to shame.

Life wasn't all like being Nonette's servant and shopping buddy she would train me along with Alya, but even together we couldn't beat her.

However, my skills were starting to catch up with my special abilities, as I was lasting longer and longer each time, even getting a few blows in myself.

But even if I could see her first attack coming, didn't mean I could stop or counter the follow-up.

Still the training proved invaluable, and I felt like I could take on any enemy that I would face in the immediate future to come.

* * *

I was first deployed to Cambodia when border tensions between the empire and the Chinese federation were coming to their breaking point with the empire's expansion into the Pacific.

It also didn't help that my father's way of negotiation seemed to mean exclusively to declare war and take it all whenever possible, having no regard for the will of others.

If it weren't for my older brother Schneizel's skill as Prime Minister in keeping us from fighting a war on multiple fronts, I'm sure my father would try and declare war on both the Federation and the EU just to complete his Ragnarok connection as fast as possible.

Which is why I was suspicious as to the motives of my father and having Britannia being here in the first place.

While Japan was a strategic location acting as a buffer between the homeland and the Federation as well has having seventy percent of the world's sakuradite.

Cambodia had nothing, no valuable resources, no thought elevators, so this war had no meaning beyond the politics that started it out of pride, nationalism, and manifest destiny that so many believed in.

I couldn't say I was proud of what my country did or how it rules over others in its discriminatory way, but it was effective in its sick morally devoid way.

The economy was good, people believed in their leaders, and the empire boasted the strongest military in the world.

It was thanks to the imperialistic policies and exploitation of the areas it had conquered over its history.

The empire would first take over and replace a countries culture, language, and customs with their own.

Forcing the natives to become honorary second-class citizens of the empire or be forced into poverty and hunger.

Many chose the lesser of two evils and bowed their heads to their new masters in order to sustain their families or life.

Those who didn't were doomed to lives of crime, terrorism, or poverty in the ghettos and ruins of the cities of their past.

In a way, it was an effective way to assimilate as many areas as they had or will.

By taking away people's culture and language, the Empire takes away their identity forcing them to adapt to the empires own social standards to survive.

By doing so, they cut out the very tongues of those who denounce them and force them to speak the language of the conquerors just to survive.

This not only shapes and molds them into submissive citizens, but it also strips them of their previous life.

Because they were either honorary Britannians or they were just a number, not a person or a human being, a number.

They were the labor, seen as like ants that helped moved the industry forward as they built our settlements on top of where their cities used to be.

I knew that was going to happen here, and everywhere else if Britannia would have its way.

Because the empire's war will never end until the whole world is a part of the empire.

But Cambodia was not Japan, we were stepping on the doorstep of the Chinese Federation, and they wouldn't give in as easily as the Japanese did.

* * *

It started off with an invasion from the south and east of both area 11 and 12 (Japan and the Philippines) into what is known as Indochina a collection of Southeast Asian countries that included Cambodia, Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, and Myanmar.

I was a captain assigned a command of a company of Knightmares and soldiers into Cambodia to take the country along with part of the Imperial army.

The goal was to take all of it, but right from the start, it all went wrong, the forces we encountered were well armed and disciplined.

I would soon learn that the Chinese Federation had been supplying the local armies and militias with weapons and their prototype Knightmares.

My first encounter with their new Knightmare frame called the Gun-Ru was a few months into the war.

We had been moving through a ruined city that was long deserted and was thought cleared by intelligence.

I was only when we were in the center of the city that the bombardment began.

A whole division of Gun Ru's was locked onto the city trying to kill me and force back the Britannian offensive.

My men and I were pinned in, under fire from all sides; I was frozen seeing my men die left and right from the constant barrage.

It was Alya who broke me out of my shock as she suggested e try and break the encirclement less we die buried by artillery fire.

I quickly ordered what was left of my men to make a break for the other end of the city attack the encirclement and break through to higher ground.

With the use of smoke grenades, we eventually came upon the Gun Ru's position.

They quickly fell as they were mainly outfitted for long range artillery not for fighting the much more mobile Sutherland.

After escaping the trap, I went with half of our men to sweep east while Alya took the other half in the west.

After that day, we had destroyed the entire division of Gun Ru's, however, I had lost over ninety percent of my forces, many which died in the initial bombardment due to my indecision.

When I reported back with word of what happened I was lauded with praise for pulling through an impossible situation.

Command wanted to honor me, but I was still regretting what had happened, as the Knightmares were there to kill me and instead I had lost nearly everyone under my command.

I was promoted to Commander as a result of my success and took to calling myself Char instead of my royal name to protect not only myself but also my forces under me from being targeted by enemy attacks.

The fighting continued for months, and I had developed a reputation of rushing headfirst into danger.

My reason for doing this was that if I could defeat the enemy myself none of my men would have to die, this was made possible thanks to my abilities knowing when and where the enemy would attack from.

My actions had many different reactions inspirational to the enlisted men, crazy by many officers, and insane by my sister Cornelia and my knight Alya.

I had become a warrior who fought for those beside him as well as seeing the enemy as those who wanted to kill me, so I had to destroy them first.

I saw my enemy no longer as human beings who were trying to protect their families and loved ones, I saw them only as threats that had to be dealt with.

I was broken out of this belief when the campaign came to a hold at an enemy fortress that stopped all progress.

The enemy was a mix of locals and Federation soldiers who had made their way down to help the locals fight us.

They were held up in a mountain base that was supplied by a winding tunnel network that housed supply lines and civilians from the surrounding villages.

The main invasion force had besieged the fortress for weeks with little sign of progress.

The emperor displeased for our lack of progress sent one of his knights of the round to expedite our progress.

Unfortunately, the one we received was an orange haired psychopath by the name of Luciano Bradley the newly assigned Knight of Ten.

* * *

Luciano Bradley was every bit of cruel and sadistic as his character made him out to be, the man didn't care about friend or foe only glory and bloodshed.

When he arrived, he assumed command from the regular forces, as I was too inexperienced while my sister was elsewhere in the country.

His solution to our problem of the fortress was a simple one, "how do you get rid of insects, you call the exterminator."

Luciano had the army launch tear gas into the fortress to draw them out but what came next solidified my hatred for him.

Unknown to me he had a secondary part of his plan.

When the enemy emerged from their holes he had us launch white phosphorous right on top of them uncaring if they were innocent civilians or not.

You could hear the screams and cries of the dying as they were burned alive.

But among that you could hear laughter.

It was coming from none other than Luciano himself as he watched his handiwork from his Knightmare.

Something snapped inside of me that moment, and before I knew it, I was charging the Knight of Ten in a fit of anger.

Still high on the slaughter of innocents, Luciano welcomed my anger, and we fought.

While he was considered the better pilot I could see and sense his moves, and I was able to keep up thanks to training growing up.

He also was piloting a Sutherland just like me, as the Percival was yet to be made yet.

We fought to a stand still until I was disarmed and my Sutherland fell to the ground.

My Knightmare was lacking its right arm and was kneeling on one knee as Luciano stood above me and taunted me on the radio.

I was listening to his trash talk until he brought Nonnette and my family into the mix.

That got him a slash harken to the head of his knightmare, and I swept his footing, forcing his knightmare onto its back.

Leveling his lance in my left hand, I was about to spear it through the cockpit to kill the sadistic knight when I was broken out of my trance by Alya on a private channel pleading with me to stand down.

She was right I shouldn't kill Luciano even though I would be doing the world a favor here, but I knew that would mean my execution as I would have killed one of the emperor's personal attack dogs.

So stabbing the spear next to his cockpit I disabled his knightmare and left him trapped in his machine as the fires burned brightly illuminating the land that was soaked in ash and blood.

* * *

After a few days, the flames died down, and I went with Alya to see the ruins of what seemed to be an impenetrable fortress.

The white phosphorus did its job burning everything leaving only scorched stone, twisted melted metal, and the ash and bones of those who defended it.

The scent of charred flesh and death permeated as charred bodies littered the place blackened with white powdered phosphorous bleaching the ground.

When I found what we thought was their command center, I saw something I could never unsee.

The roof was partially caved in from the initial bombardment trapping people inside, when we revealed the rubble what we found were, so many bodies huddled together some were just bones, but others still had skin that was charred and horribly burned.

The worst part was we found smaller skeletons with larger ones; these weren't soldiers they were civilians, families who tried to escape the violence of the war only to be burned alive.

At the center of it, there was what looked to be a mother shielding her child from the flames but was instead frozen like a grotesque statue with a face of agony strung across her face.

I threw up my lunch immediately, and I didn't say a word but when I returned later that day I drank a whole bottle of whiskey and was unapproachable for the next few days.

Why, why did they have to die?

There was no reason, no just cause, and no glory, only death.

And I just watched as it happened.

The suffering caused by both sides did nothing but fuel our hatred and drove us forward to kill each other.

Alya confronted me and got me out of my alcohol-fueled depression.

She said that I was right to feel the way I did, that it wasn't right what Luciano Bradley did, and I shouldn't blame myself.

Instead, she said that she believed in me not because I was the strongest, the smartest, or the cleverest, but that I cared the most.

She revealed that it was me when we were younger that reached out to her and been a friend when she needed one.

Also that I was the best commander she could ever have because I didn't see men as pawns, I saw them as people, just like those who died in those flames.

Her revelation stunned me, I had never been trying to be a person to be followed, I merely attempted to be the best I could be and save people in the future.

But according to Alya all those simple actions of compliments, saying thank you, and treating others as my equal had inspired and earned me the respect of the men under my command.

She went on to say that because I cared so much, I even put myself in harms way just to prevent others from dying she was scared that she would lose me.

She was afraid; that's right I'm the only one Alya has left, who will save Anya from the emperor, who will help avert all the future events that will play out just like this one.

She then hugged me saying that she believes in me and that she was placing all her hope for the future with me.

And now I realized I needed her to bring me out of my sorrow and work for a better tomorrow that she believed I could help bring about.

I still didn't know how I would change the future, but Alya had helped me own focus on what was truly important and that was a future that was not sustained by the cycle of war and hate.

* * *

After the incident in Cambodia and my actions against Luciano Bradley, I was put on leave citing post-traumatic stress and combat fatigue.

So I decided to go to Japan and visit the Ashford's who started a new Academy, which Milly had begun her second year.

So Alya and I went to Japan or Area eleven for some much-needed R&R while the conflict in the Pacific theater still raged on.

A cheerful Ashford family greeted me at the airport, as I wanted to keep my visit need to know and private.

A sixteen-year-old Milly greeted me with a slap to the face for not visiting sooner, but then gave me a hug saying she was glad I was okay.

The next few weeks were nice as Milly's carefree attitude put me at ease from the stresses of war.

But now and then I think she would see the cracks in my mask as I was no longer the slacker prince she knew, but a hardened veteran who has seen horrors she would never see.

But even so she treated me as the same as anyone else.

When it was time to go I promised to come back again in the future, because I wanted to see my favorite blond-haired friend again and because of the story's start in just a few years.

But as I was turning to leave she ran up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before telling me not to lose hope and that tomorrow always has a possibility to be better.

Hope, the one thing I didn't have.

I knew the future would be worse, that war would engulf the world, millions would die, never once did I think of hope.

The genocides, injustices, and my regrets occupied my mind.

Never once did I think of the new life I was given.

All I thought of what the future might hold and that my future would be the same.

But the sage advice from my childhood friend made me ask.

Did it have to be this way?

No, it didn't.

This wasn't a story anymore, this was real life, this was my life, and I have a chance to change things.

So I departed Japan with a smile on my face and hope in my heart believing that this was my chance to make a difference and live and life worth living.

* * *

Thanks to Alya and Milly's support I was able to focus and work towards a better future.

I established myself as one of the best battlefield commanders as I was best at adapting to the ever-changing landscape of battle and leading the troops in battle.

What I also fought in a way was seen as honorable as I never attacked civilians, never terrorized or mistreated the local population, and even allowed soldiers to be awarded and promoted by merit, not by lineage.

My line of thinking caught on and took notice as I was awarded for my exploits in having the highest success rating while having the fewest casualties out of any commander in the war outside of my sister.

Outsiders saw me as a male version of Cornelia, and another great leader for the Britannian army.

I merely saw myself, as doing what I thought was right.

I even attracted more and more soldiers to my command that agreed with my policies.

My "honorable" approach to battle seemed to please most while critics saw my mercy as a stain on the glorious empire's military.

This eventually led me to create the Chimera Corps, a strike force that was a first in and last out kind of group.

I was allowed to create the group after the war, which ended a few months later, as we were able to take two-thirds of what we set out to conquer which seemed to satisfy the emperor.

Thus, areas 13-17 were created and settled over the following two years.

Meanwhile, I was building my personal army to act as an extension of myself, because it didn't matter how good of a pilot I got I was still only a single man.

I also got into a more active role in my company Anaheim Electronics even having them design my own custom Knightmare.

In the meantime, I devoted myself to working with charities and finding ways to help the poor in post-war parts of the empire.

I did this to help people and to help with my regrets about serving an empire I was starting to hate more by the day.

With my reputation and birthright as a prince, I got money from many sympathetic noble families.

Whether it was real sympathy or not didn't matter as I helped directed the money to those in need.

Soon people who were considered numbers were able to receive clean food and water, medical aid, and warm clothes that otherwise they couldn't afford.

When people asked why did I do this I said because it was the right thing, however on the inside, it was to help my guilt-ridden conscience for having a role in putting these people in their situation.

Eventually, I was told that my Knightmare was ready, so I went to pick up my new knightmare.

What I got was the sixth generation Knightmare frame named the Tallgeese. One of the original designers had named it after the ambition that it would be the tallest and first knightmare to fly. It was designed after the Tallgeese 2 with red replacing the blue from the original design however due to budget, and technological restraints were scaled back to get it working.

It was the only other custom sixth generation Knightmare frame other than the Gawain which had beaten my team in building the first float system.

Still the Tallgeese was a beast of a machine ready for multi-purpose combat and to handle anything thrown its way.

The armor was thicker than most Knightmares, reinforced with titanium alloy to better protect the pilot. Instead of ignition boosters it had the cockpit ejection system along with land spinners able to be equipped with sand panels if need be. For weapons, it boasted a large anti-Knightmare cannon nicknamed the Dober gun that is mounted to the right shoulder. A shield on the left forearm equipped with a prototype blaze luminous system. A custom heat tempest lance, which allowed the user to heat the lance to extreme temperatures to be able to cut through enemy weapons and armor, and an extendable MVS halberd that was stored in the lower back.

All in all, it was a machine that was beyond any other yet besides maybe the Lancelot, Guren, or Gawain

Eventually, I would come to be in command of 100 Knightmare pilots who were at my beck and call and another 2,000 soldiers, engineers, scientists, and doctors that made up my personal forces.

We were deployed mainly to border disputes in Asia and Conflict zones in Africa where my father was thinking of expanding next.

It was difficult being in command of so many people who believe and follow your every word, Luckily I had Alya to help me run it and keep me focused.

I also kept in touch with Milly exchanging more letters and postcards, which kept me, grounded and not let things get to my head.

Now I realized that I had a life here, with people that I relied on, and they relied on me.

I guess now things started to make more sense to me, I would do the best I could do and fight for a better future.

I had found my hope for the future, but I needed more than that if I wanted to change things.

I needed to change not just the world, but the ideals of the people and I had to have trust and faith in doing the right thing for everyone be at the heart of it, or all the change I dream about will all be just hopes for the future that will never come to be.

So I began my war, which was harder than any battle, the battle to change people's minds.

* * *

2017 a.t.b.

Britannian private jet

Location: The Pacific Ocean on route to Area 11

Char p.o.v.

I closed the journal I was reading from which I started to write in after a few years here to remember who I was and where I came from.

I currently found myself on a private plane chartered for Tokyo or rather what my family built on top of it.

Sitting there, I could hardly believe that it has been eight years since I arrived here in this body.

Now 21 years old I was tall and lean, standing at six foot five inches tall, just shorter than my older brother by a few inches I also had similar looks with short blond hair that I usually slick back behind the ears with a few strands hangings in front.

I was dressed in a simple red officer's coat with black pants and shoes that somehow became my go to look for a while.

"My Lord, remind me again why are we going to area 11 again because I'm having doubts on this military inspection that you told the higher ups." A stern voice asked from across the aisle; this was none other than a 20-year-old Alya Alstreim.

Gone was the 12-year-old girl who nearly knocked me out at when we first met, now stood a battle-hardened woman who fought to serve and protect me from all my enemies as I was now close to the only family she had that she was aware of.

She wore her hair to her shoulders and had a serious look on her face one she puts on when she is extracting information from someone.

Now if I looked like an anime version of Char Aznable, Alya was this world's version of Haman Karn.

Standing five foot six Alya possessed a body only found in an anime or supermodels. She had c-cup breasts, a trim figure, narrow waist, and a round shapely ass.

She was a ten in my book, but I would never say that last sentence out loud as I might not live to speak again after.

If I wasn't there for her after her sister was erased from her life and gave her support and a friend to rely on I had a small fear in the back of my mind that she would have become more of a cold-hearted genocidal maniac

With the amount of those around in this world, I didn't like her chances.

Now she's just a little cold to everyone, but we still have a good friendship, and she is one of the few people I learned to trust here.

"Well since it would please you Alya we are going to Area 11 for multiple reasons, one of which does happen to be an inspection of the military status of the forces there."

"Very well, and what will we be doing that involve sending an advanced force a week ahead of us both, putting the rest of our troops on standby, and bringing the Tallgeese?" She asked smirking knowing she would get the truth if I fought it or not.

She even sounds like Haman sometimes, I wanted to shiver, but I couldn't show fear in front of a predator like Alya, or I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Since your powers of deduction have already discovered that much I shall save us the trouble of this back and forth and just tell you." I relented because fighting Alya on something as trivial as this was a waste of time and energy.

"First, the inspection is real not because it is necessary, but I do have a feeling that my brother Clovis will have a shortage of Knightmares shortly by doing something foolish. Second there are several high-value targets that I had to secure before our arrival to accomplish our objectives in the future. Third I received word that my brother's Knightmare development think-tank and competitor the Camelot unit is in area 11 looking for a pilot for their new model."

"Is that everything?" Alya asked probing to see if I had more to say.

"No, we are also going to Area 11 because I feel that the world shall be forever changed because of what happens in the future there."

"Why would you think that?" she asks feigning interest as she has become immune to my grandiose way of talking long ago.

"I'm glad you asked, with its disgruntled population, rampant corruption, various rebel movements, strategic importance, and abundance of sakuradite Area 11 is a powder keg waiting to blow."

"So are we the spark or the water in this situation?" she asked to clarify whether we were going to put out the fire or start one.

"Hopefully the later but I think it will be a bit of both," I said cryptically.

Curious about my last statement, but satisfied with the results of her little interrogation she went back to reading intelligence reports on activity in the middle east.

Why she took my reasoning so well, it was because I had taken us this far with my line of thinking and she would support me even if it hadn't led to the success I had attained.

Also, there was a rumor going around the regular soldier of the Britannian army saying that I could see the future, and that was why I was never shot down in combat and never been defeated in battle.

They were partially right; over the years I had learned how to use my psychic powers to great effect in augmenting my skill as a pilot allowing me to rise as fast as I did, and they didn't know my struggles at the hands of Darlton and Nonette.

I was seen as a living legend in the military especially among pilots and as an example of Britannia's own renaissance man.

By being an ace pilot in the Empire, being the CEO of Anaheim Electronics, and of royal birth to boot.

I had inadvertently become the most eligible bachelor in all of the Britannian Empire and perhaps the world. With that spawned multiple fan clubs and fangirls that followed my every move whenever I set foot in Britannia. Luckily my inspection although filed with the head brass back home I was coming unannounced to Area 11 to not only avoid the fan girls but to arrive and be present for the first act.

Because tomorrow was the start of the show, with everything in place all I had to do was to wait for my opponents to make the first move.


	3. The Demon, The Knight, and The Savior

AN: Now onto the plot and the first of many battles.

Now onto Code Geass R1: Chaos and Change

* * *

 _"The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing."_

-Edmund Burke

* * *

Britannian Airbase,

Tokyo settlement,

2017 a.t.b

Char p.o.v.

After landing in Tokyo, I stepped off the plane to meet with the small representation of my soldiers which I sent ahead to prepare for today.

"Lieutenant, what's your report on the status of the operation?" I asked the head of the advanced party there to greet me clad in the regular red and black uniform of the Chimera Corps.

"Sir, Operation Savior is active and has been up and running for the past week. It's been well received by the local population; we have men stationed to guard the medical outreach and refugee camp adjacent to the Shinjuku ghetto. We have secured the first high-value target and moved him to the safe house. However, the second has eluded us, as terrorists seem to have taken possession of what is being called poison gas and fled into the old subway underneath the ghetto forcing us away from our search. The Viceroy 3rd Prince Clovis has mobilized the military to surround the ghetto to find the weapon."

"Good it's unfortunate that we weren't able to locate both targets, but I expected as much, tell the men to mobilize and protect the refugee camp along with any civilians seeking refuge. Also, prepare my Knightmare for transport as I'm heading there to handle this mess myself."

"Yes sir, we'll have you ready to go in five minutes tops." The Lieutenant started to relay my orders to the men as they scrambled to get the Tallgeese and the rest of the Knightmares unloaded and prepped for combat from the military transport that got in just behind us.

"So a military operation straight off the plane while jet lagged how very like you." A tired Alya said from behind me in her military uniform but instead of crimson hers was a light shade of purple.

"It can't be helped, my idiot of a brother has just mobilized the army to clean up the mess he made," I replied to the still sleepy Alya.

"Still I'm curious you knew that this would happen didn't you, but why this whole operation set up," She asked looking me in the eye.

"Come now Alya you've been with me for what now eight years, you should know there's always a method to my madness," I replied giving her my best cheesy smile.

"Yes but I want to hear it from you as well, you set up this refugee camp as an excuse to involve yourself into your brother's clean up operation to accomplish your objectives under the guise of protecting the medical personnel working the camp." She responded pouting at my playful attitude.

"Fine, you're right on the medical aid part being a reason to involve ourselves in my brother's pathetic attempt at trying to keep his dirty laundry under wraps. But I also believe that thousands of innocent people don't deserve to die just because they happen to live there. Don't you agree, my knight?"

Sighing she shook her head, "you've always had a bleeding heart, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't care more for others than yourself." She finished with a small smile on her lips.

Grinning, I turned to the hangar that housed the Tallgeese and started to make my way there Alya fell quickly in behind me ever watchful as my personal protector and knight.

What she said was true I had a reputation among the military and my family of having a bleeding heart.

Although it isolated me from many of the nobles and military officials back home, it greatly endeared me to the commoners middle class, and numbers.

While I supported multiple charities and organized projects to help devastated conflict-ridden areas of the empire by giving aid reconstruction and investments in the area.

This led many progressive members of the empire to see me as a hope for the future; many middle class and commoners saw me as a self-made man and an example of what can accomplish through hard work. The Numbers saw me as a beacon of hope for not just aid but giving some of them opportunities to advance in the military and better job prospects based on ability and merit rather than what nationality or culture you grew up with.

This had the unintended effect of painting me as one of the major front-runners to succeed my father as emperor. The thought crossed my mind over the years, but it was still too early to think about that especially if I'm declared a traitor in the future.

I was even viewed in a favorable light by most foreign countries. Although I was seen as a military threat, I was seen as an honorable warrior who treated his enemies with respect and never attacking innocent civilians.

Even my opponents and critics were eventually forced to swallow their words as my success both militarily and with my company seemed to go against the nation's policy of the strong stand above the weak.

My indirect stand against my father's Social Darwinism made him see me as a troublesome son.

However, as long as I won battles for the empire I was allowed to continue as I was.

Climbing into the cockpit of the Tallgeese I found a strange sense of comfort, although still relatively new it has been fielded in a few small conflicts already. However, it's first real battle against other Knightmares would be today.

Initially, I thought I would not get involved in the first battle at all and let things go the way they did in the anime.

That thought was quickly dismissed as I couldn't let thousands of people be killed by my desire not to interfere with the story and let fate decide if things will be the same as the history I know.

No, I knew that isn't who I was and even if the future is different I'll face it just the same.

So I set in place a plan to help avoid the massacre that would occur.

I set up a relief camp and medical center to assist the people of the Ghetto creating a haven from Clovis's soldiers.

As well as having my forces guard the center and keep order while starting rumors of Britannian military action in the ghettos.

The plan was a success and thousands were flocking to the protected area where they wouldn't be killed.

I don't know how many people I will have saved through this plan, and I know it won't be all of them, but all I can do is hope that I could save some people who wouldn't have made it otherwise.

Completing the pre-launch checks, I equipped the Dober gun on the right shoulder mount, the MVS halberd stored in its holder on the back of the waist, and took a standard knightmare rifle.

I left the heat tempest lance which was similar to other Knightmare weapons except that it can be superheated to act like an MVS weapon to improve the penetration even cut through heavy armor.

Today I wasn't looking to kill any black knights of soldiers and chose weapons that wouldn't accidently kill the enemy pilot if I'm off the mark.

Checking the fact spheres I see Alya in her purple Gloucester all ready with a knightmare rifle and anti-knightmare sniper rifle on her back.

The rest of my local forces were in their respective Sutherlands with the standard load out painted the standard purple ready to escort me to the refugee camp and the Ghetto.

After getting the all clear, I turned on the radio to communicate with Alya and the escorts. "Attention men of the Chimera Corps, our destination is the refugee camp just outside of the ghetto once there we'll assess the situation and adjust accordingly understood?"

The response was a unison reply of "Yes Sir!"

"Alright, this is Tallgeese heading out." And I gunned the throttle as my land spinners shot me out of the gate moving fast towards the ghetto with Alya and a half dozen men of the Chimera Corps following me. I let a grin of excitement slip across my face for the action to come.

* * *

Shinjuku Ghetto outskirts

G1 Britannian Mobile Command Center

Clovis la Britannia sat on the throne in the main command center watching Bartley and the various other officers scramble to adjust to the terrorists new strategy. It was nothing to be worried about yet just a few isolated ambushes and setbacks.

"Sir, we're receiving reports that many elevens are escaping to a refugee camp to the east opposite of our position." A lowly radio operator relayed to those present.

"What I thought we had the ghetto encircled?" General Bartley's astonished voice rang out.

"We did sir however we ignored that area seeing it was already guarded." One middle-aged staff officer replied.

"Then why are they escaping, I thought I told you all to leave no one alive, tell those pilots to kill all those who try to leave the encirclement." Clovis voiced over the bickering staff.

"The thing is sir, they don't belong to the regular army, the unit guarding the refugee camp are from 4th Prince Charlemagne's Chimera Corps, and they say they were ordered to defend the camp, and they are refusing our forces entry." The same radio operator answered.

Hearing that his younger brother's personal forces were in Area 11, protecting lowborn scum like these elevens didn't surprise Clovis.

Char was always one of the soft ones in the family.

Still if it wasn't bad enough being shown up by Schneizel and Cornelia, but being overlooked in favor for his younger brother made him seethe with anger.

While his older siblings had distinguished themselves in their respective roles, it was the success his little brother that trumped his own is what infuriated him.

Whatever he seemed to do he succeeded and was considered to be a poster boy for all that is right with Britannia.

He was admired and adored throughout the empire; it wasn't fair that he got skipped over as his other siblings had all the greatness.

That was part of the reason he took the viceroyship over Area 11 so he could finally surpass them, with the Code R project he would be able to take his rightful place as the new emperor.

"Who do we have near there?" Bartley asked the other officers

"Lord Kewell Sorsei's unit is closest shall I connect them?"

"Yes, they will do" Clovis despised Char, so he would show that insufferable brother of his what happens when you place your things to close to the fire.

"Your highness I and my men are at your disposal." Kewell's voice cut through command center and dispersed Clovis's thoughts of his infuriating younger brother.

"Lord Kewell I command you and your men to go to the other side of the Ghetto and destroy the refugee camp there. Kill all the elevens and those who stand in your way." He would show him and all of them.

"Yes, your highness." Then the line to Kewell was cut off as he set out to fulfill his orders.

Satisfied Clovis smirked at the thought of his brother finding his precious relief center turned into a mass grave filled with those filthy elevens he cares so much for.

Clovis and the rest of the staff continued to work searching for one green haired girl somewhere in the ghetto, ignorant of the trap being laid for them.

* * *

Shinjuku Ghetto

Lord Kewell Soresi prided himself as a member of the Britannian military, as a pilot, and as a member of the pureblood faction.

He loved and believed in his country to be the greatest in the world.

Born to a minor noble family, he chose the honorable profession of being a knight and a knightmare pilot to fight the empire's enemies and raise his status in the world.

His goal was to be a loyal soldier to a pure Britannia while stopping the corruption of the military by the numbers.

Honorary Britannians what a disgrace they were animals that didn't deserve the privilege of serving the empire as equals to pure blooded Britannians.

But now he must punish the elevens who thought they could run and hide from their divine punishment.

So he and his forces set off to destroy and close this hole in their encirclement.

After a few minutes, later Kewell and his men found what looked to be a well put together relief center that was packed to the brim with terrified eleven's.

While the perimeter had a dozen Sutherlands looking like they were guarding the place protecting the elevens.

"Disgraceful they ignore their duty and let those filthy elevens live despite his highness's order." Kewell spat out as he saw the situation he would deal with shortly.

"Attention fellow Britannians by order of Prince Clovis Viceroy of area eleven I order you to assist in the eradication of vermin behind you," Kewell announced over his knightmare's loudspeaker.

The terrified families of elevens huddled together terrified but the Knightmares didn't turn instead they each raised their guns at Kewell and his squad.

"Sir, unfortunately, are orders are to protect all the personal who happen to be Britannians giving aid and medical attention to the local population if you perform any more hostile actions toward the people behind me I along with my men will be forced to intervene."

Dumbfounded at the opposing knightmares response Kewell's face twisted into an angry scowl.

"And whose orders take precedent over the viceroy, a prince of the empire, I'll see you and your commander court-martialed you, filthy eleven sympathizers. "

"Will you now?" A disembodied voice asked.

Looking for the source of the voice Kewell spotted a Knightmare anyone in Britannian army especially a pilot should know. The Tallgeese the personal Knightmare of the 4th Prince Charlemagne.

The prince was already considered one of the best pilots in the Empire but combine his skill with a sixth generation Knightmare like the Tallgeese and he became an unstoppable one-man army.

Coming through the parting crowd of the camp was the prince himself accompanied by what appeared to be a purple Gloucester and six more Sutherlands further outnumbering his squad 5 to 1

Kewell had conflicting feelings about the 4th prince like many in the pureblood faction.

He respected and admired for the skill and prowess of the prince as a commander and pilot, but disagreed with many of his policies and decisions, as they seemed to go against everything the purebloods stood for.

It made no sense as to why the prince took such pity in the numbers and allowed them to join the military.

"So what was that about arresting me again?" the prince's voice broke Kewell out of his thoughts as he was now in front of him with his forces at his back, guns still trained on his squad.

"Your Highness, I apologize, please forgive my behavior." Kewell quickly apologized trying to save face after insulting the Prince inadvertently.

The prince seemed to ponder his words for a moment while Kewell was on tooth and nail waiting to see if he would be forgiven for his insolence.

"First, what is your name soldier?" The prince asked him.

" Sir Kewell Soresi, your highness."

"Well, Sir Kewell I order for you and your men to stand down, disengage, exit your Knightmares, and allow yourselves to be taken into military custody for your actions. Refusal to follow these orders shall be met with the lethal force do you understand?"

"But my lord there is a battle going on not to mention we need every man we can spare to find the stolen poison gas." Kewell pleaded sounding desperate to escape punishment.

"I already knew that why do think I came here?" The prince responded then he turned to who appeared to be his second in command in the purple Gloucester

"Alya, take Sir Kewell Soresi and his men into custody and take command here, I'm going to end this little fiasco they call a battle."

"My lord please reconsider me and my men could be of use."

Before Kewell could continue he was silenced as he found his Knightmare on its back and disarmed of his rifle that was now pointed directly at his cockpit.

And towering above him holding said the weapon was the Tallgeese and Char himself who disarmed and neutralized Kewell before he could react in under five seconds.

All Kewell could do was think what happened as he was defeated and disarmed by a pilot not even using a weapon.

"I'll be borrowing your weapon Sir Kewell." The prince then sped off on his own entering the ghetto like a lion searching for his prey. Leaving Kewell with his wounded pride while he and his men were disarmed and taken into the custody of the 4th prince's forces.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

As I sped through the abandoned and ruined streets, I was relieved that I was able to stop Kewell before he tried to kill all the people there and that so many were able to get to the safe zone I set up.

But as I continued further in I saw that not all were so lucky as the streets were littered with corpses from mass executions to some only being in bits and pieces by being cut apart from knightmare fire.

Although I grew accustomed to the bloodshed through years of combat, it never got any easier to see the uncaring brutality that my country used against its foes.

Although the national policy was to attain victory at all cost in the name of the emperor and the glorious Empire of Britannia. I ignored that and even stood against other commanders and generals who suggested actions against innocents whether they be civilians or unable to fight back.

I said it was my code of honor that I would never harm the life of an innocent, and those who do should be not considered soldiers.

This policy extended to my forces in the Chimera Corps that were compelled to adhere to the same code of chivalry and honor that I did.

Clearing my head of meddlesome thoughts, I focused on the task at hand to disable any Knightmares I come across to stop the battle.

Although this made me like a certain Gundam pilot, I rationalized that all the knightmares out there are Lelouch, Kallen, the rest of the terrorists that would become the black knights and Suzaku in the Lancelot.

And I didn't want to kill any characters that I didn't have to yet.

Turning another corner, I spot a lone Sutherland labeled as friendly. I doubted that, so I continued to charge it.

"Dam another one, this is R2 another lone Knightmare on the other end of Shinjuku I need help."Fool didn't even know he had his loudspeaker on while talking on the radio.

Sure enough, the Sutherland starting firing erratically, even without new type abilities dodging fire from this guy would be easy. I weaved back and forth dodging his bullets until I raised my Knightmare rifle and shot a few controlled bursts which landed directly on the head destroying his fact sphere causing the automatic eject to activate for the blind Knightmare.

Coming to an intersection, I saw and sensed the knightmares and their pilots in the buildings before they started firing. When they did I was ready I had already shot at the first building with the Dober gun causing the floor to collapse under the attacking knightmare, and then I spun around to protect myself with the blaze luminous enhanced shield mounted on the left forearm as the enemy opened fire from my rear.

Then I returned fire with the rifle causing the pilot to eject after losing an arm and its weapon.

Feeling a tingling sense of impending doom from above my instincts and abilities kicked in as I dodged right as a rocket from a knightmare cannon exploded where I was moments earlier, and I leveled the Dober gun and shot up hitting the knightmare's weapon causing the frame to become too damaged to fight.

Cutting through an open area, I was forced to dodge incoming fire from a group of Sutherlands ahead of me.

"Trying to overwhelm me with numbers huh, someone's learning, but."

I emptied my borrowed rifle taking out the first three with my gun then threw away the empty weapon reaching for my back and activated the MVS halberd.

The halberd then extended to its full length becoming a two handed weapon and like it's namesake it acted as both a spear as well as an ax.

So with one sweeping horizontal slice, the last three Knightmares were beheaded.

Causing the pilots to eject from there now headless Knightmares forced to flee from their trap.

"You don't have enough men or machines to overwhelm me, Lelouch."

Continuing through the ghetto I met a few more groups of Knightmares but through the use of my shield and a few well-placed shots from the Dober gun I was able to destroy the frames without killing the pilots.

That was to be expected, but I can't help there should be more. Although thinking about it, I realized my presence must have been putting the pressure on Lelouch by attacking in an un-coordinated pincer assault of his position with the help of the Lancelot.

Well, let's see who gets to Lelouch first me or the Lancelot I said more to myself as I had the radio and I.F.F. off to get the drop on the terrorists, as I accelerated toward the center of the ghetto and into the heart of the battle.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

How did things get like this? I asked myself wondering how my life changed for me hours ago playing chess against nobles to help pay for my tuition and care for my sister. To commanding a rebel group armed with stolen Knightmares against the Britannian army. All because of this power I gained from that girl from the capsule.

After the chess game, I left with Rivalz on his motorbike to make it back to Ashford in time for classes. But a truck nearly ran us off the road but instead it crashed off the highway and into the entrance to the old subway.

Going to check on the driver I fell into the truck where I found myself in the company of terrorists currently on the run from the army.

After a short while, the truck stopped, and I found myself reunited with my old friend Suzaku who had joined the Britannian army of all things.

As we were catching up, the capsule was supposedly containing poison gas opened.

Suzaku dived onto me shoving his respirator in my face as light emitted from the capsule and out came a girl?

Instead of a chemical weapon, a green haired girl in a straight jacket emerged from the capsule.

Before Suzaku or I could plan our next move we were confronted by my brother Clovis's royal guard.

When Suzaku refused to shoot me, he was killed by the commander, and I was about to be next, but the truck apparently was wired with explosives that went off allowing me and the girl to escape.

Continuing along to tunnel I came upon a warehouse where the royal guard who survived were finishing off killing civilians when of all times my phone rang giving away my position.

Now placed up in front of a wall I was about to be executed until the green haired girl ran out in front of me yelling, "He mustn't die!"

She then received the bullet meant for me to her forehead dropping dead on the spot or so I thought.

As I had flashbacks and regretting that I would die here never to see my little sister Nunnally again, the girl's hand grabbed mine.

I then saw a series of surreal images I didn't understand.

Through which she said I had a reason for living and asked me if I would accept her contract for power to allow me to live.

In exchange, I would have to grant her wish.

Hastily accepting I came to in the same place I was before, I then used my new power to command the royal guard to kill themselves.

Which they did so with glee shooting each other and themselves in the head.

I then stole a knightmare from a Britannian and helped arm a group of terrorists with a train of Sutherlands meant to reinforce a military base.

After arming themselves, I took command of the terrorists and was able to turn the tide of the battle rather quickly.

I had Clovis and the Britannians on the run, I was outsmarting and outmaneuvering them with the stolen Sutherlands and the rag-tag group of Japanese terrorists who started this whole mess I know found myself.

That is until I started hearing reports of a single white and gold Knightmare destroying my forces, every trap and ambush were proven ineffective thanks to its bullet deflecting shielding and performance which proved too much for a standard Sutherland and inexperienced pilot to handle.

As things couldn't get any worse a little later, another knightmare appeared at the other end of the ghetto and was carving a path through my forces. Determined to get rid of at least one of the thorns in my side I set the perfect trap at an old intersection for this mysterious red and white Knightmare to dodge all incoming fire and destroy all the Sutherlands lying in wait.

Then I sent six more to ambush it, but it just dodged everything like it could tell where the bullets would come from and disabled them all.

Eventually, I was getting desperate as two unstoppable forces crushed everything in their way and were on a collision course towards the center of the ghetto where I had set up in a ruined skyscraper.

As I was calling for any available forces left as I saw a slash harken embed itself into the ceiling pulling a knightmare up the building and I came face to face with the enemy that has been making short work of the terrorists.

"So this thing is the one ruining my plan?" I said to the white Knightmare as it closed in to take me out as well.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After being saved by the special corps and given the Lancelot from Lloyd and Cecile I was amazed at how powerful this Knightmare was.

"Yes I can do this with I can stop all this at once, and save Lelouch and that Girl."

Soon enough I encountered the terrorist knightmares; I used Lancelot's slash harkens, as well as its speed and agility to make quick work of them.

Although I ran into a couple of ambushes, I used Lancelot's blaze luminous shields on the forearms to deflect their bullets allowing me to keep moving forward while dispatching the Knightmares.

Soon I spotted what looked to be their commander in a building overlooking the ghetto.

Using my slash harkens I climbed and was about to finish him off when the floor collapsed.

Using my slash harkens to help slow my fall I spun the Lancelot and landed a kick to the other knightmare's head knocking him on his back.

I was about to destroy the machine when a red Glasgow came out of nowhere throwing a punch which I caught and fired a Slash Harken at me which I caught with Lancelot's other hand.

Cushing both, the pilot then ejected from the disabled Glasgow.

Seeing the commander in the Glasgow fleeing down the street I chased after him and was quickly gaining on him as I weaved through his fire but was forced to dodge falling debris as he started to shoot at the surrounding buildings.

"Bastard he's tearing things up for no reason." Suddenly a sensor blared alerting me to a falling woman hugging her newborn child.

Breaking off my pursuit I went to save the falling woman and child but even pushing the Lancelot to the limit I knew I wasn't going to make it.

However, a new knightmare beat me to them coming from behind and still able to catch the woman safely and protected her from harm.

Looking at the new unit, I which I didn't know was friend or foe I readied myself to rescue the woman again, but the knightmare seemed more interested in the people he saved than me as he had its back turned and was kneeling allowing the woman to step on solid ground.

Finally getting a chance to look at this new machine, that looked more similar to the Lancelot than a Sutherland.

The red and white Knightmare was much bulkier and heavily armored compared the Lithe Lancelot; the frame also had multiple weapons mounted onto the machine with a cannon on its shoulder, a rifle on its leg and a bladed weapon on its back.

Even kneeling down I knew that this knightmare was a head taller than the Lancelot and looked to be able to tear the Lancelot apart.

Activating my fact spheres I heard the pilot asking the woman if she was all right, and if she needed assistance.

The strange thing was he was speaking in Japanese. Although the woman was still shaken up from the fall and being saved by one of the machines that destroyed her home, she was surprised to hear a charming voice asking if she and her child were all right.

Saying yes that they were physically fine but just shaken up. The pilot then stood the Knightmare up and told the woman to head towards a refugee camp to the east, as it was safe from the military.

The woman who knew the place took off that way trying to get to safety.

Turning to me I saw that the head of the knightmare had a face with eyes like the Lancelot and also had a segmented gold and white plume-like a Roman helmet for a head.

The pilot of the Knightmare then activated his loudspeakers speaking to me now in English; "I thank you for the assistance in ending this battle, may I have your name pilot?"

Activating my loudspeakers, "Private Suzaku Kururugi, the pilot of the Lancelot, my lord."

"Well, I thank you again Sir Kururugi you seem to handle that Knightmare rather well, you seem to have potential as a Knightmare pilot." Shocked at the sudden compliment of my skills by another pilot even knowing I was Japanese, put me at a loss for words.

"It's been a pleasure Suzaku Kururugi, but I must return and sweep the eastern section can I trust you to take care of the west if you can handle it?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes my lord, but what is your name if I may ask?"

"Oh, call me Char if you must." And with that he sped off the way he came to clean up any stragglers.

"Suzaku are you alright?" Miss Cécile's voice laced with concern asked through the video link.

"Yeah I'm alright I just ran into another red and white Knightmare, who took care of the other half of the terrorists and saved a civilian."

Before she could respond, Lloyd nearly pushed Miss Cécile out of the screen staring wide-eyed at Suzaku in a strangely serious face.

"Suzaku, explain exactly what the machine looked like."

So I told Lloyd what I saw of the Knightmare and as I finished my report his face was unreadable before marching off screen, but I could still hear him yelling something about that blonde haired thief and him stealing his ideas.

"Uh, Miss Cécile does Lloyd know that machine and pilot?" I asked as Miss Cécile's surprised face came back into view sporting a faint blush?

"Yeah, you can say that just watch the energy filler Suzaku and you should be okay," as she cut the feed while playing with her hair which seemed fascinating to her at the moment.

Now wondering who the hell this Char person was, I set off to sweep the western part of the ghetto making my way back towards the special corp.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

After ejecting, I was making my way to the group with the others thinking about that damn white Knightmare that took out nearly all of us. And who was the voice on the radio that gave us a fighting chance.

"Kallen over here," Ohgi yelled to me as he led me to a warehouse that most of our group and some civilians were hold up in.

Tamaki was screaming at some of the civilians waving a gun in their direction as they blamed us for what happened here and how they should have gone to the relief center.

Apart of me agreed with them as we did steal the poison gas from the Britannians starting this whole massacre. I had heard of the recently set up relief center, a week ago some Britannians created a haven to get medical attention and aid to any those who were in need.

The people were skeptical at first but after a while, we found that their charity and concern was genuine. I learned that the center was sponsored by a big company named Anaheim Electronics, as part of its non-profit efforts towards those in the Area's that were still being affected by poverty and discrimination.

I just hope the people there were all right.

"Kallen any idea who that voice on the radio was?" Ohgi asked me.

"No idea, you." I still thought it was strange as to how he got in possession of all those knightmares and how he was able to tell what the Britannians would do.

"Dammed if I know, he doesn't answer when I call, so maybe he bought it,"

I tensed as Ohgi was cut off by a tank shell exploding against the warehouse door killing a few people as Britannian soldiers accompanied by a tank stormed through the opening weapons raised.

"Dammit, I knew we should have used the poison gas instead of listening to that mysterious voice on the radio, Dam Nagata to hell!" Tamaki yelled as the Britannians had us outgunned.

"So this is where you eleven vermin scurried off to, prepare to fire." Announced the commander from the tank as the soldiers took aim.

No, not like this I can't die here, "Naoto," I said my brother's in despair as I thought I would join him as he was presumed dead after being captured getting the information on the poison gas.

"Commence, " the commander was just about to order his men to gun us down.

"Hold fire and stand down!" A voice shouted.

Coming into view towering over the tank and soldiers was a Knightmare like the one I saw earlier except this one was armed, much bulkier, and taller.

"My lord we were tasked by Prince Clovis to eliminate all elevens, I was just."

"Stop, I know what your orders were, I'm ordering you to stand down as your superior in the field, and if I see you or any of your soldiers act otherwise."

The pilot of the red and white Knightmare raised its massive cannon affixed to its right shoulder directly at the commander in the tank.

"I'll execute you for insubordination, is that clear." The voice from their savior said.

Said man was white as a ghost and was about to order his troops to stand down but was beaten to the punch again this time by Clovis.

"All forces ceasefire at once." The prince's declaration stunned all those in the ghetto as just earlier today the prince ordered the deaths of all those living in the Shinjuku ghetto.

"I Clovis, the third Prince of Britannia and viceroy of Area 11 at this moment command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once, you will also cease the destruction of buildings or property, all casualties whether Britannian or eleven will be treated equally without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia you are at this moment ordered to cease fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting."

The transmission then was cut, and the large Britannian knightmare lowered its weapon.

"Well you heard him, now you'll let these people go, or I'll find you and make sure you'll see at least a court marshal if you don't." The pilot said as he turned to leave as the commander shook fearfully at the looming threat.

Why did that knightmare which fought against us ended up saving us? I could only wonder as people were in disbelief or crying thanking their savior who piloted that red and white machine.

"Wasn't that Knightmare one of the two machines that took us all down?" Sugiyama asked aloud.

"Yeah, it took us all out in the eastern half without taking any damage at all," Yoshida added.

"Just like the other one in the west," Ohgi said jumping into the conversation.

"What that's impossible no one can be that good can they?" Asked the loud mouth Tamaki, who had recovered from cowering and quickly fell into his tough guy act.

Looking at the red and white Knightmare's retreating form, I wondered what kind of person the pilot of that knightmare was like.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the G1

Lelouch p.o.v.

"There satisfied?" Clovis asked me as I held him at gunpoint and had just forced him to declare the cease-fire.

"Very, well done," I said still hiding in the shadows out of sight.

"What should we do now, sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?" Clovis asked dryly his voice laced with sarcasm.

"That has a familiar ring to it."

Puzzled by the casual tone and familiarity Clovis furrowed his brow and squinted to make out who his assailant is.

"Don't you recall, we used to play chess together as boys, of course, I would always win at Ares Villa remember."

"Who are you?"

And I walked into the light "it's been a long time big brother."

Shocked Clovis looked like he saw a ghost as his younger brother had just appeared in the front of him the first time in eight years.

"Lelouch it's so good to see you, we should head for the homeland and tell everyone the good news."

"And be used as tools of diplomacy, I don't think so." I interrupted his loving family falsehood the Britannian royal family is nothing but a den of vipers.

"After my mother was killed by you people for being a commoner Nunnally and I were sent to Japan as hostages." I raised the gun closer, and Clovis inched further back into the thrones eyes staring up at me.

"But now the truth cannot hide from me any longer." My power flared to life as I asked, "Now by whose hand was she slain?"

Clovis's eyes adopted red rings around them and relaxed, "My brothers 2nd Prince Schneizel and 4th Prince Charlemagne, as well as 2nd Princess Cornelia they can tell you." He droned out flatly.

"They were at the heart of this?" I asked. Although Schneizel and Cornelia's names weren't surprising to hear, Charlemagne that was a surprise. Along with being younger than my other two siblings and being only four years older than me, but by being the full-blooded younger brother of Schneizel, it made sense he would be close to whatever Schneizel would be planning.

Clovis merely remained silent making no more effort to speak.

"So that's all you know isn't it." Blinking Clovis returned to his senses and quickly returned to his frantic state.

"I swear it wasn't me." Practically on the verge of tears, Clovis looked terrified.

Smirking "I believe you, however," I raised the gun to his forehead between his eyes as he was shaking uncontrollably. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Sitting in the back of the nondescript black car driving through the Tokyo settlement towards an industrial section near the docks, where the safe house that housed one of the high valued targets was located.

The reason for the secrecy was that I wanted to keep my presence here need to know until I assume emergency control over the area after Clovis is killed.

Next to me was Alya in her purple officer's uniform that designated her as my knight and a member of the Chimera Corps.

She was looking over after action reports as the one who manages the chimera corps as well as intelligence on matters that I did not have the information on (or memory of).

Her help was invaluable starting off in help building my, no our organization.

It was thanks to her mostly that we had the intelligence on the whereabouts of the target now in our custody.

She also organized the details that led to his transfer from Clovis's people to the "OSI" or so they thought.

Unfortunately, the other target was unable to be found despite her distinctive features green hair, and mark on her forehead.

No matter, while it would have been interesting to see her, it seemed she already recovered from the gunshot to the brain and left to seek out Lelouch.

I'll just have to wait before I can get some answers from that woman.

Closing the file on the background of the target, which I was going to have a nice discussion hopefully resulting in a mutually beneficial agreement.

After coming across and saving a warehouse from a stray Britannian tank and soldiers indirectly saving Kallen and most of the future Black Knights there. I blame myself for delaying Lelouch to get the ceasefire from Clovis by increasing the pressure on him by attacking from the opposite side as the Lancelot would.

Once I returned to where my men and Alya were stationed I help organize arrangements for those with no shelter. Then I had to let Kewell and his men off with a stern warning as they followed my orders after I put Kewell in his place.

Overall the operation was a success saving thousands of lives that would have most likely perished.

But still after seeing the bodies of families all gunned down in mass executions made me sick to call myself a Britannian let alone a prince of the empire I despise.

But I swallowed my feelings knowing that I could do the best as I am now instead of acting out in self-satisfaction by rebelling now.

Now I know how Suzaku felt, stuck fighting for a cause he didn't believe in, to accomplish a greater goal. Our situations didn't seem so different, but I was prepared to go all the way to stop things from becoming the future I know of.

Still I allowed my younger brother killed my older brother just to allow things to move along their appropriate path.

But then I remembered that my older brother Clovis had ordered an attempted genocide to hide his experiments on C.C. then I felt ok letting him die like a bitch.

Because I wasn't so sure of myself that I wouldn't do the same thing had I appeared on the G1 though I may have just used Tallgeese to destroy the bridge and be done with it.

The car then stopped at a gate guarded by men, not in uniform, but I knew they were mine as the driver checked with them as they allowed us through not bothering to salute.

As that would defeat the purpose of coming to a safe house in secret, stepping out and into the building a small detail stood at attention.

"Sir the target has been prepared and treated as per your orders he is waiting in a safe room under guard. " The soldier in charge said in clear, disciplined manner.

"Very well lead on then." The soldier turned and led us to an ugly metal door.

Opening it the room was about the size of a medium sized conference room occupied by only a table bolted to the floor and two chairs, one of which was occupied.

The occupant looked up with a face covered in bandages and his skin looked pale from the lack of sunlight.

He had red hair, blue eyes, an athletic frame, and although it was hard to tell, he had a face with both Britannian and Japanese traits indicating a mixed parentage.

"Well, Naoto Kozuki let's have a little chat." The door was then closed leaving me with Alya and a man who should be dead alone to discuss his future.

* * *

AN: So that's the first chapter of canon. Please review and let me know what you think.

Next Time: Ultimatums and Sacrifices

Choices are made that shape the future, as each decision causes ripples that distort the future chain of events. Can a man from the past help save his nation or is this land cursed to be a place of bloodshed and conflict.


	4. Ultimatums and Sacrifices

AN: Thank you all for your support, I welcome all your feedback and suggestions, so please feel free to leave a review.

I also added links to the images of Char and Alya that I used for inspiration and character design to my profile.

Now on to Code Geass, which I don't own

* * *

 _"Progress is impossible without change and those who cannot change their minds cannot change anything."_

-George Bernard Shaw

* * *

Naoto p.o.v

I don't remember how much time has passed since I was captured and thrown in prison.

When I caught wind of the prince's secret project, Code R, which was described as a solution to the human condition. Add in all the equipment they had listed I feared that it was a chemical weapon. If they used it, then the resistance and all the people stuck in the ghettos are as good as dead so I had to do something.

While I was scouting the facility, I was caught trying to get a look at more of the details of the project.

It was a sneeze that did me in, a guard then saw me and raised the alarm. At first, I thought it was a miracle they didn't shoot me on sight. But since I was captured in possession of detailed maps and information on their project they wanted to extract as much information out of me as they could first.

They took me to a secret prison somewhere, where I was interrogated and tortured daily asking the same questions. But I never broke even as the pain slowly eroded my resolve and my body begged my mind to give in.

I would fall unconscious before I could give in, that was a small blessing I guess.I knew I was going to die, but at least, I would not die in vain.

The information I relayed to Ohgi and the others would save countless lives.

And Kallen would be safe.

Although part of me knew that she would carry on fighting for a free Japan, even when I just wished she would stay in school and stay away from this sort of life. Her skill in a Knightmare was the best I've ever seen, based on the simulator we had stolen from a transport one time, and Ohgi never could say no to her after all.

I never was close to my father as he mostly stayed in the homeland to run the family business. He expected me to be his heir since he couldn't have one on his own. While he said he loved my mother and had Kallen and me, he let his wife try to force my mother away.

Although I disagreed with my mother's decision to become a maid in our father's home to be close to us after Japan lost the war, I still loved her.

One day I just couldn't take it anymore, and I ran away to join the resistance to fight back for the rights of my people, which were stolen by Britannia. Eventually, I had a solid group behind me, although we were labeled as terrorists we never attacked civilians. I knew I could trust Ohgi to be a good leader in my stead in spite of his confidence issues.

So I made peace with my fate. I was going to die at peace with what I did was for the greater good of Japan. Or so I thought.

A week ago instead of the regular dose of interrogations and torture men in red colored uniforms came and took me away saying something about a transfer, but before I hear to where I was knocked out with the help of drugs using a syringe.

I then woke up in a hospital bed somewhere definitely not a hospital as instead of doctors and nurses they had the military equivalent.

While I was never allowed to die from the torture I was never treated for my injuries like these people were doing.

They also never called me an eleven or treated me in a derogatory manner. They just did their job as I recovered from my experience at the hands of my previous captors.

Today though they were on edge as I was taken from my bed to a room that looked between an office/conference room that was turned into an interrogation room.

As the bolted down the table and two chairs occupied the center of the room as cameras monitor from the corners and a one-way mirror occupied the sole window.

I was left there sitting in the chair handcuffed for the first time since I was taken by these people, and was left there waiting for someone to arrive.

Thirty minutes later the door opened revealing a rather tall blonde man wearing a crimson officer's uniform who looked at me with a hint of, recognition?

Following him through the door was a young woman of shorter stature with pink/purple hair wearing a similar uniform although hers was purple instead of red.

"Well, Naoto Kozuki let's have a little chat."

At that, my heart raced.

How did this man know my name?

I had not broken my silence through the crude torture I faced at the hands of the prince's royal guard.

I was prepared to die as a nameless terrorist who wouldn't give up his comrades.

So how did he know who I was just by looking at me?

Did he know about the others, Ohgi, and Kallen?

"Do you want anything before we start?"

"What?" I was broken out of my inner panic by a sudden question.

"Food, drink, bathroom?" The blond stranger asked again casually.

I remained silent as I merely observed the young man in front of me carry himself in a seemingly carefree manner.

Looking at the woman who came in she just maintained a ready stance at the man's side as he sat down in the other chair across from me.

"No, nothing, well I'm starving, Alya please go tell the men to get some food in here I haven't eaten since the plane, and Naoto here looks like he is going to keel over."

"Yes, commander." The women now named Alya responded in a serious tone as she turned towards the door to tell presumably the guards outside to get some food.

"So before we get started I'm sure you have some questions or do you want to get straight to my questions."

I maintained my silence confused at who this commander was and why he had presumably gone to the trouble to organize all this to get me here to an unknown secret black site but treat my injuries as well as cloth and feed me.

"The strong silent type huh, I can work with that." The man then opened an envelope that looked to hold important documents as the women reappeared with a pizza in hand that looked to be a partially eaten probably by the men on watch and a few large bottles of water.

"This is all they had sir," The woman named Alya said to her commander in a monotone voice.

"Pizza, it would be pizza," He said either chuckling over the choice of food or some irony of the situation that was lost on me.

"Is there a problem I could send someone to get something else?" Alya asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

"No pizza is fine; I just found the choice ironic for some reason."

Nodding she went back to her spot behind me standing in my blind spot to probably incapacitate or kill me should I try something against her superior.

I decided it would best to play along, lest I feared the water she brought in with her would be used for something other than washing down the greasy pizza.

"So Naoto Kozuki, you were arrested by Prince Clovis's royal guard for acts of treason, espionage, and terrorism when they discovered you snooping around one of the prince's private labs. "

He started off reading what sound to be a report from where I was held before as that was all they had on me as they didn't know what I had been able to relay back.

But why did this guy look like he knew more just like he recognized me and knew my name?

"Serious stuff, did you know what you were spying on by the way?"

Oh I knew about Code R, the project was kept under lock and key, but the manifests revealed what looked like pressurized capsules perfect for the use in the dispersal of chemical weapons or poison gas.

With that, the resistance would fall all without firing a bullet, and the last hope for my country would die as the last of her people choked on their last breaths.

"By the look in your eyes you did or you assumed it was something related to a chemical weapons project judging from the equipment manifests correct?"

So he knew what Code R was.

Was he a part of the project or was he a high ranking man brought into investigating the project from the Britannian homeland.

"However I'm sorry to say if you thought Code R was poison gas you would be incorrect."

What?

"Although that didn't stop your group from following through on your information to steal the project from the prince, however, they were sloppy and were pursued by the police and the army."

I knew that Ohgi would follow through and try to make my sacrifice stand for something, but part of me didn't like where this conversation is going.

"They eventually drove the truck that was transporting the Code R into the Shinjuku ghetto to hide from the army. Unfortunately, the prince was determined not to let his dirty little secret be revealed to the world."

Those fools, why did they lead them back there of all places, I could predict what came next, but it made it no easier to hear.

"He had the army encircle the ghetto and ordered the elimination of any and all possible witnesses."

I went pale at that, feeling sick, and all the feelings of pride and acceptance of death turned into ones of fear and regret.

"The estimates are somewhere in the thousands and would have been much higher if certain parties didn't intervene."

Looking up at the commander whose once playful features had morphed into a stern, serious face judging me.

"Said parties included your friends who somehow got their hands on military weapons and knightmares fought back and managed to have the prince's forces on the run."

I grinned at that, knowing that we were able to stop them from killing everyone.

"That is until a new knightmare and its test pilot were deployed and destroyed half of your forces. But don't worry reports say that he didn't kill anyone."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding hearing my friends and comrades weren't all killed.

"There was also myself in my personal unit which took care of the other half which was around 13-15 knightmares in total."

So the man in front of me wasn't just a commander but an ace pilot as well.

Seeing as he casually said he defeated them all on his own.

"Finally, for some reason, the prince then rescinded his order to kill every last man, woman, and child and ordered an immediate ceasefire as well as letting all the Japanese civilians go. "

That was a strange occurrence why would a prince of Britannia do such a thing, wait he just said Japanese not elevens.

"So then the civilian evacuated the now destroyed ghetto, and the army stood down as ordered, so there's the official report from the field."

"The official story the media will run be that terrorist used poison gas in the ghetto that they stole and accidently released."

Angered bubbled up inside me hearing of their blatant slaughter and lies they are telling to cover up their misdeeds and so they could blame the Japanese for the whole thing.

The man then took a drink of water from a bottle the woman brought in earlier and offered me some, but I merely shook my head as I was still confused at to both the motivations and identity of the strange ace pilot commander in front of me.

"But enough about that let's talk about you and you having caused this accidental genocide," He said in an almost too cheery tone that shocked me at this acquisition.

"What how could I have caused this you bastard!" I yelled at the man in front of me insinuating that I was reasons for this tragedy, leaning forward to yell in his face.

" _Click,"_ I heard the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked looking behind me I saw the women guarding me had a pistol raised to my head ready to shoot.

"Alya that's enough stand down," The man ordered in a stern tone.

The women took a second then pulled the weapon away from the back of my skull and un-cocked and put it back in its holster.

"I said accidental, as your faulty information leads to this disaster." The man stated in a calm tone.

I sat back in the chair waiting for the stranger to explain.

"First, the Code R project was not a chemical weapons project, rather it was a human experimentation project," He stated with no trace of deceit in his voice.

"How do you know that?" I asked whether it was true or not as I never did get ahold of the details of the project itself I just inferred it was a weapons project.

He opened a folder and started laying out photos of scientists experimenting of a green haired girl wired up to multiple machines for an unknown purpose.

"The subject was the girl shown in the pictures and the capsule you friends stole housed her in stasis, not poison gas."

"Why would they do this?" unsure as to what they were trying to accomplish.

"The information I have leads me to believe that they were studying the regenerative abilities of the women shown to replicate them somehow," He said in a serious tone.

Dumbfounded I was shocked that instead of a weapon that this horrible experiment was going on instead as I couldn't refute all the details of the research laid out in front of me.

"The location of the subject is still unknown, but we assume that she somehow managed to escape from the ghetto and is somewhere in the city."

"How can you be so sure that she survived?" I voiced my doubt over the likelihood of the girl surviving.

"They tested thoroughly, burning, decapitations, electrocution, chemicals, drugs, you name it she always came back the same, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel pain." Showing the evidence of each act of suffering in reports and pictures he laid out before me.

"Now you understand why the prince ordered all witnesses to be put to death now?" I did although I somehow wished it was poison gas rather than a girl who was forced to undergo unimaginable pain and death just to sate the curiosity of the researchers.

"Good, you seem to understand what's going on, however if you speak of this to anyone you will be shot immediately understood," and his personality went from for long to serious.

"To summarize you found about Code R, got caught, your friends steal Code R, causing Clovis to cover up his human experiment lest he becomes disowned, and here we are with you as the cause of it all."

I was shocked but he was right, I assumed it was a weapon, and because of my mistake thousands lost their lives.

"The civilian losses would have been much worse had I not set up a relief center a week ago giving shelter and protecting them from overzealous knights and soldiers."

"But why did you save them, me, and why did you call my people Japanese," I asked in rapid succession.

"Ok, now you want to talk and to answer your questions, I did so because it was the right thing to do. I called them Japanese because that's who they are. And saving you was a happy accident as a result of my investigation."

I couldn't believe it this Britannian had saved apparently thousands of Japanese out of the goodness of his heart.

And he saved my life on a whim.

"Well, that last part is incorrect as I was curious to what drives a man such as yourself?"

"You saved my life for something like that?" I asked annoyed that my life was just interesting to him as a character in a book or anime.

"Yes, I wanted to know what drives a man away from his family to form a resistance group to free his country from imperialist rule while he is both Britannian and Japanese himself."

"Don't look so surprised your accent and features gave it away the moment we met."

A sense of dread crept back onto me as this man began to peel back my identity layer by layer.

"When I searched the records for your likeness I came upon a surprising resemblance to one Naoto Stadtfeld."

I sunk into my chair as the man discovered my most guarded secret I had just met minutes ago.

"I searched further and found that this Naoto left his family after he quit college and disappeared leaving behind his inheritance from his father who just happens to be an Earl."

Now he knew my personal history that only my close friends and family knew.

"I also found that he left behind a sister named Kallen Stadtfeld, who happens to be a student at Ashford Academy."

I reached my limit the moment he mentioned Kallen, "Leave her alone you bastard she has nothing to do with this!"

That got me a blow to the shoulder that dislocated it, this lady wasn't kidding around I'm sure she knew a dozen ways to kill me, but I was in too much pain to think of them all.

"I would never use the threat of harming a person's family to influence an another person Naoto, I have no intention of hurting your little sister," He said, but then put away the documents and pictures refocused his attention on me.

He gave a gesture to the women behind me and she put my shoulder back into place.

"Well, since you decided to stop playing games Naoto Stadtfeld I will as well." He shifted leaning towards me with his elbow on the table hands under his chin.

"I apologize for my rudeness for not introducing myself. You can call me Char, but my given name is Charlemagne el Britannia 4th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire commander of the Chimera Corps and the only reason you're not dead right now."

He announced leaning back enjoying my stunned face, it was a prince of the empire that took over Japan that got me out of prison and escaped certain death.

However, he still was a prince of Britannia who fought against my friends and comrades.

"I'm a man who believes in second chances, and I believe you to be a man who could use one. If you refuse, I shall send you back to prison racked with the guilt that your actions caused the deaths of thousands until your execution for your crimes. The second is to join me and to help me bring real peace to not just Japan but this world and redeem yourself of your actions." The prince started laying out my options while looking me straight in the eye.

"You must be joking, asking me a known terrorist to join the Britannian Army to fight against my own people." Still I did feel responsible for what happened and I did want to free Japan but I can I really do that joining him.

"First, you won't be joining the army you'll be joining me and my personal forces the Chimera Corps an independent faction within the Britannian army that is made up of volunteers from many of the empire's area with over fifty percent being of mixed ancestry or Honorary Britannians. You would be the first Japanese member but don't worry all of the members of my personal forces follow an anti-discriminatory policy which is strictly enforced." He started sounding as he was giving me the elevator pitch recruitment speech.

"And do you really think Japan will ever be free again by the efforts of you resistance groups?" Char asked

"Yes, if we are able to force the Britannians out we will be able to rebuild Japan," I said firmly believing in my cause.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that will never happen, Britannia is much too invested in Japan due to its large Sakuradite reserves to ever consider giving up this land. And if you ever did succeed in defeating them how long will it take for the EU or the Chinese Federation come knocking. The dream that Japan will be free and independent is but a dream that will never come to pass. This land is cursed to be fought over until the world changes." Dismissing my dream and resolve with cold-calculative logic.

Just as I was about to refuse him, he cut me off.

"This offer does expire, you'll remain here until I take over for my brother who died in Shinjuku today which will be in two days then I must have your answer."

He got up to leave but looked at me still handcuffed and unsure what I should do.

"Don't let your past mistakes become your legacy, I hope you do agree to my offer, we'll talk more then. "

He then turned to leave as both him and his guard Alya reached the door I shouted out.

"Wait, what did you mean about bringing about real peace?"

He paused at door hand still at the handle facing forward he didn't turn to face me, but I heard him loud and clear.

"True peace in which our countrymen won't have to kill each other anymore. In which people don't live in fear but have hope for tomorrow, where children can be free to follow their dreams. That the hate which has sustained us in this endless waltz of war will end, and the miracle we call living will be one that is cherished and not taken away again so easily."

He then opened the door and exited as the guards outside then took me back to my room where I thought of the strange Britannian prince.

Who saved my life, saved thousands of people's lives from a purge, and asked me the presumed culprit of the events that started it all to join him and help bring about true peace to the world.

Why me I'm just a small-time resistance leader who wants to free Japan.

But he did make sense and believed in his convictions as much as I did mine.

I never thought of what would happen after we beat Britannia in full because it was such a larger foe that end didn't seem anywhere in sight.

Would I even be around at the end?

I wouldn't know where to begin in changing the world.

But he looked so sure of himself, that he believed it was possible.

He said to not let my past mistakes become my legacy.

And if I actually did cause the deaths of all those people then I have to do something, I can't just let it end here.

Now my only question was, do I change sides to join a man who has given me hope for the future or a vision of it, even if it means fighting my people?

Or die the death of Martyr staying true to my decisions, which lead to the disaster that took place today.

It would be a sleepless night I could tell already, and I wished I had taken a slice of that pizza right about now.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

"That went well I think, how bout you Alya what do you think of Naoto?" I asked as we walked to the car to take us to a hotel under false identities as diplomats on a special envoy mission from the homeland. Though I had Kewell and his men sworn to secrecy, I knew my presence here would not go unnoticed before long.

"I agree, although he started off distant he conflicted during to conversation I believe you have reached him, but only time will tell if he accepts," She said giving her detailed analysis.

"He will, he's not the kind of man who leaves something half-done when we left his words were those of a man wanting to live not preparing to die."

With that, we fell silent as the ride through the settlement with most people home during the early morning hours.

I thought back on all the years that I spent here preparing for canon and to be ready. I would just change the timeline my first day in Japan by interfering with the Shinjuku ghetto massacre. While it went was planned I expected some things to differ, saving Kallen' brother was a surprise after I had my doubts that he still would be alive after his captivity at the hands of Clovis's royal guard which were going to execute him the day after he was "transferred to the OSI."

I had changed; I never had killed anyone back home until I started living here. I don't want to say I'm numb to killing, but I see its purpose here and never once enjoyed I fought to change this place and I believed firmly that I'm the only one who can change this world for the better. And avert future disasters. While Naoto was not needed for things in the future, he was a leader of men and knew how to inspire others. His skills would prove useful in my plans if he joins me.

It was a long shot that he would join me right away since I didn't know him from the show. But knowing his character and observing him there he was nearly broken thanks to Clovis's torture and knew he was going to die. So I did not have to push hard on him to make him see things my way by offering him I just had to let time run its course and wait for him to call me. I know he still has something to live for and will fight to protect it that will force him to swallow his pride to make a difference in this accursed world.

"Oh Alya, can you schedule a meeting with my brother's Camelot division, I wish to examine their new model as well as meet its pilot if possible."

"Yes sir, I'll make the arrangements, may I ask why the sudden interest in your brother's project?" She asked while making the appropriate arrangements on her phone.

"I met the Lancelot in the field and the pilot was interesting, and I want to meet him in person as well as get a good look at the data for the Lancelot," I said in an eager fashion.

"So we will be trying to steal from your brother again?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time let alone the last would it. I find it in both our interests and the spirit of scientific discovery and advancement that Camelot has a worthy rival."

Anaheim electronics for years had been the primary source of competition for Camelot as my company was always ahead when it came to new innovations and software, but my brother's division always had better hardware available which I took full advantage of to build my own weapons.

"Very well, will that be all?"

"Yes, once we get to the penthouse I'll want to sleep off this jet-lag that seems to be catching up to me finally."

Smirking she just went back to her work and left me alone with my thoughts of the future and pondering my own existence which after eight years I was nowhere closer to finding the answer.

I looked over to Alya still busy making calls, scheduling, and handling the details for me. I made a promise to you that I would save your sister, even if you don't remember I won't. And I won't stop fighting until this world is freed from its cursed destiny.

* * *

Ashford Academy

The day after Shinjuku

Lelouch p.o.v.

After the events of yesterday involving my fighting alongside terrorists against the army and killing my older half-brother, I had managed to sneak back into the settlement and make it back to Ashford Academy.

After such an exhausting day, I had immediately retreated to my room in the student council clubhouse.

Where I got little to no sleep thanks to the stress of my new situation and waiting for the ramifications of my actions.

However, my life from before still went on as school was normal again and I was still reeling from fatigue.

"Wake up Lelouch, I know you were asleep, your hand stopped moving!" Yelled Milly Ashford as she disciplined her student council vice president Lelouch Lamperouge with a paper fan to the head.

"Ow, you don't have to beat me up over it do you? I asked nursing my head from the blows delivered by Milly's freakishly strong arms.

"Serves ya right for ditching me like that." Said Rivalz as he playfully mocked me as I was punished in front of the others of the student council.

"Yeah what was up with you yesterday?" Asked Shirley giving me a suspicious glance.

"That's enough you guys, lets not got side tracked here, if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget there won't be any money left for anybody," Milly said as she had her fan at the ready.

"And if it comes to that point." A quiet Nina started to say from her usual spot at the computer.

"The equestrian club will be pissed, we don't want them coming in here on horseback," Rivalz remarked jokingly in his usual carefree manner.

"Rivalz can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly asked in concern for the only normal member of the student council.

"Well, madam president if you should've reminded us about this mess a day ago," Shirley replied.

"I would have said a day later then we would have given up," Rivalz remarked sagely.

"Good Idea we can still do that," I said eager to escape budgeting hell.

"GUTS!" Yelled Milly trying to psych us up to finish the job with her boundless enthusiasm.

"You trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yep, I want you people to start putting your all into this," She said smirking as she pushed her workload onto us.

"Actually, it's got me going madam president," Shirley answered, always a ball of energy and innocence.

"Supple and willing that's what I like," Milly said seductively

"I train hard in the gymnastics club," Shirley replied enthusiastically grasping her bicep to show off her hard work.

"That's not what I meant, you're a ten any boy would be lucky to date you," As she looked from Shirley to me in a knowing manner.

"What are you talking about you perv, how about I talk about you in front of the boys you like." If Shirley could get any redder, she would have looked like a tomato out of her current embarrassment.

Milly, however, was oddly silent and got a far off look in her eyes as she set back to work with a sigh and went back to balancing the budget.

But that was strange I never saw Milly get like that before.

After finishing the budget after our morning meeting, we all went our ways to class.

When we got there, some other students were watching a report on, the poison gas in Shinjuku?

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked looking at me for an explanation for asking her about it yesterday.

"I heard it from a friend in real time that's why I called you yesterday." I lied smoothly.

At the mention of the dead Japanese in the ghetto, I wondered why did they cover it up?

Flashes of my terrified half-brother's execution at my hand hit me and the urge to vomit with them.

After settling my stomach in the bathroom, I wondered why would they keep it a secret, was it to fend off anarchy?

I could only wonder as I made my way back to class as I spotted a familiar face from Shinjuku, the girl that was in the truck with me and piloted that red knightmare.

"Kallen it's been ages where have you been." A classmate of hers asked.

How indeed, as Kallen Stadtfeld the sickly student who misses school all the time happens to be a terrorist as well.

* * *

Camelot division headquarters

Camelot, the kingdom of King Arthur, which was home his greatest knights of the round table., and now the home of the only 7th generation Knightmare code-named Lancelot.

I was walking in the door with Alya ever faithful at my side as I saw Lloyd yelling at the various technicians and engineers he had worked on one of the most powerful machines in the world.

A small part of me wanted to just go in and take it, but I prevented myself from stealing Lancelot by building my own knightmare that could compete with it.

While Tallgeese took data and plans from the construction of the Lancelot, it did not have the amount of sakuradite spread throughout the frame to improve responsiveness and performance.

Instead, It was focused on key areas such as the drive core, weapons, and armor to better fit my fighting style as I was not looking to pilot a machine that had the tendencies to go on suicidal missions and not survive them.

This also was the reason I was able to beat the Lancelot in pure straight-line speed and short controlled bursts while the Lancelot was a much more agile machine overall.

I would probably need to remedy that problem in the future and that is one of the many reasons I found myself walking into Lloyd's lab to borrow his data and plans for weapons abusing my position as a prince of the empire and brother of his boss.

Upon coming into earshot, I decided to greet the man, "Lloyd it's been too long hasn't it how are things?"

He froze and slowly looked behind him and immediately ran off towards the Lancelot.

"No, you can't have it it's mine," Lloyd said in a childish voice like I was going to take away his favorite toy.

"I don't want your toy now get down here I just want to talk." He made his way down grumbling something as Cécile made herself known as she walked up with a smile on her face.

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Prince Charlemagne?" She asked courteously but looked nervous and had a tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

Before I could respond, Lloyd interrupted, "Oh, he's probably here to pilfer our ideas, research, and prototypes that's all," in is typical fashion.

"I wasn't originally but if you have anything good I love to see what you're working on, but first I heard that you finally found a pilot besides yours truly who could handle Lancelot. And how many times to tell you both you call me Char Charlemagne just makes me sound old."

Lloyd raised his eyebrow at the first part then remembered the other knightmare in Shinjuku. "So it was you in Shinjuku that Suzaku mentioned."

"Yep, I was impressed with his skills and hoped I could meet him in person is he here?" I asked though I doubted that he was actually here at all.

Sadly I was right, "No, unfortunately, he is in the hospital being treated for his injuries he had before we found him."

"A shame but if you see him make sure you call me I wish to have a talk with him pilot to pilot." This made Lloyd and everyone else's faces look surprised except Alya, who kept her stoic face on.

Lloyd decided to try and extract my reasons for talking with his test pilot, "Now you wouldn't be going to steal him away are you?" He asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"No, just a talk, I'm not going to steal everything you make Lloyd when I can just ask for it and get it later." My answer didn't appease Lloyd's curiosity, but I was done here.

I left with Alya the way we came and the members of the Camelot division went back to tuning the machine that would be a defining factor in the things to come.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Kallen p.o.v.

After escaping with Ohgi and the other's after the cease-fire, I made my way back home to get some much-needed sleep but my mind still lingered on the red and white knightmare.

It was obviously one of a kind and top of the line by its make.

Probably made for the personal use of an ace or a knight of the round, but if that was the case why would someone like that save us from the firing squad.

Add in the fact that it looked like it could take on an army all by itself, which it did with us along with that other white and gold one.

However, a part of me was curious to how I could measure up against someone like him in a halfway decent knightmare rather than that rusty old Glasgow.

Eventually, I fell asleep because I had to go to school tomorrow.

The only reason I still go is because Naoto told me I shouldn't pass on getting a quality education, but after he had gone missing, I knew I couldn't just stay in my own world when my friends were fighting.

So I joined up with Naoto, Ohgi and the others who put me through beginner knightmare simulations and I proved myself the best out of everyone.

Going to Ashford Academy was nice, but did everyone have to be so ignorant.

It was like they didn't know anything about our culture, people, or existence outside of their precious settlement.

To have more flexibility with school and my extracurricular activates outside of school, I played the part of a sickly young girl.

But sometimes it was so frustrating pretending to be so helpless when I knew I was the most badass here.

I guess it was the stress, but I slipped up and let my mask fall in front of another student.

That student was the vice-president of the student council Lelouch Lamperouge.

He was a scrawny, unathletic, cold-hearted Britannian through and through, who for some reason beyond me was one of the most popular boys in school at least by girl's standards.

What they say in this cold, dark, prince of the school I didn't.

But then he asked not to tell anyone about Shinjuku when I asked why he was more surprised than me.

Then of all things he ordered me to go back to class, as I was about to call him out on what he said he was saved by an orange haired girl yelling about setting up for chemistry.

Throughout the day I would steal glances at Lelouch, did he know I was in Shinjuku, was he there, and if he does, then I'll have to find a way to silence him.

My opportunity to confront him came as he asked me after classes to discuss something.

Agreeing we want to the student council clubhouse where I would finally get my answers.

The clubhouse if you could call it that, had a massive ballroom and multiple living quarters, all in all, it shouldn't surprise me seeing the sheer size of this place and the cost of tuition.

As I was going to ask him what he meant, we were interrupted by the rest of the student council.

And the president Milly Ashford informed me that I was to join the student council because of school rules and my condition causing me to miss school.

One champagne accident and a failed shower room interrogation turned embarrassment later I was contacted by the voice telling me to meet at Tokyo Tower.

Before I could ask him anything, he hung up leaving me with more questions.

As I walked back after recovering my dignity, I went with Lelouch to meet back up with the others all staring at the giant television.

"Lelouch it's awful." Said the sad voice of Lelouch's blind and crippled little sister.

"What is?" Asked Lelouch.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead." Said Milly.

"They say he was killed." Added Rivalz

I was surprised and wondered who could have done this in the middle of a battle no less.

* * *

Meanwhile in Char's penthouses suite

Char p.o.v.

"Prince Clovis has been taken from us; he fought for peace and justice. He died a martyr. We must bury our sorrow and carry out his will." Said Jeremiah in practice passion and fervor.

Well took you long enough I was getting a little tired waiting around playing games with Alya, planning for future events, and ordering room service.

"Ahem, I didn't say you were done man-servant."

I shifted my attention back to the situation I now found myself in.

"Yes, Mistress," I replied with my driest of voices as I served grapes to Alya, who was lounging on the sofa.

She now shed her officers' attire for a loose fitting tunic with a thin cape and tight fitting pants that only enhanced her figure.

I, however, was in a butler's uniform standing behind her as I lowered grapes off the stem into her mouth.

How I got into this situation, well it involved a very one-sided match of strip poker and I soon lost much of my collateral and offered up my services as payment unfortunately for me she accepted.

Note to self, never play cards alone with Alya again, as she is impossible to read and she reads people for fun.

The Purebloods were my least favorite group in the army because of two things. First is that they were racist bigots with a complete disregard for human life now given free reign to take over the military in here. Second besides Villetta they were all male, talk about a sausage fest.

"This just in a suspect has just been captured, the suspect is an honorary Britannian private Suzaku Kururugi a former eleven has been arrested for the murder of Prince Clovis." Announced the newswomen as they showed Suzaku being taken into custody.

"So this is the one that interests you?" Alya said before munching another grape.

"Well it seems he's become the sacrifice for the pure blood's archaic ambitions, you wish to save him as well?" As she stretched like a cat arching her back up.

"Yes, I trust you'll make the necessary arrangements following these events," I said courteously as I gave her a napkin.

"Yes, but before that, I think I'd like a massage," She stated with a smirk before getting up and walking with a sway in her hips to the bedroom.

Well, I guess Suzaku and the Purebloods can wait as I followed eagerly to put my magic fingers to the test.

But before I could reach the room my phone rang so I went over to quickly answer and so I could get to the truly important things.

"Yes, okay so he's accepted, good, tell him that we'll move him to the base with the rest of the men and run him through the speed prep course. I want him ready to go with the rest within the week." I hung up after relaying my order for the next phase of operations.

"Oh, Char, are you going to help me relieve this stress or not?" came Alya's voice from the doorway as she stood clad in a revealing white hotel robe.

"Yes, mistress it would be my pleasure." And I followed after her closing the door and locking it.

* * *

AN: So that's Chapter 4, remember to review, follow, and favorite.

Next Time: Meetings and Reveals

Plans come to ahead as ideals clash regarding the state of the world and the systems that run the society we live in.


	5. Zero Sum Game

AN: Please read the updated pre-canon chapters 1 and 2 and please enjoy the story.

I don't own Code Geass

* * *

" _Society exists only as a mental concept; in the real world, there are only individuals."_

-Oscar Wilde

* * *

Char p.o.v.

After an hour working out the knots and kinks out of Alya's attractive frame I was going to make a move on the beautiful and dangerous Knight until she left me high and dry saying we had a meeting with the Margrave in an hour.

So frustrated and high-strung I followed my satisfied Knight as she led me to a car that would take us to the government building where I would meet with those uptight purebloods.

Sitting in the official looking state car with a full military escort, my time going unnoticed here was over.

Gone was the red military coat and replacing it was a more formal princely garb consisting of a white and blue button-up jacket with a black shoulder cape draped over my left shoulder falling down to past my knees, along with white pants and black riding boots. (Treize Khushrenada clothes) I couldn't wear my favorite color red all the time lest people think I had an obsession with it.

Alya had a similar version although hers was her familiar shade of purple.

"So, who should I expect to meet when we get there?" I asked with faux concern.

"Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald along with two of his high-ranking subordinates Lord Kewell Sorsei and Lady Villetta Nu." Alya listed off from memory.

"So Kewell hasn't told anyone I take it, seeing as we had to arrange our own escort?" It seems if anything he was a loyal soldier who knew where his place in the hierarchy was, a lot of good that did for Jeremiah in the future.

"Yes, it seems that way, by the way, what do you plan to do about their plans for Kururugi and the honorary Britannian system?" Yes, the plot of the pureblood to eliminate the honorary Britannian system for the good of the empire.

I had to resist the urge to facepalm at their plan.

Even if they had a point at all, it would be both impractical and idiotic to let all foreign soldiers go all over the area let alone the empire.

Doing so would eliminate a large group of people's jobs and leave a lot of people trained to kill with no paycheck.

And if they were students of history an empire cannot be fully sustained by its pureblooded citizens alone.

So they would leave a large group of people with a reason to know hate the empire and ready to join groups willing to support them in fighting it.

I guess why they are in the military and not supposed to be running a country after all.

So I'll just need to put them in their place and let zero do all the work getting rid of them.

Coming upon the government district, we were let through checkpoints as soon as my name was mentioned.

Funny was it that the purebloods for all their talk they were deep down insecure and spineless when they faced someone superior to them.

Wow, when did I start thinking like that?

I've been a prince too long and the family arrogance is rubbing off on me.

Coming upon the viceroy's palace, we were met by a hastily put together honor guard that barely had time to assemble as I walked past them paying no heed to the rank and file.

In another circumstance, I would greet them interact them but their red pureblood armbands put off such thoughts.

I had a margrave to see and a country to take over.

* * *

Diethard p.o.v.

I was a man always searching for something more.

Life had always been stable and dull.

Lacking inspiration I left the homeland after college to work in TV to see the world and report on the events that shaped it.

What I got was the needless dribble and pointless stories manufactured by the Empire to appease the masses.

I had become a cog in the machine, with no say or choice in what I put out there.

Over the years, I settled for a head producer gig for a TV station in area eleven.

I worked closely with the late Viceroy 3rd Prince Clovis organizing his media appearances and events.

I hated every minute of it.

The prince was a terrible ruler and a fool who spent his time attending parties with the nobility.

While the area was wrought with corruption, terrorism, poverty, and segregation it made the settlement look like an ivory tower above a graveyard of the ghettos.

Then he even deployed the army to destroy one of the ghettos claiming something as laughable as urban renewal.

Then the report of poison gas, which did not make any sense, as it would mean the prince, was developing them since the terrorists stole it.

What was surprising to me was being approached by the Margrave turned temporary Viceroy to make the arrangements for a memorial service for the late prince.

I had plans in place for events when important figures died, so there was a template to follow, all I had to do was tweak it a little to fit what they wanted showing Prince Clovis as a martyr rather than an incompetent fool.

"You handled his highness's memorial rather well, a little too weepy for my tastes, though." The voice of the Margrave stated as he turned to look at me from his position behind the desk.

"Well, the masses tend to like tear jerkers, your excellency." I droned out trying to maintain my mask of indifference, as inside I grew tired of his smug and superior attitude looking down on me with his arrogant eyes.

"Spoken like a true TV man still I have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown with the short amount of time you had, almost if you had expected his highness demise?'

I resisted snorting at his casual accusation I gave a half bow the explained how I did it.

"It's not uncommon for memorial programs to be prepared in advance for important figures."

"So I wasn't important enough till now was it?" He was about to say more when a member of the purebloods ran into the room gasping for breath.

"Can't you see I'm in a meeting it had better be important." The Margrave growled out in giving the still recovering man his worst glare.

But as the man was about to speak another spoke over him.

"I believe he was alerting you to my arrival." Came a confident voice that caused all members of the purebloods to stand at attention.

Turning to see the arrival I was shocked to see the 4th prince of the empire here in area 11.

Standing tall walking through the door in all his glory followed by his personal knight Lady Alya Alstriem he strode up next to me and greeted me.

"Hello I'm Prince Charlemagne, but everyone just calls me Char who might be you be?"

He extended his hand which I shook still a little unsure of having a member of royalty burst into the meeting still it would be rude to not respond to a prince.

"Diethard Reed your highness I'm a producer from Hi-TV, who handled your brother's memorial. "

"Ah, a bit teary for my taste but well put together." The prince then shifted his attention to the still standing purebloods that were annoyed at the prince's action of ignoring them, and instead paying attention to me a lowly producer.

"Margrave Jeremiah I applaud you for your efforts in retaining stability, but I will be taking over as temporary Viceroy until a new one has been appointed, your services are no longer required."

He just dismissed the head of the purebloods like he was pushing away a distraction.

But the Margrave tried to fight the prince's orders by negotiating with the prince.

"Your highness, please reconsider, we still have the trial for your brother's killer." He was about to say more when the prince merely raised his hand.

"Oh, I've heard of this trial of yours, merely a scapegoat to draw away from my brother's failures that lead to his death. Don't think I do not know what you and your lot are up to. "

The prince then walked in behind the desk and sat down forcing Jeremiah and the purebloods to the front where I stood, as I now backed up towards the door.

"You can have your little trial, but I'll be acting as the judge as I'm the highest-ranking member of the military being of royal birth."

To say that the purebloods were shocked was an understatement but the prince wasn't finished.

"Also, feel free to parade your scapegoat to the trial, but I think your case against him I might find lacking, you're dismissed now." The purebloods and their leader immediately left without a word but frustration clear on their faces.

When I was about to leave the prince waved me over, for what reason I didn't know.

"You were asked by that lot to organize a big show for their faux trial?" The prince asked, but I knew he already knew the answer so I said yes.

"I'm going to allow their little show to go on, but I want you to make sure that you follow the appropriate precautions as there is a high chance Kururugi could be a target for a rescue by terrorists during the transport." I had heard of the princes concern over the lives of innocents and civilians and did his best to avoid them altogether, so it made sense.

I agreed and bowed as I left, but I was curious about something.

Why did he think this was a fake trial, did he believe Kururugi was innocent, did he know who really killed Clovis?

And as I left to prepare for tomorrow I thought that this show was getting more exciting.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

After school, I went with Ohgi and a few others to Tokyo tower to meet the voice on the radio.

I had my suspicions that Lelouch could be it but getting a call from the real voice while I was in the bathroom where Lelouch saw me naked quickly disproved that.

I let out an involuntary growl at the memory but pushed it aside.

I was looking around until I was called by the receptionist to pick up a phone I didn't lose.

After retrieving the phone, I was given instructions to go along with Ohgi and the others on an outbound train that would circle the settlement.

When I got on the train where the unknown number contacted me again.

He asked me what I thought of the disparity between the views of the left and right of the train the train.

Being that of the ruins of our former capital, and the Britannian settlement that stole it away from us by building on top of our own.

Satisfied by my answer, the voice told us to come to the lead car on the train.

Once there we came upon a caped figure with his back to us.

"Was it you on the phone, well was it you in Shinjuku, was that ceasefire you're doing?"

The train then went into a tunnel where all the lights went out and the caped figure turned to face us while he was wearing a peculiar mask shaped like a chess piece.

"How did you like my tour of the settlement?" The mysterious masked figure that was the voice on the radio continued, "I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement, and the ghetto."

"Yeah there is a harsh difference between them and us, that's why we resist them," Ohgi responded.

"Your wrong, Britannia will never fall to petty terrorism."

Fall he thinks he can defeat Britannia?

"It's little better than a childish nuisance, you should know your enemy it is not people, but Britannia itself, it is a war you must wage but not on the innocent, take up your sword and fight for justice."

I could barely stand his pretty words as I had the urge to scoff at the masked man's boasting.

"Oh please that's all easy enough to say isn't it, hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?"

The others then demanded he shows us who he was underneath that mask.

"Very well, I'll show you, but rather than my face bear witness to my power. If I deliver you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust."

* * *

Britannian high-security prison

Tokyo Settlement

Suzaku p.o.v.

Lloyd had just come to visit to tell me that Lelouch and that girl weren't listed among the casualties, much to my relief.

He said that my chances of living after this trial were slim to none, but I was okay with that if the system works that way I'll die with no regrets.

For if this is my atonement for my past wrongs then I'm ready to die.

That is until some men who weren't guards came into my cell and began marching me towards the elevator.

The strange thing was they weren't regular military or from the prison as the only identifiable feature of their uniform was a red coat with a patch on the left shoulder of a multi-headed mythical beast on it.

When we reached the elevator, we didn't take it down to my transport but up to the roof.

Could they be transporting me by air then it was a bit soon for it to happen unless they pushed up my court marshal?

When the doors opened up, I did see a military transport but it was powered down on the prison roofs helipad.

Stranger still was the moderate sized table that was packed with many different expensive and delicious looking foods illuminated by the evening setting of the sun.

Sitting at the table was a tall man with blonde hair dressed like a noble sipping his drink while a shorter purple haired woman who was drinking from her own glass of wine sat on his left.

Noticing my presence the man beckons me over as I was released from the grasp of the guards who had undone my restraints on my straight jacket.

Approaching the table the blonde stranger spoke, "Please join us Suzaku, it would be a shame to miss what could be your last meal."

This man calling me by my name surprised me, but his voice seemed familiar.

"I'm sorry my lord have we met?" I asked still unsure who was sitting there.

"Come now Suzaku we met in Shinjuku just the other day did we not?"

Suddenly the voice had a face, which originated from the man whose name was.

"Char?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, he does remember, at least, your memory hasn't been damaged by being knocked around by those purebloods, now sit and enjoy this meal with us." He beckoned to the seat on his right and I made my way over to sit down.

As I made it into the seat a waiter came and poured me a glass of water and asked what I wanted to eat, I just said whatever they were having, so the waiter gave a nod and disappeared to fetch the food from wherever it was being prepared.

"Ah, Suzaku let me introduce you to this lovely woman who will be joining us this evening, my personal knight Lady Alya Alstreim."He motioned to the serious woman who was drinking a glass of expensive wine who nodded her greetings.

Still curious to whom Char could be to arrange me being let out of my cell and have a meal on the roof of the prison I was held on, he decided to reveal himself to me.

"And you know me as Char, which everyone calls me, but my given name is Charlemagne el Britannia 4th prince of the empire, it's good to finally meet you in person Suzaku Kururugi."

I was shocked that Char was a prince of the empire sitting down at the same table as me the accused murderer of his brother.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Enjoying Suzaku's shocked face, I enjoyed the drink in my hands as he regained himself and began to prostrate before me.

He was interrupted from getting up and bowing on bended knee by the waiter bringing his food that I had brought from the viceroy's palace to the rooftop of the prison because I couldn't take Suzaku directly from prison to the place without raising some suspicion.

"I would eat if I were you unless you want the food to get cold, and don't worry about it being poisoned I know you didn't kill my brother?"

He was going for the fork as soon as I said food as he was no doubt refused such luxuries during his stay but froze like a statue when I said I knew he was innocent.

Before he could ask why or how I continued.

"You were in the Lancelot at the time and were under constant supervision by the special corps. And if you wanted to kill my brother why would you sneak into the G1 to do it when you had a one of a kind Knightmare that could easily destroy anything its path."

He relaxed; as it seemed to him, I took Lloyd's testimony as credible, unlike the purebloods.

"You see I was impressed by your abilities you showed and have heard that you are a prodigy in Lloyd's words when it comes to piloting a knightmare. So it was to my surprise that such a valuable and prospective knight such as you could have been the assassin, so I looked into it myself."

He was both listening and sneaking bites of his steak as it was going to disappear as soon as I was done.

"I found that the evidence against you is nothing but circumstantial and false accounts of what happened. What with the discrepancies of what really happened and my brother's strange behavior there is too little evidence to implicate you."

"But your highness, what about my court martial, am I still to be transported to it in a couple of hours?" He asked curiously.

"You'll still be transported in a few hours to the courthouse where the trial will take place with me as acting consul now that I've taken temporary control of Area 11 until a new viceroy is selected. However, I suspect it to be a short trial since I shall absolve you of all charges and proclaim your innocence."

Suzaku looked like a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he was happy to be alive, but part of him was reluctant for some reason.

"Why the long face you don't seem to be happy to be told you'll live?" I asked knowing he wanted to die to atone for killing his father.

"No, I'm relieved to hear it but I'm worried about what will happen to the elevens since there is no one to blame." The foolish white knight was forever selfless and selfish at the same time a truly special combination.

"Don't worry about the pureblood's they have been handled and their foolish plans for a pure Britannia have been as well." Suzaku looked like he wasn't sure what I was talking about him, was this guy an idiot or just so wrapped up in his own quest for redemption.

"Oh, whether or not you were found guilty the purebloods planned to eliminate the honorary Britannian system to purify the military and would have made life much more difficult for your people whether you lived or died." He looked horrified at the implications of my statement, which was good that he still had a heart.

"But don't worry I have no intention in destabilizing the Area any further as their foolish beliefs would lead them to do." I took a drink of water avoiding the wine and other alcohol to remain focused.

"But that is not the only reason I wanted to meet with you Suzaku, I wanted to ask you what are your goals and dreams for the future?" Of course, I could just show up and declare him innocent at the trial but this was a chance to determine if I could turn Suzaku to my side instead of the emperors and Lelouch's.

"My goals and dreams sir?" Suzaku got quiet and put down his knife and fork before looking to me.

"My goal is to change the system from the inside and to help the people by doing so?" He said it with such youthful arrogance I had to stop myself from scoffing at his naivety.

"So you want to change the system, how would you do it?" He looked like he was at a loss but quickly regained his composure.

"I would work my way up until I can affect real change that would benefit everyone?" Funny how his goals and mine are so similar however I'm closer to the top than he'll ever be and I'm still no closer to changing things.

"Let me tell you something Kururugi, your dream and goal to change this system will never succeed." He was about to argue his point, but I had more to say.

"The system of government we have in place now, the monarchy has stood for hundreds of years, many nobles benefit from the current system, yet you would have them change their ways for another's benefit especially for those they see as less than human but just a number? You see the system you speak off is nothing but a group of individuals following a set of social norms and ideals put forth and run by my father the emperor. So your plan is to change my father's mind then I wish you luck."

"No, that's not, if the people just." Suzaku was at a loss for words.

"Any system is only as good as the sum of its parts. You are just one voice trying to change things that have led to the formation of an empire that stands as the most powerful in the world. To change things like you want, you speak of revolution and social upheaval things I don't think you desire."

"What would you change your highness?" Suzaku asked equal parts curious and bitter.

I looked to the sunset that set on both the futuristic settlement and the historic ruins of old Japan.

Looking back at Suzaku I looked him the eye, "Things only change when people unite under similar ideas and have a strong leader to guide them into a better future. The empire now cannot sustain itself unless it continues it the vicious cycle of exploitation and expansion. We must make peace with ourselves before making peace with others. Otherwise, all the empire will stand for is bloodshed and sorrow."

I got up and prepared to leave, looking back at Suzaku, who seemed to be seriously pondering my words.

"I hope you find a goal for the future worth fighting for Suzaku, you have great potential as a pilot and maybe as a knight, I'll see you at your court marshal." I then left with Alya on the helicopter, leaving a confused Suzaku questioning his place in life.

I planted the seeds of doubt, now I just had to wait and see if they sprout into different ideals than the ones he curses himself with in the future.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After my meeting with Char, I was taken back to my cell and left there until I was to be taken to my court-marshal by a military escort.

While I was in my cell, I thought about what the prince had said.

He told me my goals were impossible and misguided but agreed that things had to change and even praised me in his own way.

Did he have a better solution?

Instead of readying myself to face the law, I was tortured inside by doubt of what to do after this, seeing as Prince Char had all but agreed to set me free.

Eventually, they came to bring me down to the transport.

I didn't fight it because after this show I would be a free man, as what I would do after I still didn't know.

As the convoy made its way towards a bridge, we stopped.

Coming from the other side was a fancy looking car with a Britannian flag on its front.

As the car stopped the flag was light up revealing a masked man wearing a dark cloak reminiscent of nobility.

He then proclaimed he was Zero.

This confused me as what was this guy trying to accomplish, trying to save me?

I would have been grateful had he not done it in such a showy way that put civilians at risk.

This man, Zero's ruthlessness, was affirmed as he revealed the presumed canister of poison gas that I knew was empty.

I tried to yell out that it was not real, but the shock collar the guards put on me prevented me from speaking.

The man named Zero then proclaimed that he killed Prince Clovis.

This surprised everyone present and I was sure that the worst would come to pass. However, I was proven wrong.

Eventually, he was able to negotiate my release in exchange for the chemical weapon.

When I was free and near the man I tried to ask what now, but I was cut off by the collar once again.

And before I knew it he activated the capsule releasing a pink colored gas that blanketed the bridge.

I was grabbed and made to jump into a waiting container, which caught us, and we made our escape into the ghetto.

Now I stood in the ruined theater speaking to the man who rescued me from the convoy that was taking me to my freedom.

"Looks like they treated you rather roughly, now you know what they're really like private Kururugi."

Did I really?

While most saw me as just an eleven before all this started, the past few days I met Lloyd, Cécile, and Prince Char, who all saw me as a person with potential.

They were so different from all the other officers in the military as I was beaten, harassed, and mocked.

But I stuck through it and found those who wanted the same things as me.

"Britannia is rotten to the core if you wish to bring change to this world then join me."

The masked terrorist named Zero offered.

I might have thought of joining him before all this happened but now.

"Is it true, are you the one who killed Prince Clovis?" I asked Zero.

"This is war, why wouldn't I kill an enemy, Commander?"

"And the gas, those were civilians out there?" I asked whether he actually used a real chemical weapon on civilians thankfully he didn't.

"A bluff to help things along, the result not a single death," He answered in his echoing voice that was heavily modified.

"The result that all that matters to you I suppose." Memories of what happened seven years ago came back to me as I mulled over my past failure.

"Join me the Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion." Was he right, was there no hope for Britannia, no he's wrong, I've seen different.

The prince who I met on the battlefield was proof that there is hope and he was fighting for it in his own way, and even if he's right about changing things that don't mean I shouldn't at least try.

"That may be true, but this nation can be changed for the better, and from within I've seen it," I replied looking into the reflective mask of Zero.

"Changed?" Zero asked aloud put off by my answer.

"And any gains by contemptible means aren't worth anything." I then turned to leave to get back before I was labeled as a fugitive.

"Wait where are you going?!" Zero asked his voice raised and un-composed.

"My court-martial begins in an hour." I had to get back to clear my name not just for my sake but for all the Japanese people who work within the system and rely on it to sustain them.

"Are you mad, the only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty, the judge, the prosecution, and defense!" Zero shouted out alarmed at my seemingly suicidal decision, it seems he did not know about Char visiting me and his promise to set me free.

"Rules are rules and if I don't go, they are going to start cracking down on elevens and Honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die!" he shouted louder this time.

"I don't mind." I lied, before meeting Char, I wouldn't have minded dying but now I had to find a way to change things.

"You're an idiot!"

"An old friend of mine always used to tell me that, he'd say I was a fool, it's my weakness I guess." Looking back at my unnecessary savior.

"I'd tried to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me. And if I'm going to die it will be in the service of the people. Even so I thank you for saving me." The last part I drew out, as I never required a rescue in the first place, as I walked back to face my fate.

* * *

I had been walking for twenty minutes or so when a black limo rolled up next to me in an industrial part of the settlement.

"Need a lift?" the passenger who rolled down his window.

Looking at the man I was surprised to see Prince Char's smirking face.

"I have a feeling that we are heading the same way." He then opened the door and I got into the limo as it drove away towards the center of the settlement.

"How'd you find me?" I asked the prince who was busy shoving a glass of brandy into my hands.

"Oh, I had a feeling that if I took the scenic route, I would run into something interesting." He didn't say anything else as it seems the prince has eyes and ears everywhere to find me this quickly after I escaped.

"Now a toast to you a soon to be a free man and to a brighter tomorrow." He then held out his glass to toast with the one I was holding.

"To a brighter tomorrow," I said as I brought my glass to his and took a sip of my drink, which I immediately started to cough after and the Prince was laughing, all the while I struggled with my liquor.

* * *

AN: So Char is in charge, for now, Suzaku is saved by an unlikely ally, and Char with Suzaku ride off into the night.

Char was able to find Suzaku so quickly because he knew how Zero would escape and where to start looking, it appeared to be luck but was organized on his part as trying to win over Suzaku as an ally.

Next Time: New players are revealed, connections are made, dreams for the future are revealed, and the plot thickens as new challenges arise from the most unlikely of places.


	6. Ambitions and New Arrivals

AN: Thank you to all the readers for all your reviews and support

Also please continue to review as it helps me know what you're thinking while reading this story.

Regarding the tech and knightmares, Char will use he will adapt his own ideas from his world with tech that is available to him. So in regards to building a zero system, it would require a combination of both an interface and operating system. I'm not excluding it from future chapters it would just need to have the right components for it to work based on the technology at the time in the story.

With regards to Suzaku questioning his ideals, Char gave him a reality check and knew what buttons to push to influence him, which is why he is questioning his original ideals. However he won't just give up on his goals, he will question his actions and goals a bit more than just blindly following orders like he does in canon. This inner doubt will cause Suzaku to see things in a different light with more than one member Britannian Royalty influencing him.

Things are starting to get moving as plans begin to form and new players step onto the stage.

Now back to the world of Code Geass that I don't own.

* * *

" _The future belongs to those who prepare for it today."_

-Malcolm X

* * *

Char p.o.v.

The Middle Eastern Federation was a League of Middle Eastern nations united by their similar culture and religious beliefs.

Once they were a successful economic union that controlled much of the world's oil reserves.

But over time with the rise of sakuradite as a better alternative energy source, the wealth that had once flowed there stopped much like the production of petroleum.

So to increase their presence on an international scale these nations tried to become one in a messy unification that spawned many civil wars over ethnic disputes and political power.

Eventually, a singular unity of the majority religious sect rose to power and established it was the MEF.

However, this did not provide security and respect as they thought would come.

The Holy Britannian Empire was looking to expand and saw an opportunity in the weak independent nation stuck between the EU and the Chinese Federation.

Princess Cornelia li Britannia was dispatched under orders to conquer and establish the MEF as the next area colony for the empire.

Like the good soldier, she is the princess won every battle with ease and established area 18.

Most of the Empire saw this move as establishing a foothold in on the continent to launch further military action against the EU and Chinese Federation.

While they were right about the strategic advantages of such a staging area, the real reason behind the brief war was something much more sinister.

In the country formerly known as Iran stood the ruins of ancient civilizations that called that land home for thousands of years.

Among those ruins buried underneath the sand was a structure that would change the world.

A research team was uncovering a temple even before the war with the MEF was even over.

The temple was similar to many other ruins but had one distinct feature that set it apart.

A symbol that appeared all across the world in many similar structures, it looked like a bird in flight with its wings spread.

It was the symbol of geass and the temple that had been the real cause of the war was a thought elevator.

And the emperor was one step closer to his plan of slaying God, eliminating lies, and bringing forth a gentler world.

What a joke.

I shut the report on my sister's successful campaign detailing her pointless conquest.

After a few years in the military, I had begun researching the causes to all the wars Britannia had seemed to enter either by its own volition or was provoked by a foreign power.

The further I dug the more discrepancies I found.

The reasons for many of the wars even before my father took the throne indicated a third parties involvement.

The third party would instigate events such as assassinating key political figures both foreign and domestic, blackmail, bribery, extortion, and even instigate the war to further their ends.

This secret society or Illuminati would be considered just a legend if I didn't already know who they were.

The followers of geass or rather the geass Directorate were the ones deciding what path the world should take.

The biggest case for this was to look to Britannia's recent military expansion and conquests.

The actions of the empire made much more sense if you add the power of geass to the equation.

The power of the king was used throughout the world's history, but the reports of these strange incidents became much harder to find as you got closer to the present.

This could be the rise of the current directorate some fifty years ago, which would be when my uncle V.V. would have attained his own code.

Over this period of time, the empire became much more aggressive in its efforts to expand and gain new colonies outside of the Americas.

While the message of reclaiming lost lands and manifest destiny were some of the main reasons for my father's aggressive military conquest, I knew he was searching for, he was trying to gain control of enough thought elevators to complete his plan to bring about a world free of lies.

To accomplish this, he needed enough thought elevators or a majority of them to build his sword of Akasha to slay god or Jupiter I guess.

Even though I knew what was going on I still didn't know how the sword of Akasha works, would it even accomplish their goal, or what would be the real result of slaying the collective unconsciousness? All I did know is that I had to stop it because any world that twisted man desires is not one I would want to live in.

I looked around the empty viceroy's office that I occupied until tomorrow when my older sister would come and take over for me.

I had handled the fallout of Zero's first appearance and reveal pretty well.

There were still to be some terrorist attacks, but mass panic and confusion were avoided as I helped smooth things over with the police and military after Jeremiah's orange scandal came to light.

While I knew the man was innocent, I let him suffer the ridicule to get back at him for being a racist snob who takes pleasure in killing the innocent like he did in Shinjuku.

This also made him easier to control and manipulate should I chose to have my own knight of orange, but that would be unlikely because that man's loyalty to Britannia and presumably love for Marianne was borderline worship.

And I made it a policy of mine after nearly killing Luciano all those years ago not to work with psychopaths.

Still I would make sure that I would be prepared if he does become a crazed cyborg assassin out to get me.

I was kind of glad that I let Lelouch kill most of the perpetrators that followed my brother's orders to eradicate the ghetto because if he hadn't I might have done it myself.

Because I wasn't sure if I could just let another massacre happen in front to my own eyes.

Finding Suzaku after his rescue was a simple matter of planting a tracker on his person thanks to the waiter and following the signal when he was let go to pick him up.

We had a few drinks and laughs before sobering up and getting the charges dismissed with me there and Zero's reveal was a painless process.

I had offered Suzaku a chance to celebrate further, but he declined to say he had to get his things for his new position as the test pilot of the Lancelot.

I was a little deflated hearing that, but I would have my chances in the future to win over the pilot later, so I invited him out for lunch the next day instead.

Not wanting to refuse a member of royalty and one he felt like he owed he accepted my offer.

I knew that if I could win over Suzaku that things in the future would go much smoother for me with an ace pilot like him in my corner instead of against me.

But even if Suzaku's recruitment is slow going there are other pieces up for grabs that I would also be looking to gain shortly.

So I continued to plan for the future against nations, masked revolutionaries, the emperor, my own family, geass users and psychic immortals.

* * *

Ashford Academy Clubhouse

Lelouch p.o.v

After saving Suzaku and my first night as Zero I was dead tired so I was thankful that I had finally gotten back, I just hope Nunnally isn't mad at me for keeping her up.

"Welcome, home Lelouch."

Came the greeting from the very much alive green-haired woman from Shinjuku, who I saw take a bullet to head for me was making paper cranes with my sister.

"I'm so glad, I was worried." Relief clear in Nunnally's tired voice.

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight, judging based on your appearance." The woman said as she continued to make paper cranes while keeping my sister company ignoring her miraculous resurrection.

"Thank goodness, I thought you might have been caught up in all the uproar caused by that man zero. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer your cell phone. I wanted to tell you Ms. C.C. was waiting for you."

"C.C." So is that her name?

"Your friend goes by an unusual name, only her initials."

"Yeah." That's normal when it comes to a woman who can survive a bullet to the brain.

"I was wondering is C.C. your girlfriend?"

"He made a promise about our future together, right?" The green haired woman calling herself C.C. said deciding to now talk while looking at me expectantly.

I was off by her claim, sure I agreed to a contract with this girl but I didn't know what I was in for, my sister misunderstanding of the situation put me only further unsettled.

"By future together did you mean marriage?" Asked a hesitant Nunnally.

"No that isn't what she was talking about it's like she's kidding around." I try to refute her stuttering at my own attempt to clear up this misunderstanding.

"No, I'm not." Her reply was quick and held no tact.

Having had enough, I got a teacup and threw on the groundbreaking my sister over her pondering over my young engagement.

"Oh C.C. look at the mess you made, come here and I'll help you clean up." I then pulled C.C. out of the dining room and into my room to finally get some answers.

"Alright, who are you?" I asked the woman as I shoved her into the room.

"She said my name, I'm C.C.," She said while observing her surroundings

"That's not what I meant why aren't you?" I never finished the question because she.

"Supposed to be dead? Finished for me, "by the way do you like the power I gave you?" She asked as she turned around smirking.

My power seemed to resonate with her words as it manifested in my left eye upon her remark.

"As I thought it was you."

"Dissatisfied?" She asked lying on top of my bed sprawled out in her loose straight jacket.

"On the contrary, I'm grateful, it allows me to speed up my schedule tremendously which is a huge help."

She looked to me and asked, "your schedule?"

"Yes, my schedule for obliterating Britannia, I would have had to wait much longer before I could have made the initial move," I said as I held my hand covering my left eye.

"You believe you can destroy it simply, by using that power?"

"I intended to do it without this power," I said firmly as I was planning on building myself up more to destabilize the empire in other ways, but now with this power, I can take a more direct approach.

She leaned back and stared at the ceiling. "I knew he would end up being a fascinating guy."

"What will you do know, with the military after you?" I asked concerned if my safe haven in Ashford Academy was compromised.

"No the entire military is after me, only a small fraction of it, I can make do here." She then began to take apart her outfit stripping down until hiding under the covers of my bed.

"What you can't stay here!" I exclaimed at this woman's recklessness.

"A gentleman would sleep on the floor, goodnight Lelouch," She said with her voice muffled by the sheet covering her.

Eventually, I lost the argument over letting C.C. stay and relented to try and get some rest and see what my actions will have caused.

But I knew that today was the first step in the greater upheaval and chaos to come.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After being exonerated of my charges courteous of Prince Char I was on my way to meet up Lloyd and Cécile to meet the prince for lunch.

I was surprised at how carefree the prince could be and how he would just dismiss everything to take me out in celebration.

After everything though he seemed like a nice guy, but he said it was impossible for me to change things my way.

Was he right, could simply working inside of the system not change Britannia?

He told me to search for a better set of ideals to follow, but I can't just give up after everything that I've done.

I had wanted to change things to make things better, but the prince was doing his best now to help things and bridge the gap between the numbers and Britannians.

He told me about his projects, investments, charity, and aid that he provided to people across the empire.

He seemed too passionate talking about helping people and making positive things happen to be faking it.

But still was now no closer to changing things after years of trying, so what chance would I a Japanese, an eleven, an honorary Britannian have at changing the system.

Maybe I couldn't change Britannia alone but maybe I can help the prince change it.

"Out of the way please, look out below!" A falling pink haired girl broke me out of my inner debate as I dropped my bag to catch her.

"Uh, are you all right?" I asked the girl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leaped." She apologized for jumping from a high window.

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting a girl to fall out of the sky and into my arms either." She seemed thankful but looked concerned.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked wondering what this girl could be running from to make her go out of the window.

"Yes, there are some bad men chasing me, can you help me, please." I was about to say yes, but I spotted men in red coats coming around the corner led by a woman in a purple one.

Wasn't she Prince Char's personal knight and those must be his men, but why are they after this girl.

I took the girl down a side street wondering what was so special about this girl to warrant her pursuers.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

"Yes…okay…It is regrettable but not unexpected…call off the search and focus your efforts on looking near the Shinjuku memorial the locals set up near the refugee camp, I have a feeling that they'll visit there…thank you, goodbye Alya."

Canceling the call, I threw the phone against the seat of the limo.

"Dammit!" I yelled in frustration.

Really he had to just cross the street and he would have met Lloyd and Cécile and we would have had a nice lunch.

Instead, fate decided to have the last person I wanted to meet Suzaku fall into his waiting arms.

That's why I sent Alya to chaperone her, but like her actions in the show she literally lands in the arms of her shining white knight after she escapes.

Yes, Suzaku just met Euphemia li Britannia, my younger sister.

I had nothing against Euphie, and even I thought their future relationship was cute.

However, now it was only a distraction because her presence and influence would only drive Suzaku to be a knight of the empire, trying his hardest to gain more and more power to help his people and eventually a knight of the round.

However, the cost would be his proverbial soul and be damned to be just another one of my father's attack dogs cleaning up unrest and fighting his wars.

I had wanted to have an ace pilot with one of the best knightmares ever created under my command.

It would help my cause tremendously if Suzaku became half the pilot I knew he could be.

But now trying to get Suzaku to my side would be much harder with someone else whispering in his ear.

Especially that naïve little sister of mine supporting Suzaku's ideals, which would only lead him to become a shell of his former self, clinging to a desire for power while being the good soldier of the empire for my father.

Still all is not lost, I could still salvage this, but right now I need to meet someone else for lunch.

The car stopped and after a few moments the door opened and a familiar head of red hair stepped into the limo and we set off.

"So how have you been Naoto Stadtfeld?" I asked my stone-faced lunch partner.

* * *

Naoto p.o.v.

After the prince took his leave I was left alone with my thoughts over my future.

He gave me two choices go back to prison or join him.

I knew I was backed into a corner, as I doubted anyone knew I was still alive.

And what he said about Shinjuku, I had to see for myself if what he said was right.

So I agreed to join him and his forces.

Part of me told myself that I was trying to survive and escape later, but then I remembered that he knew about Kallen, mother, Ohgi and the others.

The prince had me in a tight spot, damned if I join him, damned if I don't, and damned if I ever thought of betraying him.

But why would he go to so much trouble to get me to join him, by all rights he should have had me killed since in his mind I was the cause of the Shinjuku ghetto massacre.

As soon as I recovered enough to the doctor's liking, I was given a couple of documents to sign.

Most were release forms and documentation that were for personal information such as medical information, date of birth, and details about my past.

However two of the documents stood out, one was a death certificate for Naoto Kouzuki stating I died in prison, the other were enlistment papers for the prince's private forces the Chimera Corps under the name Naoto Stadtfeld.

So for me to live a part of me must die huh.

I found it poetic that my Japanese half was the one who died and the Britannian half was the one who was going to live now.

So I signed my own death certificate with my fingerprints and signed on the dotted line and began my new life as a soldier a part of the very nation that took my homeland away from me.

The past week I had been put through the ringer in a rush course to familiarize myself with the prince's way of doing things in the Chimera Corps.

To my surprise, there were a lot of people with various backgrounds, from progressive nobles, half-Britannians looking to advance in the military, and many non-Britannians as well working as pilots, personal, doctors, engineers, and many other occupations.

Everyone was welcoming and friendly a far cry from what I expected.

However, that did not mean that the requirements and demands were any less daunting.

Hell.

That was my week was like rushing between simulations, physical training, practical training, memorizing conduct policies, and many more requirements that are hammered out over a six weeks for a regular recruit.

I was given a week.

It was safe to say that over the past week I had worked the hardest I had ever had in my life.

I was waiting for the prince's arrival after my training was suspended for the day.

I was now in the standard Chimera Corps uniform that consisted of a black and red military jacket, black pants and a red beret with a Chimera patch on it as well as the jacket signifying their allegiance.

So when Prince Char came to pick me up to go somewhere and asked me how I was, I only had one response for him.

"I feel like shit."

What do you want from me dragging me around town when I could be sleeping?

I wasn't sure if it was fatigue or stress that made me answer like that, but the prince took it in stride.

"Good that means you've been working hard, I wanted to have that talk I promised, I hope sushi for lunch is ok?"

"Sushi, your highness?" I asked unsure if I misheard my superior.

"Yes, I recently invested in a luxury sushi restaurant and even found a master sushi chef to run it," He said if it was normal for a Britannian prince to have his own sushi restaurant.

"Also, if it isn't too much trouble after our lunch, I would like to have you accompany me on a little trip to see another one of my projects, and no prince or your highness since you agreed to join Naoto we are comrades, so call me Char."

Not being in a position to refuse I merely nodded and continued to observe the man who held my life in his hands.

And was treating me to sushi instead of torturing me.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v

After relenting and letting C.C. stay here at Ashford, I collapsed on a couch out of pure exhaustion.

The next day I was up early researching what had happened after Suzaku went back to his court-marshal.

To my surprise, he was actually was freed and released from all charges by my brother no less.

I wasn't sure what was more surprising Suzaku being free or my brother Char being the one to get him acquitted.

Knowing that Char was in area eleven put me one edge because he was one of the people who know what actually happened to my mother according to Clovis.

I wasn't close to Char like many of my other siblings back in Pendragon before my mother's assassination, in fact, I think he ignored me on more than one occasion, but he never said why.

At first, I thought it was because my mother was a commoner but he never held himself superior to others, he was more laid back and more accepting of things which were weird why he ignored me.

Instead, I would catch him looking at me sometimes with pity and sadness like he knew something was going to happen to me.

So I looked into my brother's purpose for being here in area eleven besides helping my best friend escape execution.

While searching my older brothers background, I realized he's been busy these past seven years.

He was a high ranking military officer with his own independent faction in the army, owns a successful Tech company called Anaheim Electronics which is one of the empire's leading Knightmare developers, and even stranger was that he was quite the humanitarian.

Along with his accomplishments in the military and the tech industry, his philanthropy was well documented and he even went out and publicly said that the empire should help all of its citizens including the numbers rather than exploit them.

It didn't make any sense, it was like he was perfect, no faults, no dirty secrets, no skeletons in his closet, Char was considered the perfect prince, and a shining example of what is right with the empire and some people believed he was the one to bring change to the system.

Not only that but apparently he was a front-runner for succeeding the emperor even more so than our sister Cornelia and just as much as our brother Schneizel according to the opinions of his supporters who favored a more progressive empire.

The official reasons for his visit to area eleven were to inspect the military bases and check up on his latest humanitarian aid missions to the ghettos around Tokyo starting with Shinjuku.

Shinjuku, wait could he have been there in one of those white Knightmares?

A little more research into his background I came upon an article on a prototype Knightmare frame made by the prince's company code-named Tallgeese.

It was a sixth generation Knightmare armed with the latest technology and suited to the prince's needs as a frontline multi-purpose assault combat model.

So that means the white and the red one was Char's, that just leaves the other mysterious white and gold knightmare.

And now he has taken over the temporary viceroy-ship until a replacement is chosen.

This would give me an opportunity to learn the truth from him if he stays in the country that is.

Some things didn't add up even if he was a good person that everyone made him out to be he wouldn't just let a murder suspect of Clovis go free, so why did he?

Letting that mystery go I continued to do research on my brother, Suzaku, and my power.

Yes, my power to command anyone, it will be my weapon against Britannia and help me find the truth of my mother's murder.

But I was still uneasy for some reason as a wildcard like my brother could complicate things and would definitely be an obstacle for me in the future.

I still wasn't sure what exactly he wants here in area eleven, but I won't let anyone especially the emperor's offspring stand in my way.

So I continued to plan the rise of Zero as a symbol of rebellion and revolution.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After a while, the prince's men seemed to break off their pursuit, for what reason only Prince Char would know.

"We haven't introduced ourselves have we?" The pink haired girl asked starting up a conversation.

Their target must have been this girl but why her of all people? Why would she warrant the prince's personal knight Alya Alstreim to lead the search for her?

And what little I saw and knew of that woman looked like she wouldn't have failed her job and given up the chase so easily.

"My name is…Euphie." The girl introduced herself with a pause.

I was about to introduce myself as well when she stopped me and told me she already knew who I was.

"Hmm, why were you being chased before?" I asked, but Euphie had disappeared.

I looked around and saw her talking to a cat of all things.

She was meowing to the cat that was a stray with a bad paw.

Eventually, she charmed the cat and picked it up to let me see it.

So I reached out to pet it when it bit me.

After patching up the cat and explaining my one-sided relationship with cats and animals, in general, the cat chose to run away to who knows where.

Euphie then roped me into a day of exploring the settlement.

It was fun; she was a sweet, caring, and kind girl who didn't mind me being an eleven.

"Suzaku can you take me to one more place, please?"

"Your wish is my command my lady, where to?" I asked in a dramatic fashion bowing at the hip.

"Take me to Shinjuku." Her request shocked me, why would a girl like her want to visit there of all places.

"Suzaku Kururugi, please escort me there," She said with an air of seriousness she had not shown until now.

* * *

Naoto p.o.v.

True to the prince's word we stopped for lunch at a luxurious restaurant in the settlement that was designed like a traditional sushi restaurant.

Of course, it was reserved just for the prince that afternoon.

It was the prince who took the chef, a man who was a master of his craft and put him up in a new restaurant, which was proven to be massively popular even among Britannians looking for authentic foreign cuisines.

As we left the chef came and shook both our hands and profusely thanked the prince for the opportunity to work in a restaurant again.

Now we were back in the same car driving towards another project of the princes.

I still haven't had any talk about my future after my training, and I was getting nervous that I would be forced to fight my friends and countrymen because this bastard knew about my family.

But part of me wondered why the prince was doing this, helping the Japanese people, it can't be just out of the goodness of his heart, there has to be some objective.

Yes like what he's doing with me he was creating an image to win over the people just to take advantage of them later.

But why go to all this trouble when he has access to almost anything he could want in life, why help us?

He was supposed to be an offspring of the Emperor the embodiment of all that is wrong and evil with Britannia, his children were supposed to be no better.

Clovis for years put on a show while exploiting, and taking advantage of the Japanese.

But unlike his brother who used pretty words and false promises, Prince Char actually took action and raised others up like that man in the restaurant or the members of the Chimera Corps who were all fiercely loyal and thankful to him.

And he spoke of bringing about true peace, in theory, it was a nice idea but how would he do it.

How would he change things, what would he do?

The car then came to a stop.

"It seems we have arrived." The prince exclaimed as he got out of the car.

I followed after him through the other side.

Upon exiting the car, I realized where we were.

It was a refugee camp connected to Shinjuku.

I was still haunted by thoughts of guilt after the prince's accusations that the disaster was my fault, part of me agreed with him, though.

Now what, did he want to use my guilt to force me to work for him.

Looking around for the prince he had started to make his way down towards the entrance of the camp by himself without a care in the world.

I quickly followed the prince but had to dodge transport truck carrying what I supposed to be more aid to the thousands taking shelter there.

When I caught up, I saw that the guards greeted the prince by the gate but he was let through thanks to him being the prince and I was waved through because I was wearing the same uniform as the guards who were also under the command of the prince.

As I walked a bit behind the prince taking in the refugee camp, I noticed that the people had everything they needed.

Food, water, shelter, medical attention, and even stranger, was that they looked happy to be alive.

Children were playing in the open areas, families ate together, doctors worked to help the sick and injured, and not one of the prince's men seemed to look down on them because they were elevens.

It was like they only saw them as human beings like them in need of their help.

Eventually, I found the prince on a small hill overlooking the camp watching as his troops help distribute the new aid that just arrived alongside Japanese refugees.

"So what do you see Naoto Stadtfeld?"

"What?" I asked unsure what he meant.

"I mean, what do you see looking upon this place?" The prince asked.

Looking for the camp, all I could feel is regret; these people would still have their homes and loved ones if I hadn't been so careless.

"Another sad example of what the Japanese have gone through over the past seven years," I said in contempt of the status my countrymen were reduced to after seven years of occupation.

"Hmm, that's one way of seeing things, but I see things differently."

I looked at the back of the prince as he continued to look down at the process of unloading that was still ongoing but moving quickly.

"I see people helping each other, I see children who won't go hungry, I see the sick who will get proper medicine, and I see families who will be able to sleep soundly that they will be safe tonight."

He turned towards me and looked at my guilt-ridden face.

"I told you not long ago not to let your mistakes become your legacy, you seemed to listen to me then because you're here right now instead of a prison cell waiting to be lined up in front of a firing squad. "

He turned back to watching the people work.

"That goes for your guilt over your actions as well, although you had good intentions they lead to tragedy, instead of thinking about all those who died, think about what you can do for the living."

"So I should just forget that my mistake got thousands killed?" I snapped out.

The prince kept looking forward unfazed by my outburst.

"No, you should never forget but do not let that regret paralyze you from doing something about it."

Turning to me he looked at me in the eyes.

"Will you fight for the past and return to how things once were leading the people to death and ruin, or will you fight for a future full of hope where people can live without the fear of annihilation from a foreign oppressor."

Was he right, could a freeing and restoring Japan only lead to its ruin?

Still I want to help my people.

But here before me this man has done more for the Japanese people in a few weeks than I've done in six years of fighting against the Britannians.

Should I help him to protect the people and fight for hope even if it means letting go of my dream that has only caused me hardship and loss?

"I told you I fight for true peace, I will change this broken and cursed world even if it means I have to tear the old one down, the future I desire is one in which there is hope, not despair and regret."

He stepped forward getting less than an arm's reach away from me.

"The future is where I have placed my hope, where will you place yours?" He then extended his hand for me to shake.

I never got to answer the prince's question as explosions echoed out from somewhere in the ghetto.

The soldiers were keeping order and protecting the civilians by stationing themselves along the perimeter.

While the prince got on his phone and was talking to presumably his knight about what was going on, I presumed.

"Alya are you closest to the site? Yes deploy along with your squad, contain the situation from expanding and neutralize any further escalation till I get there."

The prince then began to leave, "Care to pilot a Knightmare Lieutenant Naoto Stadtfeld? I could use another man who can pilot with most of my men protecting the civilians."

My answer was to follow after the prince as we made our way to investigate the explosions in the ghetto.

I wasn't sure what I would be fighting for, or what the future he spoke of would look like, but fighting to protect the innocent seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After making our way to the ruins of what was the Shinjuku ghetto we came upon a makeshift memorial.

There were offerings, pictures of loved ones, and toys for children.

It made my heart clench knowing that so many died all because of that girl in the capsule was stolen by terrorists and was being hunted down prompting Prince Clovis to wipe out the inhabitants of the ghetto to hide the project's existence.

The truth about the girl and the massacre were revealed to me by Char after he picked me up and told me about his brother's illegal experimentations on the girl.

Still she was nowhere to be found, and after all was said and done, Shinjuku was a mass grave filled with the unfortunate inhabitants who just happened to live there all because of Clovis.

I couldn't say I was glad he was dead, but at least, he can't hurt anyone else anymore.

We both remained silent honoring the dead.

"Hey get a picture over there where they used the Hummer rounds, say cheese." Others weren't so courteous.

Some Britannian teenagers who would never see an actual battlefield in their lives were acting like this place was a tourist attraction rather than a mass grave with the bodies of the dead scattered throughout the place.

I clenched my fist and ignored them knowing that acting out in anger would solve nothing.

Lucky for me my sunglasses blocked my scowl from Euphie so she wouldn't have to see me like this.

"Hey, get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!" Yelled a loud red haired man.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought they were disrespectful as a group of Japanese men with headbands probably apart gang or group came to release their frustrations on the unsuspecting students.

"Stay here," I told Euphie as I went to intervene before those students could disappear into the ghetto never to be found.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak to me like that," the fat one was trying to act superior to scare them off.

"Don't call me an eleven, I'm Japanese dammit!" It had the opposite effect.

"Wrong, you people seem to forget that you lost, your nothing but a beaten dog." The other one said in a quivering voice, only making it worse for them.

"You racist pig!" the situation was about to boil over so I had to intervene.

"Stop, please no violence!" I shouted pleading for both parties to just walk away and for no one else to die a meaningless death here.

"Stay out of this!" the leader shouted at me trying to backhand me but he only caught my sunglasses and knocked them off.

"You, are you Suzaku Kururugi the guy who killed Clovis?" The redhead asked

"No, you idiot it was zero who killed him." A friend of the loudmouth spoke up.

"Tch, this guy's nothing but a slave, big deal you're an honorary Britannian, nobody cares, you sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese!"

I was ready to take his verbal abuse, but I was drawn in by his taunt.

"No, your wrong." I tried to argue against the man.

"I'm not wrong, you stinking Britannian lapdog!" He had charged me before he finished.

I merely used my experience in Judo to counter and throw the man through the air using his own momentum and onto his back.

"Stop please I've been trained for military combat don't make me fight against my own people." I was still on guard if the man was armed and pulled a weapon I had to be ready.

"Like hell we're your people," he was going to say more, but his friend decided to get out of here.

"Come on just let it go." They made to leave, but the loud mouth decided to say one last thing.

"Fine, lousy traitor."

Traitor huh.

I guess I might be one in some people's eyes.

But the Japan of the past can never come back; the cost would be too high.

I was angry not at them but at myself, even after all these years, I have nothing to show for it.

I'm still just a soldier fighting against my own people especially with the Lancelot now.

But can I do something more, the prince who I owed my life to thinks so, even if he thinks my ideals are misguided?

But what am I going to fight for if it really is impossible to change Britannia from within?

"Suzaku are you ok?" Came the caring voice of Euphie.

"Hey, why didn't you kill them you useless eleven!" Of course, the two students, I just saved had different words for their hero.

They went on to complain about their camera and why I didn't do anything sooner, some gratitude for someone who just saved their lives.

Smack, the sound of hand meeting cheek silenced the two students, "I won't let you belittle this man anymore you oaf."

I was about to respond to them, but Euphie hits them across the cheek and scolds them causing them to run away to the safety of the settlement.

Then an explosion rang out not to far away in an old ruined stadium.

* * *

Alya Alstreim was a pragmatic woman who saw reason in things and used logic to determine her actions.

A life guided by logic and utility was a focused path.

Growing up her attitude and personality didn't help her make meaningful connections and friendships as she saw them as a waste of time, frivolous, and fleeting.

Eventually, her disciplined lifestyle led her to the military, which gave her the best opportunity to advance her station in life while utilizing her talents.

But her view on life started to change when she met him.

Charlemagne el Britannia also known as Char to his comrades was a driven man who sought to better himself at every opportunity.

That was one of the reasons she was attracted and wanted to become Prince Char's personal knight.

At first, it was because he was the best choice out of anyone to serve right out of the academy as knights attached to royalty had a much higher position in the army than a regular pilot.

Their relationship, at first, was a working professional one of prince and knight or superior and subordinate.

Over the years however as she got to know the Prince better, she had started to understand more about the mysterious prince and in turn more about herself.

At times, the Prince was carefree and kind other times he can be a vicious warrior who feels like he has the weight of the world riding on his shoulders.

It was when they were first deployed to Cambodia that she saw the potential and skill of the prince in combat as well as what kind of man he was deep down.

He was a skilled pilot able to fight multiple opponents with ease and liked to lead from the front rather than in some command center detached from the battle. However, he did have a pension to rush headfirst into danger so his men wouldn't have to.

The victories coming from the head first approach of the prince led her to realize he didn't see any of his men as pawns. He saw them as people. He didn't care about race, culture, religion, or creed he saw people as human beings.

It was when he was torturing himself after the disaster in Cambodia involving the Knight of Ten that she saw just how much he cared for others.

Seeing a man that was so kind and hopeful torn down to that miserable state it forced her to do something.

She confronted him with passion, not logic, feelings once repressed came flowing out, as she poured her heart out to the man she admired.

It worked.

He embraced her, the feelings of warmth she felt that day she still could remember, and on that day at his weakest she became someone the prince could rely on and open up to.

And something changed after that; he didn't shoulder every responsibility and trusted others after she opened up to him after he spared Luciano's life and nearly drowned himself in alcohol.

He didn't want to throw away his life anymore to solve the problem on his own. Instead, he sought to help others and create a better future through his actions as a leader.

His vision for the future has what solidified her loyalty towards the prince, as well as being the one true friend she has ever known.

He sought a future world where these pointless wars were not the status quo, and that world was a better place for all not just for the benefit of the few.

Alya and the prince became very close over the years; while they did not have a romantic relationship theirs was an intimate one nonetheless.

While she didn't deny she had feelings for her commander, she put duty before all and if he chose his knight in waiting to become something more than she wouldn't object to his decision.

So now as Alya Alstreim watched over the stadium where the purebloods were trying to get rid of their former leader she had her knightmare's custom long-range sniper rifle trained on the action.

Alya was considered one of the Britannian army's best sharpshooters both inside and outside of a Knightmare. So the distance between her elevated position a few blocks away and the stadium made no difference as the conditions were perfect to provide sniper support.

The Margrave was doing well considering the odds when the Lancelot and his subordinate came to assist this should have signaled the end of the conflict, but experience told her to keep on watch until they had powered down their machines.

Thanks to her foresight she saw the foolish one Kewell she remembered the incident a few days prior, as he tries to use a chaos mine as a last ditch effort to kill his former boss.

As he primed the device and was about to throw the mine, a civilian rushed out into the field trying to stop them from fighting when the mine was about to be thrown Alya locked onto the mine and fired.

As the mine was about to be released into the air, it looked to those present that it exploded prematurely releasing the shrapnel the opposite way, directly into Kewell's Knightmare killing him instantly as the mine shredded the armor of his knightmare from the point-blank explosion.

The eerie silence was pierced by the young girls proclamation to cease the fighting under her orders as a princess of the empire while her commander and his escort were arriving and surrounding the stadium.

So she began to descend from her position overlooking the stadium and made her way to being at the side of the one man she believed who could change and save the world.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After seeing the Knightmare about to throw a chaos mine, I moved to protect both the margrave's immobile Sutherland and Euphie, who had come running onto the field.

Only to see the mine explode and kill the one who threw it instead of its target.

Then Euphie shocked everyone declaring herself to be Euphemia li Britannia 3rd princess of Britannia and ordering those present to cease fighting.

Before the other knights and I could bow to the princess, the walls of the stadium had a dozen Knightmares lining the walls guns pointed down at us.

Leading them was the Prince Char's personal Knightmare the Tallgeese in all of its glory standing above us all looking down at the fight that had just occurred, ready to pass judgment down upon us.

"So this is where you ran off to sister though I thought you had more common sense than to rush out onto an active battlefield." Came Char's voice as it echoed from his loudspeaker.

Euphie looked sheepish as she moved behind the Lancelot to escape her brother's gaze.

That explains why the prince's men were following her.

"No matter, I'll talk to you later when we return to the viceroy's palace."

Char then shifted his attention to myself and the other pilots in the arena.

"Suzaku you have my thanks for your intervention once again, the aggressors will be apprehended, Lady Villetta Nu, Lord Gottwald I'll be expecting a report on the lack of control over your forces and this incident as well."

After giving his order, the prince departed along with his sister in tow as they made their way back to the settlement while his forces enforced his orders and cleaned up the mess.

I had just met two members of the Britannian royal family in just as many days, it may be this Knightmare, but I felt that I was moving up in the world and that my hard work was finally being noticed.

However, the prince's words still hung over me as I debated what should I do now as I was in a position to make a difference but still was nowhere near changing anything.

* * *

Char p.o.v

After making my way back, I scolded my sister of slipping her detail and told her not to run off again.

I sent Naoto back to base after his first deployment in a Knightmare which he seemed excited about and content with working with me if it meant helping his people to redeem himself.

And I heard Alya's report on what happened and thanked her for her actions.

I was now standing on a runway waiting for my older sister Cornelia to arrive to become the temporary Viceroy and relieve me of my post.

Looking at my kind younger sister to my left, now in a pink dress while I was in my royal attire now a red version of my royal outfit when I first met Jeremiah.

It was regrettable that she ran into Suzaku, still I can continue to influence him through recognition, positive reinforcement, as well as direction for him to follow which is all that was needed to win him over.

With my sister in the picture, it would be a tug of war as to who can get Suzaku to believe in first.

The peace loving girl with a heart of gold, or the reincarnated, psychic, battle hardened prince who secretly plans his insurrection, and happens to know the future of the world that to him was just a show.

Yeah, I had my work cut out for me.

I had the head start, but I was wary of my younger sister who had a way of worming her way into people's hearts.

Still I had faith that he would see reason and then I could avoid the disaster that the S.A.Z. would be in the future and gain another powerful ally.

The transport carrying my older sister had arrived, and my sister and I were walking down the red carpet to greet her.

Stepping out from the aircraft was my older sister clad in her typical attire stepping graciously and had a stern look on her face probably about what Euphie did in the ghetto and running off.

"It's nice to see you sister, did you have fun playing in the sand?" I asked drawing her attention and poking fun at her campaign in the Middle East.

She scowled at my attempt to poke fun at her duties, as I became an independent faction with the Chimera Corps, so I had free reign where I deployed my forces while she was a high ranking general in the army who went where our father pointed while I had actually to been ordered to do so.

"Charlemagne, it's good to see you Euphemia although I heard that you did you should be so reckless." She ignored my insolent remark in favor for scolding her younger sister because she knew she couldn't win an argument with me.

Not when I know so much about her and every character here.

"I know sister forgive me but-"

"You'll address me as Viceroy here, sub-viceroy Euphemia." Cornelia cut off her sister trying to establish a strong first impression among the rabble.

"You are relieved of your command of Area 11. However, the prime minister has granted you the authority to act as an observer and to act should I require you and your irregulars."

She was grinding her teeth as she said the last part.

Thanks to having the prime minister as my older brother I'm able to call in a favor or two from him, letting me stay in Area 11 was just a small one that my older brother had arranged.

Also, she disagreed with most of my decisions nowadays because they seemed to against the policies of the military but being an independent arm of the military I was able to write my own rules.

"As you command viceroy." As I bowed mockingly towards my control freak of an older sister.

She was not amused but merely looked at the noble sent to report to her on what had been done for her arrival.

When he said that there was going to be a ball she leveled her gun sword at the man for his stupidity of arranging a party for my sister who loathed them growing up.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt, where is zero I want the enemy of the empire caught, get me Zero!" she yelled at the poor man whose life seemed to flash before his eyes.

While I just watched with a neutral expression at my sister's righteous fury as she was eager to begin her hunt for our brother's murderer.

While she was playing around hunting down terrorists, I would be preparing myself building up my own faction to rival both Britannia and the Black Knights when the time comes.

Yes, things were starting to get interesting as I walked in step behind my furious sister with Euphemia as the body of the poor man who was stupid enough to arrange a party to welcome my sister was dragged off after he fainted.

* * *

AN: So Char making moves behind the scenes, challenges arrive in the form of family in Euphemia and Cornelia, and the wheels of change begin to turn as chaos looms on the horizon.

But even though Char has a heart and wants to help people but he isn't afraid to get his hands dirty to change things by trying to manipulate events and others for his own benefit as well as their own.

Suzaku with his ideals challenged has an inner dilemma and searches for a way to salvage or replace his ideals. This will cause a mental tug of war of ideals and who should he follow Char or Euphemia.

Naoto choosing to join Char was both an act of necessity on his part as well as having no other option besides imprisonment and death. After having his previous resolve shattered by Char by revealing the truth to Naoto over what his actions caused, giving him the hope to redeem himself was all Char had to do to win him over. Naoto took the prince's offer because he was afraid of not only dying, but what Char might do to his friends and family should he cross him.

Next time:

Reunions and memories

Long lost friends reunite but amidst this joyous occasion, convictions are forged that will drive the future of the world to come for better or for worse.


	7. Reunions and Reactions

AN: Thank you for all your support as readers and continue to review, I welcome your feedback, and it motivates me to continue working on this story.

As the story continues, there will be differences and divergences from plot due to Char's presence but will mostly follow the show's timeline.

Char is on his own side and will do what he sees is necessary to protect his new life and world, whether this means manipulating characters, stealing technology and playing both sides. He is looking to shape events towards a better future however he still is trying to have things follow the script to have the advantage in controlling the situation.

But as he intervenes and focuses shift, will his resolve be enough to shift fate and destiny from their present course?

Read and find out.

Now on to the world of Code Geass…that I don't own, but you knew that.

* * *

 _"One loyal friend is worth ten thousand relatives."_

 _-Euripides_

* * *

Charles Zi Britannia, the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, stood on a platform that seemed to be suspended in mid-air and surrounded by nothing but clouds and a limitless horizon.

This place was the platform of the Sword of Akasha.

Its true origins were unknown, as it has existed long before modern civilization.

The sword was a weapon to slay God and unite humanity into a singular entity while eliminating all lies in the world.

While that was the sword's theorized ultimate purpose, that was just one of the uses this place enabled a person to do.

In reality, the sword of Akasha was a tool to enable one to interact with the god's or humanity's collective unconscious, bridging the gap that separates the physical and mental/spiritual planes of existence.

For most humans, trying to interact with the collective will of every human soul and mind would be impossible to perceive and understand.

But for Charles, who was in possession of geass the power of the kings, he was no ordinary human being.

Geass for all its many forms and uses is an expression of the inner desire and personality of the user.

For those who mature and have the willpower to control their geass, they raise themselves above their fellow man like a king among plebeians.

If the user is not consumed by their power, they may be able to take on a code of immortality and become a being that exists outside of the concept of reality.

They remain anchored to the world and cannot leave unless their code is passed on.

To interact with the collective unconscious one would need to be a geass user or a code bearer.

A geass user can interact with the gods or humanity by using their power while a code bearer was capable of great power and the ability to grant the power of geass to others was an independent being closer to God than any mortal existence ever could be.

For Charles, his geass of memory manipulation, which he had full control of thanks to his willpower and commitment to his goal of a world without lies, allowed him to interact with the collective unconsciousness.

He was able to use his control over memory to sift through the collective unconsciousness of both the living and dead to find his recently departed son which he had a connection or memory of.

It was through this method he was able to learn the truth behind the demise of his insolent son Clovis.

He merely learned what he wanted to know and let his son's soul return to the collective until the day he would merge humanity and all conflict would end with everyone becoming one both the living and dead.

So his favorite son Lelouch had decided to make a move, no matter he will not stop the things to come.

Just as he finished what he had come to do a man dressed in the robe of the geass Directorate came into the temple.

"Your Majesty the remains have arrived."

"I was just conversing with Clovis actually."

The member of the directorate was surprised at the emperor's statement, but his lack of understanding did not matter.

"The project must proceed without a moment's delay."

Because not only was his favorite son making his move but his least favorite son was also beginning to make his move as well.

And that person must never reach this place lest all the work for the Ragnarok connection could be for nothing.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Lelouch p.o.v

I was roused from my thoughts of my next move as Zero when the teacher announced that we were getting a new transfer student today.

Looking to the front of the room I was shocked to see my friend Suzaku Kururugi standing in front of the class dressed in the Ashford Academy uniform.

"I'll be joining the student body, my name is Suzaku Kururugi it's a pleasure to meet you."

Cue whispers and gossip from my best friends revelation that he a Japanese honorary Britannian and a former suspect in my brother Clovis's murder was going to be in the same class as them.

Class went on with side-glances and shrewd looks at my best friend.

After class, the rumor mill started up again whether he was a terrorist even though my older brother Char absolved him of all guilt.

That still bugged me, though.

Why would my brother Char go out of his way to free Suzaku even when I revealed Zero to be the real murderer?

So as I got up and was about to leave but I pulled my collar signaling Suzaku to meet me on the roof.

Sure enough, Suzaku noticed my signal and walked up onto the roof so we could properly catch up after seven years.

"Seven years since we used this signal long time huh," I said to my best friend.

"Meeting on the roof like the old days." Yeah back before Britannia invaded where Nunnally and I lived with Suzaku's family.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you're okay, I've been worried." Funny because you were facing charges for killing a prince until I saved you.

"Alive and kicking thanks to you, you almost died, trying to protect me," I said as I remembered my best friend being shot by Clovis's royal guard when he refused to kill me.

"Wait, what about the girl from the capsule?" Suzaku asked concerned about C.C., who was currently in my room at the clubhouse.

"I don't really know, we got separated during the fray, but you would know about her more than I do right?" I asked feigning interest, as I doubted Suzaku knew anything.

However, Suzaku got a conflicted look on his face and seemed to swallow his tongue.

"No anyone who knew the truth about her was the inner circle of the royal guard." I accepted his honest answer until.

"But, after I was rescued by Zero, I was on my way to my court martial I ran into your older brother Char."

What, Suzaku met with Char, how was I followed, no the escape was perfect, but could he have had a tracker on Suzaku but then why not come after me as well?

"In fact, he picked me up at the edge of the settlement and drove me to the courthouse and absolved me of my crimes himself."

Outside I looked to be an interested friend, but on the inside, I was stunned at my brother's actions.

"It wasn't even the first time we met, he even visited me and prison and we had a dinner on the roof. He said it was the last meal and that he wanted to meet me."

Now I'm wondering if my older brother is insane for doing something like that and why did he really do it.

"What did you talk about?" I asked trying to probe Suzaku for more information.

"Not much, but he did tell me that the girl was a part of a project of Prince Clovis's running human experiments on her."

Well, I could see why since C.C. is immortal and gave me my power, but how did Char know that and did he know what C.C. really is in that case?

"Also, he told me that I was a free man even before the trial because he knew I didn't kill his brother."

By now I was sweating at the fact that Char knew so much about C.C. and that Suzaku was never the killer, but how did he know so much?

"But that's all I know, I'm not even sure why he even took such an interest in me in the first place."

Why indeed Suzaku, it seems I would have to speak with my older brother in the future soon because he seemed to know a lot about what's going on.

Either my older brother was in control of an underground spy network surpassing that of the O.S.I. or he some way of knowing where and when to be.

So it seems that I would have to have a discussion with my older brother at some point.

"Besides that do I still call you Lelouch?"

I debated whether to press Suzaku for more information, but I couldn't do that to him and besides that is all Char probably told him.

"My record account my old identity among the dead, I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now." I did it in part to hide and to help me remember my mother as I had taken up her maiden name and shunned my father's name to survive for my sake and Nunnally.

"Oh, I see," Suzaku said as he remembered how I was bitter and anger with my family seven years ago and that anger had not disappeared after seven years in exile.

"I'm surprised as you are, the truth is someone who believed me to be innocent as well said a seventeen-year-old should be in school."

After our short reunion, we then began to make our way back down to classes after the warning bell had rung.

But Suzaku didn't say it was Char who told him to be in school, so who was it?

* * *

Britannian Military Prison

Jeremiah p.o.v.

After being rescued by Suzaku, Viletta, and watching the demise of my insolent subordinate Kewell.

Both Princesses Euphemia, as well as Prince Char, came upon the arena where Kewell had tried to kill me.

We all were ordered to disarm and I was taken in to be debriefed and give a report on my actions.

I told my story to the MP's but as I was being questioned, men from Princess Cornelia's forces came and put me under arrest for something I can't remember doing.

Their reason, "you should know Orange."

Orange, that was all it took to slander my name, ruin my reputation, and paint me as a traitor in everyone's eyes.

So I waited in this cell for my fate that was unknown as I thought how could this have all happened and gone wrong so fast.

What I did know was, that it was all zero's fault.

Suddenly the shatterproof glass wall of my cell opened revealing Princess Cornelia's personal knight Sir Guilford.

"You're getting out Jeremiah," Guilford said as he was flanked by two of the princess's men on either side,

"Lord Guilford, you see I'm innocent don't you?" I asked hoping that I could finally move on past this fiasco that has caused my life to spiral out of control.

However, Guilford only sneered.

"Well, it seems in the eyes of the court you are anyway orange boy."

I recoiled at his words as I was not innocent in their eyes, they just couldn't find the proof to put me away.

"It was only thanks to Prince Charlemagne's good word that you are getting out."

The prince, the one who chastised and threw me out of office was the only one believed me to be innocent.

I didn't know what to say I was shocked at the prince who stood against all I had worked for had been the only one to speak in my defense and doubted the allegations of zero about orange.

It seems I owed not only Suzaku Kururugi my life but the prince as well because without him I may have been stuck in a prison cell the rest of my life or executed for treason.

"Whatever the truth is Zero got away and you purebloods let it happen. You've been demoted three ranks for failure, you have two options, starting over as a pilot, or cultivating an orange farm." Said Guilford mockingly.

And with that, my legacy was tarnished and I had lost almost all the power and respect I had earned in these past seven years.

I'm sorry lady Marianne, I will redeem myself, and I will have my revenge on Zero.

* * *

Britannian Military Base

Char p.o.v.

I was currently pounding out my frustrations on a punching bag as I worked out in the private gym located on the base where I had the rest of the Chimera Corps stationed at near the airport.

I preferred working out with the men and women under my command to both build up a relationship and keep up morale by showing them I'm also a soldier just like them.

"AGGGH!"

I wasn't the only one who came down here often.

I looked over to an octagon cage that was built for mixed martial arts matches to help train the men in CQC and martial arts from many parts of the world.

"I give, I GIVE!"

However the one who seemed to dominate it was my knight Alya.

She was currently making quick work of her current sparring partner Naoto being her current victim as he was currently having his arm nearly broken by an arm bar courteous of the local champion of the Chimera Corps Alya Alstreim.

Alya growing up was a champion martial artist growing up who could have gone to the Olympics if she chose to, or if they even existed. But she had won many titles in her youth until giving up the pursuit of completion for the glory of the military.

I learned that Alya was a woman of many talents who put most people to shame, and I was fortunate to have her on my side otherwise, I'm sure she could have become a knight of the round or a general in her own right.

It was common practice to bet on how long new recruits would last against their superior, but like in battle Alya had a tendency to finish things quick and clean.

She took every opportunity you gave her whether it was an exposed flank or a vulnerable arm she took it and in this case nearly tore Naoto's arm out of its socket again.

Finishing up my workout I watched Alya make the rounds of defeating her daily challenges with ease I thought of what was going on at the moment.

Naoto was nursing a sore arm with an ice pack from his hazing experience of being the newbie to fight Alya.

My sister Cornelia was off hunting terrorists and doing her pointless duty with great vigor and intensity, which made me glad that I was not sitting inside of a stuffy G-1 command center with my grizzled mentor Darlton watching her rush into terrorist hideaways thinking that she'll magically find zero.

I had put in a good word for Jeremiah to gain the favor of the now former margrave. Because even though he has his many faults, I couldn't dismiss his skill and resolve especially when he was turned into a cyborg and was given the Siegfried he was a force of nature in that thing.

Euphie was taking a tour of my brother Clovis's collection of paintings, which mostly were pretty bad when compared to the work of real artists, and painters that actually had a shred of artistic vision and talent in their body.

It was also because of my sister that Suzaku was now attending Ashford Academy and not here getting his limbs dislocated though I would enjoy watching that fight between two seemingly superhuman soldiers in a cage match.

I would pay to see that, as I thought of an arranged match between the undefeated champion Alya the assassin and spin kick Suzaku.

Dismissing my inner promoter I had accepted my younger sister's suggestion that Suzaku goes to school.

Even though that meant less time to win him over, it did prevent a few bad things that would happen if he weren't there.

Shaking myself from my thoughts of events yet to come, I grabbed a water bottle handed to me by one of the men who was holding the heavy bag and took a drink.

I then walked over to the ring after Alya had finished off her fourth opponent, this time, a woman, by knocking her out with a spinning back heel kick.

"Alya, that enough victims enough for today don't know you think." Some of the men had grateful looks, others just chuckled at the

She merely walked off with a small satisfied grin at her handiwork and climbed out of the cage to go shower.

It was a damn shame that she was both so hot and so dangerous I might have been tempted to try and join her.

However after watching how she could take on men twice her size and rip their limbs from their joints I feared any sort of reprisal I may receive from my honey badger of a knight would lead me to a full-body cast.

Fear won out today as I retreated to my own shower to freshen up before I went to visit an old friend.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Lelouch p.o.v.

After a nice reunion dinner with Suzaku and Nunnally, I was still trying to get Suzaku out of his shell as he suggested to pretend we didn't know each other to prevent people from learning Nunnally and me were royalty in hiding.

The logical part of me wanted to agree because of all the attention Suzaku had on him, particularly my brother Char, who had taken an interest in my friend for some reason.

Still part of me felt indebted to my best friend for what happened in Shinjuku.

So I continue to plan my revolution and how to help my best friend at the same time.

School the next day was normal for the most part, however as I was contacted Ohgi to ask what should we do with Cornelia the new Viceroy was hunting down known terrorist groups.

I told them to stay calm and lay low while I was thinking that this country was getting quite a lot of attention from the Britannian royal family to have Cornelia and Euphemia sent here.

But after my brother handed over the power he didn't leave instead stayed on as a military advisor and started to move more of his personal forces to area eleven.

While this was a great opportunity having two conspirators in my mother's murder in Japan at the same time, I was still at unease at my brother's actions as he seemed to have another objective that has drawn him here, and I was fearful that C.C. was a part of said objective.

Still I will have to adjust my plans to accommodate my brother who seemed to be sticking around.

As I looked at the window after hanging up on Ohgi, I saw Suzaku scrubbing something in the outside sink.

As he lifted up his gym shirt that was vandalized with red paint saying, 'Go back to your ghetto you damn eleven.'

I was both angry and shocked that my best friend was taking such blatant harassment and knew he couldn't do a thing about it, all because of which country he was born in.

I then made a promise to myself to help him here at school to fit in because it was the least I could do for him.

After classes, I went back to my room to fix and hide away my stolen soldier uniform and Zero uniform.

Then in came C.C., who was in her straight jacket again, carrying what else a pizza.

I swear I don't know where she puts it all; maybe being immortal allows you not to get fat.

I was surprised that she has stayed put as much as she has especially after escaping from a lab that was experimenting on her.

But I guess with the army and possibly with my brother looking for her staying put was her best option to stay under their radar.

She had chastised me about getting close with Suzaku and not using my geass on my friend while she did have a point, he still was my best friend and I trusted him to protect Nunnally and me.

"So you still have that costume out," C.C. remarked as she grabbed her first slice of pizza that was bought with my money.

"I can't have my disguise out in the open if someone should discover it I would be ruined," I remarked as I packed it away in a portable case and put the iconic helmet down.

"Big brother the tea is ready." Nunnally came through the door asking if I was ready for our afternoon tea, thankfully she wasn't physically able to see C.C. or my Zero outfit out.

"Oh right, I'll be right there."

"Did you order pizza again?" my sister asked, as she smelled C.C.'s favorite food.

"Yeah I did."

"If you eat so much pizza you'll get a blubbery belly, big brother," She said with a bit of a giggle at the end.

"As long as you don't rub it if I do." That got a carefree laugh from my little sister who was the light in my life.

Even after all that she's been through she has the ability to smile and I will build the world for her to be able to attain happiness in.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

I was walking down a secluded path near a forested part of campus as I made my way towards the student council.

The student council was a weird group; you had the crazy president in Milly, who seemed to run the school how she wanted to. The apathetic vice president Lelouch who always seemed focused on something else. Eager to please Shirley, who held a possessive crush over our dark and mysterious vice president. Shy and slightly xenophobic Nina, who was traumatized at a young age and has a crippling fear of the numbers or anyone who wasn't Britannians, mostly elevens. And last but not least the apparently love-sick Rivalz, who was still chasing after President Milly after years dragging his feet.

They were good people, but besides them, this school was full of ignorant racists, Britannians who didn't have a clue of what life was really like outside of their perfect lives.

I still went here to act as a cover and to please Ohgi, who said Naoto would have wanted me to stay in school.

Naoto, I'm still not sure if he's alive or dead, but I will fight for a free Japan and realize my brother's dream.

"Excuse me miss, can you direct me towards the principal's office I seem to be lost?"

I was asked by a somewhat familiar voice, turning I had to stop myself from blushing at the handsome blonde haired man who was dressed in a fancy blue suit with a dark navy-blue tie and white undershirt, along with blue pants and brown leather shoes.

His face was young and attractive, but he had reflective aviator glasses that prevented me from seeing his eyes.

"Uh, huh, may I ask why sir?" I asked innocently playing my frail persona to learn about this mysterious stranger, whose voice seemed familiar.

"Yes, I'm looking for the superintendent's office because I'm a prospective teacher who is late for an interview so if you could point me in the right direction it would be a great help." The now handsome prospective teacher said.

He then brought out some credentials and notices of a meeting with the superintendent.

I nodded and told him where to go, he said thanks and to wish him luck, I did but something was off though that suit seemed way to expensive to be a teacher but with Britannians you could never tell who was rich or not.

So I continued my leisurely pace towards the clubhouse hoping nothing too weird would happen today.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

When I had gotten to Ashford I had underestimated how big it was, I guess that money I gave Milly's grandfather really went a long way.

However even though I knew who I was looking for I had no idea where I was going and shortly became lost.

I had sent Alya to accomplish her own little mission so I was on my own in a school of young Britannian students.

I was feeling good with my disguise until I heard some female students discussing all things me.

Fearing that my fan club would hone in on my presence, I quickly made the long way to the main school building.

That is why I asked the redheaded student for direction however to my own internal dismay it was Kallen of all people I asked for directions.

She didn't seem specious, but I decided to go with my alibi just in case.

One thing I learned when people asked if I was royalty or Charlemagne when I was trying to go somewhere incognito I found that the best way to remain hidden and keep them from blowing my cover was not to dismiss or deny it but to double down and continue the cover.

Which is why I carried some fake credentials with me when I decided to sneak into Ashford Academy.

Most people will go along with it and assume you are who you say you are but I had to be careful not to run into any of the other faculty anyone suspicious that could see through my disguise.

That included Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen.

Which is why I was sweating on the inside because I had not planned to fight and or arrest her in case she attacks me knowing I'm a prince of Britannia, because at this point I wasn't sure if she would lash out or not.

Also, it would not win me any favors with her brother who still was finishing up his training at the base instead of being dead or in prison.

I didn't want to play the, "I have your brother and he is alive," card just yet with her.

My cover as a prospective teacher seemed to satisfy her and she gave me directions to the principal's office.

I thanked her and gave myself a sigh of relief that my disguise had worked, and I made my way to meet with Milly's grandfather and hopefully Milly herself.

I just hope she isn't that mad at me; it has been two years since I saw her last.

I hurried up trying to sneak into Ashford without drawing further attention to myself and use the chaos of the soon to happen cat hunt for Arthur as cover for my visit.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

While having a nice afternoon tea with Nunnally, who was worried about Suzaku, I saw a cat wearing my Zero mask of all things wander outside of the door and towards campus.

Quickly I left to try and grab the cat before my secret of being Zero was revealed to the student body by a cat of all things.

However, my lack of physical fitness proved to be my undoing as I made little progress as the cat eluded my attempts to capture it.

I contemplated what I could do from calling in Ohgi and the others to asking Kallen for help, however, they were all out of the question.

What would I say that I the mysterious terrorist zero the man of miracles lost his mask and needs your help to get it back from a stray cat at a Britannian school, no that was not going to happen?

So I struggled to keep up with the speedy feline.

Unfortunately, my concerned sister had garnered the attention of Milly and the prospect of getting dirt on me was too good to pass up for her.

"Attention Ashford Academy students there is a stray cat on Campus that needs to be rounded up people, clubs that participate get budgeting priority and as an extra special prize a kiss from a member of the student council, and bring what the cat is carrying to me to me too, ugh, ack!"

She started to cough at the end of her overzealous announcement from her amused laughter.

Still her proclamation got most of the student body to look for the stray cat as well.

I had to use my geass on more than a few who had seen my mask on the cat as I struggled to keep my secret from being known.

"Milly stay out of this will ya!" I yelled at the voice of my childhood tormentor in futility because like most Ashford's once Milly started something they went all out.

Damn you Milly you've always done this to me.

But I had no time to reminisce; I had a cat to catch and a secret to keep.

* * *

Milly p.o.v.

After setting the campus into an uproar to get whatever Lelouch was dying to hide, I set off to join Rivalz to join the chase myself.

However, my phone went off.

Digging into my jacket's pocket, I fished out my phone looking at who was calling.

Surprisingly it was my grandfather calling me.

"Hey grandfather, is this about the cat hunt?" I asked innocently knowing that he couldn't say no to my ideas because he was just like me in his heyday throwing wild parties when our family still lived back in the homeland.

"Yes, but there's something more important after you settle your little event I need you to come by my office as soon as possible ok."

Huh, grandpa was oddly serious in that request not like his jolly old self.

"Is everything ok grandpa, is this about more marriage interviews?" I asked hesitantly that my family was going to continue pushing me into an arranged marriage to help elevate our family back into nobility after our falling out after Empress Marianne's death.

"Well, not necessarily, but I still need you to come at your earliest convenience as I have a very important guest here that has asked to meet you."

He then hung up leaving me wondering who could get my carefree grandfather to be so serious?

* * *

Superintendent's office

Ruben Ashford p.o.v.

I put the phone down and looked at the smirking young man who had decided to visit here without notice or a least a heads up.

I guess that was normal for this man though no one really knew what he was thinking.

Like when he approached me and offered to buy the majority shares in the Ashford Foundation.

As I was going to be forced out of the company anyways, his generous offer would help sustain the Ashford family for generations and was key in building the Academy system I now ran in many different areas including area eleven.

What he did with the failing company surprised everyone as he turned it around to become on of the leading technology and R&D firms in the world.

I had contacted Sayoko to keep Lelouch and Nunnally safe and away from my guest's location discreetly, but it appeared that he still didn't know that they were living here at Ashford Academy. Which was good but why did part of me think that the prince knew more than he was letting on.

"Not to criticize Lord Ashford, but the way you talked to Milly on the phone made it seem like my surprise visit seem like something terrible, did I come at a bad time?" Asked Prince Char as he sat in the comfortable chair across from me as I sat at my desk studying the young man before me.

He certainly has grown up over the years, he now was very tall, and quite a handsome fellow I had to admit.

But what gave me pause when I was around Prince Char were his eyes.

His eyes betrayed his persona and mask he wore.

They held knowledge, wisdom, and showed that he was a man beyond his years.

"Yes, well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise and you know Milly once she starts something she gets all wrapped up in it, just like I was back in the day."

It was true Milly took more after me than her parents but our family was still close even if her mother was pushing for Milly to marry up to help raise the family name.

It was also thanks to Char that we retained some support in the court mostly with Char and his brother by proxy.

But it allowed us to prosper more than if we were left to fend for ourselves against the piranhas that pick off disadvantaged families that fall out of favor back in court and the homeland.

"Yes she certainly is a spirited young woman, but having the entire student body to just catch a stray cat is something else." The prince said as he nursed his tea, which my secretary hastily made for him when he arrived.

Yes, Char and Milly were always close; it had come up in discussions for the families future that we should have Milly pursue the prince.

I for one didn't want to force the issue, but her mother did.

She wanted the family to regain its status after we had lost it after the death of the late Empress Marianne vi Britannia

And the choices were for her to marry into another noble family or the royal family.

Char was the families, and I think Milly's first choice in a perfect world as he was everything that made the perfect match. He was of royal birth, was a success both in the military and business, had plenty of titles to pass on. And he had a good chance of being the next emperor to boot. Also, the two always had a certain chemistry together.

My granddaughter had the uncanny ability to bring out the best in people and the prince was one of them and I liked to think the prince knew as well.

Sometimes I thank God for sending this young man for my granddaughter, but as he was very busy, he hasn't had much time to court anyone so thankfully he still was a single man.

Which was made clear in the many magazines and news articles about him that Milly seemed to collect over the years, which she kept in a secret album I had once caught a glimpse of.

Lelouch was out of the running because he was still in exile and revealing his existence gave no guarantee that it would help the family and Milly saw him as a younger brother, not a marriage partner.

There were plenty of other candidates out there but that did not mean that it would mean it would turn out well for my granddaughter by matching her up with some random earl or viscount seeking an attractive young wife.

"Yes, but Milly as you know, knows how to liven things up don't you agree," I asked gauging the prince's reaction.

The prince merely nodded but had a slight grin, as he knew first hand that my granddaughter could lift anyone's spirits.

Which is what the prince needs according to me as I spotted the signs of stress on the young man's face.

I couldn't imagine that pressure that man is under.

Having to run his own faction of the military, a successful company, multiple charities, royal obligations, court politics, and the talks of him being a candidate for succession with all his responsibilities and position it must be hell.

So we sat and chatted about what has happened over the past two years since his last visit.

He looks so much better since then.

When he was put on leave and came here after his first deployment, I was shocked to see the young man I once knew never came back from the battlefield and in his place was a battle-weary veteran who had seen horrors I couldn't imagine.

But Milly just acted like there was nothing wrong which seemed to put the prince at ease.

But she did notice and talked about with me afterward.

When I asked why she acted the way she did she replied.

Everyone needs someone to be there for them when they feel down.

She always did know just what to say to lift the mood and put someone at ease.

That may be why the prince still wrote and called my granddaughter after all these years after we left pendragon.

We continued to wait and talk about current events and waited for Milly to come back from her cat hunt of all things.

* * *

Ashford Academy grounds

Lelouch p.o.v.

After chasing the cat, I finally saw that it had trapped itself at the top of a tower on campus.

As I was going to retrieve my mask from that damn stray cat I ran into a familiar face.

"Suzaku!"

"Lelouch you're looking for the cat too?"

Yeah, but not for the same reasons you are.

We then heard the cat from the top of the tower meow.

Suzaku then shot off after the cat with me trailing behind my superhuman friend.

"Suzaku wait don't go up there!"

I can't have Suzaku find zero's mask on the cat; there would be too many questions.

"But the student council president said to catch it."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get the cat!"

"I was always agiler than you, remember when that little bird got loose."

Yeah, I remember, but you didn't have to flaunt it.

"Quit talking ancient history."

"It was only seven years ago."

"Oh for Pete's sake, he always was an exercise nut."

I was panting struggling to keep up with my best friend the soldier who surpassed my physical ability by far.

As I reached the top level, I spotted Suzaku climbing out onto the roof.

"Suzaku come back!"

I yelled trying to stop my overeager friend.

"It's all right, leave it to me."

I would but I can't have you catch that cat, so I decided to force my friend's hand and begun to fall off the roof.

Cue Suzaku's usual heroics and he gave up his pursuit of the cat and caught me before I fell to my doom.

As Suzaku was pulling me up, I saw that my mask was knocked off the cat by the school bell and onto a spire.

Great now I'm going to get that later.

After being saved, I let Suzaku get the cat that seemed to hate him for no reason.

As I made my way down I heard Milly asking about the embarrassing secret, I was trying to hide.

If only she knew.

"So that's it madam president?" I asked walking out of the shadows of the tower and stepping into view of the gathered crowd.

"Awe after all this time I thought I had some dirt on you," Milly said pouting.

"Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once," Shirley added in a deadpan from probably seeing my almost fall from the roof.

"So do you two know each other?" Kallen asked suspiciously to how Suzaku and I acted like we knew each other.

"But he's an eleven." Asked the shy and nervous Nina, who looked on concerned that Suzaku would lash out and hurt her.

"He's my friend, madam president would you permit him as a member of the student council."

My statement surprised the rest of the student council and Suzaku that I confessed to being friends with him and asked him to be apart of the council.

"The rules are clear all students are required to join a club."

Everyone seemed to look at Milly, who had adopted a pensive look pondering my request.

"Well, you are the vice president I suppose I can't refuse."

Everyone else in the council except Nina looked excited.

"Well then, that's the end of that, now come here you two lend me an ear." My little sister asked.

I looked at Suzaku and he each bent down, and my sister gave us each a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nunnally?" A surprised Suzaku asked.

"There you go, the reward miss Milly promised, and since you both caught the cat you have to settle for me an almost real council member."

Everyone in the council seemed to Suzaku, and I hoped that my best friend experience at school would be a little bit better now that he isn't by himself.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

After catching up and talking to Ruben Ashford for the past hour, I was getting a little bored.

It wasn't that I didn't want to meet and talk to Milly's grandfather; it was just tiresome that's all.

He seemed to be interested in what I was doing with my company and how my life's been for the past two years.

I would much rather be doing something productive or hang out with Milly herself, than having to listen to his bad jokes and subtle mentions of Milly in our conversations to gauge my reaction.

I knew that the Ashford family wanted to regain its position of nobility even though they still had much financial success.

I also knew that their best bet to do so was to have Milly marry up into a noble family.

And I happen to be their number one target because what better son in law could they ask for than one from the Britannian royal family especially one who was even expected to become possibly the next emperor after my father.

The prospect of having Milly become at least a princess-consort and possible future empress seemed too good for them to pass up.

I wasn't sure when they would press the idea, but I knew I would have to decide what my relationship with Milly would be in not too distant future.

While it was true that Alya and I have an intimate relationship it never was a romantic one but one of mutual necessity, which sprung from the need to have an emotional connection with someone who could understand each other and support one another.

I did see her as an attractive individual, and we teased each other often enough, but I couldn't be together with her not until I save her sister Anya which after all these years I still was no closer to accomplishing.

It was true I thought of Milly as a good childhood friend.

Even now I could always rely on her to help ground me and focus on myself instead of just the future.

Over the years I came to realized that I cared for Milly, maybe something more as well, but I didn't want to drag her into everything that was going on.

It didn't work out for Shirley or Euphie when they got caught up in this conflict or will in the future.

I wanted to try and prevent their deaths in the future but still.

I didn't want that to happen to her, I don't know if I could bear it, but I didn't want Milly to be unhappy at the same time.

She may have lucked out with Lloyd in the original story but would it be like that this time; I wasn't sure.

Then there was a knock at the door and a voice belonging to a playful blonde announcing her presence before entering as per proper etiquette.

"So grandfather who was it you wanted me to meet so…" her words seemed to fail as she laid her eyes on me.

Clad in her typical school uniform, she stood shocked at my sudden appearance after two years with only letters and the occasional phone call to keep in touch.

"Hey Milly, how you've been?" I asked flashing a grin like showing up out of the blue after two years.

Her expression was hidden under her hair as she marched over to me.

That was never a good sign.

"Hey, are you ok Milly?" I asked concerned if I had chosen a bad time to visit or offended my usual fun-loving friend.

Her answer was a hard slap to my left cheek courteous of her right hand.

"OW, hey what gives Milly?" I asked rubbing my red cheek that was stinging from Milly's blow while Milly's grandfather had made a retreat out of his office leaving me with an emotional Milly.

"Two years, it's been two years since you last visited what took you?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

I wanted to tell her that I was busy building up my military organization, running a successful company, working with various charities, and multiple other plans behind the scenes as well as planning my revolution.

"I was busy." My mind and mouth both seemed to fail me, as Milly looked less than satisfied.

However, as she stepped forward, I flinched expecting another slap on the other cheek when she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

"I guess it doesn't matter; I'm just glad you're safe and sound." I returned the hug as I was always put at ease by Milly no matter the problem.

"So how long are you going to be staying in area eleven?" She asked with a somber edge to her voice as she didn't want to see me pop in and back out of her life again.

"Well, that's part of the reason I'm here actually I'm going to be here in the country for quite some time so I can make up for the past two years."

Backing out of the hug she had a genuine smile happy at my statement but I saw that she seemed conflicted over something.

Probably about finding the chance I might find out about Lelouch and Nunnally being alive and living here.

"That's good, maybe I can get you to stop being serious and have some fun for once," She said with a smirk.

I smiled at that. "Yeah I'm sure we'll being seeing a lot of each other in the future, but I'm sorry to say this, but I have to be getting back, my impromptu visit has gone on a little long."

Milly looked sad but nodded knowing that her cat hunt cut out much of the allotted time I had free in a given day that I scheduled to see her.

"Just promise me that you'll keep in touch, and visit from time to time," She asked with an expecting look.

"You bet you haven't seen the last of me." I was about to leave when Milly took my hand, pulled herself close and looked me in the eyes.

She looked up at me with a pleading expression with her dark blue eyes.

Before I knew it, I was lost in her eyes and we both had our heads inching towards each other.

As our lips were getting closer, I could hear both our hearts beating faster and faster as her body pressed to mine as her eyes began to shut and her lips purse ready to receive my own.

I found myself in no position to refuse her.

She was the one who first got me to start living again, who helped pull me out of my sorrow, showed me hope was possible in the world that I knew only going to have more suffering, and helped me realize that I could be happy with this new life as well.

Just as our lips were about to touch as I felt her breath on my lips, I realized that I…

Before I could finish my thought and kiss Milly the door opened showing a surprised Ruben Ashford.

We both pulled back embarrassed to have been caught in the act.

"Well I'll be seeing you later Milly, Ruben it's been a pleasure."

I then made a hasty retreat desperately hiding my blush from a smirking Ruben Ashford, who had a knowing look as Milly seemed interested in her hair at the moment, so I left the office leaving an embarrassed and somewhat disappointed Milly glaring at her grinning grandfather.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

As I made my way through an empty campus, I found my way to a nondescript black car where I entered the passenger seat next to a waiting Alya, who looked rather bored.

"Did you get it?" I asked knowing the answer.

She lifted up a hard drive, which I took and plugged into a laptop checking the contents.

"Any trouble?" I asked but knowing Alya this had to be one of the stranger and easier jobs I've asked her to do.

"No I copied the contents, planted the transmitter, and installed the virus like you asked, but I do have to ask stealing from your brother is one thing but stealing from a high school student?"

Looking at the data readout and checking the back door I installed into the computer I was satisfied.

"Call it a hunch, sometimes we find the most valuable things in the least likely of places." Alya just nodded and started the car taking us back to the Viceroy's palace.

While I was going to talk with Ruben and Milly Ashford, I had Alya sneak into the student council room and break into Nina Einstein's computer.

I wanted to get a hand on her research not only to prevent the creation of a nuclear bomb or fleas in the future but also be prepared to neutralize her weapons of mass destruction in the future if worst comes to worst.

So I had Alya not only corrupt her research but also, plant a bug on the computer in case she did fix it.

It didn't hurt to be prepared.

So I sat back satisfied at what I accomplished today as we made our way back to the Viceroy's place to watch my brother Clovis's funeral or rather my father make a state speech at a funeral.

* * *

Viceroy's Palace

Char p.o.v.

After making my way back to the viceroy's palace, I changed into my typical royal attire and joined my sisters for a viewing of our brother Clovis's funeral.

It was a long-winded program that seemed to go on forever, but I kept my composure as I saw the emperor was finally going to speak.

I originally had no intention to watch even the damn thing, but my sisters would think that suspicious as they knew I was drifting further from the family over the years.

The Emperor got up and instead of honoring his son he pushed his philosophy and agenda.

He showed no sign of weakness and put up a front of strength, which only served to cast the man as something other than human.

As any normal man may have been saddened by the death of their son, but not my father to him Clovis was just a disappointment for not making it that far in the race for the throne.

He was the embodiment of all the strengths and evils of his nation a beacon to which all looked to as a source of inspiration and testament to their ideals.

As he spoke of the inequality of people and how it was an example of social evolution I had to restrain myself from scoffing at the hypocrisy that man was showing.

Not in just his ideals of misguided social Darwinism but his actions to accomplish those ideals along with his true goal.

Endless war, death, cruelty, all in the name of eternal peace and understanding I fought the urge to laugh at my father's actions.

While I was no saint, at least, I was not blind to the truth.

He would throw away everything in this world and what makes us human for a dream, a dream he made when he was but a child.

Throwing away reality and humanity no matter the cost only solidified my resolve and hatred of that man for he had forsaken his soul for the sake of unobtainable utopia.

I turned away not bothering to hail the country I was from knowing that it was just another example of what is wrong with this world.

My sisters took notice of my departure, but they remained silent leaving me to grieve in my own way or so they thought.

I held no shred of sorrow for the death of someone as shallow and vile as Clovis if Lelouch hadn't existed or intervened I would have pulled the trigger myself.

I exited the viewing room making my way back to my forces garrison which I always felt more at home than even with my family.

If I was reincarnated for a reason, I had to say it was to stop that man and to change the world's fate.

What I would do is become a symbol to oppose him and rally those who believed as I did under my banner and raise forth a revolution to reclaim humanity's freedom and fate.

I would take the future with my hands for better or for worse.

No matter who stands against me, or stands in the way of my future, I will not allow them to deny me of my new life's goals.

I will shape this world in my image and if it comes to be, become emperor to bring forth a new world from the ashes of the old.

The emperor, geass, my family, or the world itself will not stop me from claiming a new destiny for this world.

I will change this accursed world for the better, or at the very least prevent the mistakes of my father and foolish little brother as well.

Because this is my story now, and they're all just part of it.

* * *

AN: So Charles is aware of what is going on to a degree, Jeremiah is released, Suzaku reappears at Ashford and joins the student council, Lelouch learns of Char's knowledge of C.C. but not why he is interested in Suzaku, Char and Milly reunite, and Char's true ambitions are revealed.

Quite a lot for an episode that focused on a cat hunt originally.

Let me know what you think and review if you have any comments or suggestions for me.

Next Time: Saitama and a Clash of Ideals

Pride comes before the fall; as the hunt for zero shifts towards the ghettos once again will Char save the innocent once again or will that responsibility fall to another.


	8. Causes and Casualties

AN: Thank you for all the support everyone who favorited and follows this story.

Regarding future events like saving Euphemia, Char wants to save people and his younger sister is on that list, will he succeed, you'll have to continue to read future chapters.

Now onto Code Geass, which isn't mine, but you knew that already right?

* * *

 _"War doesn't determine who is right - only who is left."_

-Bertrand Russell

* * *

Area 11

Britannian Military Base

Chimera Corps. Temporary Headquarters

Char p.o.v.

I was in the officer's lounge back in the barracks that I had taken over and occupied with the rest of the Chimera Corps.

I was alone lounging on a couch looking over details of my sister's upcoming operation in the Saitama ghetto.

It mostly ordered for troop movements and the encirclement of the ghetto, but I knew what came next.

To draw out Zero, my sister Cornelia would destroy the ghetto and the Yamato Alliance to provoke him.

She didn't care for civilian casualties because they were barely human in her eyes.

I couldn't in good conscience allow so many people to die in the crossfire, I needed to find a way to save as many people as possible.

But I had to be careful now that things are starting to heat up.

I didn't want to draw too much suspicion from my father or the Directorate until I had enough power to take them out and win the resulting battles.

So I had to play things a little more strategically instead of rushing in and overwhelming the enemy like I'm used to.

It would also force Lelouch to focus on me instead of Cornelia and would throw off the timeline.

And not knowing what comes next would be a disadvantage that I can't afford if I'm going to win.

However unlike Shinjuku, I didn't have the time to prepare a cover to excuse my involvement and I doubt my sister would let me deploy and get away with going against orders.

So I was left to find a way to limit casualties on the civilian side while trying to hide my involvement from my sister.

The best option would be to take over one of the old underground subway tunnels creating a secure evacuation line for the civilians to slip out of the encirclement.

But that left me the problem of how would I get to the people to co-operate with a Britannian military force.

Lucky for me I knew just the man who could get the word out for me.

The door opened revealing Naoto with Alya strolling in behind him as they approached my place at the end of the room.

I straightened up from the couch and looked at the new Naoto Stadtfeld.

Gone were the signs of torture from his days in prison.

Now he stood at attention as a shining example of a picturesque soldier but I could tell from his rigid stance he was still wary of me.

To him, I was the man who held everything he held dear hostage.

"Care to take a seat Lt. Stadtfeld."

He took the couch across from me, as he took my suggestion as more of a command while Alya stood at the side ever vigilant.

"Well, with your training finally behind you Naoto, I think it's time for your first assignment."

Naoto had not been expecting that as his stoic expression quickly turned to surprise.

"Assignment, sir?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes, with my sister now in command of the military, she has decided to increase anti-terrorist operations, I wanted to let you know what's coming next."

I slid the file I had been reading earlier to him and let him look it over, he soon became wide-eyed and stood up.

"Sir, is the Viceroy really going to take it this far?" He asked clearly in duress over the information of the future slaughter.

"Yes, it is accurate and will commence in three days time. But enough with sir call me Char or Commander Char if you must, with all my lord, sir, your highness I get it's exhausting after a while."

He was unsure about what to make of my statement, but sat down and looked over the information again.

"You said something about my first assignment Commander Char?" Naoto asked as he sat back down after recovering from his shock.

"Your first assignment is helping me save as many civilians from the ghetto." He looked surprised again, but I merely took a cup of coffee that Alya had prepared for me.

"I will be busy with entertaining my sister on board the G-1 command center so I will need someone to help facilitate the evacuation plan you're holding."

"Commander if I may, why the need to keep all this secret, can't you just ask your sister for this."

If only I could, but sadly I knew that wouldn't work with her.

"Sadly my sister Cornelia is a rather headstrong woman who does not emphasize with others as much as I, so we are on our own to save the lives of the civilians which she'll throw away to provoke Zero."

Naoto held back a curse directed at my sister, not that I'd blame him.

My sister was a cold and calculative commander who was willing to sacrifice anything for victory.

To her, the lives of a few hundred or so elevens were nothing compared to our brother's murderer Zero.

He looked back and forth between me and the plans digesting the responsibility I had given him.

"You won't be in command per say, but I will need you to act as the main intermediary between my forces and the civilians for things to go as smooth as possible. While you're helping to direct the evacuation, I will keep my sister and her forces off your back until the last possible moment however I doubt that will be necessary."

I put down my coffee and waited for any questions that would come my way as Naoto finished up reading the plans I had given him.

"This could work, but I have to ask, why do you want to give this to me?" He asked unsure at the responsibility and position I had given him.

It must be because he still has doubts about my sincerity and thinks I'll really blackmail him. While I wasn't against pressuring him into to service, Naoto was much more useful to me as a willing subordinate than a forced one.

Not only does it give me a capable soldier who shows great promise according to how his training has been, but also his connections with the future black knights and Kallen may prove useful in the future.

"I'm trusting you with this operation to not only save innocent lives but also to help redeem yourself from your previous mistakes."

He flinched at my remark but kept his silence, at least he wasn't a loud mouth like Tamaki then I might have just left him in that prison. At least all that military training taught him discipline, or he was biding his time to escape and regroup or get close and kill me.

Still the chances he succeeds are next to zero if he tries since I know everything about him and know exactly where to press if he shows any signs of becoming a traitor.

"Also, I'm giving this opportunity to you as a test, if you succeed, you'll have earned my respect and the respect of your peers and will be officially a member of the Chimera Corps. If you decide to desert and run off." I let the threat linger as Naoto only scowled at me.

"Well, I'll let you figure out what would happen." I let him figure out how I would deal with betrayal.

I then got up ready to take my leave.

"Remember that I'm putting my trust in you for this and I think you know the ramifications if you don't succeed."

Naoto then got up and saluted me.

"Commander I won't let you down, but when will this operation begin?" Naoto asked in a determined voice now with less resentment and more energy in his voice.

"Oh you didn't notice on the plans, the operation is already underway."

Naoto then was sent into a frenzy picking up documents which had spilled out, and getting his things in order.

"By the way, there's a car that will take you to the forward staging area where you'll begin your mission, good luck."

I then left the scrambling Naoto trying to get his things together and reach the ghetto to save as many lives as possible.

I wasn't sure how many would listen to me, but with Naoto, I hoped they would be convinced to evacuate with his good word instead of staying to be gunned down by sister's troops.

"Char, is it wise to leave that man with this assignment, we have other people who speak Japanese, why have a man who was a terrorist not too long ago lead this operation?" Alya asked from beside me as we left the lounge and made our way back to a private car that would take us to the Viceroy's palace. Which was much nicer to live in than the barracks in all fairness.

"I appreciate and welcome your concern Alya, but that man doesn't have much of a choice in helping us because his conscience won't allow him to and I happen to hold what he wants most dear."

Alya looked confused as to what I meant.

"And what is that?"

"I hold the key to his future, one that he wouldn't have without me. So unless I break the trust I put in him I doubt he will lash rebel against us. He is beginning to realize how much more he can do with me than betraying me. Also, he doesn't have much of a choice in the matter as well because we have leverage over him which he can't risk me using against him."

Alya nodded at my summation that Naoto was a useful person and that he had no other options except work for me.

"I see, but what I am wondering is why you are putting so much stock into this man who at best is an above average, pilot?"

She raises a good point, why was I going the extra mile with Naoto?

I guess it was because he was away to try and gain Kallen onto my side, as much of a long shot as that was in case my plans with Suzaku don't work out, or as a way to undermine and fracture the core of the original black knights. Maybe I just didn't want him to die forgotten in that hellhole. So as a spur of the moment decision based on sheer curiosity had turned into a bet that I could convince a diehard freedom fighter fight for me a prince of the very nation he fought to fight for me instead.

And it seems that bet was working out for me so far and would gain me more than I ever thought possibly from just saving one person. But time will tell if things remained on the current path with Naoto or me will be swept up in the flames of revolution.

"Let's just say that Naoto is a low-risk investment for the future, if it works out I gain another asset and then some, if it doesn't I risk to lose next to nothing. Also, we need more men like him Alya."

"Sir?"

Alya looked unsure as to what I meant.

"He is fighting for something more than himself, and he is willing to do anything to protect what is precious to him, that kind of person who fights for the sake of others is the embodiment of what we need."

The rest of the ride was quiet as we made our way back to the comfort of the palace and to prepare for the challenge to come.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Milly p.o.v.

Recently the student council has really been coming together, what with two new members in such a short amount of time.

I was going to help Shirley and Kallen build the cathouse for Arthur, the stray cat that Suzaku caught during the cat hunt but I was called down to my grandfather's office again.

This time, it wasn't a surprise visitor but a call from my mother about the future of our family.

When I arrived at my grandfather's office, he just gestured to the phone that had who I assumed was my mother on the end.

"Hello, mother," I said into the phone as I braced myself for the eventual bomb to drop that I knew was coming.

"Daughter, I hope school is going well and you're well." My mother said with a bit of a reserved tone, no doubt preparing to argue with me over trying to reestablish the family name.

"Schools fine mother, what is this about that you needed to call me at school?" I asked equal parts curious and cautious.

"Oh, I was just calling to see if you have anything to tell me?"

What is she on about?

"What do you mean mother?" I asked trying to figure out why my mother was tiptoeing around our conversation, which was so unlike her.

"I was just wondering if you happened to be dating or meet with anyone recently?"

Huh, mother interested in what boys I like I don't like where this is going.

"Um no why would you think that?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"Come now darling I know Charlemagne visited you a couple of days ago, so when should I be expecting a wedding invitation."

I suddenly was hit by a vision of Char and me both wedding attire and walking down the aisle together.

What how did she know about that?

I snapped out of my daydream and looked at my grandfather who seemed to have taken an interest in the window and had his back turned to escape the glare I was giving him

"Mother, Char and I are just close friends that's all." I knew that was a lie, but I was still flustered from her previous statement.

"Well that's not what I heard from Ruben, but no matter I'm calling you to discuss both your future and the future of this family."

Here it comes.

"It is in the best interests of the Ashford family that you marry into another noble family to restore our prestige."

I was expecting it, but it was no easier hearing it in person.

"But mother an arranged marriage is so, I understand how much you want to reestablish the Ashford family, but mother it's just that."

"Let me stop you right there darling, the family has decided to have you marry up I didn't say it had to be an arranged marriage."

I was shocked at my mother's dismissal, but then who did they want me to marry…oh, now I get it.

"If the prince has been taking the time to court you, my dear, then it would be insulting toward him to have you be married off to some lower noble house while he has shown great interest in you."

I couldn't deny her statement, but I blushed when she said that we had been courting.

Maybe we hung out, we did almost kissed for real a couple of days, and he said he would be around in Area 11 for the foreseeable future, I paused for a few seconds, ok so maybe he is courting me.

I fought back my blush again as I tried to answer my mother, but she beat me to the punch.

"The family will not push you to marry anyone as long as you and the prince are dating or while he is courting you I just called to give you that push to be honest with yourself, everyone in the family knows that boy is head over heels for you."

"Mother!" I yelled at my mother who was laughing at my embarrassment while even my grandfather fought back a chuckle.

After a while, the call ended with a wish of good luck and for grandkids in the future that left me as red as Shirley when she gets embarrassed.

I left my grandfather's office after yelling at my grandfather for telling everything about Char and me to my mother, but I suppose I should be grateful.

I wouldn't have to get married as long I was dating or being courted by Char.

While I couldn't deny that, he was a good friend who I care about. Would he want to marry me, ugh I hated being forced into this when I wasn't even sure if he felt the same way?

We did almost kiss before, but I did kind of force him there, but he didn't fight it until my grandfather interrupted us.

I had to admit that Char wasn't the worst person to marry; he was handsome, humble, kind, he exemplified the ideal prince charming in a way, and basically everything a girl would want in a husband.

I wouldn't be surprised if I told him my situation that he may continue to court me just to help me out being forced into an arranged marriage.

But part of me wondered would it be so bad being married to Char?

I continued walking down the halls to the student council room trying to figure out my feelings for a certain blonde haired prince who had invaded my thoughts once again.

* * *

Saitama ghetto

G-1 Mobile command center

Char p.o.v.

I was walking with Alya following shortly behind up to the command center of the G-1.

I was going there to do my job as an observer to oversee the deployment and to keep an eye on my sister to keep her from going overboard.

"Alya how goes the operation?" I asked wanting to know how Naoto has done with the three-day head start I gave him.

"Reports say that sixty percent of the civilians have evacuated on their own or by our designated route. The Lieutenant and a small detail protecting both entrances of the tunnel are waiting in case of additional civilian holdouts try to escape. There have been no problems with the terrorists and things have been running smoothly."

Well, it's good that most of the civilians got out already now I just had to hope some of the holdouts would make it to the escape route out of the encirclement. However, that also meant the terrorists would be trying to escape as well so I had given a few squads of knightmares to protect the escape route.

All I could do now that what I had done was enough and that Zero would draw the army's attention away from the civilians and onto the terrorists.

"Good, now let's see my older sister shall we." Alya just nodded as we approached the door to the command center just in time to hear my sister ask those buffoons who managed to survive the battle in Shinjuku if the conditions were similar.

"Well I'm sure it's similar but hardly the same dear sister," I said as I strolled into the command center as all eyes shifted towards me as everyone went to attention at my arrival except my sister who just seemed annoyed at my remarks.

"Char I didn't expect you to come out here to the front." My sister stated as she sat on the throne with Guilford, her knight at her side.

"Well since you summoned everyone that was present in the Shinjuku disaster I might as well show up since it was because of Schneizel's Lancelot and my Tallgeese that the entire situation was salvaged from being a total disaster."

The group of officers from before wanted to say something, but they just lowered their heads in shame and gritted their teeth as they knew what I said was true.

"Also, I wanted to see my older sister, is that so wrong?" My lax attitude didn't go unnoticed by the officers, as many were unfamiliar with my carefree attitude.

I sent a nod towards my old mentor Darlton, who silently nodded back as I approached my sister's throne.

Cornelia, however, scowled at me as I walked up the stairs to lean against the wall on the right-hand side of her throne with Alya approached the command table to survey the situation.

"I would have thought you too busy with your wasted charity efforts for the numbers to actually to your duty as a soldier," Cornelia remarked making it clear yet again that my efforts to help my fellow man were a foolish one.

"Well dear sister I try to actually solve problems where I go, not all the problems in the empire can be fixed by a knightmare, and Euphemia offered to help out with most of my charity work while I'm on duty."

Cornelia was a prideful warrior and general who sought to bring glory to the Empire.

However in her quest to emulate her idol, Marianne, she has blindly followed the empire as was her duty as a general and princess without much thought to the true reasons for the empire's expansion wars.

"Tsk, like helping the numbers will help the empire." This also meant that she was all for the suppression of areas and the numbers even though they were the essential backbone of much of the empire.

"No matter, I didn't come here to talk to you about the failings of the empire, rather I'm interested if Zero will show up as well," I said with a smirk that only caused my sister to scowl even more.

"So you've just come to watch, I must say I thought you to be someone who always did things yourself?" Cornelia asked curiously as to my true intent.

"Well I wouldn't want my sister to be in danger trying hunt down Zero on her own, plus its kind of my job to observe anti-terrorist activities," I said as I shrugged off my sister's gaze.

"Hmph, I trust you won't interfere unless I direct you to?" I nodded and remained silent as my sister went on to detail her plan that would start soon after her announcement of her actions to draw out Zero.

I just hope that the two hours would be enough time for the stragglers to make it out before the army moves in.

But right now I had to have faith in Naoto that he'll follow through on his end while I sit tight and keep watch from the command center.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Lelouch p.o.v.

After hearing the announcement regarding the military's actions in Saitama I walked into my room to get the stolen soldier uniform I used last time.

"Oh, well what's got you looking so serious?" C.C. asked from her lounging position on my bed.

"It seems Cornelia has decided to try and lure out Zero by trying to recreate what happened in Shinjuku."

I started to unpack and lay out the uniform taking stock of everything before moving out to confront my sister.

"You're not falling for the enemies provocation, are you?" C.C. asked now laying on her side looking at me as I worked to get ready to infiltrate the ghetto.

"They went to such trouble to invite me, besides there's something I want to ask Cornelia personally."

That and it may be possible that Char is there as well, so I'll be able to get the both of them in one move.

"Destroying Britannia or discovering out who murdered your mother, which is more important to you?" C.C. asked in her typical manner.

"The two are of equal importance, the royal family members are competing with each other to see who will become the next ruler, or rather be forced to fight by that man." I finished with venom.

"But the very thing you hate is what makes Britannia strong. The royal heir who is the best fit to become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one standing." C.C. added pointing out the pros to how Britannia succession is played out.

"Exactly, the weak ones and their cast aside, Britannia is that kind of nation, that kind of world."

It was that same world which cast my sister and me out to fend for ourselves in Japan.

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all."

"If that's true then what happens to Nunnally?!" I shouted after shutting the case I finished packing the uniform.

"Should I just give up on my sister because she's frail, I refuse to accept that, I'll wipe out that sort of world myself!"

I got up to leave when I saw C.C. holding a gun pointing at me blocking my exit.

"You can't go, Lelouch, you still need to fulfill your part of the bargain so I won't have you dying before that," She said leveling the gun at me.

"Notice what you're saying and what you're doing are contradictory," I said trying to understand this green haired witch's thinking.

"Oh I won't kill you, I'm just going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

What is wrong with this girl to think that as the first thing to try and convince me not to go?

"Now I get it, you can't use geass yourself aren't you?" She flinched after hearing my deduction.

"I'm not surprised, I expected as much, why have me do it when you could have done it yourself." I then took out my own gun to point at her.

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?" She asked bored at my attempt to threaten her like bullets were just an annoyance to an immortal.

Well, I'll just have to call her bluff then.

"Yes, I do." I then lifted the gun to my own forehead much to her dismay.

"Until I met you I was dead, nothing but a corpse existing behind nothing but a false guise of life, a life in which I did nothing real. Day to day I went through the motions of living as if I were a zombie and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying. If I'm condemned to go back to that, then I'd rather…" I pressed the trigger applying the minimum amount of pressure until.

"Stop it!" C.C. had enough of our little game of chicken and put her gun down.

"I see now if it's life without meaning, then that kind of life is just waste for you."

I walked past C.C. planning how I would take down my sister while the green haired immortal was contemplating her thoughts.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

The two hours seemed to pass agonizingly slow to me while everyone else on the bridge was doing their duties and preparing for the assault.

I merely sat back and observed them all. Even after all these years it was still surreal to think that all this was real. But I had accepted my reality years ago, so when I looked at the familiar scene in front of me, I was caught in between feeling nostalgic or unsettled.

Nostalgic that thing were starting to move in the plots direction and my knowledge of this world's future will be put to the test, and unsettled because I knew what was coming in the future the good as well as the bad.

If I wanted to change the future, then I needed to act to shift the events that led up to the stories main conflicts.

What would happen when I tried to change things, I couldn't say.

After all, I'm not just a random stranger in the background I'm deep in this, there's no running from it, and the only way to survive is to fight for the future I believe in.

Huh, knowing the future is more of a curse than a blessing I guess, instead of trying to live life to fullest in my new life here I am stuck waiting to see if Lelouch even shows up.

I had a feeling that he would because everything so far has been to the script so far so I just need to be patient.

"My lady we've finished our initial sweep of the ghetto and have noticed a significantly lower number of elevens than out intelligence suggests," Darlton said from the command board.

I kept my expression neutral as inside I sighed in relief and was thankful that most of the people seemed to have gotten out before or have escaped already.

"Do you think our announcement tipped them off?" Suggested Guilford from his place beside Cornelia.

"Maybe, but we have the ghetto encircled and two hours isn't enough time to mobilize and evacuate that many in such a short amount of time even if they had an escape route." Reasoned Darlton ever the analytical thinker as he looked to my sister who was thinking silently to what this meant.

"Are the terrorists still inside the ghetto?" Asked Cornelia wondering if her attempt to lure out Zero was a bust.

"Yes, we still believe they are located near the center of the ghetto as many of the abandoned residences showed signs of looting according to recon." Said Darlton.

Huh, I guess once you get into terrorism the little things you don't really think about, like stealing from the poor and taking anything they left behind.

"Then we proceed as planned, all forces begin the eradication of the Saitama ghetto!" Commanded Cornelia as she raised her voice and let out a wicked smirk as her inner sadist crept out.

Now that the army has deployed I knew that I had to start pulling out my men to prevent them from being discovered. I sent a discreet nod to Alya, which she returned and walked out of the command center to radio in my orders to the men on the ground.

* * *

Saitama ghetto

Naoto p.o.v.

After being given my first real assignment from the prince, I found my way into a car which took me to a location where I met with an escort team who all understood and spoke Japanese, although I was the only native speaker so I was put in charge of communications.

We entered the ghetto known to be the Yamato Alliance's hideout. While I had heard of them, they had a bad rap among those in the resistance movement as radical extremists who acted more like criminals than freedom fighters.

I had never met with them, but rumors were that they didn't care about civilians and sought only to further their own ends. The rumors were affirmed when we got there I hardly believed that any ghetto could be worse than all the others, but Saitama was.

Sure there was poverty, hunger, and poor living conditions. But there was a higher crime rate, which the Yamato Alliance only furthered. Extortion, intimidation, selling drugs, anything that could make this place any worse the Yamato made sure it did.

So to say that I was nervous going in with an undercover Britannian escort, on a secret borderline treasonous mission for Prince Char to get the civilians to evacuate before the army can move in was an understatement.

We were dead if they found us out here with no support to speak of, and we were only armed with small arms.

To make matters worse was the fact that the Yamato Alliance had control of half of the ghetto and we had to avoid them from getting news of the evacuation route to protect it from them but also from the Britannian Army when they arrived in three days.

Eventually, I was able to meet with some of the civilian leaders who were the organizers who helped things run as a makeshift local government where the Yamato Alliance hasn't established its total control.

I told them that the army was going to move to the ghetto in three days and told them of a safe route to evacuate. They were hesitant at the information I was giving them thinking maybe I was a spy for the Britannians. So I told them I was Japanese but that had no effect, and saying I was a former resistance member wasn't going to win me any points with them.

As a last ditch effort, I mentioned that we were working with the charity Prince Char had helped sponsor that runs the refugee camp in Shinjuku. To my surprise, that got their attention and some seemed to take serious what I was saying.

Huh, so they trust a Britannian prince more than one of their own now huh.

Not that I blame them, what have the resistance ever done for them.

Eventually, after three long days of spreading the word of a Britannian attack I along the other escorts were standing by at the designated secure escape tunnel that led away from the fighting.

When the news broke that the Britannian army had encircled the ghetto, we were swamped with fleeing civilians who rushed to the safety of the tunnel.

Eventually, we established some semblance of order families of the young, the old, and elderly were all making their way out of the encirclement.

However, we were ordered to pull back and guard the other side to prevent our presence from being discovered.

I just had to hope that the army or the resistance wouldn't find their way here so the remaining civilians could escape.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

I stood in the midst of the command center with my eyes shut still leaning against the wall behind the throne where my sister sat. I had my eyes shut not bothering with the details of what was going on but rather I was listening. I was listening to the communications, reports, and orders that were flying around the room.

There were steady reports of sweeping up numbers, to eradicating homes I had to restrain myself to not lash out at this senseless violence. But if I did it would make things in the future much more difficult to do with Cornelia suspicious of me. So I held my tongue and listened for the sign that this extermination would become a battle.

For the moment, things were somewhat normal and calm, but I was waiting and listening for that one out of place report that would signal the true beginning of this farce of a battle.

"Paladin team lost!"

My eyes shot open after hearing that and in quick succession reports of ambushes and losses came flooding into the command center.

The army was losing badly, as fire teams, Knightmares, and squads were being dispatched by ambush guerilla tactics as well as captured knightmares.

I wasn't the only one taking notice of the terrorist's newfound tactical success, as my sister sat there calmly digesting the situation.

Part of me wanted to praise my sister's calm and taciturn approach, but another wanted to berate her inaction as the army was being quickly destroyed.

"The enemy seems to be using Sutherland's captured from our own forces." A staff officer announced from his place at the tactical display map.

"Just like Shinjuku, has there been any sign of zero?" Asked a few officers who participated in Shinjuku, as they were unnerved at the terrorist's success.

But the enemy's success was just as much the empire's fault as the terrorist's tactics. The Britannian army was the largest and most powerful military in the world, but it lacked the ability to adapt because of the way the military fought its wars. Britannia was a war machine prepared to fight large-scale conflicts and focused on overpowering its enemies through sheer numbers and force. So it didn't surprise me that most of the men we had in the field were finding it difficult to adjust to urban warfare against the hit and run terrorists, their superior firepower meant nothing if they didn't know where the enemy was.

Just as the enemy had destroyed a bridge with a unit of knightmares on it, my sister decided that she was done losing.

"That's enough, order all troops to fall back further damage and casualties serve no point."

"Fall back, with all due respect we can still fight them!"

The disgraced officers quickly protested but my sister dismissed their objections.

"We can't fight them like this." Said Cornelia as Darlton ordered the retreat to the perimeter.

If my memory is right and it has been so far, Lelouch will blend in with the retreating units and try to drive right up next to the G-1.

Arrogance must run in the family if he thought the same tactic would work twice here.

He would either be captured here or C.C. will come to his rescue.

So I continued to silently observe the situation seeing if things were still going according to the script.

As the rest of our forces made their way back, my sister smirked at her attempt to outsmart Zero.

"Zero is no match, I've won." Her declaration confused some, but Darlton along with myself understood her intent.

"Of course, that's why they call Princess Cornelia the goddess of victory," Darlton affirmed my sister's reputation of winning battles and never knowing defeat against inferior opponents.

But when you factor in knightmares it is hard to lose against an opponent who doesn't have any so I call my sister's title a stretch.

"Shall we go then Guilford, my knight?" Cornelia asked her most trusted soldier and personal knight.

"It is my pleasure to serve and obey you my lady," Guilford said with respect and dignity.

He always was a suck up to authority especially my sister, but I couldn't blame the guy when his superior was a beautiful princess.

As Guilford left to ready my sister's royal guard I just shut my eyes again to wait for the end.

"Brother, I'm somewhat surprised you didn't volunteer to join the fight, you are usually eager to join the fight?" Cornelia asked me.

"I have no interest in a battle that has already been decided dear sister, and I doubt my presence would be necessary, Guilford is more than enough to take care of this rabble," I answered as I met my sister's glance.

"Hmm, for once something we both agree upon little brother," Cornelia stated as Guilford and the rest of my sister's royal guard were rolling into the ghetto.

"One Knightmare left transmitting an IFF in the city area." Said Darlton from the command table.

"Can't we scramble a rescue party, get in contact with it?"

"No, destroy it." My sister's command cut through the officers concerns as Guilford and his squad impaled the imposter terrorist unit killing the pilot and destroying the machine.

So began my siblings back and forth of cat and mouse. I wouldn't call it chess because that would imply that both sides had equal strength and that was as far from the truth than you could get.

What with the all of Lelouch's tactics being predictable and the same as before along with the lack of organization and structure with the terrorists this battle was decided the moment he revealed his forces IFF signals.

"Mission complete, all forces take formation number four." Came from an announcement from an operator on the command deck.

Well, that was faster than I suspected.

"This didn't work out like it did in Shinjuku Zero. So are you still masquerading as one of us, we'll discover who you are very shortly." Came the smug voice of my sister that was savoring another pointless victory that she could add to her spotless record.

"Attention all forces open your hatches and reveal your faces." Commanded Cornelia, who was sure that she had outsmarted Zero and had him cornered.

Guilford and the royal guard began checking the pilots one by one as they drove by in their knightmares. Until they stopped at one Knightmare whose pilot hadn't come out yet.

So there you are Lelouch, all it would take is one word from me and they would tear you out of that knightmare and so many problems in the future would be avoided, however, I would be out of luck when it came to knowing the future.

After a quick inner debate, I decided to sit back and watch for now, as it was still too soon to make a drastic move like getting rid of Zero and Lelouch yet.

"Zero's been sighted!" Came a voice on the radio that the camera shifted to that direction where we saw Zero standing on top of a building alone.

"Aha, so I was right Zero does have a flare for the dramatic," Cornelia said as her forces moved in to capture Zero.

But really after what he did to save Suzaku you couldn't be any more obvious saying that Zero has a love of the theatrics and setting up dramatic set pieces. It was just that this time pride got the better of him and was quickly dispatched for underestimating the enemy and overestimating his compatriots this time.

As the soldiers opened fire, Zero fell backward beyond the building and began to escape.

"Your Highnesses how do like us to proceed?" Asked Guilford over the radio.

"Hmm, what's the likely hood its a trap?" Asked Cornelia to no one in particular.

"I'd say it's likely a trap, knowing that Zero wasn't in a stolen Knightmare, why did he reveal himself to us just to disappear?" I logically responded which my sister agreed with my tactical analysis.

"Then there's no point in chasing him then order our forces to begin mop up and to pull out within the hour." Ordered my sister as I took my leave slipping out of the con with Alya in tow.

Leaving the work to those who were stuck with it, I moved to prepare for the next stage where Zero will show and I know he won't be alone next time.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

After escaping that close call thanks to whoever dressed up as Zero, I was able to make my way into the sewers to escape my sister's forces.

Dammit, I can't believe I underestimated her.

She's not like Clovis at all, instead of being weak and foolish she's cold and calculating. Her forces are disciplined and battle-hardened, there's no way that they'd lose to a bunch of terrorists.

As I was running, I spotted a figure standing in my Zero costume in front of me, presumably the same one who distracted Cornelia to allow my escape.

"Why did you rescue me?" I asked the masked stranger. I had a feeling that I knew who it was, but I needed to be sure.

"I told you already I can't have you dying." Removing his or her mask revealed my rescuer to be none other than C.C. smirking at my misfortune.

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal!" I yelled in frustration at my quick defeat.

"You sore loser, if you're really that good then you should set up conditions the way you want," C.C. said playfully as she tossed my helmet up and down in her hands.

"Then that's what I'll do then I'll set them up." C.C. stopped playing with my helmet and turned to look at me.

"I'll raise an army that can't lose to Britannia, people, then a nation," I said with steel knowing what I must now do to able to beat an opponent like my sister or brother.

* * *

Naoto p.o.v.

After making it to the other side of the tunnel and far away from the battle people were receiving first aid, supplies and other forms of aid in a makeshift aid center run by an N.G.O. that was currently being flooded by poor civilians who had to evacuate their homes or risk being killed.

Despite not having almost anything, and it being crowded the people had smiles on their faces.

Even with a few Knightmares and soldiers around who were to help keep order, people were at ease.

I guess they were thankful to be alive, as I even saw people thanking the soldiers and aid workers as they helped them escape certain doom.

After all my years of fighting Britannia to bring back, the old Japan civilians never thanked me once for fighting for freedom and democracy.

Now I was being showered with affection and thanks from numerous people who recognized my squad and me, like the one's who go the word out.

I guess it was in part to these people having to fear not only the Britannians but also their own countryman who both controlled them through fear.

Now, they had hope that tomorrow would be better than before a luxury they didn't have without our help.

 _BOOM!_

The peaceful moment was shattered by a rocket impacting a Knightmare standing guard over the camp that was soon followed by more rockets, gunfire, and explosions, as people scattered in terror on the sudden attack I looked to where the attack came from.

The attack was coming from the tunnel, the attackers looked to be remnants of the Yamato Alliance trying to break out of the ghetto.

They must have heard about the escape route and launched a surprise attack on the forces standing guard here uncaring if anyone got caught in the crossfire.

I dove into cover as the barrage continued as more knightmares swarmed to the tunnel entrance to deal with the last of the resistance members.

However, they were hampered by the crowds of panicked civilians all running to get away from the fighting that had started and prevented additional support to arrive immediately.

I saw a few of my fellow squad mates open fire as well as a remaining knightmare laying down suppressing fire on the enemy who was hiding in the rubble and sides of the tunnel.

To make matters worse, the second Knightmare pilot was forced to eject as another Knightmare emerged and began firing upon the soldiers with its Knightmare rifle.

As both soldier and fleeing civilian were gunned down I spotted a rocket launcher not too far away.

When the knightmare was reloading its weapon, I dashed from cover making a move for the weapon dodging bullets and explosions from grenades and a few rockets flying overhead.

I lunged for the weapon and grabbed it as the Knightmare finished reloading and opened fire at the reinforcements coming to destroy them.

After checking the weapon was ready to fire I leveled it at the knightmare, which had its attention on the other incoming Knightmares.

I steadied myself and aimed for the terrorist Knightmare and fired.

The rocket flew directly at the machine and hit the side of cockpit killing the pilot and disabling the machine.

I dropped the used rocket launcher and dropped down to my knees as my adrenaline high caught up with me.

I had killed my fair share of Britannians as a resistance member, but I have never killed a fellow Japanese resistance member before.

But as the knightmares gunned down the remnants of the Yamato alliance, I shed no tears for their deaths.

I felt numb.

There was suffering all around me, after everything I had done to help save the civilians, those terrorists just decided to ruin everything by trying to shoot their way out to escape with their own live not caring who got hurt.

I glanced out around me seeing the bodies of Japanese civilians who were thanking me just minutes ago and Britannian soldiers who tried to protect and help them lying together dead on the ground.

While beside the occasional shot executing a terrorist was heard, the voices of the injured and distraught filled the air.

I walked among the bodies of men, women, and children all lay there strewn across the rubble dead and dying while I escaped unscathed.

Why? I asked myself.

Why did those bastards do this, for what purpose did these people have to die for?

It wasn't for any grand ideas, for freeing Japan, or the greater good.

No, it was so those bastards could try and escape with their pathetic lives so they could hurt more people.

Even after all the torment and evil they caused to these people they just didn't know when to quit.

All they knew was to fight, lashing out to further their own ends, not caring who got hurt.

I was broken out of my own world as I heard a whimper from the rubble next to me.

Quickly I began looking for a survivor amidst this disaster.

Pulling a few rocks and debris away, I found a small girl bleeding profusely from stray shrapnel wounds that riddled her body, but she still managed to cling to life as I pulled the bodies of her parents who managed to shield her from the worst of the blast.

"Hey it's okay, I'm going to get you some help real soon ok, MEDIC!"

I yelled out as I took off my jacket to apply pressure to her wounds.

The girl was small and had signs of malnutrition but seemed to be around eight years old. Her eyes were half-lidded and filled with tears as the pain prevented her from speaking much. She had a small doll in her that seemed to be new, must have been given to her by the relief staff.

"Nii-san, it hurts." The girl croaked out as she losing too much blood too fast.

"I know it hurts, but please keep awake, what's your name? I NEED A MEDIC NOW!"

I tried to keep her talking as I shouted desperately for help again as medical teams were already overwhelmed with all the wounded before but were being stretched to the brink now.

" Megumi… Nii-san where's Kaa-chan and Tou-chan… I'm getting sleepy… everything is getting dark…" The girl was starting to lose consciousness.

"Come on stay with me Megumi their waiting for you, just promise me to stay awake."

I couldn't tell the girl that they died protecting her I had to keep her talking if she falls unconscious she might not wake up again.

"Nii-san… I'm sorry but I…" Her last words faded as she lost consciousness.

"Megumi? Megumi stay with me!" I began to perform CPR to try and keep her heart beating.

Even when the medics arrived they told me it was too late and her injuries were too severe.

I kept continuing compressions on the little girl until I was exhausted and I broke down after failing to save an innocent little girl.

I never cried that hard in my life, I was inconsolable as the medics and soldiers left me to my grief as they continued to help those who could be saved.

I don't know how long I stayed like that sobbing next to the body of that little girl who never knew hope, safety, and a better tomorrow yet lost her family and all she loved in a day.

After everything I did, why did this still happen?

I started to think about everything again and what was truly important.

This pain, this despair that hung over everyone had replaced the hope and happiness we tried to bring them.

Was freeing Japan really worth it if the people will suffer unimaginable loss.

No, that line of thinking is what justifies the Yamato Alliance's acts of brutality and instigated the Britannian army to attack them.

Char was right, things have to change or all that this fighting will accomplish is pointless in the end.

I can actually help people with him rather than fight an unwinnable war.

This isn't, us versus them anymore.

There were no winners today; all there was were those who remain and these who have died.

Was this the world I wanted for Kallen and my mother, one with only despair and hatred to sustain it. Where the people are blind to their cruelty and suffering of their fellow man. No that is not what I want, I'm done fighting for a dream, I will fight for the people and the only one who seems to care for them seems to be Prince Char.

That man saved my life, gave me hope, showed me purpose, and was the only one fighting for the numbers in a country that see's my countryman as less than human.

I may not have had a choice in joining him, but if following him will allow me to help people instead of causing more misery then I will fight for him.

So I took the girl's body in arms and wrapped it in my blood-soaked jacket and carried it to where they were going to bury the dead I laid her down in a grave next to her parents along with the doll she just received but seemed to treasure even until her last moments.

Like many who lived in the ghetto her family lived in extreme poverty, it must have been her first real gift.

It wasn't fair, someone innocent like that little girl Megumi shouldn't have died here.

Families mourned for the dead after another tragedy has befallen my people as soldiers helped bury the bodies laying them to rest with respect.

I carved Megumi's name into the makeshift cross so that she didn't have to be just another number that died today.

Upon the graves of the fallen, I promised myself that I would fight for a brighter tomorrow and for my people, to break the curse of sorrow that has wrapped itself upon my homeland.

* * *

AN: This Chapter wasn't as action packed as the Shinjuku chapter because sending Char and Tallgeese in to fight would really be overkill.

Char is being cautious because he doesn't want to attract the attention of Cornelia, his brother Schneizel, the emperor, or the geass order too soon so that's why he isn't going in guns blazing into every fight or other loud actions. Rather he'll try to shift things to a preferable conclusion behind the scenes. However, this doesn't mean everything will turn out alright like when the terrorist attacked the escape route to escape themselves resulting in the loss of life.

For Naoto abandoning his past ideals, think of what this guy has gone through in such a short amount of time. Captured, imprisoned, tortured, rescued, and learned he caused a massacre by stealing C.C.'s capsule. So he has been to a pretty dark place and just when he comes into a source of hope with Char who strong-arms him into helping him, it was terrorists, not Britannians that attack the relief center. Combine his past experiences with the events that have happened he is starting to realize that things do have to change and he has lost most of his faith in the resistance movements.

Milly and Char were Childhood friends and care for each other. But there is hesitation on both sides ranging from Milly's inner doubt to Char trying to keep her safe at a distance but their feelings for each other is making it difficult. Will they get engaged or married that's for future chapters, so don't expect a wedding chapter anytime soon.

Cornelia at this time is still cold and has a deep mistrust towards the numbers. Her attitude will change over time but for now, she is just like her anime counterpart.

Next time: The stakes escalate as the JLF take the Lake Kawaguchi hotel, the stage is set for Zero's next play, the black knights appear and challenge Britannia, but can a knight truly save the world or does it take something more.


	9. The Black Knights

AN: Sorry for the wait this chapter took a bit longer than expected.

Looking back on my previous work, especially the last chapter I must have been blind to let so many errors through. I'm trying to improve and am still learning as I go. But I will be editing with a keener eye in the future, finding a beta is ongoing.

Regarding Char's views on Lelouch, I'm not trying to say that Lelouch what accomplishes in the anime and with the zero requiem isn't right or good in the end. Because I do see Lelouch as a tragic anti-hero who ultimately changes things for the best. But for Char, he doesn't have the luxury to remain on the sidelines as Lelouch begins his rebellion. He has his ambitions and goals which do hinge on the knowledge of actions by Lelouch but are not dependent on them either.

He will still try to follow the script for the most of R1.

So their relationship is that of indirect rivals trying to do somewhat the same thing although in two very different ways. While Lelouch's original goals are to destroy his father's empire and find out who killed his mother, remain the same. Char seeks to stop the Ragnarok connection, and change fate, so even if something changes in the timeline he won't be hindered by having to follow the script to ultimately accomplish his own goals.

Regarding more Gundam influence, I can say that I'm going to draw from the A.C. and U.C. universes for technology. There will be more of Gundams in R1. However, R2 is where things will pick up in overhauling Char's forces.

Now on to the world of Code Geass.

* * *

" _Where justice is denied, where poverty is enforced, where ignorance prevails, and where any one class is made to feel that society is an organized conspiracy to oppress, rob and degrade them, neither persons nor property will be safe."_

-Frederick Douglass

* * *

High-speed Britannian Train

Tokyo settlement to Lake Kawaguchi

Milly p.o.v.

"I never left the Tokyo settlement before this is my first time!" Announced an excited Shirley from the seat as she gazed out the window of the train.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could come with us don't you?" I asked the orange haired girl who was too easy to tease.

Shirley seemed to shrink in her seat as she munched on some pocky.

Shirley was a kind and honest girl who had the biggest crush on Lelouch and fell for the mysterious vice-president whatever reason.

Sitting beside her was our fellow student council member Nina Einstein, who seemed nervous to be leaving the settlement.

When Nina was younger, she and her family were attacked when their car broke down near the edge of the settlement and they were attacked and robbed by elevens.

"Don't be so shy, tonight we can stay up all night talking, let's tell each other which boys we like from school," I said smirking at Shirley.

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about right Ms. president," Shirley replied with a deadpan look and tone.

"Who can say?" I played off my friend's jest, as I didn't really think much of the boys at school.

Most were just boring and stuck up just because they were Britanians.

The student council was better, a collection of all kinds, who stuck together through thick and thin.

Lelouch was the object of Shirley's affection and was more of a brother that I liked to mess with.

Rivalz was a loveable loser but didn't really stand out much aside from being Lelouch's sidekick.

And Suzaku was just too new to know much, but from what I saw, he has bigger issues on his plate beside the student council.

The train went through a tunnel and Nina flinched from the sudden change as she was on edge as it is.

I went over to the nervous girl to reassure her.

"Nina it's alright, they're lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi, so securities fine. Don't be afraid it's not the ghettos." I said to her as I held her hands to calm her down.

"Yes, but?" Nina though much calmer was still uneasy being so far away from the safety of the settlement and Ashford.

"Don't worry we will be with you the whole time, we won't leave your side for a second." She accepted my reassurances and let go of me sitting up a little straighter.

The train then exited the tunnel and we saw the expansive countryside that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Oh, by the way, you guys a friend of my family decided to hook us up with a VIP treatment. So instead of a boring convention center we are going to a private traditional Japanese hot spring, spa, and hotel!" I announced to the unsuspecting fellow student council members.

"What, why didn't you mention sooner, and what happened to the original plan madam president?" Asked a curious Shirley, with Nina giving an apprehensive look at the words traditional and Japanese.

"Well it just so happens a friend of my family heard about our little trip and decided to let us go to his five-star resort for free, can you believe it!" That got them both a little excited though I was curious as to why Char was so insistent on us going there.

When he gave me a private number to talk to him because he was very busy so we could stay in touch, I was first nervous about calling him, but eventually, I did.

At first, we talked small talk and pleasantries but eventually, I mentioned the student council's weekend trip to Lake Kawaguchi and he offered to send us to a private hotel he invested in for free.

Seeing no way to refuse my crush's generous offer I agreed and he even said he might stop by and visit my friends and me that weekend if he was available.

I wasn't sure if he was trying to win my favor or was aware of my families desire for me to marry him.

Knowing him, though, he must have gotten a clue from talking to my grandfather who was never any good at hiding secrets.

I resisted the urge to sigh as my best friend from childhood and crush was just too nice for his own good.

I could only hope that this weekend would be a nice relaxing retreat from the stresses of life and maybe another chance to see Char again.

I had to quickly hide a blush from my fellow student council members.

The train kept moving as we made our way to the private resort hidden away from the bland mainstream hotel we originally were going to stay at.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

I was sitting in the stolen vehicle that was now my hideout along with Ohgi, Kallen, and the others.

After meeting them and introducing to our new hideout, someone turned on the TV and I learned that the JLF had just taken a hotel hostage in Lake Kawaguchi.

I knew that Milly, Shirley, and Nina had plans to go there, but it didn't appear that they were among the hostages.

I feared something terrible had happened to them, and then I got a call from Rivalz.

I couldn't talk to him now with Ohgi, Kallen, and the others present so I ended the call.

However, a few moments later I got a text message from him.

Retreating to the second level and entering a private room I looked at my friend's message.

Apparently Rivalz was contacted by Milly and the others that they had changed hotels last minute and were not among the hostages.

I let out a sigh of relief that my friends were safe.

At the moment, I was watching a report on the situation.

I knew it was too soon for us to make a move, but I wondered why Cornelia hasn't sacrificed the hostages to eliminate the terrorists.

Could it be that she can't be there can she?

A realization struck me.

Could she be among the hostages?

If Euphemia is there that would prevent her from taking action was in the hotel with the hostages.

Cornelia always and a soft spot for her sister, so it would make sense that she would hold back if she were captured.

But the JLF must not know she's there; if they did they would be asking for much more.

Kallen interrupted my train of thought as she came through the door.

"Zero, what do think is going to happen to the hostages?" She asked concerned over the fate of the hostages.

I shut off the computer I was watching the news from.

"Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive."

I said not revealing that it would probably be the JLF that would kill the hostages.

"Yeah I'm sure your right."

Kallen seemed a little deflated at my response as Ohgi walked into the room as well.

"Hey Zero, I found these, should I hand them out to everyone. I mean as far as gear goes it looks very hip, but we're just a resistance group so."

"Wrong!"

I turned in my chair to face Ohgi.

"We're not a resistance group is that clear?"

I asked sternly to the confused Ohgi.

"Then what are we?" Ohgi asked.

"What we are, what we're trying to be, is Knights for justice," I said standing now in front of my comrades.

I learned the hard way that simple resistance won't take down Britannia, it will take something more.

And if everything goes to plan the Black Knights will become a force to rival Britannia.

But to make that happen, I must continue to have Zero be a man of miracles to be more than just a man but a symbol to inspire Japan to fight back.

* * *

Lake Kawaguchi

Mobile G-1 command center

Char p.o.v.

"Yes, it's perfectly safe there Milly just enjoy the hot springs and I'll let you know if things change, I'll talk to you later, bye."

I ended the call with Milly, who was calling about what was going on at the previous hotel and that she was thankful I offered a different alternative.

Otherwise, they would be among the hostages.

Letting Milly be thrown into harms way like that is something I couldn't allow.

And with a terrified Nina, I couldn't guarantee that they would lay low long enough to get rescued.

I sighed as I looked at the ugly hotel, which was just asking to be demolished.

The Lake Kawaguchi hotel and convention center was situated in the middle of the lake connected by three bridges offering a picturesque view of the scenic countryside.

It also provided both the best and worst features you wanted if you wanted to take it over.

The JLF lead by Lt. Colonel Kusakabe seemed to think so too.

The location did limit how the Britannian's could approach the hotel. However, it also cut off almost all forms of escape for the JLF.

So now we had extremist terrorists now holding the hotel hostage with no escape route.

I always hated hostage situations.

Usually, the only reason one would go to such drastic actions is when they are driven into a corner, with no other option.

However, Kusakabe in his infinite wisdom chooses the dumbest possible response the JLF could do.

By acting as terrorists, they accomplish nothing but delegitimizing their own organization regardless of the outcome.

Not to mention also being moved up on my sister's hit list.

The JLF must have thought that taking hostages would have given them enough leverage to bargain with the Britannians.

They were only half right.

It was not that they had taken hostages, but rather who the hostages were.

Sure the politicians and businessmen were somewhat influential with the trade of sakuradite but the real reason the hotel isn't rubble is because Euphie decided to observe the conference on sakuradite there this weekend.

Why didn't I keep Euphie out of the way like I did with Milly and the student council?

It's quite simple, I couldn't.

While convincing my fun loving childhood friend to go to a private resort wasn't that difficult.

Trying to convince and control Euphie had only backfired on me like when I tried to prevent her and Suzaku from meeting before.

Also, If I'm right then even without the student council there, Lelouch will still take action as this opportunity was too good for Zero to pass up.

So I 'm now walking around the perimeter with Alya and Naoto in full uniform.

I was dressed in my favorite red military coat like I usually do when I'm in the field.

I was looking to get away from the yelling and screaming in the G-1 over the failed attempts to assault the hotel whether by air, water, or underground.

I resisted the urge to sigh, as I knew it would be a long day and I would so rather be at a hot spring than standing around watching this hostage situation.

So I decided to go a pay Lloyd, Cécile, and Suzaku a visit but I didn't know where they were exactly.

Alya was her usual silent but serious self while Naoto was a bit sterner than usual.

After the terrible events following the attack on the relief center, Naoto had changed it seemed.

Gone was the angry young rebel, now he held himself just like a member of the Chimera Corps should, proud, unyielding, and disciplined.

I heard the story second hand from the reports of what happened and what he did there.

But when I looked into his eyes when I went to inspect the site I knew that he had committed himself to our cause.

He saw the horrors of war first hand and knows things must change.

And as long as I was committed to helping the Japanese then he would follow me.

Sure enough, I spotted the Special Corps transport with Lancelot inside being calibrated by technicians while Lloyd was sitting on the grass skipping stones with Cécile and Suzaku near him.

As my group got within earshot, I picked up part of their conversation.

"So the Japanese are still not being accepted enough into your structure?"

Suzaku said in clear irritation over the inequalities present in society.

"If that's true then what point is there in even having an honorary Britannian system?"

"Well, there's plenty of reasons, ranging from integration of foreigners into Britannian Society, to being able to control the population of areas easier take your pick."

I answered Cécile's question as I walked up to them with Alya and Naoto in tow.

"Your highness!" Came the surprised response to me from Suzaku and Cecile as they both saluted and bowed in respect, while Lloyd gazed over and waved casually.

"At ease, please I'm trying to get away from all this formality, so please just call me Char."

Really being sucked up to all the time really made spending time with somewhat honest people a luxury.

"I see you're well Suzaku, I sorry that our plans last time fell through, but I did wish we would reunite in a friendlier setting than this."

Suzaku was about to say something but held it back as he contemplating something.

"So what brings the Crimson Conqueror out here did Cornelia drag you out here as well, then it must be for someone big in that hotel isn't there?" Lloyd asked aloud breaking any sense of pleasantries as he tried to probe for information.

"I'm merely doing my duty as an observer nothing more Lloyd, so did you came out here to gather data on the Lancelot?"

Lloyd was sometimes too smart for his own good, how I envied my brother Schniezel for snatching him up for Camelot.

"Naturally, however orders are orders and here we are dragging our feet instead, you could do something about that couldn't you?"

"Lloyd! Prince Char please forgive him, but can you give us an update on the situation?" Cécile scolded her boss, apologized, and asked for information.

Cécile was brilliant and savvy in her own right and anther loss for my R&D team at Anaheim Electronics.

"If I had that kind of power, I wouldn't be able to walk around freely, but the situation is still a stalemate for now. We can't infiltrate the hotel, especially with that linear cannon in the tunnel so right now we are waiting them out until a better option presents itself."

"Oh how rude of me, you all know my lovely knight Alya Alstreim, but I would like to introduce another member of my forces, this man right here is a new member of the Chimera Corps Lieutenant Naoto Stadtfeld."

I introduced the Alya and the stranger behind me.

"Ah it's a pleasure to meet Lieutenant, I'm Cécile, that's Suzaku, and the man ignoring us moping by the lake is Lloyd."

Always trust Cécile to make someone feel welcome.

"Ah, thank you, it's a pleasure to meet you as well my lady," Naoto said in a formal tone.

"Um, Lieutenant, I have to ask, do you know someone named Kallen?" Asked Suzaku.

I glanced at Naoto, who got quiet and seemed like he was going to deny it.

"Yes, that's my little sister's name, have you met her?"

Naoto asked admitting his relation to his sister to Suzaku, which somewhat surprised me.

"Well, we go to the same school Ashford Academy, I was just wondering because you look a lot alike and you have the same last name."

"I see, well that's good to hear," Naoto said in a reserved tone that Cecille and Suzaku picked up on.

"Is something wrong sir?" Suzaku asked Naoto.

"No, it's just, I've been away from home for a very long time and I haven't seen her in a while, so could you promise me not to tell her I'm here until I get the chance to?"

"Sure, no problem." Said Suzaku.

It seems Naoto wants to play things close to the chest for now, but you'll have your reunion soon, just not today.

"One last question sir, are you part Japanese?" Suzaku asked curious about Naoto's name.

There was a pause until I decided to step in for Naoto to cover for him.

"Even though the Lieutenant has a Japanese name, he is the rightful heir to the Stadtfeld family making him a special case, whether or not he is a half-Britannian doesn't not."

I said in a dismissive tone trying to avoid having to deal with this issue so soon.

All those present got the hint, but Naoto sent a questioning gaze my way, probably about being the heir to his family.

Lucky for me, Alya had me covered.

"The Lieutenant is a new member of the Chimera Corps who has joined under the recommendation of Prince Char, also the Chimera Corps has many part-Britannian and not-Britanians in its ranks," Alya said curtly.

I was thankful for my ever-prepared knight; she did always know what to say in moments like this.

"Thank you Alya, so you know Suzaku if you ever get sick of working for my brother's unit there's plenty of room for advancement among my forces if you ever wanted to be a part of a team?" I asked Suzaku but before he could respond, an irate and fuming Lloyd came storming up to me and got in my face.

"You are not, going to steal away my test pilot, don't think I don't know that you and your shady R&D team has been stealing designs from me." Lloyd spat out jabbing a finger in my face.

Well, he wasn't wrong about me wanting to steal Suzaku, the Lancelot, and any designs I get my hand on, but I would never admit it.

"Come now Lloyd, stop spreading those baseless rumors, and it's only because of me that Suzaku got out of prison. So I guess I can settle for a couple of MVS swords, and VARIS rifle this time."

Lloyd looked like he was going to blow a gasket again, but Cécile managed to calm him down, reminding him that I was asking this time.

"Don't worry Lloyd I'm sure we'll figure something out, by the way, there's a project I wanted to discuss with you later after all this."

Lloyd stopping having a fit and was interested in whatever project I had in mind, but that was for later.

"By the way, Suzaku what are your thoughts on this situation?"

My question broke him out of his inner dilemma, as I desired to gauge where Suzaku's feelings are.

"My thoughts sir?"

"Yes, I was wondering how an Honorary Britannian would perceive the actions of the JLF here."

Suzaku looked back at the hotel for a moment then back at me.

"I know the JLF are trying to fight to bring back the Japan of the past, but going about it like this won't solve anything, especially taking those people hostage, their actions won't solve anything, and will only get innocent people hurt."

Well, something we both can agree on, to be honest, I was surprised he didn't go about spouting off about changing things from within like it was even possible to change Britannia without getting your hands dirty.

"I agree that how they are going to go about accomplish their goals, but is what they are fighting for so wrong?"

Suzaku was surprised by my statement along with everyone else besides Alya, who had heard this all before and knew what I was hinting at.

"What do you mean, Prince Char?" Suzaku asked as everyone just listened to what I was presuming going to say next.

"Everyone is fighting for the justice they believe in, everyone is born with different destinies, they have their own culture, families, countries, the moment you trample on the things they love you create hatred, that is not evil but human nature."

I had everyone hanging on my every word and no one moved to interject, not even Lloyd, who knew I had a follow-up.

"My point is Suzaku, even if the members of the JLF are in the wrong for their actions here, is it wrong for them to desire the past? Where they were considered equals to their fellow man, instead of second-class citizens, where their culture wasn't suppressed, and where they have no hope for a future in the current system. No, they fight and struggle the same as us because they are seeking a future where there is hope, unlike today where none can be found for their people."

I looked back at my audience who were all wide eyed at my declaration.

"We must remember no matter what conflict or struggle, that our enemies are also human, they feel, love, and hate just like us. Although I do agree that things must change with the empire or Britannia may face the eventual fate that all empires meet. Eventually, corruption and chaos will tear it down faster than any foreign power or rebellion could."

Though my words seemed shocking to Suzaku and Naoto, Cécile was stunned by my remarks which seemed to contradict everything national policy dictated, Lloyd and Alya, however, were not as surprised as I was the most outspoken in the royal family for being the most progressive of the family.

"Prince Char we should be getting back to the command center soon, or the princess may send another search party after you," Alya said breaking the mood that I set.

"Yes I suppose we wouldn't want that, I suppose this is goodbye, for now, Suzaku, Lloyd, Miss Cécile it has been a pleasure until we meet again."

Alya, Naoto, and I said our goodbyes as we left Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cécile by the special corps trailer with the Lancelot.

I just hope Suzaku took my words to heart and was beginning to see things a bit more than just black and white.

Eventually, he will have to decide whether he'll continue on the path of appeasement to change the system from within, or help me reform the empire, through revolution if need be.

It all depends on if he puts his belief and hope behind my sister Euphie's vision of the future or my own.

What I neglected to tell them before that the reason for the honorary Britannian system was to give hope to the numbers.

And hope is a much stronger way to control someone after all, much more than fear and oppression.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

After borrowing the media van from the camera crew monitoring the Hotel hostage situation I was standing onto of the van with Ohgi and the others inside to try and meet with the JLF to rescue the hostages for my own purpose.

The only obstacle in the way of my plan was Cornelia.

Would she let me pass or gun me down?

It all hinged on my sister Euphemia being among the hostages.

As the van slowly made its way towards the Britannian blockade, Britannian troops, knightmares, and lights surrounded us.

There was no escape; the only way to get out of this was to go through with my plan.

As the van reached the remaining bridge a group of Gloucester's moved to block the bridge.

Emerging from the lead machine with the elaborate headpiece was none other than my older sister Cornelia Li Britannia.

Cornelia as much as I would love to get you back right now, you're more useful to me alive.

If you do what I predict, I won't even have to use my geass.

"Well, we meet Zero again. Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front or are you here to help us, regardless our concerns take priority over yours at the moment. And so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take me revenge right here!" Cornelia declared as she raised her gun-sword at me.

"Cornelia, which would you choose? Clovis, who is dead or Euphemia who is alive?"

My question got a response at mentioning Cornelia's little sister.

It seems my suspicions have been confirmed; the first task at hand has been completed.

You've always doted on sweet little Euphemia, that's why you won't take aggressive action.

"It's in my power to rescue her."

I was going to repeat myself when I heard movement from behind me

"Come now sister let the man pass."

I felt a chill go down my spine at hearing a familiar voice say those words.

Looking behind me I saw the source of the voice coming from the top of another knightmare.

This one I recognized as my brother Char's personal Knightmare the Tallgeese flanked by two Gloucester from presumably his own forces.

The pictures really didn't do this thing justice as its red, white, and gold frame towered over the other knightmares.

I knew what this machine and Char were capable after the events in Shinjuku, but that did not help the unease I felt around him and that knightmare.

Standing out of the cockpit in his red and white pilot suit, he peered down at me.

His gaze was piercing and seemed to pass through my mask and looked like he was peering into my very soul.

The strange thing was that his expression wasn't full of hate and anger like Cornelia. He had a scrutinizing look, as he seemed to analyze everything he saw.

"Char, what are you doing?" Cornelia broke my brothers stare as he shifted his judging eyes towards our older sister.

"I heard the infamous Zero had shown up and I wanted to see him for myself, and if he offering to negotiate for the release of the hostages then why not let him through."

What's his game, I expected some resistance by Cornelia, but assistance from Char.

Cornelia was quiet for a while then lowered her gun-sword and told the Britannians to stand down.

As the van moved forward towards the hotel over the bridge, I kept looking forward to keeping my composure while I had broken into a cold sweat over meeting Char again.

I couldn't quite explain it, but the feeling I got from my older brother Char was unnerving.

No matter Char and Cornelia will be dealt with another time.

The guards at the gate began opening the gate.

Excellent, now the JLF will accept me as their ally or treat me as nothing more than a nuisance.

But I don't think they can resist a meeting with the infamous Zero.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

I was in Lancelot's cockpit watching the hotel on Lancelot's fact spheres.

Although I wasn't paying much attention to the building, instead I was thinking about what Prince Char said.

His words held wisdom and made sense to me.

But ever since I saw his men chasing Euphie when I first met the princesses I had a suspicious feeling about the enigmatic prince.

It was like he was always hiding something.

And even if the JLF is fighting to help the people and those they love nothing will change if they go about it like this.

Especially when they kill innocent people, by throwing them from the roof of the hotel.

Though the prince seems genuine in his words and beliefs. The way he speaks of changing things for the better, I had a feeling that he won't compromise his beliefs for anything or anyone.

I knew that kind of thinking was dangerous, but I couldn't deny that what he spoke of sounded appealing, but for now I have to continue along my own path and when I've exhausted every possibility then maybe I'll help the prince change things.

"Ah ha, I want to thank you for that wonderful order! Good news Lancelot your orders are to charge right into that linear cannon." Lloyd said gleefully.

"Wait you can't be serious, Suzaku could get killed!" Cécile was quick to voice her displeasure.

"Miss Cécile please, if it will give the hostages any chance to be rescued then I'll do it."

Not soon after my statement, the Lancelot was lowered into the tunnel to charge the linear cannon and take it out along with the hotel's supports with the new VARIS rifle.

As I prepared to launch, I was thankful that my friends were not caught up in this mess, but I still had to focus to save the hostages.

"Lancelot M.E. boost, now launching." I shot off, charging the linear cannon hoping that I could help save the people held hostage before its too late.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

After being met by the JLF, I was ushered to meet the leader of the hijackers one Lt. Col. Kusakabe.

While I was distracting the JLF, Oghi, and the others would secure the hostages and plant the explosives according to my plans.

Upon meeting Kusakabe, I was far from impressed.

The man was truly a patriot for Japan. However, he also was an idiot.

He had accomplished nothing by taking the hotel, no prisoner releases, no tactical victory, nothing that could be measured instead he wanted to let the world know that the Japanese aren't dead yet.

Humph, not today but the JLF will be dead in not too distant the future thanks to you.

I'm sure my sister will not let the JLF get away with this, but back to the matter at hand.

"How stale, you people are obsolete."

My remark on the JLF's motivations didn't go over well with all of the men in the room, but Kusakabe was interested in my meaning so I elaborated.

"Your fight and struggle are pointless if you fight the Britannians like this. Terrorism can only take your resistance so far, and the moment you took over this hotel you doomed every man under your command to die."

"Why you!"

Kusakabe seemed to be turning red now because of how angry he was, all he needed was one push over the edge.

"When the JLF crumbles under the full weight of the Britannians they will curse the name Kusakabe as the man who destroyed the last hope for Japan."

"ZERO, there's no point in talking anymore!"

That had the desired effect as Kusakabe leaped at my with a sloppy sword strike.

Now I had my chance to geass everyone in the room, so I revealed my left eye from my mask.

"DIE!"

The command was simple but had the desired effect.

Kusakabe and his bodyguards all killed themselves either by seppuku or a gunshot to the head.

"Lt. Colonel!"

A soldier from outside came to check on things, I shot him in the shoulder to avoid him from opening fire.

"Calm yourselves, the colonel, and the others all committed suicide after realizing how useless this operation was."

I then noticed my younger sister Euphemia among the group of soldiers.

"Euphemia, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of the commoners you haven't changed."

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

I dodged another barrage using Lancelot's agility and blaze luminous as I made my way down the tunnel.

My progress was stopped and go as I was made my way forward down the tunnel towards the cannon.

Another shot from the cannon was incoming so I raised the blaze luminous shielding on the left forearm of Lancelot to take it.

"Yes, it can take this level of destructive force!"

If the shields hold, I can get close enough to take out the cannon.

But as I neared the linear cannon the tunnel was getting narrower as I came upon the choke point where the cannon was placed.

To make matters worse, the cannon deployed its secondary guns to try and take me out.

"Miss Cecille its time for me to use the VARIS."

"No, you could get killed."

She was right, it was risky, but I don't have much of a choice.

"There's no more room for me to evade I risk getting blasted to take the first shot!"

Coming out of the smoke from the last cannon shot I leveled the VARIS rifle at the cannon's barrel.

I had to focus, as I would only get one chance for this to work.

So I aimed at the cannon as we both fired on each other.

* * *

Euphie p.o.v.

After seeing the soldiers starting to lash out on the hostages, I had to stand up and try and keep the rest of them safe.

So I told them who I was and told them to take me to their leader.

I was lead to a penthouse that their commander was staying in.

As I stood outside the door gunshots were heard from inside.

Inside was Zero standing among the JLF, who all seemed to have committed suicide or so Zero said.

To make matters worse, Zero wasn't alone.

A group of people in all black, most likely his accomplices had everyone at gunpoint.

Surprisingly he called me out by name and lauded my efforts to protect my fellow hostages.

Now I was face to face alone with Zero, the man who killed my brother Clovis, and the reason my sister and me came to Japan in the first place.

Please, brother, sister, let me be as strong and brave as the two of you as I face our brother's killer.

"I heard you're the sub-viceroy now your highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia."

Zero spoke casually standing among so many dead bodies like they weren't even people just a few moments ago.

"It's not an appointment I'm particularly happy with," I said in a guarded tone putting up a front to hide my emotions.

"No, that's because Clovis was murdered, that was my handiwork."

I flinched at his remark.

"He begged pathetically for his life till the very end, he pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of elevens."

I had to scowl to hold my composure, I wasn't made aware of what my brother did to warrant him being killed, but hearing the truth was painful.

"Is that why you killed my brother?"

"No."

"Then why?" I demanded.

"Because he an offspring of the Britannian Emperor."

I froze, is that why, then is he going to?

"You are one of his children too are you?"

Zero raised the gun to aim at me and I felt like time had stopped for me, Clovis it seems I'll be seeing you soon.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

After showing up and seeing Zero off in the Tallgeese, I decided to pull back and allow Cornelia and the others to stand around waiting for something to happen.

Inside the hanger of the G-1, I was sitting inside my knightmare with the cockpit open.

Thinking always seemed easier when I was inside of a knightmare so it became a habit for me to reflect or meditate on things inside of the Tallgeese.

I was reflecting on seeing Lelouch again after seven years.

I couldn't say our reunion had any special feelings.

After all these years of fighting on my own for this moment, I guess I've become jaded about waiting for him to make his move.

Following the script, as I knew it was exhausting, but my advantage would disappear the moment I go off it and I can't do that until I have enough power.

Which hopefully in the not to distant future I will have.

I just needed to play along with things until the end of R1 then I can make my move.

"Check."

Alya's voice brought me out of my conspiring thought as she had Naoto on the ropes in a chess match.

They were playing on a makeshift table in the hanger with many engineering personal betting on the outcome.

Strange as it was Naoto thought he could defeat her in a mental game since he lost the physical one not to long ago.

However, his plan to defeat my personal knight seemed to be backfiring as he was losing to Alya from what I can tell from my view of the chessboard from the Tallgeese's camera.

I was never a fan of Chess, even if it as promoted and considered a national pastime.

Growing up I saw no point in trying to beat my brother Schniezel who was considered a master chess player.

I was more like Cornelia than my older brother, in the way that I was a man of action who had to be in thick of things but growing up the younger brother of Schneizel I learned the value of planning and politics.

So no matter the battles to come, I was ready to fight whatever fate threw my way.

"Checkmate."

A roar of cheers rang out as Alya claimed victory from a shocked Naoto.

I smiled as moments like these made the fighting worth it.

Small insignificant times where people could just be people and enjoy life instead of worrying about being soldiers, or in my case worrying about the fate of the world and the future of humanity.

 _BOOM!_

The sound of an explosion shook the air and could be heard even from the hangar.

So Suzaku must have succeeded in destroying the cannon.

I got out of the Tallgeese and made my way towards the bridge of the G-1 to see the events to come.

As I made my way up Alya and Naoto had abandoned any thoughts of a rematch and swiftly followed me.

Upon reaching the bridge, I saw Suzaku in the Lancelot as he used his VARIS rifle to take out the supports of the hotel.

However, as the hotel was sinking explosions riddled the hotel as the explosives that Zero planted had detonated.

Everyone on the bridge was in shock over the hotels sudden explosion; even my normally stoic knight was caught up in the frenzy.

While I just waited for the dust to settle and watched for what I knew would come next.

Sure enough, a yacht crept out of the smoke along with several lifeboats with the hostages on them.

Then the G-1 picked up on a broadcast coming from the camera's he stole.

Zero's face lit up the main screen in the G-1 as well as many others all across Japan.

"My dear Britannians have no fear, all of the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound, I Zero return them to you unharmed."

Sounds of relief and scorn could be heard in the air as people were glad that the hostages were saved and angry that Zero was the one who saved them.

As the yacht lit up, you could see Zero along with a group of people in black clothing and tinted visors.

"People fear us or rally behind us as you see fit, we are the Black Knights!"

"We of the Black Knights stand with those who have no weapons to wield, regardless if they are Britannians or elevens."

"The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took Britannian civilians hostage and brutally executed them, it was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore, they have been punished."

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for the slaughter of countless unarmed elevens, we cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, so we made him pay for his actions."

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong, the only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed!"

"Wherever oppressors use their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again. No matter how mighty or how formidable our foe may be."

"Those of you with power fear us, those of you without it rally behind us, we the Black Knights shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

Zero said as he stretched his arms outward in a sweeping motion.

As the camera feed was cut, I turned to leave having no interest in a wild goose chase after such a long day.

"Sir, are we not going to pursue Zero?"

I looked back at Alya, who had a raised the question.

"No, I believe we've done enough today, besides look on the bright side the hostages are safe that's all that matters right."

Alya merely nodded at my pragmatism.

I glanced at Naoto, who had been awfully quiet for the past few minutes after seeing Zero appear with the Black Knights.

While he tried to keep his composure I could tell that he was troubled.

I'm sure he recognized the Black Knights were the former core members of his resistance group, which included his little sister Kallen.

He must be worried about them now that they have placed themselves in the same crosshairs as Zero.

Also, he must be worried that Alya or I recognized the black knights as well from the intelligence we had on him especially Kallen.

"Say you two why don't we take a long weekend off?"

My out of the blue question peaked both their respective interests for very different reasons.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

Alya asked a bit surprised at my spontaneous behavior.

"Well, I just thought that I know of this one great private hot spring resort so let's go there to unwind from such a tense situation."

Alya nodded, but I caught a glimpse of a smile as she walked to gather her things.

Naoto was surprised but seemed to welcome the distraction, and went off to gather what he had on hand as well.

I went my separate way as well to gather what I had on hand, which just so happened to be in the Tallgeese's storage unit.

As I was walking down, I thought about the speech Lelouch made as Zero.

While his speech was exactly how I remembered it, being there in person was very different than just watching it in a show.

My brother was a master orator that I couldn't deny.

Now that he has unveiled the Black Knights things will finally begin and I let loose a grin at the prospect of the events to come.

The actions Zero takes in the future will cause chaos in the future that's for certain.

But chaos has its uses.

For me, that chaos to come will be a ladder, which I will climb until I arrive at the very top.

The one thing you got wrong about the Black Knights, Lelouch was that you won't be the one's judging this world.

It will be me as you and your lot will serve as a nice distraction while I plan my ascension.

But that comes later, for now maybe I should Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cécile to the hot springs as well?

So I continued on my way knowing that my future was one in which the black knights would certainly be in the way.

* * *

OMAKE: Hot Spring Survival

Char p.o.v.

After the stressful events of the hotel jacking, I managed to convince Suzaku and Cecille to join me in my hot spring retreat.

Along with Alya and Naoto, we made our way to a fancy traditional Japanese hot spring complete with five-star accommodations.

After settling into our respective rooms, I along with Suzaku and Naoto went out to try the hot springs.

Upon reaching the Promised Land, we were met with a spectacular view of a picturesque view along with an expansive hot spring.

Once we washed, we all went into the hot water.

The water was perfect; it seemed to ease all tension I had and wash my troubles away.

"Commander thank you so much for this I needed it."

Naoto said as he sat submerged up to his neck in the water.

"Yeah, it's been forever since I've been to a hot spring, thank you for inviting me, your highness."

Said Suzaku as he had a towel covering his head while enjoying the relaxing atmosphere.

"Yes, my companions this is the life."

I stretched out my arms behind me as I leaned back against the wall of the hot spring.

For a while, we just sat there in the water, until we heard voices in the changing area.

"So you all are students are you?"

Cecille's voice surprised us all as it came from the changing room.

"Yeah, we all are, and we loved the hot spring so much we are going in again."

Oh no that's Milly's voice.

I wasn't the only surprised as both Naoto and Suzaku had heard them as well.

"Wait isn't it the time for men in the hot spring?" Suzaku asked

"I forgot to look so I guess not, sorry," I said with a nervous tone.

"Oh no we're trapped in here aren't we?"

Naoto said warily of being caught by women in the hot spring.

"I can't let the president see me here like this."

Suzaku concerned about what Milly would do to him at school should she find him here.

I feel your pain Suzaku, but I'm not that worried about Milly, it was.

"Come on, you all are taking so long to change let's get a move on!"

Her.

Nothing stands in the way of Alya and relaxation.

And I feared her wrath more than anyone else's except maybe Milly or Nonette's

"Quick hide behind that rock!" I yelled to my companions in a hushed tone.

Just as we made it behind the large Island rock, we heard the girls all come in and start to wash and gossip.

We didn't dare speak less we be discovered and punished.

Eventually, the women made it into the hot spring and started to relax a bit.

The safe bet was to wait it out but the water was getting to us after a while, and I was getting dizzy.

I was then nudged by Suzaku, who gestured towards a side door out of the hot spring, just as I was going to nod, Naoto slipped on a rock and splashed into the water.

"Hello is someone else there?"

Shirley asked from the other side of the rock.

We were all sweating bullets at this point and heard them all coming to inspect the other side of the rock.

I quickly used hand gestures to tell Suzaku and Naoto to dive under water and make for the side door.

When Shirley and the other women saw none around, they looked around before settling in on this side of the rock as well.

Now I glanced over to my two still submerged companions and told them to follow me.

Slowly we inched our way around the group and made it to the other side.

Slowly resurfacing we decided to take our chances hopping the fence.

So with the combined efforts of the three of us, we managed to escape feminine retribution and made it back to the male changing room clad in nothing but our soaking towels covering our manly bits.

All three of us were breathing heavily as we caught our breath.

"Let's never do that again shall we."

I got an agreement from the both of them, as we would take the escape from the hot spring secret to our graves.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked the chapter and tell me what you think.

Things are starting to pick up and stay tuned for more exciting developments as the first of many divergences will be felt.

Next Time: Love and Other Drugs

Free will grants us the ability to choose how we live our lives. However, something we cannot choose is our family.

Love or hate them our ties to them remain, either by blood or name.

As conflict and change stir in the underground of Japan, will one family survive the upheaval to come or will they be torn apart by their differing ideas?


	10. Hearts and Minds

AN:

The omake was inspired by the hot spring scene in Persona 3 FES and is considered canon in this story.

Note: Since Char is from a different timeline he will be referencing things that may not fit in this universe so be on the lookout for them.

I have been trying to do one episode per chapter, but that has been getting difficult because as the story goes on the chapters will get longer and longer. So from now own that may not always be the case.

Also, I changed the uniforms of Char's forces to be similar to the Titan's from the Gundam U.C. universe. Though they share the same designs, don't expect Char and his men to be performing any genocides anytime soon.

This also fits with the mixed similarities in the purpose of Char's forces of being a reactionary strike force and they are placed in an anti-terror role in Area Eleven.

So love it or hate it that's what I decided what the uniform will be like. However, in the future things will change as Char continues to separate from Britannia and his own faction starts to come into power.

Q&A

-"Other drugs," was supposed to be a reference towards Refrain the psychotropic drug in Code Geass.

-Yes, the ladder was a reference to Game of Thrones and Littlefinger.

-Regarding characters appearing from Akito the Exile and OZ the Reflection, the answer is maybe but not in R1 most likely. Future installments though they may appear in a supporting role, there will be a few more characters from the Code Geass universe which will be introduced in R1.

If you have any thoughts or questions, let me know and leave a review.

* * *

 _"In the absence of justice, what is sovereignty but organized robbery?"_

-Saint Augustine

* * *

Area 11  
Tokyo settlement port

Warehouse District

It was a little after midnight, and most of the people in area eleven were either home or asleep.

But in the Tokyo settlement, near the docks, at a certain warehouse, an all too common scene was playing out.

Men were prepping food, medical supplies, and other forms of aid to be shipped.

However, the welfare aid that was meant for the poorest people in the country was being stolen by the richest, to line their own pockets.

"I wanted to thank you for your continued business, not a lot people nowadays have the guts to do this." A short corrupt businessman said to his contact in the ministry of welfare.

"I know it's for the elevens, but I think the eleven population needs some thinning out don't you." Said the taller of the two who wore a cleaner suit to his business partner.

"I agree, but with the crackdown on corruption Charlemagne is heading, a lot of my old partners seem to be either dying or ending up in prison."

The taller one's face went from a smirk to a scowl. "That dam royal bastard thinking he can just waltz in and take away our business." He went on grumbling for a few minutes until returning to a calmer state.

"Well, shall I deposit the payment in your wife's account as usual?" The short one asked.

"No, I'm likely to face an audit soon, courtesy of that bastard prince, so put it in the offshore account for now."

Before the short one could reply the lights went out for the warehouse.

Gunfire rang out immediately after the power was cut.

"Get the lights back on dammit!" The tall one yelled from his place cowering behind a shipping crate along with his shorter partner in crime.

As the short one crawled his way across the floor, he fiddled with the breaker until he flipped the right one.

However, the lights did not ease their distress.

Standing above them on the walkway were half a dozen black-garbed figures with machine guns.

In the middle of them was the infamous terrorist Zero.

"Your, you're the- Aaaaaah!" The tall one never got to finish his sentence as the black knights opened fire.

And so another night passed with the corrupt being brought to justice courteous of…

"The Black Knights!" Yelled Kallen as she shot up from her desk after suddenly waking up in class, with a red mark on her forehead from resting it on the desk.

The surprise outburst from the frail Kallen Stadtfeld surprised her classmates, but they took it as a joke and laughed at their classmate's unexpected outburst.

Kallen on the other hand after regaining her senses just blushed red in embarrassment matching the color of her forehead.

Later after class, her fellow members of the student council came to ask what was up with her.

"That's not like you dosing off like that," Shirley said concerned over her sickly friend.

Unable to come up with a valid excuse, Kallen merely mumbled a response, as she couldn't tell them she was a student by day and black knight during the night.

"You should learn a thing or two from Lelouch, he's an expert in sleeping in class," Rivalz added pointing out the vice president of the student council, who had his back to them resting his head in his hand.

"He's not sleeping right now is he?" Kallen asked as she looked back at the sleeping Lelouch Lamperouge.

"I don't know what he's up to night after night, but he sleeps through about half of them these days."

Kallen and the others looked on at their classmate caught up on sleep, unknown to them, he was losing sleep over building his own rebellion against the empire.

* * *

Britannian Military base

Euphemia p.o.v.

I was seeing my sister Cornelia off, as she prepared to go on another one of her military operations.

"The EU is starting an offensive along the El-Alamein front we can't go dragging our feet around here, I want to solidify domestic affairs, its high time Area 11 become a satellite nation." My sister said as she watched transport trains load Knightmares and other supplies.

"For that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism, of course, but another problem is the rampant use of Refrain amongst the elevens, productivity has plummeted, it's coming in through the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route. We have to put an end to it," My sister said firmly

"Char will stay in the settlement as well, no doubt continuing his crusade against corruption and waste but feel free to differ to him in case anything happens," Cornelia added.

"Yes I will, but be careful," I said, concerned as my sister was charging off into another battle.

"You as well, I don't want you leaving the settlement," Said my sister concerned for my safety even more so after the events of the hotel jacking.

"Cornelia, what about the Black Knights and Zero?" I asked wondering what my sister had planned to do about the enigmatic terrorist and his group of followers.

"I'll let them roam free a bit longer, I owe them that for saving your life, however upon my return…" Cornelia stopped and raised her right hand and cuffed my cheek with a caring touch.

"Once I've cleaned up this area, I'll be entrusting it to you. So try to stay out of harm's way from now on, alright Euphie?"

I was comforted by my sister's kind words, but my mind was treated to memories of Zero and his feigned threat against me for being a child of the emperor.

When he spoke to me what was he alluding to?

I wondered what Suzaku would make of all this and what does he think of me?

I can't do anything with except do what my older brother and sister tell me to do.

I'm not strong like them, but I have to try and make a difference.

Maybe if I knew what they went through fighting, I would be a better leader, but for me, there's no way I could become half as skilled as my older siblings who were among the most skilled and respected in the entire army.

All I could do is stand by and look pretty as they fight to change things in their own way.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

I let out a yawn as I leaned against a wall. "Man, this double life is a killer," I said just outside of the student council room.

"Come on Suzaku hold him down!"

"Dammit Suzaku cut it out!" The voices of the president and vice-president of the student council penetrated the door.

Walking into the student council room I saw that Lelouch was tied to a chair and being forced to dress like a cat?

"Good Meowning." Milly greeted me with a wave of her paw. The entire student council was all dressed up in various cat costumes for some reason.

"Good morning I guess," I said a bit bewildered over this bizarre situation.

"What is all this?" The others who were holding Lelouch down turned towards me revealing Lelouch with purple whiskers and eyeliner.

"What do you mean? Didn't we tell you, it's our welcoming party for Arthur?" Rivalz asked as he kept a pair of cat ears on Lelouch.

"Sounds like fun," I said as I was still getting used to all the crazy activities the student council did all the time.

"Well classes are postponed, so we might as well have some fun right?" Milly rhetorically asked as she was clearly enjoying tormenting her vice president.

"I put some stuff aside for you over there, to make up for what I said earlier," Said Shirley trying to make up for our little fight over if I liked Lelouch or not.

"She doesn't need a costume," Lelouch said from his immobile position.

"What?" I asked wondering what he was getting at.

"You're already wearing a mask right?" He said in a smug knowing tone.

It was then I was reminded that Lelouch not only saw me break my fake sick girl persona, he even saw me naked in the shower.

"You really are a riot you know that," I said trying to hide my annoyance.

Before Lelouch could respond, Rivalz interrupted. "Speaking of jokes, I heard you guys got to go to a five-star resort and hot spring for the student council trip."

"Yeah, what of it?" Milly asked feigning indifference.

"What of it!? How the hell did you get into a private resort with a five-month wait list?" Rivalz had a point, how did the president get into such an exclusive resort just for a student council trip?

"It was a friend of my family who hooked us up," Milly said like it was no big deal.

That family friend must be some big shot or someone important to get Milly and her friends the V.I.P. treatment for free when a single night at the resort costs thousands.

"Well you could have let us guys know so we could have cleared our schedules for the school trip of a lifetime," Rivalz said in a pleading voice still upset he didn't get to go on the trip.

While I was saving the lives of hostages at Lake Kawaguchi, the rest of the student council was getting massages and spa treatments. It felt good that I was fighting to change things with the Black Knights, but part of me was jealous of my fellow student council members for getting pampered all weekend.

"What, so you and the rest of the boys could peek on us?" Milly's casual remark shut Rivalz up, as he stuttered obviously caught up in some kind of fantasy involving the president and a steamy hot spring.

After a few seconds off in his own little world, Rivalz calmed down and turned to his fellow male members to appeal to them. "Come on Lelouch! Suzaku say something will you?"

However, Suzaku was looking away, scratching the back of his head, and whistling to himself.

"I think Suzaku had a fun weekend on his own, right Suzaku?" Milly said as Suzaku was busy with military duties that weekend.

However, Suzaku froze and turned white as a ghost at the mention

"Suzaku you alright buddy?" Rivalz asked.

"I didn't see anything I swear!" Suzaku blurted out

After hearing Suzaku's outburst, everyone had a good laugh taking it as a joke. This seemed put Suzaku at ease again and the student council went about with our welcoming party for Arthur, the student council's cat.

When it was time to back home, I took a long way, trying to avoid that place for as long as possible.

While walking through the settlement, I thought back to all we the Black Knights have done in the past few weeks. Ever since our reveal and actions at the hotel, we have taken the world by storm. We were on everyone's mind as we took on terrorists who involved civilians; overbearing military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians, and profiteers.

If the law would not punish them, then we would.

In the blink of an eye, we had become heroes, support for us has swelled, and we even got some Knightmares again. Course we couldn't show any of that in public, because our leader Zero had killed Prince Clovis.

Many among our ranks wish to know his true identity, myself included.

However, I fear if we push too hard he will vanish, and we would be lost without him.

So I made my way back home. To my father's house and my overbearing stepmother, while I tried not to think about my depressing servant of a mother.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

The week following the reveal of the Black Knights was quite busy for me.

After the events of Lake Kawaguchi and the never to be mentioned hot spring incident, I started to clean up the country's rampant corruption problem.

I was doing this because criminals, corrupt nobles, and officials had the gall to try and steal from my relief efforts. It was foolhardy to even think of stealing from me, but they were like gluttons eager to devour and consume more, especially easy targets such as welfare and charity.

Truly greed and corruption ran deep in this country and I doubt I'll be able to rout out all of it.

Thankfully, the Black Knights have been doing half of my job for me. I even leaked information sometimes to let the Black Knights take down a target that I wanted to get rid of. And like the Knights for justice they were, they jumped at the opportunity to play Robin Hood.

Of course, I couldn't use the Black Knights as my personal hit squad, as they didn't always pick my targets, but pointing them in the right direction has made my job easier. Even though their efforts were winning them some support from the Japanese people, I got all the official credit.

As a result of my efforts, I was being called a White Knight for Justice by my supporters, a notion I had to begrudgingly accept at this point, even though I preferred the color red to white in most circumstances.

Refocusing on the papers in front of me I looked over my current assignment, given to me as a joint venture between Cornelia and me.

Along with wiping out terrorism, Cornelia has taken it upon herself to break the supply of the drug Refrain into Area 11.

With Japan's proximity to the drug routes out of Asia and the dismal state of social affairs, the drug was extremely popular; it was the choice of drug for many Japanese young and old.

So while my sister goes off crushing drug runners from the Federation, I was to continue to clean up the settlement while our little sister Euphie continued to be the public relations figurehead.

Closing the file, I sat back in the expensive office chair that was a part of my office in the government building.

Really all this is a pain.

While it felt good to help people, I knew that all my efforts would be for not if I didn't defeat my father and the Directorate.

But in the end, the goodwill I earn now will come in handy further down the line.

If my memory serves me right then, it's around this time that Zero should be focusing on breaking up that Refrain distribution warehouse down by the docks.

Getting up from my chair I decided that I had enough of doing paperwork for today and went to go get Alya and Naoto to go on a little trip.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v

After the cat party fiasco, the next day was more subdued as I sat in the student council room during my free period with Suzaku, who was looking through cat toys for Arthur, probably to stop the cat from biting him so often.

"What was that outburst yesterday about?" I asked my friend who had been jumpy around the female members of the student council, especially Milly since yesterday.

"Oh, that was just my lame attempt at a joke," Suzaku said hastily.

I didn't buy my friend's lame attempt at covering up his strange behavior, did something happen to him last weekend?

I brushed away that line of questioning, besides Suzaku isn't the kind of guy who would peek on girls in the bath.

"So what's your take on the Black Knights and Zero?" I asked wanting to see where my friend stands now.

"If they wanted to catch criminals they could have joined the police force."

Typical answer, just what you'd suspect Suzaku would say.

"Maybe they think the police aren't up to it, or they feel the police don't protect the numbers."

My retort seemed to leave Suzaku tongue-tied as he pried off Arthur, who had bit him yet again.

"That may be true now, but going around attacking and killing people won't change that, in fact, it will only marginalize the people further."

Huh, he did have a point there.

But I was counting on the Japanese continuing to be marginalized by the Britannians to gather more support through our actions. Eventually, this escalation would leave me as the only one to give them hope for the future. However, I was facing an unexpected obstacle.

"Just look at what Prince Charlemagne is doing, he's cleaning up corruption and helping the people at the same time. If the Black Knights wanted to actually help the people, then they should be helping others instead of this pointless crusade of theirs."

"Pointless?" I asked Suzaku surprised that he held my brother in such high regard.

"The Black Knights talk of justice but what standards are they using, all this violence only serves to help them. Terrorism will only cause an escalation on the part of Britannia, which in turn that only legitimizes their actions," Suzaku said turning around to face me while I only spared a glance from the magazine I was pretending to read.

It was true that the obstacle in my way was not Cornelia at the moment, but Char.

While Cornelia was a fearsome foe on the battlefield, she cared little for municipal matters.

Char, however, saw the value of controlling the settlement as well as the people and has quickly been cleaning up government corruption and other domestic issues.

While the Black Knights were successful in taking down many corrupt groups, we didn't have the power or numbers my brother had. Even worse he was receiving all the official credit for the cities cleanup, effectively undermining the Black Knights.

It didn't help that he was providing welfare, medical attention, rebuilding efforts, and other forms of aid to the Japanese.

Which divided support for the black knights and Zero.

I had to admit my older brother's altruistic charity efforts were more of a threat to the Black Knights than Cornelia's forces right now.

And I can't move against him least I betray the ideals of the Black Knights and lose what support we have fought for.

I was about to respond, but then Shirley walked into the club room.

"Anyway, I guess I got to get back to the base pretty soon, see you around Shirley," Said Suzaku. He then got up and left the room, leaving just Shirley and me.

Go back huh, so he sees his job in the military as where he belongs. I wonder if he is like many people in the empire who feel inspired by my brother Char, Britannia's own champion of the people.

"Hey, Lulu if you had some spare time we could go somewhere together?" Shirley asked.

While Shirley's offer would have been a nice change of pace from my hectic lifestyle as of late, I need to think on things.

"Sorry Shirley, I'm busy maybe next time."

My dismissal left Shirley deflated as I left to think how I would deal with the obstacles that stood in Zero's and the Black Knight's way.

* * *

Stadtfeld estate

Kallen p.o.v.

"Mistress Kallen, Mistress Kallen, you have a guest," the failure of a maid that was my mother announced from the door as I made my way down the stairs to see to my surprise the student council president at the door.

"President, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised over why Milly would come to my house.

"I just wanted to drop something off for my grandfather," she said being as friendly as ever.

"Where should I show your friend too, the parlor perhaps?" My mother asked falling into her maid routine, which made me angry at my submissive and weak excuse of a parent.

"We'll be in my room!" I said not trying to hide my disdain for my mother.

As I was going to turn to go upstairs the only person I disliked more than my mother just happened to appear on the stairs.

"Oh, I heard you had a friend over, but I expected it to be a boy. What with you staying out late, missing school, not to mention all those trips to the ghetto, you're lucky your father is back in the homeland." my stepmother said announcing her presence.

"No use fighting one's blood is there," my stepmother added glancing at my mother who began to back away and shrinks under her gaze.

While my father was away in the homeland, I knew things weren't easy for my mother what with my stepmother and all the other maids who made her life difficult.

"Hey, you're the one enjoying dad not being around so shut it!" My insult put off my stepmother as getting into a shouting match in front of someone from my school would reflect poorly on the family.

The sound of vase smashing against the floor broke up our stare down as my mother had knocked one over when she was backing up.

"I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up right away," My mother said as bent down to pick up the pieces of the vase.

"Can't you do anything right you worthless excuse of a maid!" My stepmother berated my mother.

I then gestured Milly to follow me upstairs where we both went to my room to escape my drama filled life.

"Quite the complicated home life you have," Milly said trying to ease the tension of the events from moments ago.

"So what is it you wanted to give me that prompted a home visit?" I asked, curious to why the student council president would come to my house to deliver something instead of just mailing it.

"My grandfather wanted to give you this off of school grounds, it's your transcripts from middle school," Milly said as she laid the small envelope on the table.

"So my secrets out, I suppose, that I'm actually a Britannian and Eleven half-breed."

A few seconds had passed before I answered Milly's unasked question. "My real mother is that klutz of a maid, the blonde woman is my stepmother," I said neutrally, trying to act civil in front of Milly.

"And your father, is he the head of the Stadtfeld family?" She asked for clarities sake.

"My mother is such a fool, in the end, to cling on to her old lover, she became a servant in his house," I said, with venom dripping from every word.

"You really hate your mother don't you?" Milly asked, adopting a concerned look on her face.

"I just find her depressing that's all," I said as I poured the both of us a cup of tea.

"I can't imagine, the wife, the daughter, and the other women all living under the same roof," Milly said, looking out the window to distract herself from my troubles.

"It's bearable. Three square meals and a roof over your head makes it worth it," I said, resigned that this was a much safer place to live than in the ghettos.

"Still, some things in life we can bear on our own, but if you add them all up, they eventually break you."

I was surprised that Milly, the carefree and free-spirited student council president, could say something so wise.

"Oh, don't worry I won't lie, I'm always hungry for secrets, but I would never talk about this," Milly said placating my worries before she took a sip of her tea.

I joined her by drinking some of my own tea until there was a knock at the door.

"What is it?" I asked from my position at the table.

The door opened revealing a different maid other than my mother who looked flustered trying to compose herself.

"Mistress Kallen, a very important guest, has arrived and you are requested to meet the lady of the house down in the parlor. I apologize, but I must tell the other staff, so please hurry," the maid then left in a hurry looking to alert the staff of this very important guest.

"Huh weird, so who do you think is downstairs?" Milly asked as she looked to me in this situation.

"No idea, but I've never seen anyone on the staff every that worked up over some guest," I said equally unsure who this guest could be.

I normally wouldn't be interested in any noble guests, but I was curious as to who it could be.

"Well anyway, I guess I'll see who it is," I said as I went to grab my student uniform, not bothering to dress up any more than that.

"I guess I'll be on my way then," Milly said as she prepared to leave.

"I'll let you out then," I said as we got up and made our way towards the front door.

As we approached the stairs, I heard someone crying.

When we reach the head of the stairs, I saw that my mother was sobbing desperately hugging someone with his back to me at the base of the stairs.

When I looked closer at the stranger, everything stopped.

I was frozen in place.

Paralyzed with shock.

How, could it really be?

No, it can't be him.

The stranger in the Britannian military uniform couldn't be him.

But as the stranger noticed our presence at the head of the stairs a familiar face turned to look at me.

He had the same red hair, the same blue eyes, and the same smile, which always seemed to brighten the room, even if he had a few tears of his own marring his face.

"Naoto!"

I shouted my brother's name as I lunged at my older brother.

He caught me while letting go of my mother.

My words failed me as I just embraced my brother, scared that, if I spoke up, he would disappear.

While I buried myself in my brother's uniform, he merely returned the hug.

"It's good to see you to Kallen," my brother spoke to me as I burst into tears of joy having been able to hear his voice again.

After a few minutes of clinging to my older brother, I let go wiping away the tears as I got a better look at him.

He was just like I remembered him from before he went missing during a scouting mission.

However instead of his usual clothes he was wearing a Britannian military uniform that was black, red, and gold with white pants. Also, his trademark headband that was the symbol of his resistance group was attached to his left shoulder instead.

"What happened to you, where have you been?" I asked wondering where my brother has been all this time.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," my brother said as he scratched his head looking off on the ground.

Before either of us could speak a group of people walked into the entrance area from another part of the house.

"You do have a lovely home Mrs. Stadtfelt, it almost feels like I'm back home in the homeland." A blonde man said as he entered walking with my mother, along with presumably a group of his bodyguards judging from their uniforms, which seemed to match my brother's.

"Thank you for your kind words your highness, I'm glad you like my humble home," my stepmother said to the man.

Again I was shocked.

Not by my stepmother's strange attitude, but that I knew that voice.

It was the voice of the man who asked for directions at School to meet with the principal.

Standing before me wasn't a prospective teacher but a Prince of Britannia.

"Oh, I hope we haven't interrupted your family reunion, Lieutenant."

"No my lord you haven't interrupted anything." My brother responded to the prince in a courteous and disciplined manner.

Questions raced through my head over why the prince of all people was in my house, why my brother seemed to be working for him, and why was he looking at me right now.

"So this is the sister I've heard so much about then?"

What's going on? Since when did my brother, a Japanese resistance fighter, ever work for a prince of Britannia?

The prince then walked up to me and took my hand and greeted me with a kiss on my hand.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Prince Charlemagne el Britannia. It's an honor to finally meet you Kallen Stadtfelt."

* * *

AN: This chapter was shorter than the others and the next part should be up soon, so stay tuned for more.


	11. Love and Loyalty

AN: Here's the second part of episode 9 R1.

Questions/Answers:

-I'll try to fix the mistakes and inconsistencies in past chapters when I have the time in the future.

-I know I've been laying it on thick with the changing Suzaku and convincing him to join his side, but it was necessary to establish their relationship. While for the sake of the plot/fate Suzaku won't join Char, as Char finds a replacement for him in the not too distant future.

-Tallgeese 3 may or may not appear in R2 depending on the path I take Knightmare development as it could be just a machine used in between R1 and R2 until newer models are made.

* * *

 _"No society can surely be flourishing and happy, of which the far greater part of the members are poor and miserable."_

-Adam Smith

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Truth be told, I was surprised that Kallen was at home when I decided to visit with Naoto.

While the original intent of this visit was to meet with his stepmother and make peace with his mother, the latter would be more difficult with Kallen here.

Kallen being present wasn't a good or bad thing, but it did present a challenge.

No doubt she'll try and tempt her brother into joining up with the Black Knights and running away together, however, the Naoto that was here now and the brother that she knew are two very different people.

I had faith that his loyalty was all but assured, but today will either cement it or all my efforts would be for not.

Although the guards I have on the perimeter, the presence of Alya, as well as members of my personal forces, reassured me that any kind betrayal of my trust would be short-lived.

That was a fact that Naoto knew, but I didn't envy the man's job from talking to his fiery younger sister about him joining forces with a prince of Britannia.

As I greeted the future ace pilot of the Guren, I saw Milly at the top of the stairs staring at me struggling not to react to my overzealous greeting.

Though, I could see that she had that 'we'll talk about this later' look in her eyes as she stood off to the side inching her way to the door

I mentally sighed at having to explain all this to her later, but I had a role to play, and I had to keep Milly out of this for as long as possible for her sake as well as mine.

"Once again I apologize for the abruptness of my intrusion. I would have called ahead, but my schedule is quite a full most of the time, so I have to take advantage of these open windows when I can." I spoke to the room, not any one person, in particular, as I stepped back from a clearly confused Kallen.

"Non-sense your highness, any member of the royal family, is welcome anytime in my home," Kallen's stepmother said eager to please me, no doubt because of my royal pedigree.

"All the same, I thank you, but I must attend a private matter for a few minutes. So, if you could, please excuse me."

Mrs. Stadtfelt took my suggestion and left to prepare a room for afternoon tea, while Naoto took this opportunity to ask Kallen to come into another room, picking up on my silent command for privacy, and a chance to explain himself.

The room quickly cleared as I stepped outside to see Milly leaning against a column in the afternoon sun.

"So am I the private matter or is that something else?" Milly asked with her arms crossed with a serious and questioning look on her face.

That was a loaded question if I ever heard one.

I had to be careful with my answer if I wanted to avoid any minefields.

However, that was easier said than done cause Milly was the one person I couldn't really get a read on what she was thinking.

She was always unpredictable and an unknown for the most part, which may be part of the reason I liked her so much, what with knowing every major secret this world had to offer.

"Would you rather have me rush to your side, sweep you off your feet, and have both our faces in the gossip rags tomorrow," I said, shifting the conversation while I leaned against the column across from her.

"I suppose not, but you didn't answer the question, and what was with that kiss?" She asked in a serious tone, probably concerned for her friend Kallen.

"Like I said before it is just a home visit, an excuse to get out of stuffy government buildings, and it was just a formal greeting, is someone jealous?" Milly got a faint blush on her cheeks but quickly recovered and relaxed after hearing my reasons for visiting her friend's home.

"Ok, then that red haired man was her brother I suppose?" I nodded in confirmation while Milly closed her eyes for a while and thought things over for a while.

When she opened them again, she straightened up and waltzed over to me.

"Well, I'll just have to take your word for it, by the way, how was the hot spring?"

My eyes widened for a second in shock over her question, I quickly regained my composure but judging from her knowing and dangerous smirk she saw my slip up.

"What do you mean Milly, shouldn't I be asking you that?" I asked trying to play dumb, while, on the inside, I was panicking.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean," Milly said inching closer as I backed up further against the column.

How did she know about that, I was sure we escaped without being seen, so how could she know about the hot spring incident?

If Suzaku cracked and gave us up, I will make sure he pays for breaking both our gentleman's oath and the bro code.

"At the hot springs I met up your knight, Alya, and a friend of hers, and I now where she is you're not far behind."

Shit, she's got me there, but at least, Suzaku didn't crack.

"And Suzaku totally gave it away that you both were there when I mentioned last weekend at the hot springs."

Dammit, Suzaku!

"You know if you wanted to see me in the bath you didn't have to peek, you could have just asked."

I didn't bite at the obvious trap Milly placed for me, because, if I did, then she would have her confession and blackmail. Though, her invitation had me tempted to see what the blonde bombshell looked like in her birthday suit.

"Don't worry, though, I won't tell anyone, having this dirt on you is much more valuable than just idle gossip, but I know what you can do to keep my silence."

"What would that be?" I asked, wary of what Milly could be thinking of in her mind, I just hope it just isn't cross dressing.

"Close your eyes," she said.

I closed my eyes and, a few moments of vulnerability later, I felt a pair of lips plant a short-lived kiss on my right cheek.

Opening my eyes, I looked upon a smiling Milly, who had a satisfied look on her face.

"I suppose that will have to do for now, but you still owe me, maybe next time it can be just the two of us having a romantic weekend."

"Maybe, so I'll see you later then."

"You better, the last time you said that I didn't hear from you for six months, you won't be rid of me that easy, count on it!"

After saying my goodbyes to Milly as she left for home, I just stood outside of the Stadtfelts house all alone.

I was grateful that Milly decided to keep the hot spring incident a secret and I was equally surprised that she was so forward in talking to me.

Milly always was a flirtatious girl, but never this much.

Maybe her family was putting the pressure on her to get results.

But like the good friend she was, she still acted like the same old Milly Ashford I knew.

I sighed knowing that I didn't deserve a girl like her.

But when I'm around her things are so much simpler.

There was a sense of peace she brings to those around her, something that my life sorely missed.

But I couldn't let her in too deep, for fear that she'll be dragged into future events, though, I couldn't keep her away either.

I guess I was afraid not just of what could happen to her, but what she'll think of what I plan to do in the future if things take a turn for the worse.

I stayed there on the porch for a few minutes, until I gathered myself and went back inside to rescue Alya from talking mindless politics with Kallen's stepmother.

No doubt I'll owe her favor as well.

* * *

Naoto p.o.v.

Recently I have gotten used to the antics of Char.

For all the good things you hear about him and what he does, he really seems to be a guy who wants to have fun.

Apparently last minute requests to leave and go off somewhere were common for the prince so no one thought it strange.

I had also started to feel like I belonged with the rest of the prince's forces, as they were all welcoming, but expected me to pull my weight.

For all the pressure to succeed, there was a sort of pseudo family atmosphere about the Chimera Crops.

Everyone in their own way had to fight and work their way to get here, and their struggle to succeed led them to join the prince's forces.

Which made me feel guilty about being just let in.

Although I have begun to earn my place, I knew I had to work harder, train in Knightmare simulators longer, and take every opportunity I was given to legitimize my place among so many elite pilots and experts that made up the prince's forces.

And to repent for what I have done to my own people.

But I was surprised when I was told to get ready to go by Alya, along with a small accompaniment, for a protective detail on an official visit.

I sat with the prince and his knight in the black car while the rest of the soldiers occupied other identical cars in the convoy.

After a silent ride, the car stopped and I stepped out in front of my father's home.

I was surprised that Char was coming here out of the blue, but when I asked why he merely said it was a habit of him to visit as many families of new subordinates as he could.

I know I should be happy that I'm getting a chance to see my family again, an opportunity that seemed unlikely in prison until the prince got me out of there.

However I was nervous, not that he knew where my family was.

He already knew all of that and more.

No, I was wondering why now of all times would he choose to let me see my family.

This couldn't just be a home visit; this must be a test of some sorts.

Now the looks Alya and the other guards were giving me made sense.

I lead the way up to the front door, then I knocked on the door to the home I ran away from years ago, waiting for someone to answer the door.

To my surprise, it was my mother who answered the door.

I hardly recognized her after all these years away.

She was thinner than I remembered but still dressed in a maid's outfit.

"Naoto, is it really you?" My mother asked shocked at my sudden appearance at the front door.

"Yeah it's me, mom," I couldn't say anything more as my mother immediately began sobbing and grabbed hold of me in a hug, fearful I would disappear if she would let go.

I hugged back and teared up a bit as well as I held my mother's quivering form as I never thought a few months ago I would ever see her again.

My stepmother, who heard the commotion, came out to see what was happening and was shocked at my reappearance but was even more surprised as Prince Char walked into the door.

I was thankful for Char handling my stepmother as well as my father because I doubted I would be able to come here alone and be able to face them and explain everything.

Although even with his help distracting them, that still left my little sister Kallen.

Speaking of which, she had decided to jump from the second flight of stairs into my arms and I had to catch her before her face met the floor.

After the Prince came back and gave me some more time, I took Kallen and my mother off to a side room to explain things.

"Where have you been, it's been months?" Kallen asked as she wiped her tears from her red face.

I paused as I thought what I could say in front of not just Kallen, but my mother as well.

Especially with the prince's people everywhere covering the estate.

"I've joined the prince's personal forces as a Lieutenant," I said not pretending to avoid the pressing issue.

While they both suspected much, it still didn't stop them from being surprised by my actions.

While my mother was silent in the corner of the room, just happy I guess for me being alive.

"WHAT!"

Kallen was much more vocal in her reaction.

"I also talked to our father and he's agreed to reinstate me as heir of the family."

If my previous statement shocked Kallen, now she was absolutely livid.

I knew that things would get ugly with her, so I turned to my mother.

"Mother can I speak to Kallen alone, I promise I'll explain things later okay."

My mother nodded and gave me a reassuring smile and left towards the kitchen leaving me with an irate little sister to deal with.

"Ok, start talking now!" My sister demanded as she crossed her arms and scowled at me.

"It's a long story," I began.

"Then tell me, where have you been, why are you with a prince of Britannia, and why the hell are you back taking the name Stadtfelt, abandoning everyone and your dream of a free Japan?" My sister demanded cutting me off.

I paused gathering my thoughts.

I knew explaining things to Kallen would be difficult and I doubt she'll understand but here goes.

"After the mission to spy on Prince Clovis's chemical weapons project I was captured, after that for the next three weeks, I was tortured multiple times a day."

Kallen was both horrified of both what I went through, but she wasn't satisfied by my barebones story.

So I continued.

"But the fourth week there, Char rescued me from that hellhole and offered me a second chance, so here I am a member of his personal forces."

"That can't be all of it, my brother wouldn't betray everything he believed and join Britannia. What aren't you telling me?"

Her words stung me, but I couldn't tell her the whole truth about Code R or what was discussed between Char and me.

I still wasn't sure if this was a test and if I was under surveillance.

Also, I didn't want to put my family in any more danger than I had to after all that's happened.

"I can't get into the details, but I can tell you that I'm doing this for our family's sake." My answer left Kallen less than unsatisfied.

"So you are betraying me, Ohgi, the others, and Japan for titles and that worthless excuse for a maid!"

"NO!" I shouted silencing my sister who flinched at my outburst.

While I may have disagreed with my mother's choices in the past, I still loved her and hearing my own sister demean her was too much for me right now

"You can say anything you want to me, but don't bring our mother into this you hear me," I said, spitting out the words in anger at my sister.

"I'm doing this to protect you, mother, and the Japanese people," I said, speaking my new creed to my less than receptive little sister.

"What a joke, all your doing is bowing your head to Britannia your nothing more than a slave."

I felt awful doing this to her, but I had to protect her, even if she doesn't stop fighting I could, at least, protect her from the Prince.

"Do you think I had a choice?" I asked my sister in a low and quiet voice that caught her off guard as I lowered my head to the floor.

"When I was thrown into that cell after the guards had finished torturing me, I had resigned myself to die. But, as time went on, I starting thinking about you and mother and not being able to see you all again," tears were streaming down my face dripping onto the floor as I spoke.

"My resolve began to break little by little until there was nothing but darkness and despair. I prayed that I could see you both again. And that prayer was answered when the prince found me and pulled me out of that hellhole. He offered me a choice, work for him and live or die in that prison."

I looked up at my sister who didn't look angry but surprised hearing me bear all my weakness in front of her.

To her, I must seem like a different person than the brother she used to know, and she wasn't wrong I have changed.

I'm no longer the man I once was.

"So I took the offer to not only live but to see you again, so I'm sorry for being selfish."

My words caused Kallen to shrink back and had her at a loss for words.

I took a few moments to wipe away my tears and breathe, as we both were silent for a minute.

"Kallen, please. Tell me the truth, are you a member of the Black Knights?"

My sister was shocked at my question, as her expression clearly showed and was about to say something before I cut her off.

"Don't deny it, I recognized Ohgi and the others even with those ridiculous disguises, I just want to hear it from you."

If Kallen was distressed, now she was literally terrified looking at the doors half expecting armed soldiers to burst in at any moment.

"Just a yes or no will do," I said in a flat tone of voice already knowing that my sister has gotten involved with the most wanted terrorist in the world.

My younger sister was quiet until she gave a slight nod barely noticeable, but I caught it.

"I see, and I suppose it would be too much for me to ask for you to quit and walk away."

Kallen was silent, so I took her silence as a yes that she wouldn't stop.

Besides, I doubt anyone could stop her from wanting to fight to free Japan.

"I guess that's another reason I can't leave and run away from all this."

My sister looked to me curious to what I meant.

"What do you mean?" she asked, all life from her voice seemed to have left her as she was emotionally drained.

"I think Prince Char knows as well, but he's not acting on it for some reason, so I'm not going to give him an excuse to go after my friends and loved ones if I just run away."

Understanding and fear came over Kallen at the implications of my statement.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you everything, but I'm done with terrorism," I said with a tone of finality, not leaving any room for a debate about how the Black Knights and Zero are different.

While they were better than most resistance groups, they weren't helping the poor, feeding the hungry, healing the sick, or doing anything to help the people.

They were in it for themselves and the only thing they wanted was power.

However, like all resistance groups, they needed the peoples' support, hence their knights for justice routine and cleaning up the settlement.

But I knew once they held real power they wouldn't be worried about the people anymore, they would be just focused on taking down Britannia and freeing Japan no matter what.

Still I was sure if I never was captured and met the prince, I probably would be right alongside everyone else in the fight to free Japan.

But now, I can't go back to how things were.

I had to protect the people close to me and I placed my faith in the prince to help change things for the people without all the bloodshed that freeing Japan would take.

Which I knew first hand from the deaths my own actions have caused and the reckless actions of others have caused.

Even if it meant fighting my friends, family comes first as I had no other options, and I think this is the way for me to redeem myself not just for myself but for all the people's blood that is in my hands.

"I have found a new way to help people along with protecting you and mother so hate me all you want, I won't stop protecting you."

I was about to turn and leave when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"I could never hate you, just promise me you'll won't disappear again," Kallen said, burying her face in my back.

I turned around in her embrace and returned it holding my sister in a comforting hug that was very different from the joy-filled one we shared earlier.

"Kallen, just promise me one thing, will you?"

My sister looked up at me with red, teary eyes and nodded.

"Please, don't tell Ohgi and the others about me, at least right away. This is my path, don't let my choices determine what they do with their lives, the same goes for you too."

Surprised at my request Kallen silently nodded and buried her face in my dress uniform staining it with her tears.

After a while, we separated, with Kallen going up to her room to rest while I went to talk to my mother about my situation.

Thankfully, my talk with my mother was less tense but still was emotional.

More for her when she couldn't stop crying about being so happy that her son was back.

It was comforting to see her again even if she was a maid in the house.

When I asked why she grew uncomfortable, but eventually said it was so she could be a part of Kallen's life.

I was shocked at how much my own mother sacrificed for our family as well.

And I felt like terrible for thinking badly of her when I first heard about it after I ran away from home all those years ago.

She was a stronger person than I ever gave her credit for.

I hugged and apologized to her for leaving her all those years ago and promised I wouldn't run away again.

Eventually, after finishing my business, I sought out Char to ask to leave.

With my business complete I had to return to base.

While this was my family home, I still was required to live on base with the rest of the men. At least until whenever my probation is up.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

Sitting on top of my red painted Burai, I was in a daze thinking about everything that has happened today.

Ignoring the meeting with Milly, I was reunited with my missing, presumed dead, brother, who joined the forces of a prince of Britannia. He knows I'm a part of the Black Knights and is trying to protect me by serving the prince.

My head was still spinning from everything and I didn't know what to make of it all.

While I was happy my brother is alive, I still couldn't understand what could have happened to cause my brother to change so much in such little time.

Then there was that Prince Charlemagne.

After meeting him in person I could say he acted like any other high and mighty noble, but at the same time, he seemed different at the same time.

When he kissed my hand, I was torn between feeling disgusted and embarrassed.

When he left with my brother and his men in tow, I decided to research what kind of man had both saved and corrupted my brother.

To my surprise, I found online that people couldn't stop saying good things about him.

From news sites to fan clubs it seemed that Charlemagne el Britannia was loved by almost everyone.

Still I looked deeper sifting through records, news, and even dreaded fan club sites.

Eventually, I found information on his military exploits and career.

When I saw that he was an ace Knightmare pilot I dug deeper and found pictures of his personal Knightmare.

To my surprise, his personal Knightmare just happened to be the same one that saved my life in Shinjuku.

There was no mistaking that the red and white Knightmare was an exact match to the Tallgeese.

Strange as its namesake may be, that made the marching no less menacing as I heard of what he did to us in Shinjuku.

Still in a weird way, I felt that I owed the Prince for not just saving my brother's life but my own life as well.

"What the hell is Zero thinking, after all, his talk of bringing down Britannia he's just got us running around helping the police," Tamaki said while waiting for Zero's signal to move in on a refrain distribution center.

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us, though," Ohgi added.

"Yeah we're totally heroes on the net," Said Sugiyama, enthusiastic over our celebrity status as self-proclaimed knights for justice.

"Are we in the right, I don't know anymore," I said aloud doubting our cause.

Was my brother right to get out, or was he being forced against his will to protect all of us? I still didn't know the truth.

"Kallen?" Ohgi asked wanting to know what was eating at me, but I couldn't tell him or anyone the truth, or the Black Knights would be finished.

Eventually, we got the signal from Zero to move in, so I pushed out all thoughts of my family and began to focus solely on the mission, and started up my Burai.

A few minutes later, Ohgi and the others shot through the door and broke it down, and then all hell broke loose.

Gunfire erupted from the drug dealers and us, it was then I charged in firing my Knightmare rifle causing the criminals to run for it or get cut down by my machine.

"These Knightmares really are amazing, just one of them is an army of its own."

I then burst through a closing shutter ready for whatever came next.

But, instead of armed criminals, there were dozens of addicts all stumbling around in the dark high off the effects of Refrain.

There were all trapped in their own little world, unaware of the battle outside.

Suddenly a woman walks in front of my Burai and trips, so I reach out to catch her.

"Naoto, I told you to look after your little sister."

To my horror, the woman in my Knightmare's left hand was none other than my own mother.

"My god woman, first you bow down to Britannia, then father, and now this. Just how weak are you?" I said with gritted teeth.

Before I could do anything about my refrain-addicted mother, I came under fire and my Burai's right arm was destroyed by gunfire.

Looking behind me, I saw a police Knightmare with a sub-machine gun pistol trained on me.

"The knight police!" I shouted from my Knightmare that echoed throughout the warehouse.

After I shouted the corrupt police unit opened fire again, but this time I shot off, evading his fire with my mother in tow.

The Knightmare pursued me as I dodged and weaved through the warehouse.

However, with my mother in my only available arm left, I was at a disadvantage.

I couldn't fight back without risking her getting hurt.

So that left me with a choice.

Continue to run and protect my mother, or drop her and fight back against the police unit.

I looked at my Knightmare's hand and the prone form of my mother, which made me cringe at my options.

But, if I didn't do something, the both of us were going to die.

"Dammit, I don't want you, I don't need you!"

I wailed out as I lifted my Knightmare's arm to toss my mother aside, but my legs were taken out from under me and my Knightmare slid across the floor, now down to one leg and one arm.

Looking at to where my mother was, I spotted her unharmed face down on the floor.

"Kallen, Naoto," she murmured our names while the other Knightmare opened fire again.

I took the punishment, because if I moved then, my mother would be cut down.

"Go on, run, please get out of here," I begged my mother to escape while I shielded her.

My pleas, however, fell on deaf ears as she recognized my voice and merely turned and smiled.

"Get going you idiot!" I screamed at her.

"I'm here for you Kallen like I've always been."

What?

So all that time you stayed in father's house was for me.

I was shocked at my mother's words, but didn't have time to react as the police Knightmare that had emptied his gun, now came at me with a steel Knightmare combat knife.

I struggled against the machine above me, pressing down to try and destroy my cockpit, but an idea came to mind, as it was the only option I had left.

I aimed my slash harkens at the storage shelves across from me and fired.

"I guess I'm the real idiot here," I said as I pulled both Knightmares toward the shelves.

While I was safe near the ground, the police Knightmare's cockpit was sliced in half by the reinforced steel shelf, decapitating the pilot.

I barely had time to breathe as Ohgi and the others rushed to help me out of my damaged machine.

But, when I got out, I rushed towards my mother to see if she was all right.

It wasn't until I was called later when the authorities arrived and took her along with the rest to a hospital could I really know if she was all right.

"She can't speak right now as a side effect of the refrain. She'll recover eventually, but it will take time," A police liaison said to me.

Although my mother was getting the treatment she needed, the police were going to press charges for drug possession.

And because my mother was just an eleven there was nothing to be done.

"Mother you were sentenced to twenty years, but just you wait, I'm working to change things. When you get out, I swear to you, I'll make the world a place where we can live a normal life again so, please mother…" I began to tear up until my mother reached out and grasped my hand.

"Hang in there, hang in there, Kallen, my little girl."

I wasn't sure if she understood what I said, but even now she just wanted to take care of me.

Although I had tears in my eyes, I had a smile on my face, knowing that I had something to fight for.

I would change things so that you, Naoto, and I could be a family again.

But for that to happen, I first needed to save my brother.

Even if that Prince did save my life and my brother's, he still was making my brother serve him.

He also may know about me, Ohgi, and the others are apart of the Black Knights.

Now I knew what I had to do to protect the people I love.

I would defeat Britannia and free my brother, even if I had to kill that prince myself.

* * *

Char's office

Char p.o.v.

I felt a chill go up my spine as I felt as if someone wished me great pain, suffering, or death.

Strange as it may sound, but every since coming to Area 11 I have been getting quite a few of those chills.

Which meant things were going very right, very wrong, or a bit of both?

Refocusing on the task at hand I looked over my desk, which was an absolute mess.

"I want you to start prepping the designated teams for deployment in the next few weeks," I said while sitting at my desk looking transfer various forms and top-secret documents.

Next to the desk was Alya taking careful notes.

While I could have had people do much of my paperwork for me, it would also be a security risk I wasn't willing to take.

"Sir, about to the research team's transfer do you really want to move them when they aren't done with the new Knightmares or the rest of the projects," Alya asked while flipping through the details of the transfers.

"Yes, even if they aren't done I have a feeling that we'll need them sooner rather than later so it would be better to have them on site," I responded while signing off on troop deployments.

Alya nodded and was about to ask another question when there was a knock at the door.

It was late and the door was guarded so I knew it could be only a handful of people who would visit.

"Enter," I said while glancing at the door while putting down a list of names all of who were suspected of collaborating with terrorists or giving them support.

Opening the door were two guards with automatic weapons letting in Naoto who was in full uniform much like the guards.

After he was let in the guards closed the doors and returned to their watch, while Naoto approached in a stiff manner towards my desk.

Upon reaching the front of my desk, he saluted and waited for me to be ready to talk.

"At ease Lieutenant, what can I do for you at this late hour?"

Naoto dropped the salute but kept his posture as he stood up straight with hands behind his back.

"Sir, I have a request."

"What kind of request?" I asked not out of curiosity but courtesy.

"It's my mother sir, she's being charged by the police."

"What did she do?"

Naoto shifted a little before steeling himself again.

"She was found under the effects of refrain at a warehouse filled with addicts."

Naoto was going to say more, but I held my hand to stop him and gestured for Alya to hand me a paper.

Alya being on the same wavelength as me gave me the exact paper I wanted without saying a word.

While I read the paper and signed on the dotted line, Naoto was waiting patiently and silently though I could tell he was holding back quite a bit of emotion.

Finishing the last few details, I handed the paper to Naoto, who stepped forward to receive the document.

"Sir, what is this?" Naoto asked trying to clarify what I just gave him.

"I have contacts in the police, so I was already aware of your family situation," Naoto was surprised at my statement but kept quiet waiting until I was done.

"That document will commute your mother's sentence, and she'll be transferred to a state of the art treatment center in the countryside, is that acceptable?"

Naoto merely nodded as he got more than he wanted from me without even having to ask.

"Remember that I like to take care of my own, that includes their families should the need arise. If there's nothing else you're free to leave Naoto."

If he was surprised, I used his first name he didn't show it as he saluted and left quickly, no doubt planning to see his mother now.

"Alya, assign a detail to follow him as per protocol."

"Yes sir, but there was something I wanted to confirm first?"

"What is it?" I asked looking at my knight who had a confused look on her face.

"You requested that every one of our Knightmares have a set of sand panels ready for them by the next deployment correct?"

I nodded and Alya continued.

"But sir, based on the reports there would be no use for them in the Narita mountains."

I smirked at my knight for her insight.

"I just have a feeling that they'll be useful, besides it does hurt to be prepared does it?"

Alya just frowned at my lame attempt to avoid her questions, while I went back to paperwork trying to get the rest of my forces and resources to Area 11 so I could be ready for the next act.

* * *

AN: Char doesn't give Kallen a recruitment speech because it would be impossible for him to turn her at this point in time, so he is using Naoto as a sort of proxy however as you know not everything goes his way.

Plus she's not one for tea especially after learning her brother has turned away from everything it also creates a conflict in Kallen as Char has saved her life, her brother's, and her mother's lives. While she wants to return to how things were, her brother is seeking a new future. Their paths will take them to separate places and destinations.

Remember to follow, favorite, and review.


	12. Chivalry is Dead

AN: Thank you all the readers who support this story, I apologize that this chapter is a long time coming as I was caught up with work and other events. The good news is that I have most of this story already planned out and outlined already and I just need to write the chapters.

This chapter is mostly the buildup to the battle and the early stages of Narita before the Black Knights, and Char take the field. There will be more focus on the battles in the next few chapters and the fallout from it.

With Char, there is a dilemma he faces with his desire to change things at the cost of losing his knowledge of the future even though his presence and actions already affect the future. This will be a hurdle he'll need to overcome if he is ever going to change things.

Regarding the questions on the size of Char's force and where they'll be placed, the answer requires a little explanation.

The name Chimera Corps is misleading because traditionally a Corps has around 20,000 and 40,000 men in it, and Char's has significantly less. This is because of the name is inspired by a Zeon Mobile Suit Corps of the same name that was active during the one year war of the Gundam U.C. universe. Although the Corps had only 31 members, they were considered the strongest by having the most experienced and talented pilots but also had the newest machines at the time.

The reason Code Geass Char's force is not extremely large is because it's mostly a Knightmare battalion that is made for rapid deployment across the empire and mobilizing a personal army any larger will take too much time and resources. Also, a few hundred Knightmares should make up for not having an army of footsoldiers.

I'm not saying that Char's faction won't grow in the future, he will gain a larger army in the future, but that is after the events of R1.

As to where all of Char's forces are going to be is something still left up in the air as most will be deployed outside of but still close to the settlement. While his top secret research team doesn't have a place to call home yet, but in the future, the two will come together and become a part of a singular unit. The idea of using Hokkaido is a good one. However, I would need to set it up properly to fit the events I have planned for the end of R1.

Now here's the next chapter of Chaos and Change.

* * *

"The _whole course of human history may depend on a change of heart in one solitary and even humble individual - for it is in the solitary mind and soul of the individual that the battle between good and evil is waged and ultimately won or lost."_

 _-_ M. Scott Peck

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

I was sitting at the poolside, looking through the applications of prospective recruits for the Black Knights while C.C., who dragged me here after forcing me to open up the pool for her, jumped off the high dive with practiced precision.

Scrolling through the various applications, I came upon a strange one.

"A Britannian, he looks too confident to be a spy, an extremist perhaps," I said thinking aloud as I looked at the man's application.

This Diethard Reid looked like he would be useful, definitely a step above the type of people I have been working with, but it was a risk to bring him abroad because most of the Black Knights are all Japanese and bitterly hate the Britannians.

"Isn't it wonderful that the number of recruits keeps growing," C.C. said as she floated by lazily.

"Yes and it was simpler than I ever expected, even with my brother's interference most Elevens bitterly hate the majority of Britannians, but they refuse to condone terrorism."

"So basically, Elevens support the Black Knights for the most part."

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole. It's a huge help that the people don't report our activities to the Britannians. Plus I heard some group named Kyoto are to send us some Knightmares, and the number of informants has been increasing too. The Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon, they hear a well-rounded buzz word and off they go."

"Hence the Knights for justice act," said C.C. as she exited the pool.

"Well everyone loves a hero, and what better hero than a knight."

C.C. giggled at my response, "I kind of doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say."

"You don't think so?"

Instead of answering my question C.C. grabbed a towel and made her way to the showers.

I watched her retreating form as the wet swimsuit clung to her lithe form.

C.C., an immortal who granted me my Geass power, even after all this time that she has spent lounging about in my room, I still know next to nothing about her.

There was no doubt in my mind that she could be useful, but she seems to act whimsically on her own with no reason for her actions. I guess it comes with being immortal I guess.

C.C.'s ability wasn't what unsettled me, but if I could believe what Suzaku said about Char searching for C.C., I had to be careful.

Char was always the brother I couldn't really get a feel for, he just felt so much different than any other member of the royal family, a fact that still ran true today.

While he was my enemy he was nothing like our father, the emperor, at all.

But despite his charity and progressive views, I knew he was hiding something; Char must know what is going on with C.C. And, if he knows that, what else could he know?

My brother was too much of a wildcard to be left unchecked, and I knew that I had to have a chat with him in the future, regarding my mother's murder.

* * *

Diethard p.o.v.

After I had allowed Zero's speech and the reveal of the Black Knights after the hotel jacking at Lake Kawaguchi to be shown on live television, I was hit hard by the big wigs that ran the network.

Now I was being put down in this small little office in a basement as punishment for my stunt.

But, I didn't regret it. Oh no, far from it. For the first time in my life, I felt that there was meaning in my life.

Seeing Zero in all his glory, speaking like the world was his stage, I knew then that the Black Knights had the potential to shape the course of history.

I wanted to be a part of that and be the one to document the rise of Zero, the enigmatic figure who is a terrorist, revolutionary, savior, demon, and a symbol of change and chaos that he will bring upon the world.

However joining the Black Knights and getting close to Zero was easier said than done.

But, right now I was dealing with the two disgraced leaders of the Pureblood faction, who decided to rope me in on one of their schemes.

"Before you ask, as you can see, yes I was demoted, the same as both of you were."

My insult didn't go unnoticed by either Jeremiah or Villetta, but they decided not to respond to it.

"We have no intention of letting the situation ending this way, and we have a sneaking suspicion that you won't either," Villetta said in a businesslike manner.

"That so, well who can say," It was best to let them do all the talking and let them give away information, which Jeremiah seemed happy to do.

"We have a lead that may help us find Zero!"

That piqued my interest as I now gave the two disgraced purebloods my full attention.

"Are you familiar with Ashford Academy? I want to investigate a male student attending there that I think he may be working with Zero."

With one hand, I looked up the private academy and skimmed the details, wondering how these two came across this kind of lead when the rest of the world had no idea as to Zero's identity. It must mean they want to keep all the glory for themselves, but I couldn't have that.

"Villetta and I are going to be shipping out with the military soon for duty and will be stationed in the Narita Mountains."

Huh, the former Margrave is awfully trusting giving out details of military deployments to a civilian, though it was probably arrogance on his part, and he thinks that I'm harmless.

"Narita, isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are rumored to be located?"

"You may be a bit too clever for your sake," Jeremiah said as both he and Villetta sized me up.

"Huh, you overestimate me."

Lucky for me you both are far too trusting, and, thanks to you two, I now have a way in with the Black Knights.

As the two soldiers left, I made the arrangements for sending a little gift to Zero, to help bolster my application.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

In a random warehouse, some of the Black Knights were gathered looking over the equipment given to us by Kyoto.

While the newbies were looking over and gawking at the black colored Burais, the original members, including myself, were looking at the special custom Japanese made Knightmare.

The Guren Mk-II.

Even powered down, it still looked impressive, what with the red and orange color scheme and it's imposing right arm that was equipped with a special type of radiation weapon.

While everyone else was busy talking about how much progress we have been making, my thoughts centered on everything that has happened in my life.

I still haven't told anyone about Naoto, like he wanted.

He believed if they knew that he defected to Britannia, then the others would lose heart.

I'm sure that would be true to those in our old unit, but now the Black Knights were growing and gaining strength every day.

My brother still kept in contact through letters and the occasional call home, he even got our mother out of a prison sentence and had her transferred to a treatment center.

Even as he worked for Britannia, he still looked out for everyone.

But, if what he said is true, it may be only a matter of time before the 4th prince comes down to us.

But that left the question, why hasn't the prince done so yet?

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't pay attention to the others as they went to teach the new recruits how to use the equipment.

"First Tamaki, now Inoue, and the rest are treating this like a party. Kyoto is backing multiple resistance factions, correct?" Zero asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

I pushed aside my personal and family issues aside to put on a front for our leader.

"Yes, it means we have finally made it in. They know that were worthy."

"No, you're wrong there Kallen. This is merely a test they've put to us."

"So what if it is, this is still incredible."

"You're an optimist," Zero said, then he threw me what looked to be a small red and white drive key.

"What's this?"

"The Guren is yours now Kallen."

I was surprised at Zero's decision and quickly protested.

"But, we have a lot more people now and we can't afford to lose you! We need the Guren's defense to protect you."

"You are our top pilot Kallen, I'm a commander. I'll use a Burai, but you're our only ace to play during a battle. Besides, you have a reason to fight."

He's right.

I do have a reason to fight.

I need to change things so that my family can be together again, and that won't happen unless I fight to make it so.

"Hey, Zero you got a second?"

As I was clutching the key and thinking silently, Ohgi came over holding a folder.

"We got some weird intel from a Britannian that wants to join up with the Black Knights."

That's strange, why would a Britannian want to join up with us?

While Zero took the file and skimmed through it, Ohgi explained the details.

"This may be a trap to draw us out, but even if we wanted to confirm the intel, it's too risky to contact him directly. However, news like these are something we can't sit on, what should we do?"

Zero then shut the folder and said, "This weekend, we're going hiking."

"What?" Ohgi asked, confused as to the meaning of his words as I was.

"To the Narita Mountains," Zero said, looking to Ohgi.

"Very well then," Ohgi responded.

After that, they both went their separate ways, leaving me in front of my personal Knightmare, the Guren.

I didn't know what Zero was on about when he said we were going hiking, but, I had a feeling hiking was going to be the last thing we were going to be doing there.

* * *

Narita Mountains

G-1 Command Center

Char p.o.v.

Once again, I found myself on the bridge of a G-1 with the entire command staff of my sister's forces.

I was in my usual spot, leaning against a pillar on the side of the stairs that lead to the command throne, content with keeping silent and letting everyone else scurry about, trying to prepare for the battle ahead.

"We're certain that the J.L.F.'s headquarters are in this area. We already have split up 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity. Once you give us the signal, we will surround them and take them out in one fell swoop."

Yeah, Darlton, like anything ever goes according to plan. You of all people here should know better than that, especially since you taught both my sister and me.

"And are you certain the enemy will not show up outside the encirclement line?" Euphie asked from her spot next to the map table.

Wow, foreshadowing much.

But, it really is scary when the wisest person in the room is your little sister who has no combat expertise to speak off.

"You mean Zero?" Cornelia asked from the throne.

"Have no fear about that. As we begin the operation, we will close off all the roads leading to Narita," Darlton said, reassuring the worried princess.

"Plus, we have reserve units, as well as Char's personal forces to back us up. If Zero is stupid enough to show up, then it will be the end of him," Cornelia said with a confident tone.

The end huh? If what I expect to happen today happens, then this will just be the beginning, dear sister.

"Char, have your forces completed the evacuation of the surrounding area?" Cornelia asked me as I looked back at my ever serious older sister.

"They should be just about done sweeping the area, they just have to deal with a few stragglers then we will be all clear."

My sister was satisfied with my response and nodded.

While it was true that I convinced my sister to increase the evacuation order's area of effect citing volcanic activity in the area, which may cause some instability in the mountains, the evacuation also provided an ample cover for my Special Forces team to infiltrate a certain secret lab.

"By the way Char, why did you refuse the command of the central forces I offered? I would have thought you would be eager to fight for a change instead of doing paperwork." Cornelia's question drew everyone's attention towards me to my dismay, as I had to explain myself again.

"While I enjoy a good fight sister, only a fool rushes in headfirst without knowing what to expect."

My sister was less than amused by my answer.

"So I'm a fool for leading my troops into battle, if I'm not mistaken, that will make you one as well."

If anyone wasn't listening to our banter, they were now.

Euphie had a concerned look on her face as she hated when I would argue with Cornelia, an occurrence that has increased because of our different beliefs regarding public policy in Area 11.

I just smiled and turned around to face down my sister, a feat any lesser man would claim as a lifetime achievement as her appearance was both cold as a blizzard and fierce as a lioness.

But, I didn't blink as I met her gaze, which has caused countless men to faint from terror.

"Maybe I am, but I believe that fighting one's enemies on the field of battle is but one way to defeat them. In fact, the supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting."

"I should have expected much from you being the younger brother of Schniezel, but where did you dig up that saying? From some washed up pacifist?"

I smirked at my sister's ignorance as I shrugged off her insult that Schniezel and I avoided war and conflict when possible.

Instead, we liked to eliminate the source and turn the situation in our favor, whether that be shrewd negotiations or shadowy operations.

In fact, I'm sure that, if both my brother and I joined forces, taking over Britannia would be quite easy, but while he was my brother, I didn't trust that snake with anything.

Because I knew what Schniezel was capable of more than anyone else.

"No, it is from a Chinese philosopher named Sun Tzu, who, in fact, wrote a little book named _The Art of War_. You should definitely read it. I'm sure you'd learn something."

My sister let her façade slip just a bit, as she knew I had outsmarted her and insulted her at the same time.

"I'm surprised you'd be familiar with Chinese literature seeing as the Federation hates our family, especially you for what you've done to them over the years."

"Well, I tend to take knowledge and wisdom from any credible sources, as you know knowledge is power, dear sister."

I then turned to leave walking away and spoke before anyone could ask where I was going.

"I'll be with my troops getting ready in case I have to save my big sis."

I left the G-1 in a hasty retreat to escape my older sister's wrath and made my way to where my troops were stationed to get ready for the coming battle.

* * *

Milly p.o.v.

I was sitting on the student council room table, lost in thought while Nina was looking through a magazine.

My thoughts were once again focused on one tall, blonde haired, childhood friend who had suddenly come back into my life.

I was happy that I saw more of Char, but, at the same time, I was cautious, because, the closer I got to him, the higher was the chance that he may discover that Lelouch and Nunnally are alive and well, living here at Ashford.

While I knew I had to protect Lelouch and Nunnally, I still wanted to see Char. It didn't help that my family was also trying to get me to marry him, a prospect that I didn't think would be too bad.

Suddenly I was assaulted with images of wedding dresses, walking down the aisle, and kissing the man I…

I shook my head, dispelling the thought, even though a blush remained planted on my face.

Jeez, what brought that on?

I guess that kiss I gave Char at Kallen's house affected me more than I thought.

"Um Milly, can I ask you something?" Nina asked in a nervous tone.

Quickly pushing my romantic feelings for the blonde haired prince aside, I turned around and smiled at my fellow student council member.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I wanted to know if you had any connections with the royal family?"

While Nina may be a quiet and shy girl, she was smarter than most people I knew, but, her request seemed to come out of the blue.

"Why do you ask?"

I avoided answering that I was on a first-name basis with one of the most powerful people in Britannia, as I wanted to know what brought on this question.

"Well, I wanted to know if you could help me meet Princess Euphemia?"

"What!? You want to meet her? Are you kidding? Do you know who you're talking about? She's a princess and you're just a citizen. What could the two of you have possibly in common?"

I asked in a rushed and dramatic fashion because I was caught off guard by Nina's request.

"Well, I wanted to meet her because she seems like a good person and I thought it was brave of her for sacrificing herself to save the hostages at that hotel jacking we were almost a part of."

Thinking back to that weekend at Lake Kawaguchi reminded me that, if Char hadn't given us that sweet hookup, then we might have been caught in the middle of that situation.

But Nina never struck me as a humanitarian, hell she'd freeze up before she got near anyone who she thought was an Eleven, so that can't be the real reason she wants to meet an imperial princess.

Then again why would she lie to me, is it embarrassment or something else. Besides what could she gain out of meeting a princess that would be worth me owing a favor to Char and put Lelouch and Nunnally at risk.

I cut off that train of thought and broke down my decision into pros and cons of helping my fellow student council member.

While Nina was my friend, and I knew I just had to ask Char and he could make a meeting possible, I still had to protect Lelouch and Nunnally, and two Royals so close to Ashford would only make things difficult.

"I'm sorry, there was a time that my family's name could arrange that sort of meeting, but, tell me, Nina, do you know the social status of a principal's granddaughter is?"

"Um, not a very high one?"

"Correct, not very," I said in a flat tone.

Nina looked deflated at my response, but she continued to look at the magazine article that had a feature on the princess and her outreach efforts.

I barely noticed a slight dusting of pink on Nina's cheeks, but said nothing of it, thinking that she was merely idolizing the 4th princess.

I couldn't have them meet it, would just create too many problems of trying to hide both Lelouch and Nunnally. I had to protect them, even if I had to keep Char's focus on only me to do so.

I turned red at that thought and quickly left, before I let my mask of the perky student council president slip, still in conflict over my feelings for Char and the promise I made to protect Lelouch and Nunnally.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

At a lone mountain cabin, I was looking over my plans one last time as the J.L.F's guards continued their game, ignoring any unusual activity, just like I ordered them to thanks to my Geass.

I had already signaled Ohgi and the others and would meet them at the designated rally point at the summit of the mountain soon. And, if the plan I have goes smoothly, then I'll be rid of a thorn in my side.

"Soon, Cornelia, I'll have my revenge for the defeat you gave me, and I will know what you had to do with my mother's murder."

I glanced out the window and was surprised to see of all people, C.C. in her white straightjacket outfit outside, staring at the landscape.

Putting my plans aside, I went out to discover why she followed me out here.

"C.C. what are you doing here?"

"I said I'd protect you didn't I?" C.C. rhetorically responded.

"Aren't you overdoing it?"

Seriously what is with this woman?

"I've been wondering something, Lelouch. Why are you "Lelouch"?"

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you right now."

"You changed your family surname, but kept the name Lelouch, how sentimental, that you can't let go of the past."

"Well, "C.C." swings to the other extreme doesn't it? It's not even a human name."

That finally got a response from her as she spun around to look at me with her trademark blank stare.

For a few moments, she just stared at me as the wind blew snow across the mountain as well as her hair.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" C.C. asked, breaking the silent stare-off.

I was confused and didn't answer letting her elaborate.

"Snow is white because it has forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

After she said that C.C., just started walking off in a random direction, without a care that the mountain was about to become a battlefield.

I stood there for a few moments, reflecting on her words that had little to do with snow and more about an immortal who was no stranger to death and danger.

* * *

3rd Person p.o.v

Far away from the front lines of the battle in a nondescript lab building, part of the Code R research team was meeting to discuss the military's activities in the area.

"I'm telling you, we have to move now! I'm sure that I saw some vehicles following me when I was walking here," A man wearing glasses said with a worried look on his face.

"If they find the experimental data on Code R then it's all over," the other glasses-wearing man, named Marcus Maxwell, added.

"Oh my, being inside the terrorist area, we thought it would be difficult for them to discover us," Joseph Fennette said worriedly.

"This was all General Bartley's decision, so there is no use complaining about it," the shortest of the three scientists, named Samuel Davidson, said in a calm and even tone.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Marcus said.

"Now you're just paranoid," Samuel replied dismissively of his colleague's paranoia.

"Wait, listen." Joseph Fennette said as they all went still as they heard footsteps outside the door.

The three listened as footsteps could be heard just outside the door until they got quiet all of a sudden.

In a matter of seconds, two flash grenades were tossed inside the room with the scientists and went off, stunning all those in the room.

Then, ten men dressed in all black tactical assault gear busted through the door and subdued the stunned scientists.

"Wait please, we're Britannian citizens we have rights, we mph," Joseph Fennette's pleas were silenced as the scientists were all gagged.

They each then had a black hood put over their heads and were lead out for transport by half of the team while the other half searched the lab for any data that they could find.

"Sir, we've got something over here," A soldier said, standing next to one of the pressure capsules used to contain a subject.

"What is it, soldier?" The leader asked.

"There's someone inside this capsule," replied the soldier.

"What?" The team leader was surprised as the Intel only said that there would be the scientists and the data to collect, but, knowing the prince, he would want the subject as well.

"We'll take the capsule with us as well. But hurry up with that data, we only have limited time people!"

The team then began to download and destroy any data they could find before their time window would close.

However, as the capsule was unhooked and prepped to be loaded onto a transport truck, the subject inside stirred as they began to awake from stasis.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

Standing at the summit of the mountain that housed the J.L.F.'s main base, the members of the Black Knights were finishing the excavation for the charges to reach the groundwater.

"Are we really going through with this?" Ohgi asked as I walked up to his side.

"Our opponent is Cornelia and Charlemagne, whose forces are among the best the Empire has to offer."

"Then, why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?" Ohgi asked more to himself than me.

"What was that, don't you believe in me anymore Ohgi?"

"What do you mean? I was the one who asked to be our leader," Ohgi said defensively.

"Then, there's only one answer to give," I said with an air of finality.

The real reason we weren't going to help the J.L.F. was not only because of their folly at the hotel but also because, by joining up with their leadership, who would only look down on us, the Black Knights would be swallowed and destroyed by their outdated structure and means.

As I looked on the horizon, I could see the Britannian army begin to deploy their Knightmares and begin to surround the mountain.

"It has begun," I said out loud, as those around me watched as the Britannian troops quickly deployed and surrounded the mountain.

While I remained stoic and calm, confident in my plans, the others weren't fairing as well.

"What the hell!? Those troops have this entire area surrounded! There's no way out!"

Tamaki was the first to announce his displeasure over our obvious predicament.

"We've already been cut off, our only chance of surviving now is to fight."

Many of the main members of the Black Knights voiced their concerns, but I remained calm as everything was falling into place.

"It would be a miracle if we win this, but even messiahs must perform their own miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle now, don't we?"

"I knew it was insane to make you our leader, it should have been me!" Tamaki said as he reached for his gun, but, I was faster, as I raised my handgun at him.

Everyone froze at my sudden action, but they were even more surprised when I spun the gun around, offering it to the crowd that was gathered, watching me.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off! If you think you can win without me, then shoot me!"

My declaration caught them all off guard, but I was sure no one would take the chance, not after I've proven myself as the best leader possible in their eyes and now their only hope for survival.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights you have only two choices live with me or perish with me!"

* * *

3rd Person p.o.v.

Meanwhile, the Britannian troops began their assault on the J.L.F.'s base.

Darlton was leading his troops up a steep slope awaiting the enemy to reveal themselves.

"We're switching to E.C.C.M. mode link up on channel Alpha-4, also, be on the lookout for the enemy's Knightmares. What were they called again?"

"Burais sir," A pilot responded.

"Yeah, they're rather like pseudo-Glasgows so watch out."

While, on the other side of the mountain, Cornelia and Guilford led their troops through the mountain forests.

"Your highnesses, please fall back," Guilford pleaded with Cornelia as they moved forward with their Knightmares.

"Guilford, don't treat me like another one of your women," Cornelia said, pushing her concerned knight's concerns aside as she sped ahead to engage three Burais that had just emerged from an underground staging area.

"It's Cornelia! Open Fire!" Shouted one of the Burai pilots.

As the three-man squad opened fire, Cornelia, in her custom Gloucester, just charged ahead and used her lance to bash aside the Knightmares which were bunched together and gored one with her lance, hoisting the hull in the air before throwing the weaker frame aside as it exploded.

Guilford and the rest of her guard dealt with the others.

"Right, then I'll cover you from the rear," Said a resigned Guilford, knowing that he could not change the princess's mind when she is set on a battle.

"Well, Cornelia is here, is there no one who will challenge me?" Cornelia asked, announcing her presence and daring the J.L.F. to make a move so that she could destroy them herself.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

After the Black Knights had accepted me as their leader again after my ultimatum, I watched my sister's troops ascend the mountain eliminating any resistance the J.L.F. could put forth.

I had to admit that it was impressive to watch Cornelia's troops work. Her forces were the perfect image of what you would want from an army.

Disciplined, efficient, and loyal to the core.

Now, as her three-pronged assault made their way up the mountain, it looked to be the end of the J.L.F.

But while her deployment was a logical one, it also was very easy to read, as is her location. And, if the Radiant Wave Surger works like it's designed to, then I'll be able to isolate Cornelia from her forces and any reinforcements.

While I wasn't sure where Char would be in this battle, his presence would be a non-factor once my plan begins.

I then received the message I was waiting for, and now it was time for the show to begin.

"All preparations have been completed; Black Knights prepare to move out!"

Spurned by my words, the Black Knights readied themselves for battle by powering on their Knightmares or loading their weapons to support the Knightmares.

"We the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain. Per my instructions, you will charge down the mountain towards point three. The objective of this operation is the capture of the Cornelia, the second princess of Britannia. Our path will be opened by the Guren Mk-II."

"Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three. Settle things with one blow."

"Got it," Kallen responded as she moved the Guren's right hand onto the node lodged in the mountain.

The Radiant Wave Surger lived up to its name as red and black arcs of energy were emitted from the Guren's right arm as it sent a charge into the groundwater in the mountain.

After the Guren had finished sending the charge, the ground began to shake as the mountain became unstable due to the charged groundwater, leading to a landslide that now was poised to wipe out most of the Britannian army below.

Maybe I couldn't beat Cornelia's army in a straight up fight, but not even my sister could defeat the primal forces of nature.

And once her forces are wiped out I would sweep down with Black Knights and hand my sister her first defeat at the hands of a real tactician.

Also, if the Black Knights and I capture her according to my plan, then I'll be one step closer to finding out the truth about who killed my mother.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

I was sitting in the Tallgeese's cockpit, dressed in my red and white pilot suit that matched the Tallgeese's color scheme, with my eyes closed and arms crossed as I was lost in thought, waiting for the right time to attack.

While I was sitting silently as the radio was on and the sensors I placed on the mountain hadn't reported any unusual activity, I wondered if I was a hero or a villain in this world.

It may be a simple question to ask, but the answer all depended on one's perspective I suppose.

While I was loved and supported in Britannia, the rest of the world saw me as just another prince of the empire.

My actions seemed to say that I was in favor for a more progressive empire. However, in the shadows, the moves I was making could be seen as traitorous.

While officially my forces adopted a strict code of conduct reminiscent of chivalry, the older members would tell you that getting the job done matters more than a petty notion of knighthood.

That's because I know knights cannot save this world.

That also applies to the Black Knights and their false notion that they were above evil acts and that they stood for justice.

There is no justice found on the battlefield, which was a fact I learned the hard way.

I learned that there was no hope on the battlefield.

It has only unspeakable despair.

And is a crime we call victory, paid for by the pain of the defeated.

Memories of the horrors I've seen, not just in Cambodia, but also across the world, served as testaments to man's cruelty.

While I disliked battle, I also knew that conflict was part of what makes us human, and that the fighting won't go away just because you want it to. If I was going to change things, I had to fight and win.

I had to win, not only to prevent evils like my father or my brother from succeeding but also to secure my fate, which was one of the only things that are unknown to me in this world.

A beeping and a video screen showing Alya in her purple pilot suit appeared before me on my monitor, replacing the seismic activity reports.

"Sir, the recovery team has checked in and has reported that they have finished recovering the scientists and the data. However, it seems that only half the research team was present," Alya said promptly, not wanting to waste time as we are, although a bit removed, still in an active combat zone.

"Good, have them report to the designated safe house to debrief and go through the data."

"One more thing sir. It was unexpected, but it seems that the team also recovered a subject sealed in a pressurized container," Alya added with a hint of concern as I didn't say that there was a subject at that secret lab.

I was also concerned over this unknown subject.

It couldn't be Jeremiah since Kallen hasn't fried him yet.

"Keep the subject under for now and in isolation. We'll take care of it when we finish up here Alya."

Alya nodded and then closed the channel.

When you think you know everything, the universe throws you a curveball huh.

I smirked at the irony of the situation, but deep down I was curious as to who this subject could be.

I then went back to monitoring the situation on the mountain.

My sister's forces were making steady progress, crushing the outmatched J.L.F. with ease.

But, I was more focused on the readings regarding the seismic activity in the mountain, knowing that the artificial landslide would decimate the forces in general Alex's and general Darlton's units.

I could easily warn them and save the lives of the soldiers, but, instead, I waited patiently for the landslide to strike, so that my forces and I could rush in and save the survivors.

I was willing to sacrifice hundreds of lives to keep the story and be in the know.

It wasn't the first time, and I doubted it would be the last time, that such thing would have to be done for the sake of the future

I am a prisoner of fate, it seems, and all I can do is minimize the casualties in my way.

The seismic readings then began to spike as they picked up an unknown energy signature charging the groundwater.

I inputted a simple few numbers into the command module, signaling my forces to mount up and prepare for combat.

All thirty Knightmares, ten Gloucesters and twenty Sutherlands that I brought with me, were equipped with sand panels to be able to use the landslide as a slope to reach the battlefield quicker.

Among them were Alya and most of the veterans that made up my personal Vanguard, who traveled with me everywhere I went, however, surprisingly, Naoto had all but begged me to let him join the battle.

Whether he wanted a chance to prove himself or was concerned about his position I didn't care, so I let him join, as he was now piloting a Sutherland.

So, as my troops prepped their machines to be deployed, I watched in morbid fascination as the landslide swept across the mountainside, sweeping friend and foe down the liquefied slope.

Those not killed outright by the massive flow of debris and rocks were swallowed up by the waves of earth and buried alive.

And so, as my troops were ready to fight, our red carpet was rolled out for us as the brown mudflow had eliminated eighty percent of my sister's army.

I shut off the radio as confusion and fear made it impossible to discern any details from the reports.

Instead, I switched to a private channel now reserved for my combat forces.

"Attention all forces! Prepare to deploy and ascend the liquefied slope. Our goal is to link up with the survivors and regroup, eliminate any hostile opposition in your path. Understood?"

A chorus of yeses rang across the radio while I felt the comfortable grips of the Tallgeese's controls, which to me felt like they were shaped for my hands.

Breathing in and out slowly, I pushed all thoughts and doubts out of my mind and prepared myself.

The reason a Knight can't save the world is that they call certain methods of fighting good and evil, acting if there were some sense nobility to the battlefield.

I cannot afford to believe in those false illusions. If I wanted to change the world, I would need to be a symbol of change, while also being an agent of chaos.

I finished my preparation and shot off. Without a word, the rest of my troops followed my lead, heading towards the slope where we would climb over a mountain of corpses to fight another insignificant battle.

Still a primal part of me felt excited for the battle to come.

A notion shared by more than a few of my men, who knew that this wasn't just a rescue mission.

We all knew that it was time for a real battle to begin.

And it was time for me to go and be the hero that arrives just in time to save the damsel in distress.

* * *

AN: I did reference Fate/stay series with Char's views of war similar to Kiritsrugu Emiya with the use of his quotes from Fate/Zero. However, like it was said above he has his unique view on things which will evolve as the story goes on. Just because he does not like it mean he is not good at it, Char sees the purpose in future battles but also their futility regarding the big picture.

What impact will Char's forces have on this turning point as they engage both the Black Knights and the J.L.F.? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.

Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review.


	13. Heroes and Villians

AN: Thanks for the positive response and all your favorites, follows, and reviews.

Things have gotten a little hectic for me as of late, but I'm on track to bringing you the best story as possible. The false alarm of an update was me deleting the author's note chapter which was clogging up my documents and everyone hates those as they just are a tease when you think a new chapter is out and that one had nothing in it really.

Regarding the Nina wanting to meet Euphie in the last chapter. Her reasons were supposed to be flimsy and a taken as a lie, but I went back and made that clearer by adding some more details. Her infatuation with Euphie is more like celebrity worship than hero worship, but this will be explored in future chapters.

Regarding the pairing and romance main pairing is still Char/Milly, it has been centered on Char and Milly mostly because their relationship needs to develop due to them not being around each other for a while, but there will be some Char/Alya moments as well since they already have some prior history together.

Minor OC's are introduced as part of Char's forces mostly for Naoto's story to give him some connection to Britannia other than Char and Alya.

The action will be back and forth with a lot of things all happening at the same time so expect things to jump around in this chapter.

Now onto the next part of Narita as the real battle has just begun!

* * *

 _"It is forbidden to kill; therefore, all murders are punished unless they kill in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets."_

-Voltaire

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

After the landslide had wiped out most of the Britannians, the Black Knights and I charged down the mountain making our way to corner a now isolated Cornelia.

While the destructive force of the Radiant Wave Surger exceeded my expectations as the landslide's debris rushed all the way down the mountain in a widespread wave burying the town below I had accomplished what I set out to achieve.

While I could have been a little more accurate, it didn't matter as long as I made an opening so the Black Knights could strike.

As the Black Knights pushed onward destroying stray tanks and Knightmares as they went, I was relieved my gambit paid off.

Burning the bridges and putting the Black Knight's backs to the wall not only made them fight harder but it also made it impossible for them to surrender or run away from the battle those fools did when I first faced Cornelia.

Yes, classical strategy and wisdom do have some merit behind it.

By forcing them into this situation not only cemented my position as their leader but also if we could make it through this battle the Black Knights will no longer be just resistance fighters, they will be warriors capable of fighting and standing against Britannia's best.

"ZERO!"

A voice shouted out from a Knightmare snarling as he called me out while shooting and destroying to Burais that were in front of me.

"Is Zero here, if he is, then face me, come forward, and fight me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"

So the former Margrave wants to fight me huh?

While my groups still outnumbered Jeremiah and his squad they were definitely superior pilots and dueling the Margrave in the middle of the battle would be foolish on my part.

So I switched on my Burai's speakers to address the former Margrave.

"Well, well, it's been a while, Jeremiah, so you're still in the army, I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time to waste on you orange boy."

"Or, Oran, Orange, DIE!"

Saying my taunt was effective would have been an understatement as Jeremiah charged me in a rage seething in anger.

However, before he could reach me, my ace appeared to protect me and face him instead.

The Guren leaped forward and knocked Jeremiah's gun away with its knife as Jeremiah backed away deploying his stun tonfa as he took in the sight of the Guren.

Truly it was a menacing machine to behold and based on its spec alone was more than enough to handle the enemy Sutherlands.

"Stay out of this, this is my duel!"

Jeremiah, however, was more focused on the fight than to speculate.

"You think elevens are capable of such technology?"

The former Margrave left his speaker on as he put aside his comrade concerns about the Guren as he re-engaged.

However, the Guren was faster as it parried and dodged the Sutherlands blows.

While Jeremiah was a skilled pilot he lacked a Knightmare that could elevate and make use of those skills and without his gun, he was drawn into a close range fight with the Guren.

You didn't have to be a genius to know that would be a bad idea as the Guren was built for close range combat and speed in mind.

Jeremiah could only flail and hold off Kallen's attack for so long as the soon became locked in close range combat.

As he disengaged to create distance from the Guren, he was caught in the Guren's right arm.

I couldn't hear what either Jeremiah or Kallen was saying as the Guren activated it's Radiant Wave Surger.

The Sutherland's armor began to bubble and buckle from the powerful microwave radiation and I was again glad that I had the Guren on my side especially since it had such a deadly weapon that just needed to get ahold of you to kill you.

Jeremiah's Sutherland lurched and reached forward trying to escape or somehow attack still, I couldn't tell which as the pilot block ejected sending the disgraced margrave soaring through the air away from the battlefield.

From within my Burai, I smirked knowing that with Kallen and the Guren taking Cornelia was all but assured.

Now all I needed to do is to tighten the noose and let Cornelia fall into my trap.

And I'll finally get the answers I've been looking for.

* * *

3rd person p.o.v.

All across the battlefield, there was devastation and confusion as the Britannian Army was trying to recover after the landslide.

"What are our losses?" Darlton asked to one of the surviving members of his unit.

"I'm only getting signals from twenty percent of our forces sir," The pilot of a Gloucester said in a shaken voice as he barely escaped certain death.

"Dammit, our command structure can't sustain this!"

Darlton knew that this battle was already a disaster.

Even though the J.L.F. suffered some casualties as well, he knew they wouldn't be able to take the base anymore, not with most of the army and their reserves buried or smashed against the mountainside.

"Sir, I've received word that Prince Charlemagne has deployed his forces and is sending some this way, should we hold out or fall back and regroup?" The same pilot asked.

Darlton was glad to hear that his former pupil would be bringing in reinforcements, but even with the prince's elite forces, he knew falling back would be the smart option in this situation so they could reorganize their forces.

Just as he was going to order his troops to fall back, the J.L.F. decided to take advantage of their weakness and launch a counterattack.

"All units scatter don't let their artillery get a bead on you!" Darlton shouted to his men as he dodged cannon fire while returning fire at their position.

The previous feeble defenses of the J.L.F. now rained down constant fire upon the depleted and isolated Britannia army.

Now pinned down Darlton and his men had to hold out until reinforcements arrived or risk falling back now leaving the J.L.F. to escape.

But falling back would be just as dangerous so he and his men began to dig in and hold their ground as the J.L.F. threw everything they had left at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the landslide, Guilford and Cornelia were still reeling from the sudden landslide.

The calm before the storm was broken as a squad of Burai Kai's piloted by the four holy swords and led by Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh equipped with Revolving Blade Swords in the shape of a katana.

"Protect her highness!" Guilford shouted out as the J.L.F. began to cut through the remnants of the Britannian forces.

"Surround them, slash and encircle formation!" Ordered Tohdoh as he destroyed an unsuspecting Sutherland with his sword.

The Burai's then began to cut through the Sutherlands with ease as they had the same specs as a Gloucester, thus outclassing the weaker Knightmares.

"The Japan Liberation Front?" Cornelia asked surprised at the new arrivals.

As Tohdoh led the charge through the Britannian Lines, he was met by Guilford as their weapons blocked each other locking the two in a stalemate.

"Princess please fall back and leave these to us!" Guilford said as he held Tohdoh back.

"Very well, Guilford after you drive them back, meet me over at point nine," Cornelia said.

"Nine, I understand." It took only a second for Guilford to understand his princess's intent as she was always looking to win even in these dire circumstances.

As two Burais charged Cornelia she retaliated by launching her slash harkens causing them to block while she clipped the arm of one as she shot off planning to set up a trap for the commander of the J.L.F. not knowing she was walking into a trap herself.

* * *

In the remains of the J.L.F.'s command, support center personnel were trying to reorganize their defense as staff officers gave orders in the stead of a silent general Katase.

Katase to some was a symbol of the old Japan. Stalwart and enduring, continuing the fight to free Japan, but to those who really knew him he was a weak man who just happened to have the highest-ranking officer left.

He wasn't a brave warrior or brilliant strategist like Tohdoh, instead, he was paper pusher and policy maker before the war.

He never fought in a battle, never killed a man, and never had a victory over Britannia. That honor was left to Tohdoh the miracle worker for his victory at Itsukushima.

Many in the J.L.F. had their reservations about the general leading them, even suggesting that Tohdoh should take over overall command instead of being just a frontline commander.

If it weren't for Tohdoh's sense of honor and desire to preserve the chain of command to prevent the J.L.F. from becoming unorganized. Katase the coward as he was called in secret would have been ousted years ago.

"Sorry for the late arrival general," Tohdoh said as his face came on the main screen of the J.L.F.'s base.

"Tohdoh, thank heaven you came," General Katase said in a relieved tone happy to have the miracle worker of the J.L.F. on the battlefield.

"Can you beat them?" Katase asked expectantly of the J.L.F.'s hero.

"Only if we can hold off their forces from regrouping, so send any available units to my location, this battle can turn the entire war around!" Tohdoh cut off the transmission, as he had to focus on the battle.

The general and the command staff with new hope in their hearts now directed any units not engaged to be sent to Tohdoh's location.

But the hope they held was a fragile one as they were still unaware of the prince's personal forces as they made their way towards the battlefield.

* * *

As Guilford and his men fought back the J.L.F.'s offensive they were suffering losses as the J.L.F. continued to attack in waves.

After tossing his last chaos mine to scatter the enemy he received a communication from Villetta, the leader of what was left of the purebloods.

"What, Zero is on the move?" Guilford asked surprised that the Black Knights and the Japan Liberation Front would work together or, at least, fight their mutual enemy at the same time.

"Right, we'll keep going and come over and back you up," Viletta said as she and what was left of her unit made their way through the forest.

"Never mind that now just track Zero!"

"Yes sir, this is his predicted course," A tactical display showed Zero's destination.

Much to Guilford's horror, Zero was heading for where Cornelia wanted to trap Tohdoh, but instead, a Knightmare was waiting for her.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford shouted only to receive a solemn response.

"I got the message Guilford," Cornelia responded as she stared down a red Knightmare that stood across from her in the small ravine.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

After climbing up the slope, I split my forces in half sending one-half to reinforce Darlton, while the rest followed me to my sister's and Guilford's location.

Progress was slow since I didn't have a VARIS to blast my way through everything, as I left that and the spare MVS swords back at the base so they could be analyzed and mass produced for my forces.

Instead, I had the standard load out for the Tallgeese, I had my custom heat tempest lance with me in my left hand and the Dober gun cannon in my right with the MVS halberd on my back.

As I was shooting past countless trees and debris, the signs of battle increased.

"Sir a transmission from Sir Guilford for you," Alya said alerting me of a transmission from my sister's personal knight.

Turning on the communication, I saw a clearly stressed and worried Guilford.

"Your highness, please save the princess and forget about me!"

"My forces and myself are on route and we will be at your location shortly," I said pretending to not know that my sister was trapped alone against the Guren.

"No she's at point nine and the Black Knights have her trapped!"

While I knew what he was going to say that, I was still amazed at my sister's arrogance that she would go alone to spring a trap with just one Gloucester.

"Fine, then I'll head over there to save her while Alya will reinforce you understood," I said accepting that my sister had walked into a trap set by Zero and it was up to me to save her.

"Yes, thank you, your highness," Guilford said before he ended the communication as he focused on holding off Todoh and the four holy swords of the J.L.F.

"Sir, please allow me to accompany you as well," Alya asked in a concerned tone.

Before I was going to answer a stray squad of three J.L.F. Burais opened fire on me.

"Hold that thought Alya," I said as I raced towards the enemy while I raised my Knightmare's Dober gun and fired at one of the Burais.

The shell tore through the machine's right side before exploding destroying the front of the machine and its cockpit killing the pilot.

After destroying the first one, the other two tried to concentrate their fire on my unit but their bullets were ineffective against the Tallgeese's reinforced armor.

Raising my lance in my Knightmare's left hand, I pierced both of the Burais through their chests killing the men in each instantly.

Lifting my Lance, both of the now impaled Burais rose in the air and slid down the shaft of the superheated lance before they could become lodged on my weapon or explode in my face I effortlessly tossed the lifeless frames aside sending them tumbling into a heap a short distance away.

These J.L.F. pilots weren't even enough to make me break a sweat.

They were slow, couldn't aim at moving targets, and lacked any real ability at close range combat.

I stopped myself short from denouncing them aloud though because I knew not all of them were bad and very few were close to my level.

Maybe Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords would be more of a challenge, but I'll have to wait for that fight as I had a sister to save right now.

After glancing one last time at the smoldering and burning Knightmares that I turned into metal coffins, I looked back to the screen with Alya's face.

"Alya I need you to make sure Guilford doesn't go getting himself killed understood you're the only one I can trust this to, I'll take part of the Fenrir squad with me to provide support, but I doubt I'll need it."

I endured her pleading stare for a few moments until she gave in.

"Yes sir," Alya said in a reserved voice no doubt holding back her true feelings and concerns for my safety.

I then broke off from the main group along with three custom Gloucesters each equipped with its pilot's own favorite weapon, one being the anti-Knightmare cannon, a Knightmare sniper rifle, and a custom Knightmare minigun.

The Fenrir squad was an elite strike force organized and led by Alya herself who were tasked with supporting the both of us while we were in the field.

While they were no match for my knight Alya, just three of them together could make life difficult for any enemy foolish to try and fight me.

"Collins, Silvers, Maxwell I'll be going on ahead, hang back and provide overwatch, only engage on my command," I ordered to the three respective pilots accompanying me.

"Yes, sir!"

After hearing their response, I shot off in the Tallgeese, moving three times as fast as their Gloucesters.

I knew that any hesitation on my part would lead to not only the deaths of my men but my own as well, an event I would like not to repeat again.

So I sped through the forest making my way closer to where my sister is, at speeds that exceeded the capabilities of any normal pilot.

But time was of the essence and I had a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it if I wanted to be the hero today.

* * *

G-1 command center

Euphemia p.o.v.

When I asked my sister to allow me to come with her and Char on the military operation to see actual combat, I never imagined that it would be like this.

Things were going smoothly leading up as I was put in charge of organizing the medical corps while my sister led the troops while my brother stayed back in reserve with his troops.

I knew that Cornelia and Char don't see eye to eye on a lot of things and sometimes they fight, but seeing those two fight still hurt.

I wish they still were as friendly to each other as they were all those years ago, but after Marianne's death and the both of them going to fight in wars they both have changed.

Now everything is a matter of pride and one-upmanship between them as they each vie for power and influence in the military.

As the operation continued, it looked like it would be another success for my sister until out of nowhere a landslide wiped out most of the forces in the area leaving my sister in danger.

But without a word Char sped off and led his troops through the landslide and were now on route to reinforce my sister and Darlton.

The officers were content on leaving it to my older brother and his forces, but I was still worried for my sibling's safety.

"Hello, there!"

Professor Lloyd said as he, his assistant Cécile, and Suzaku all showed up on a monitor.

"The A.S.E.E.C.'s crew reporting for duty."

While the officers and the professor argued over their place and that they weren't needed with Char and his personal forces out there.

But I didn't really pay attention to them as my eyes fell on one Suzaku Kururugi.

I never got a chance to talk much with him after my brother took me back to the Viceroy's place after running off.

Suzaku, I'm not even sure you remember that afternoon.

But to me, it was the first time in a long while that I was happy and had someone I could call a friend.

To my surprise, I noticed Suzaku mouthing something to me.

Euphie.

Huh, so he did remember that afternoon where he took me around the settlement and to see the ruins of Shinjuku.

Inside I was happy that Suzaku may still consider me a friend, but on the outside, I held my mask of indifference as an imperial princess.

Professor Lloyd was saying that it wouldn't hurt to send out the Lancelot to support my brother to secure my sister.

I agreed with that notion, as strong as Char's forces are there were only so many of them and if Suzaku and Lancelot could help them.

"Very well, send the Lancelot to support my brother."

Professor Lloyd was ecstatic, Cécile was thankful, and Suzaku said he wouldn't let me down.

As the screen disappeared, I barely noticed the small smile that crept onto my face, but I quickly hid it away as I went back to trying to organize the medical corps rescue operations for the buried and injured.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

Sitting inside of Lancelot I preparing myself for the battle ahead, a habit I guess I picked up after the Lake Kawaguchi incident.

But no matter how hard I tried images of a pink haired princess invaded my thoughts.

It was good to see Euphie again, but I really wished it was under different circumstances than this.

The plan was to follow Prince Char's lead and use the sand panels to reach the designated location at max combat speed.

As the final checks were being done I thought about what I needed to do, what actions I would have to do, the lives I would have to take.

I got into launching position at the back of Lancelot's trailer aiming myself at the slope I would be climbing.

"Suzaku before you go there's something I wanted to ask you?" Lloyd said in my ear as he showed up on screen.

"What's that?"

"More than anything you hate when people die, yet you're in the military, why is that?"

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying," I said in a firm tone of voice that hid the doubts that had crept into my head and have weakened my resolve.

"And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday," Lloyd said with a smug look on his face before Cécile grabbed him out of the picture.

Yeah, that was the idea, but now I'm not so sure anymore.

I didn't let it show, but his words hurt, because I knew he was right, the way I was going now won't get me anywhere, all I'll be is just the good soldier until I'm no longer useful to them or end up dead.

I was content with my place before, but now after I got to pilot this Knightmare, meet Prince Char, and Euphie.

I wasn't sure what I was fighting for anymore, but what I did know is that I can't let Euphie down.

"Lancelot now launching," I said before the Lancelot sped off up the mountain on route Prince Char's projected location.

* * *

Naoto p.o.v.

When I said that I wanted to prove myself worthy of the position I was given, I didn't know that Char would bring me along to an active battle so soon.

All the other pilots in the unit selected to accompany the prince to Narita were all veterans, with years of combat experience, and mission files with most of the words blacked out or redacted.

I, on the other hand, had a few months training simulators and no actual real Knightmare combat experience.

So saying I was the odd one out was an understatement.

The looks I got while getting ready to ascend the mountain were of suspicion and even as we set off I could almost fell the other pilots attention on me as we split off from the prince's unit.

A few minutes later I started to pick up chatter on the radio and were getting I.F.F. signals from the general's remaining forces that were boxed in by the enemy.

"Alright men ready for danger close combat, we'll smash the enemy's flanking force and regroup with General Darlton," The commanding officer for our unit Lt. Commander Augustine said over the radio.

"Yes sir," I replied in unison with the rest of the unit.

Moments later I broke through the tree line with the rest of the prince's forces and saw both General Darlton's unit and the J.L.F.

The J.L.F. was pounding the general's position with everything from artillery, tanks, Knightmares, and small arms.

The General and what few of his forces remained were scattered around taking cover behind boulders and debris to shield them from direct fire while dodging artillery from the remaining positions above.

We then charged forward and opened fire at the flanking tanks and Knightmares shredding their armor with armor-piercing rounds.

I followed suit and fired my rifle destroying a tank followed by shooting a grenade at a Burai causing it to burst into flames.

I followed the rest of the prince's forces in a sweeping maneuver as they destroyed anything in their path like a tidal wave of pure destruction.

After the first pass we went back for a secondary sweep, we went back through to finish off any survivors I saw a J.L.F. tank crew climbing out of their destroyed tank.

I decided to ignore them thinking that they were harmless and attacking them now wouldn't be right.

Next thing I knew my Sutherland was hit by an anti-Knightmare rocket, my Sutherland lost its right arm and my rifle knocked out of my machine's hands.

Looking back, I could see the tank crew reloading a portable rocket launcher getting ready to finish me off.

It seems I was done in by my own stupid sense of mercy and justice.

"Dam it, how could I be so stupid, now I'm going to die here before I've done anything!"

However, before my life could flash before my eyes, an explosion engulfed the tank crew.

"Get your head out of your ass rookie and get back in the fight!" A pilot of a Gloucester with a cannon yelled at me as I scrambled to retrieve my Knightmare's weapon only to see it destroyed.

"Here take this and you'll need a weapon if you want to get out of here alive."

Looking up, I see the same Gloucester handing me its spare rifle.

"Thanks, I," I cut off my thank you as I saw the top part of a Burai still active behind my savior.

As the Burai struggled to raise its rifle at the Gloucester, I launched one of my slash harkens at the stray J.L.F. machine striking it square in the head destroying it causing the auto eject to activate.

"Huh, I guess we're even now, try not to die, rookie!" The Gloucester tossed me the rifle and went back to firing on stray J.L.F. units while dodging incoming fire which now was also coming from the artillery positions, which now were trying to destroy us as well as the general's forces.

While I was thankful for being saved, I was also angry at my own stupidity.

I was no longer a resistance fighter, I was a Britannian soldier, and everyone who isn't a part of the Britannian military right now is trying to kill me.

If it weren't for that pilot, I would be dead right now.

I had to get through this or everything I've sacrificed to get this far will be for nothing.

Once I got my Knightmare upright I went straight toward the front where the prince's forces had regrouped with the general and were taking cover among rubble and fallen boulders from the landslide.

"I know we need to get out of here, but we can't move with that artillery pounding this position," Said a deep and grizzled voice that I assumed was General Darlton.

"So if we take out the artillery we'll be golden, then I'll take care of them." I recognized that voice as the same as the pilot that saved me from before as he stood next to the Lt. Commander and General Darlton's Knightmares

"Dammit, Lieutenant we don't need any of your theatrics right now!" Lt. Commander Augustine spat out as another artillery barrage hit close to our position causing me to feel the shockwaves even from the inside of my Sutherland.

"We don't have much of a choice, we'll send a couple squads spread out along their position, take who you need and get it done Lieutenant." General Darlton spoke, as his machine was being field repaired by another to get his land spinners running again.

"Alright then consider it done, just make sure to cover me on my approach," The Lieutenant said in a sure tone of voice confident in his success and turned to circle around the debris to attack the elevated enemy position.

"Hey, rookie want to go be a hero and take out the artillery with me?" The unnamed Lieutenant asked me.

While I wanted a chance to prove myself, going on a suicide run wasn't first on my list.

"3,2,1, alright thank you for volunteering to join me in assaulting the enemy position."

What?

"Now let's go be big goddamn hero's shall we."

Before I could say anything the Lieutenant was already was speeding towards higher ground and the J.L.F. position.

" Shit!" I yelled as I sped after the Lieutenant while the Knightmares behind us suppressed the enemy position

Even though the enemy's fire interrupted, it didn't let up as bombs and artillery shells landed all around me.

I swerved left and right trying to escape the artillery as I pushed my Sutherland as fast as it could go to reach the base of the cliffs.

Bust and debris clouded my vision, as I had to dodge incoming fire from above.

Coming out of a dust cloud I had to hit the brakes and skidded to halt right to the rock face before I slammed right into it.

"Not too shabby rookie, I'll see you at the top," The Gloucester then used its slash harkens to climb the rock face by leapfrogging up the cliff using its land spinners to help its accent.

I followed suit with my rifle at the ready.

When I reached the top of the cliff face, I peered over and had to jump back down to a tank shell almost took out my Sutherland's head.

Popping back up I shot back with my rifle, the armor piercing rounds turned its armor to Swiss cheese causing the old relic to explode.

Getting over the top of the first cliff, I saw other Britannian Knightmares cutting their way through any resistance before resuming to climb and clear higher positions.

"Well rookie, it's time get to get to work, you ready?"

The same Gloucester asked as it stood in front of a burning pile of artillery, tanks, and Burais.

"Sir, what's your name, I never got it?" I asked curious to know who the name of the pilot who saved my life and led me here.

"Ah, sorry about that its Lt. John Ryder but everyone calls me Johnny, what's your name rookie?"

"Lt. Naoto Stadtfeld, sir," I replied in a disciplined tone.

"Alright, enough with the yes sir stuff Rookie, worry about that formality crap after we get out of here okay."

I then followed the Lieutenant as we joined the other Knightmares in clearing out the enemy position so our people could fall back and regroup.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

Ever since I got into the Guren, everything has become a lot clearer to me than ever before.

I knew I was a good pilot based on simulations and practice in old Glasgows and the Burais, but with the Guren, I felt like I could take on an army.

It really was an amazing machine that outclassed nearly all other Knightmares I've seen.

It was fast and agile making up for the lack of any long-range weapons allowing me to close the distance between my enemy to finish them off with my Knightmares clawed right arm.

The nightmare's special feature the Radiant Wave Surger was both a defense shield that could repel almost any attack, but it could also be used as a weapon with terrifying effects.

When I first used it, I was surprised at how it caused the landslide that destroyed most of the Britanians below, but it scared me at how easy it could destroy a Knightmare.

Once I had an enemy in my grasp the radiation from the Guren's right arm would take care of the rest.

The armor would bubble and buckle until the malformed machine explodes leaving the machine and pilot out of action.

Besides the Radiant Wave Surger, I had a combat fork knife for my left hand mainly for defense along with a built-in machine gun to use against missiles or for medium range fights.

But instead of continuing to fight at Zero's side I am now waiting in a canyon bored while I was waiting for anything to show up in front of me at this point.

Sure enough, I spot an approaching Knightmare speeding towards me.

Once I recognized the model as the one I was waiting for I let a savage grin slip onto my features.

Even though I couldn't outright kill the pilot of the custom Gloucester in front of me, it would still feel good to beat up a royal princess of the country that has all but enslaved Japan.

After a staredown that had seemed to drag on forever, we both charged each other.

"Cornelia!" I yelled as I raced towards the princess.

"Lowborn scum!" Cornelia yelled as she tried to skewer me with her lance.

I ducked under Lance and she used her Knightmare's Slash Harkens to dodge my charge as she repositioned on the wall of the canyon.

Before she could move, she came under fire from Zero, Ohgi, and Tamaki, who were positioned to cut off Cornelia's escape while I disabled her machine with my Guren.

"Can you hear me, Cornelia, this is checkmate," Zero said from his Burai overlooking the canyon.

"Zero," Cornelia replied with anger and frustration in her voice.

"Yes, should we celebrate our reunion, of course, that would mean you surrender to us first, and after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you, and in case you're wondering your reinforcements won't make it in time to save you."

"You're a fool Zero, if I just take out this one then I'm free and clear!" Cornelia announced clearly underestimating me.

Cornelia then used her rifle and slash harkens to try and take me out from a distance.

But thanks to the Guren's superior speed I was able to dodge her fire and even catch one of her Harkens with my left hand and knife.

"You got some moves!"

Cornelia then tried to destroy my cockpit, but I just used my right arm to catch the Lance and let the Radiant Wave Surger do the rest.

Her lance sent the radiation towards her Knightmare's arm, but she noticed this and purged the arm sending it at me like a missile making me use my right arm to block it.

Before Cornelia could regroup her Knightmare's other arm was damaged thanks to Zero leaving her, only her Slash Harkens left to defend herself.

"Coward, attacking from behind!" Cornelia yelled in protest at Zero.

But Zero had no such reservations on attacking the enemy on the battlefield.

"Really and your own attack methods don't reek of cowardice," Zero said not caring for excuses from a princess with an entire army at her back.

For all her titles, she hardly put up a fight against me, even if I did have some help from Zero.

But she wouldn't give up as she charged me still intending to fight her way out.

I wasn't sure if it was honor or pride that made her fight on even knowing I had the better machine but never, the less I'll crush you for the sake of a free Japan.

As I started to charge at her as well, I had to leap back as a flash entered the corner of my eye.

The object struck the ground between Cornelia and me causing dust and debris to obscure my vision, but as the dust subsided from I saw the object that struck the ground between us.

It was a lance much like the one Cornelia had before I destroyed it. However, this one was nearly all red and had scorched marks where it hit and sunk halfway down into the ground.

What surprised me more was the Knightmare standing next to the Lance was the one Knightmare I least expected to be here.

Standing between Cornelia and me was the Tallgeese, the personal Knightmare of the 4th prince of Britannia, Charlemagne el Britannia.

While most people would be nervous seeing this mighty machine in front of them poised for battle, but inside of the Guren, I was grinning.

The one man that I want to kill just decided to show up alone right in front of me.

It was just too perfect, everything seemed to be going my way right now, first that foolish man Jeremiah, then the arrogant princess Cornelia, now I get my shot at Britannia's own white knight, the champion of the people, and its hope for the future.

Even though he did save all those people including myself back in Shinjuku.

And my brother from prison, as well as execution after Britannia, captured him.

But he's also the reason that Naoto isn't here with the Black Knights, and if I don't kill him here and now I may regret it later.

Because if he knows about who I really am as well as the others, then for the sake of my family, the Black Knights, and Japan I have to kill Charlemagne el Britannia.

* * *

3rd person p.o.v.

Guilford and his men were holding out, but their numbers were dwindling fast as the last of the purebloods were dispatched with ease.

Now he and a few other pilots had taken up a tight back to back formation watching the J.L.F. Knightmares as they came at them in waves damaging their machines and depleting their ammunition with each attack.

For Guilford, he thought that this really may be the end for him he was out of ammo, grenades, chaos mines, and his knightmare was lacking its left arm, but that didn't bother him.

He still had his lance and slash harkens which for him was enough to survive this level of resistance.

What gnawed at his resolve was the feeling of hopelessness that Cornelia the women he swore to protect over all others was trapped and facing capture or death.

He braced himself as a J.L.F. Burai was about to charge him again but never made it as the frame burst into flames and the cockpit ejected.

Looking to where the shot could have come from, Guilford almost let out a sigh of relief as dozen Britanian Knightmares all stood on the hillside not far from the field he and his men were holding.

The Knightmares were a collection of Gloucesters and Sutherlands with various long range weapons equipped.

The only common factor was that each unit had two golden C's overlapping through the center with the insignia on the left shoulder signifying that they belonged to Prince Char's Chimera Corps.

Sniper rifles, cannons, rifles then began to all rain down suppressing fire on the J.L.F., who were overwhelmed by the superior firepower.

"Sir Guilford," A stern voice over the radio broke Guilford out of his trance as he recognized the voice as Alya, the personal knight of Prince Charlemagne.

"Lady Alya, my thanks for the rescue, but please we must go rescue Princess Cornelia!"

If Alya was concerned over the Princesses fate, she didn't show it as her pointed stare bore into Guilford who flinched under her gaze.

"With all due respect, Sir Guilford my forces and I are acting on orders of Charlemagne, who has taken command of all forces in the area after your princess abandoned her men to go win more glory at their expense."

Guilford gritted his teeth at the slight jab but held his tongue knowing that there was merit to what his counterpart had said.

"Besides Prince Char and some of our best are setting a trap for Zero. So instead being a reckless idiot who wants to throw away his life and the lives of your men. Do try to be smart and fall back instead of rushing into the thick of things when you will only get in Prince Char's way."

After a few seconds of grinding his teeth after hearing Alya's scathing comments, Guilford relented.

"Very well, I'll follow your lead."

Alya's barbed remarks dug into Guilford, but all he could do is agree as he was no longer the one in charge.

As the Prince's reinforcements overwhelmed the J.L.F. with their superior range and firepower Guilford fell back with the very few men he had left.

While his honor and pride were damaged and bruised, he felt confident that Charlemagne could protect Cornelia.

And even if the knight would never admit it, he knew he would get in the prince's way if he showed up as he is now, he also knew that the prince had surpassed him, Darlton, and Cornelia regarding skill in Knightmare combat years ago.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

After I threw my lance in between the Guren and my sister's Gloucester I jumped in between them to stop my sister's foolish charge of the Guren with a crippled machine.

I swear her hubris will be the end of her someday, but not today.

Not while she has a part to play in all this.

"Char, what the hell are you doing here!?"

My sister, Cornelia was not as grateful for my rescue as I thought she would be as her frustrated face showed on my monitor. I glanced at her for a second but refocused on the Guren, which stood ready to attack a short distance in front of me.

"I think the words you're looking for are, thank you for saving my life brother."

"Ugh, never mind that since your here then I suppose reinforcements are on their way?"

"Yes, but most were sent to reinforce and allow for Darlton and Guilford to fall back so only a small elite team is coming to back me up."

"Very good can you handle that custom red unit in front of you while I go after Zero?"

I had to admit my sister was always looking to gain the upper hand, even if she has a tendency to underestimate her opponents.

"Please considering your operation time and condition you'll be lucky not to get captured as you are now."

I ignored my sister's snarl as she knew I was right about her Knightmare's condition even if she would never admit her weakness.

"Just be careful around that unit, it's fast and that right arm isn't just for show, if it gets a hold of you say then goodbye to that part of your Knightmare."

My sister's advice would have been useful if I already didn't know everything about the Guren and its signature weapon.

"Very well, I'll handle this thing while you try not to die, I'd rather not have to sit through another state funeral, and have to console Euphie."

Cornelia seemed to realize what her previous actions and posturing would have done to her sister if she died for the sake of something as foolish as her own pride.

I then cut the channel as I put my full attention on the Guren, who still hadn't made a move yet.

I wasn't sure if I caught them off guard by appearing in such a dramatic entrance, but I half expected to be attacked right away before braving an onslaught of harsh resistance like I always received whenever I showed up on a battlefield.

Still this hesitation on their part was just as foolish as much as my sister Cornelia's actions were reckless.

But chastising my older sister will come after I take care of this situation.

I glanced up at where Zero and two others in Burais looked on as they remained there staying clear from the battle content with having the Guren do all the heavy lifting.

It seems they knew they stood no chance against me and were keen on letting Kallen fight me alone, smart but foolish all the same.

Refocusing on the Guren, I tried to get a feel for the situation now that I appeared in front of the Balck Knights.

I didn't have to psychic to sense the hostile intent in the air, but the Guren and Kallen seemed to have the most directed at me.

Even at this distance and separated from each other in our Knightmares I could feel her growing hate and killing intent at the forefront of my mind as she flexed her Knightmare's right hand.

I wasn't sure if it was about her brother, family, or maybe it was all the adrenaline from fighting for so long in battle has gone to her head.

I'm sure if I was on a powerful machine like the Guren I could have gone a little drunk on my own power as well.

I let out a deep breath and took hold of my lance that was in the ground in front of me.

Slowly I lifted the weapon out of the earth with ease as it sill as glowing red as its heated tip and edges ate at the rock as metal and it produced a hissing sound as superheated metal met air.

Lifting my lance in my left and my Dober gun in my right, I pointed the lance at the Guren in an unspoken challenge.

"So you're the one who defeated my sister?" I asked the pilot of the Guren.

"Yeah and you're next you damn prince!"

Hearing Kallen's venom filled response I decided that I should have a little fun here as well as take control of this situation.

"Oh, so you're a woman, very well then would care to join me in this dance my lady?" I taunted her knowing that she would perceive my jest as overconfidence or arrogance.

My invitation was met with a roar of determination as Kallen and the Guren sped toward me.

"You want to lead this dance, well that's alright I love it when the woman takes the lead anyways."

Even knowing the danger of fighting Kallen and the Guren, I smiled knowing that this would be a battle worth my time, however, I knew I shouldn't kill Kallen or destroy the Guren for the sake of the timeline.

And with my people making their way into position all I had to do is to stall for time and everything will work out in my favor.

It all came down to avoiding her Knightmare's right arm and not turning out like Orange Boy.

However, if I messed up here stepping on my partner's toes were the least of my concerns, if I messed up the steps here, I could be vaporized by the Guren's Radiant Wave Surger and all I have done up to now will be for be naught.

So I went forward in the Tallgeese to meet her charge and begun to tango with Kallen Kozuki.

* * *

AN: Char vs. Kallen, Tallgeese vs. Guren Mk II, this and more in the next chapter as the Narita Arc comes to a close.

Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review and I'll be back soon with more hopefully.


	14. Heart of Darkness

AN: This chapter is the final part of the Narita arc. For those wanting more of Char/Milly romance, please continue to read future chapters to find out what happens between the two of them, it will be worth the wait. Also to clarify Char is the name of the soul in control of Prince Charlemagne's body, both names can refer to 4th prince's body but have different meanings and identities behind them.

Below is the specs of the Knightmare frame Tallgeese based on the Tallgeese 2 design from Gundam Wing except with a red and white color scheme.

* * *

Knightmare Frame Tallgeese

6th Generation Knightmare Frame

General Multi-Purpose Command Knightmare

General Characteristics: A custom Knightmare designed and piloted by the 4th Prince of Britannia Charlemagne el Britannia. It was to be one of the tallest Knightmares ever built but due to budget constraints, it was scaled down to its current size. Heavily armored and mainly meant to be used as a frontline command model for the prince.

The Knightmare's torso, armor skirt on the sides of the legs, and shoulder pauldrons are colored red with gold accents, with the arms and legs being white but with the joints retaining the red and gold coloration. The head is white with two green eye sensors, and a golden color plume that is raised above the head making it appear to look like a helmet.

Possesses great straight-line speed and strength for its size thanks to sakuradite receptors centered near its drive core and land spinners.

-Height: 6.25 meters

-Weight: 12.87 metric tons

-Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive/ expanded energy filler that has twice the energy output/operation time of a typical Knightmare but requires custom energy fillers.

-Cockpit Ejection System: Number of times used 0

Weapons: Has multiple weapon mounts and Char can use any weapon in the Tallgeese's arsenal with great skill.

-Dober Gun: A large caliber cartridge loading gun/cannon used as a long-range weapon capable of penetrating enemy armor and Knightmares in one shot.

-Prototype Blaze Luminous Shield: A medium sized shield equipped with a prototype blaze luminous generator usually mounted on the left forearm.

-M.V.S. Halberd: A collapsible pole arm able to be used as a hand ax or a halberd made with prototype MVS technology allowing unmatched cutting ability. Colored red when activated and gray when inactive with a white pole/handle.

-Heat Tempest Lance: A large white and red lance that when connected to the Knightmare's power supply can be charged and the weapon can be superheated to allow the weapon to penetrate almost any form of enemy armor while charged and heated the weapon glows red.

-2X Slash Harkens: Mounted on the shoulder joints that can be used for combat as well as maneuvering the battlefield.

Optional Equipment:

-MVS Swords

-VARIS Rifle

-Knightmare Rifle

Unit history: All in all the Tallgeese is considered to be a pinnacle of Britannian engineering and a force to be reckoned with. Has fought in multiple conflicts all across the world and has won every battle it has participated in. The EU and Federation list the machine as a priority target for capture and analysis, but when piloted by Prince Char recommendation is changed to flee on sight.

* * *

 _"Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you."_

-Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Backstep.

Avoid right arm.

Pivot right.

Dodge charge.

Shoot cannon.

Blocked but her vision is obscured.

Charge and don't let her get comfortable.

Duck, avoid a retaliatory swipe from her knife.

Spin to the left and back kick.

Caught, disengage sand panel.

Kick the remaining one at her.

She dodges and charges again

Dodge her grab from the left and knock her off balance.

Shoot near her footing.

She trips on the loose rubble.

But recovers with a flip.

She's facing me ready for our next steps.

Now we were back where we started, damage took minimal, time elapsed 2 minutes.

That pretty much summed up my thoughts as I clashed with Kallen and the Guren.

The speed of the fight left little room for idle thoughts.

Even though I was able to read Kallen's moves like a book as well as sense where she'll attack me, she was still giving me some trouble in this fight.

Her machine had the edge in being lighter and quicker which proved to be key in this fight especially since we were still in this narrow ravine.

So I had to put all my focus in avoiding her attack and not cringe when I would leave so many openings alone that I would normally capitalize on.

But this act will only have to go on for a little longer than I can show her how I really fight.

My sister was chasing the Black Knights around with just her slash harkens.

But as long as she keeps them off my back she can harass them all she wants.

And here she comes again the bull ready to try and gore me.

So I channeled my inner matador and prepared for her charge.

She sped ahead weaving to the left and right avoiding my slash harkens.

Raising her right arm, she reared it back winding up preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

As she drew nearer, I stood my ground and as was about to extend her right arm to catch me off guard, I pivoted my Knightmare to the right.

Her clawed right arm missed my machine as her momentum took her forward.

As her wheels struggled to break on the rocky surface, I raised my lance to pin her right arm to the side of the ravine. But I still had to wait until I get the signal from my forces before I beat her, so to my dismay, I missed high allowing her to recover and block my lance with her knife guiding it above her machine and into the rock wall.

I tore my weapon out sending rocks and debris flying at her.

She batted a few of the smaller pieces away as she seemed just annoyed by my defensive strategy to avoid all of her attacks and wait for her to make mistakes.

But still she came at me again now firing her single slash harken to try and get a hold of me.

Firing my own Harken, mine went forward meeting hers, the two red harkens met in midair and recoiled back to their respective Knightmares.

She again tried to reach out and try to get ahold of me, no doubt thinking she smells blood in the water after I let her destroy my sand panels.

But using the blunt part of my weapon I bashed her right hand aside sending her spinning away as her machine was being chipped apart piece by piece while mine still looked like it still had a fresh coat of paint on.

After hearing a beeping, I saw a simple message from Fenrir squad saying they are in position and are ready to intervene.

Finally, I was about to dock their pay, as I was getting impatient with this mockery of a fight.

I was going to send a reply to them but a certain redhead who couldn't take a hint decided to voice her displeasure.

"Hey, why don't you fight back instead of just dodging or are you all talk coward?"

I twitched at her insult.

It wasn't the best or the worst I've heard but it was her smug tone that got to me.

"Sure you got a big and tough Knightmare but what kind of name is Tallgeese anyways?"

Oh no, you can insult me all you want but don't you dare insult my Knightmare!

"That outdated trash is too slow to hit anything, you'd be better off recycling it, so just come close and I'll save you the trip and send you and that piece of garbage you call a Knightmare both to the scrap heap!"

If anyone outside could see inside the Tallgeese, they would see me sitting still with my head down with my hair hiding my face.

Coming from a reality where giant fighting mechs were but a distant sci-fi dream to one where I could bet my own personal custom one, I was a very happy the day I received the Tallgeese.

Based on inspirations and designed to look like a mobile suit of the same name, it held a very special place in my heart because it was mine.

So when an inexperienced pilot like Kallen calls it a piece trash when it's leagues better than that puny glass cannon she's piloting I may have gotten a little upset.

"Trash, I'll show you trash, you pushy little…"

Lucky for me I didn't have the mic on to relay my string of insults and swears that were filled with personal insults against her, her family, God, the universe. And a few spoilers that shouldn't be said as they pertained to her personal history something that I shouldn't be able to know.

Taking a deep breath, I sent an order for the Fenrir squad to continue over watch and containment duties as I calmed myself.

I then turned on my mic to respond to her taunts.

"Fine then I'll stop holding back, I'll show you how I really fight, and please do try to keep up and not die right away."

I only had eyes for her at the moment and I saw red with the body of the Guren right in my sights.

I pushed then pushed forward racing towards her.

This time, I was the bull and she was the matador.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

My palms were sweating as I gripped the controls while I remained on alert after taunting the prince.

Glancing at my energy levels, I didn't like what I saw, even if I was holding back on using the Radiant Wave Surger as often as I'd like to my continuous attacks were starting to wear down my energy levels.

And if the prince continues to draw this fight out then I'll be the one on the defensive.

I shook my head to clear my mind of those dismal thoughts.

Come on Kallen you can do this just focus and make him fight your fight not his.

Despite what my taunts targeting the prince and his Knightmare, I was the one struggling in this fight.

Every time I would try and charge him he would dodge and counter at the last second.

I didn't know if it was the gap in experience or just his skill and familiarity with his machine but the truth was that I was outmatched here.

Even when I got ahold of him and felt that I had won, he just readjusted and turned his mistake into a chance to counterattack.

The stories about him did do him justice he was skilled that was for sure, and the far off stories that the prince could predict your moves before you make them might not just be superstition.

But deep down I felt that the way he was fighting felt wrong.

Not wrong perhaps because he was making me give it my all, but I felt as if the prince was holding back against me and just going through the motions instead of fighting for real.

That thought brought up mixed emotions for me as I was angry at him looking down at me, but a more cautious side of me told me to be careful and not to provoke a sleeping lion.

"Hey Kallen would you hurry it up and finish up that prince, this princess is giving us some trouble!"

I had to restrain myself from snapping back at Tamaki for that stupid request.

Didn't he see I had my hands full at the moment?

I couldn't believe that they were having trouble handling one armless Knightmare, especially after I beat Cornelia soundly and was ready to give her over to Zero.

"Kallen ignores Tamaki, and focus on keeping that Knightmare busy, if we can capture Cornelia, we'll have completed our objective, just worry about stalling for time, Cornelia's energy filler will run out eventually!"

Zero's voice cut through my agitation of Tamaki whining but as I was going to answer back, I caught the end of something the prince was saying.

"…Try to keep up and not die right away."

Gone was the joking tone of the prince who started this fight minutes ago, now his voice was like steel and had an edge of malice that cut through the air.

As I glanced back at the Tallgeese, my eyes widened, as it was just a few feet in front of me.

"Fast," I couldn't help but say as I scrambled to recover.

Raising my fork knife, I deflected his lance although this time part of my knife broke off from the force of the blow.

I reached to counter with my right arm but had to block an incoming shell from his cannon firing at me.

I barely had time to activate the Radiant Wave Surger as the shell blew up in my face.

I managed to block the shot but lost sight of the tall white and red Knightmare in the smoke.

All of a sudden warnings started going off in my cockpit as I spotted the Tallgeese behind me poised to throw his weapon.

"How the hell did he get behind me so quickly!"

Turning on a dime I had to bring my right arm up to stop his lance from impaling my cockpit.

Activating the Radiant Wave Surger I planned to destroy the pesky weapon, but as I did, I noticed a large shadow was growing in size down at my Knightmare's feet.

Looking up, I saw that the Tallgeese had jumped high into the air and had long bladed ax coming down ready to split me in two.

"Oh, Shit!"

As I started to move back, his halberd caught my right arm as it cut through part of the joint connecting it to the shoulder.

Then the lance, which had been soaking up radiation, blew up in my grasp.

"AHH!" I yelled as warnings and sparks flew from my cockpit caused by the backlash from the damaged Radiant Wave Surger.

Cutting the power to my main weapon to save my machine I saw my clawed right arm hung on by a few cables and metal connectors.

He then did something that caught me completely off guard.

Speeding up next to me the Prince kicked the Guren and me in its chest with his Knightmare's left leg.

The force of the kick propelled the Guren against the rock wall causing it to leave a swallow impression.

But the force of the kick and collision with rock caused my armor to start to crack and splinter leaving my Knightmare vulnerable.

My head collided against a screen from within my cockpit causing it to crack while the Guren stumbled back from the impact.

Struggling to get my Knightmare to recover I was dizzy and saw a streak of red enter my vision.

I was probably bleeding from when I hit my head and had a slight concussion as well.

Suddenly I felt my whole world go sideways, as my Knightmare fell onto its side as the prince swept my footing with his weapon.

Looking up I saw that the Tallgeese's foot now blocked half of my vision as it pinned me down and had its weapon ready to come down and finish me off.

As I stared at the machine standing on top of me ready like an executioner to carry out a beheading, for the first time today I felt fear.

Not when I caused the landslide, fought off scores Britannian soldiers, or killed my opponents with the Radiant Wave Surger was I afraid.

But now as I lay defeated in the dirt at the prince's mercy, all my pride, bravado, taunts, and talk of taking down Britannia and freeing Japan, my brother, and family all seemed like a distant dream.

Because what chance did we have if monsters like Prince Charlemagne stalk the battlefield for Britannia.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I thought of my brother's words telling me to stay home and live a normal life and not get wrapped up in the fighting.

Now my chance to live a good normal life with my family and friends is all but over.

Either he'll kill me now or I'll be captured and treated as a terrorist.

I felt a lump in my throat but I swallowed it and let it well up in my stomach.

Reaching for the radio I was about to tell the others to run while I pathetically beg for my life.

"Hey, you bastard leave Kallen alone!"

I heard Tamaki yell as he fired his weapon at the prince's Knightmare.

"Yeah pick on someone your own size!"

Ohgi joined in too.

But the bullets had little effect on the armored machine, as it merely raised its green energy shield to deflect the bullets.

To my horror, I saw the prince's cannon rotate around its shoulder mount, then his Knightmare grabbed it with its right hand and prepared to take out my friends.

I struggled to move the Guren but the prince still had his machine's weight on top of me pinning me to the ground and had his halberd in his left hand only now.

"Forget about me you guys, run for it, you don't stand a chance against him!"

My pleas were too late as the Knightmare on top of me pivoted and shot at one of my friends.

"Dammit!" I heard Tamaki yell as his machine's head and shoulders were destroyed causing his cockpit to eject.

"Ohgi, leave me, protect Zero, and get out of here while you have the chance!"

But Ohgi didn't respond as he continued to shoot at the prince who blocked the bullets with that damn energy shield of his as he lined up his shot while Oghi, who was trying to avoid getting hit by the prince's weapon.

I closed my eyes and prepared to open a channel to surrender to the prince, and maybe buy some time for Zero and the others to escape.

Just as I was about to press the radio button, I noticed the Charlemagne stop tracking Oghi and leap off of me while kicking my Knightmare forward causing me to roll away from him.

Dazed and confused I wondered what was going on, did reinforcements get here?

Then the ground started rumbling and a few seconds later a huge explosion destroyed a section of the ravine where we both just were.

Struggling to not let this opportunity go to waste I got my Knightmare up right but my damaged right arm was dragging me down like a dead weight.

Suddenly things got easier.

"Need a hand?

Looking to my right, I saw Ohgi in his Burai shoulder my damaged right arm helping me regain my footing and balance.

"Yeah, thanks, Oghi, but what about Zero?"

"He already ordered a retreat after he saw you go down, Cornelia ran out of energy, but we couldn't grab her."

"Okay, let's get out of here before this smokescreen disappears."

I then limped away with Ohgi struggling to keep my heavily damaged Knightmare up right.

I looked back as the dust faded catching a faint glimpse of the Tallgeese and the other Knightmare from Shinjuku as well as the hotel jacking.

It seems in some weird way I owe both of those enemy pilots for saving my life now.

After what happened back there, I knew that I had a long way to go in learning how to pilot the Guren if I wanted to fight a pilot like Charlemagne and the Tallgeese.

At first, I thought he just had a good machine, but now I could see he was much more that just a regular pilot.

He was an unrelenting opponent with great skill, his Knightmare was very strong, and he was prepared for any situation thrown its way.

I felt a feeling of dread at the prospect of fighting the prince again.

But I knew I had to get stronger.

Not for Japan, not for the Black Knights, and not for Zero.

But for my own sake if I wanted to survive let alone be able to keep up in another battle like that again.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

When I decided to stop holding back and fight for real, I didn't expect it to be such a beat down but perhaps I misjudged Kallen and the Guren.

While she had limited experience in piloting and time to practice with her machine, I've been piloting Knightmares for close to eight years and have been with Tallgeese for two years.

She wasn't the Ace of the Black Knights yet.

So standing above her pinning down the Guren I was in a bit of a dilemma.

Since I beat her and have her captive, I couldn't just let her go for no reason.

Then Tamaki and Ohgi started to shoot at me but just I raised and activated my Blaze Luminous shield.

They still fired their guns hoping to distract me but their bullets were all deflected by my shield.

Seeing how futile their attempt at a rescue was, I decided to take them out with my Dober gun to get rid of them.

I got the loudmouth Tamaki easily but sadly I didn't go for the kill-shot as he ejected from his Knightmare safely.

As I was lining up my second shot with the pitiful excuse of a pilot Ohgi, all my senses screamed at me to move.

I kicked Kallen and the Guren forward while I reversed just in time to avoid an explosion of rock and debris.

It seems fate had decided to intervene and save me the trouble of trying to capture Kallen and Lelouch right away by having another main character swoop in and nearly ruin things for me.

Racing out of the dust was none other than the Lancelot in all its glory, VARIS raised and poised for combat.

Part of me was questioning why the hell he was here, another part of was pissed that he almost shot me with that damn gun in his haste to rush in to be a hero.

"Prince Charlemagne, I've come to assist you!"

Well, Suzaku you did sort of help in your own special way, might as well make the most of it.

"I appreciate the sentiment but things are under control Kururugi, who authorized your deployment, though?"

"Princesses Euphemia did sir, she wanted me to come and help in any way I can."

Figures it would be Euphie to fall for your puppy dog eyes Suzaku, just like in the show.

"Well, as you can see the battle is nearly over. However you can guard my sister whose machine ran out of energy, wait until you are relieved by a detachment of my men who should be there shortly."

"Right, what about you, your highness?"

Looking at the data sent to me by the Fenrir squad I decided the best way to salvage today was to prevent any more screw-ups myself.

"I'll be going after Zero," I then used my harkens to climb up the wall of the ravine and went to the last known location of Zero until Suzaku's dramatic entrance caused my people to lose track of the Black Knights.

I could feel a headache set in as I set my machine to a cruising speed that put many other Knightmares to shame but still nowhere near pushing the limits like I did when I raced through the forest to get here.

I didn't know what I would do if I found Lelouch, I was really just going with the flow, and I wanted to prevent Suzaku from going into a berserk state.

Dealing with a rampaging Lancelot wasn't on my to-do list, even though it would give me an excuse to rid myself of that annoying, self-centered brat.

His self-loathing and selfless attitude, as well as his suicidal tendencies, were starting to get on my nerves.

But he still has a purpose for now, but the moment he becomes an issue.

I broke from that line of thinking as I spotted a black Burai with a red and gold headpiece.

"There you are Zero."

I still wasn't satisfied after I beat Kallen so why not mess with my little brother a bit.

He must have spotted me too as he turned back and tried shooting his rifle at me.

His accuracy while shooting was terrible and I barely had to dodge as I fired my slash harkens which took out his gun and arm.

No doubt he's panicking right now, what with being so out of his element by being right in the thick of it instead of being the puppet master he is.

I decided to clip his wings so to say as I shot a round from my Dober Gun at him blowing his Knightmare's right leg clean off causing his machine to skid and roll like a ragdoll across the ground until friction caused it to stop sliding.

As he climbed out of his ruined Knightmare, I stood over him with my weapons readied peering down at my long lost brother who right now was an internationally wanted terrorist.

He really wasn't much to look at even with the fancy costume and helmet he had on.

All skin and bones still, it was a miracle that his bones didn't shatter when he would fall down.

Now the stillness of this standoff gave way to trying to come up with a plan for the both of us.

The strange thing is that we want the same thing to happen.

For him to escape and continue to be Zero as long as it benefits me.

But for the life of me, I felt I forgot something.

I sat for a few seconds closing my eyes in thought.

Where is C.C?

"AHHH!"

In a split-second, my whole body seized up as I felt as if all my blood was switched with ice water and I gripped my head with both heads in a vice grip as I experienced the worst migraine imaginable.

I felt as if I was being torn apart from the inside out.

Glancing up, I struggled to look at the screens to see what was going on.

Standing there at the base of my Knightmare with a hand on its leg was one green haired immortal.

So she is the cause of this, I wonder if I step on her then she'll stop this psychic attack of hers and this pain will go away.

But sensing my hostile intent she must have pushed harder as I grit my teeth and my face contorted, as the pain got worse.

Now it felt like my skin was on fire, nails were being driven slowly into my skull, and screws twisted through my eyes.

The sharp agonizing pain was slow and steady as it spread throughout my body causing me to start losing my senses one by one.

First went my sense of touch, as all I could feel was the various pains wrecking havoc on my body.

Then my sense of smell and taste eroded away as bile and blood filled my mouth and nose.

Finally, my eyes and ears were starting to go, now leaking blood from both of them as well.

Then as the pain reached its apex, visions started to invade my mind.

There were disjointed flashes of memories that were unfamiliar to me.

Images of what looked like my home back in Pendragon flooded my mind.

The memories started as images but eroded to feelings as they flashed through my mind garden, bedroom, family, sadness, loneliness, and anger.

Then images of Schneizel and my mother appeared before me but they looked younger than I've ever known them.

Everything about these memories felt alien to me from the feelings to the content.

Could these be the memories of the real Charlemagne before I took over?

While I would love to continue down the road down memory lane, my nerves felt like they were fire and I was getting a lobotomy of the soul.

I tried to focus but the pain made it difficult.

Eventually, I felt a presence trying to get into my head.

The pain had now wrapped all around my body and soul but I was sure it was C.C. trying to screw with my head.

Except instead of shock images I felt that my body was going into shock from the sensory overload of pain I was getting from her psychic attack.

Gathering all the pain and anger, I felt, I focused it on the point where I felt the intruding presence.

As I was focusing on the feeling of the intruder, I felt her focus slip as the pain went away for a few seconds allowing me to open my eyes and focus on their presence.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

I yelled as I pushed back the one trying to make me go brain dead.

I felt the presence leave my mind as I slipped forward in my seat and hit my head on something and knocked over the controls causing my Knightmare fall to a knee and my Dober gun to fire into the ground as I fell unconsciousness.

* * *

C.C. p.o.v.

Lelouch really is starting to be a pain to be a contractor.

Now I had to save him again, this time, from his older brother who had him cornered and the foolish boy, didn't even know it.

But when I snuck up and tried to interfere with the prince's mind I felt something strange.

Over the countless years with the code I developed and perfected the mental abilities that a code bearer is able to use once they learn how to connect their consciousness to C's world.

However, instead, of a smooth transition despite the distance away from each other, I found it difficult to interact with the mind of Prince Charlemagne.

Instead, of a clean path that allows me to manipulate his mind, there was a broken void separating us.

I say broken because paths were there but they were broken and in flux not connected and fluid.

Strange as it was for me to say but in all my years I've never seen another mind so disconnected to C's world than those who have possessed the Code who are their own independent existence separate from the collective.

But it's impossible for Charlemagne to have a Code the only other Code bearer was V.V., so why can't I interact with this person's mind.

So I pushed harder throwing subtlety to the wind as I started to force my way through the void following broken paths.

As I continued to venture further, I came across paths and points that started to reconnect but I could sense that this process was not comfortable for him.

Soon I saw a light at the end of the preverbal tunnel as pathways pointed the way to his mind.

But instead, of a singular clear path, there were two paths now.

The mental fork in the road diverged with one going towards the light that warm and bright and another pointed down to another path that was cold and dark.

Usually, one person had one path to connect to when I ventured into someone's mind but the prince had two.

"Hey C.C. what are you doing to him is it geass?"

Oh, not now.

"Stay back and leave while you can, I'll keep him busy here!"

But Lelouch being the pain he is wouldn't leave well enough alone.

"Not without you, I can't keep owing you favors now can I."

He then came over and touched me while the connection was still open.

I cringed as the new mental connection took hold.

Memories of my long life came back in waves along with the feelings associated with them all flooded my mind.

"No, my memories, you're unveiling me!"

All the pain and sorrow I felt over my long life overcame my senses but my mind did not break after all these years of suffering have numbed me to such pain.

After that episode, I was in a blank landscape of black and white.

After adjusting to this state of purgatory, I felt someone behind me.

Glancing back, I could see the form of Lelouch gazing at me in confusion, no doubt unsure how to make sense of the memories he just saw.

Suddenly I felt something else.

Another presence in front of me but this one was unlike Lelouch, it was more like the dark path was from before, cold, lonely, and full of suffering.

Turning slowly, I saw another figure with its back to me but this one appeared different than any other soul I have ever seen in my life.

The figure was a male standing hunched over as his body was covered with a black substance standing as a contrast to the plain white surroundings

Writhing in pain clawing at its face the figure was bleeding a white substance over its black skin which was starting to crack and you could see small specks of black began to fade away.

I was glued watching the figure in fascination, but then the figure stopped clawing at its face and went still.

Slowly it turned and its gaze bore into me.

If I were in my psychical body, my breath would have hitched as I saw the form of Charlemagne covered in shadows, which clung to him like tar as white streams of blood flowed out of gashes where the black substance was beginning to crack.

And his face, gods his face made me want to vomit if I could as it shifted as two sides one black the other white fought for control, the colors bleeding and shifting as his face contorted in agony.

Suddenly like a flash of realization the black substance fought back harder swallowing the white side.

As black shadows consumed the figure that looked like the prince it snarled at me causing me to take a reflexive step back.

Then much to my horror, the shadows began to spread swallow the light creating a mist that hung in the air, then began to swirl in a cyclone obscuring the prince from view.

I was startled at the amount of black shadowy psychic energy welling up near him now had the appearance of a raging hurricane.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" The Prince roared as the storm of energy raced towards Lelouch and me.

I activated my code to try and to protect us but it wasn't enough as I felt my connection with the prince get cut off and I was pushed back in the physical world.

Before I could make sense of what just happened, I saw the massive Knightmare falling towards us.

"Get back!" I yelled at Lelouch but before he could respond the Knightmares cannon went off sending debris flying.

I used my body as a shield for Lelouch as rocks were sent like flechette and ripped through my skin.

Losing feeling in my legs I crumpled to the ground as Lelouch rushed to me.

As my consciousness slipped, I felt Lelouch pick me up in his arms but I caught a glance at the Knightmare and more the prince that had killed me.

"What are you?" I asked with my voice fading as the darkness took me and I fell unconscious as my body began to regenerate thanks to my code keeping me anchored to the physical world.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

"Charlemagne, Char, brother are you alright!"

I awoke to concerned voice of my sister Cornelia yelling from the radio while I was slumped down in my pilot seat.

Leaning back, I hissed in pain as I felt a splitting headache coming on.

As I pulled my hand from my head, I noticed the taste of blood and stomach acid in my mouth.

Looking over myself I noticed that blood had been running freely from my eyes ears, mouth and nose so I scrambled to clean myself as I answered the voice on the radio.

"Yeah I'm fine Cornelia, Zero got away, though, seems the damage I took fighting that red Knightmare was more severe than I thought." I lied quickly as I finished wiping the blood away with a small rag I had in my cockpit.

"Very well, I was worried when I couldn't contact you for the past fifteen minutes that something happened, but it seems my concerns were unnecessary, I've ordered a retreat do you need an escort I could send Kururugi towards you?"

"No, I'll be fine I just need to finish resetting a few systems to recover and I'll be on my way."

"Ok, then I'll see you back at the G-1 then where we will discuss this failure of an operation."

Huh, don't you mean your failure sister, if you so much as blame me for Zero escaping then I'll.

"Oh and Char thank you for coming to help, and I'm glad you're safe."

My pessimistic thoughts faded to the back of my mind at my sister's attempt at a thank you eased my displeasure over what happened here.

"Yeah I'm glad you're safe to Cornelia."

With that, I cut the private channel and begun to make my way down the mountain all the while thinking what the hell happened with C.C. back there as I could remember nothing but pain, darkness, and memories of the past that were not my own.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

After fleeing with C.C. from my brother's Knightmare, I wondered what the hell happened back there.

Looking at the still form of C.C. wrapped in my cloak resting on the cave floor I thought back to what she did to Char to stop him from capturing me.

Is it some sort of power that is tied to her abilities that made her immortal?

As time passed, I couldn't make sense of the things that happened so I thought back on the day so far.

Everything was going so well but that all change when Char showed up in that Knightmare of his.

At first, I thought Kallen would be able to handle him like she did with Cornelia.

But I was mistaken.

When I thought Char was fighting defensively, I soon realized he was holding back and just stalling.

A fact that was made clear when he started to fight for real and quickly overwhelmed Kallen with ease.

If that other white Knightmare hadn't tried that dramatic entrance, then Kallen would have most likely been captured or killed.

Instead, we had gotten away, at least, I thought that until I spotted the Tallgeese gaining on me.

My Burai didn't stand a chance against my older brother's Knightmare, which disabled mine in short order.

And just when I thought all was lost C.C. appears to save me.

She used her powers to affect Char's mind somehow.

And when I touched her I got a look in her mind.

Images of places and events of her life showed that C.C. has been alive for longer than anyone on the planet to my knowledge.

However, there was something else I saw.

After the myriad of images from the past, I found myself I a white and black landscape with C.C. standing across from me but her attention was focused elsewhere.

Following her gaze, I saw a shadowy figure that stood out from our surroundings.

Then all of a sudden, shadows started to gather all around the figure like a cyclone that felt powerful and alive.

Feelings of anger, pain, hate and loneliness welled up inside me as I stared at the storm of shadows that seemed to project those emotions outward onto me.

Without warning, the figure roared and the storm of energy and shadows raced at us.

C.C. spread her arms outward to protect us as a barrier of red light spread outwards but it was pushed back and I felt pushed back into my own body.

Just in time for C.C. to shield me from debris that came from an explosion near Char's Knightmare.

As his Knightmare fell down on one knee, I scooped up a prone C.C. and ran to make a hasty escape.

Lucky for us whatever C.C. had done made my brother Char unable to pursue us.

I then found this cave and have been sitting here with an unconscious C.C., who had saved me yet again first from capture from my sister Cornelia and now nearly being killed by my brother Char.

I let out a sigh as I had one hand against my forehead and my other on my hips as I felt lucky that even after all the setbacks I still came out on top.

The Black Knights were now battle tested and ready to strike back with confidence against Britannia.

But it sure as hell didn't feel like a win right now, especially after seeing all that back there.

Broken from my thoughts, I glanced back at C.C. as she was stirring and murmuring something as she yet again recovered from a fatal injury like it was just a scratch.

Kneeling down next to her I noticed she had yet to awaken but she was talking in her sleep.

I lowered my ear closer to hear what she was saying and I was surprised at what I heard

Pulling back, I stood up just as C.C. began to groan and sit up clutching my cape to cover her modesty and bandages.

"You didn't have to bandage me up you know."

Her flat response made me cringe inside, as my thoughtfulness was just perceived as frivolous.

"But I thank you all the same."

I turned back a bit surprised that she actually thanked me.

"Your welcome, but it should be me thanking you for stepping in when you did, if you didn't I was going to get captured, so thank you."

C.C.'s face and mask of neutrality fell as emotion overcame her and tears started to appear at the edge of her face.

"No one has ever been thankful for my help before."

After a few moments watching the rare show of emotion from C.C. I spoke up.

"Besides the setbacks, there is a bright side to all this."

"Huh?"

I smirked as I looked at C.C.

"I finally know your true name."

As fast as it took for a drop of water to reach the floor of the cave C.C.'s features shifted to a steely guarded one leaving no sign of weakness from her earlier show of rare emotion.

"You know it's not nice to take advantage of a lady while she's indisposed."

"Don't be like that, I merely overheard you mumble it, and besides it is a nice name, nicer than C.C. in my opinion."

C.C. then looked down and a few moments later looked at me with a gentle expression.

"Then can you say my name, it's been so long since I 've heard it said by another person?

The look in her eyes and tone of voice made her request seem to be a sincere one so I decided to humor her.

"Alright then, thank you,"

"Zero!"

A voice yelled out breaking up my moment with C.C. before I could say her name.

After putting my mask back on, I turned around just in time to see Kallen rushing into the cave.

"Zero, thank goodness your alright I was worried after… who's that naked girl behind you?"

Inside I groaned at having to explain the existence of C.C. to Kallen as I had already used my geass on her.

"So your girlfriend decided to come rescue us?" C.C. said with her trademark smirk sending Kallen sputtering.

I could feel another headache coming on as C.C. was back to her usual self now arguing with an irate Kallen demanding answers.

* * *

Tokyo settlement

Undisclosed location

Char p.o.v.

Looking back at what happened at Narita I was pleased with how it went down.

There were little civilian casualties.

My forces only suffered a couple lost Knightmares, a few minor injuries, and no casualties.

Alya was able to push back Todoh and the four holy swords with ease thanks to her forces superior firepower and range.

I was surprised by the glowing report about Naoto from Augustine listing him as being one of the few leading a charge on an enemy position when Darlton and his forces were pinned down.

I would have to look into that, but maybe I underestimated Naoto a bit.

Even if things went as well as they did, there were some setbacks.

Like Suzaku showing up and nearly killing Kallen and me in the process with his entrance allowing her to escape.

And, while I was able to get half of the Code R research team the other half seemed to escape.

My best guess was that they picked up Jeremiah too and took him with them since my men couldn't find any trace of either party in the mountains.

Plus there was also the unknown test subject they found with the team that I would have to go inspect.

I sighed as I rubbed my brow with one hand.

Not knowing how things would turn out didn't use to bother me this much but when your life has become part of a piece of fiction, divergences in the plot had me on edge.

After the Narita operation, I was gone before getting the chance to talk with Cornelia.

Thus leaving her alone to clean up the mess from the landslide that decimated her forces.

Besides, I had more important matters to attend to than digging up corpses.

Which was why I was now in an interrogation room sitting patiently reading a file while waiting for my next guest to arrive.

A few moments later I hear yelling and protest coming from the other side of that door but I didn't look up because I knew who was coming, so I just kept reading the file.

Even as the doors to the room opened and the sounds of struggling and demands fell silent, I waited patiently not looking up.

The man was strapped in by two of my men as they stood silently at the door ready to be called upon if need be.

Still I didn't acknowledge the presence across from me as my eyes stayed glued to the papers in the file giving me all the information I would need to know.

"Your highness there's been some mistake please you have to…"

The man's pleas were cut off as I lazily raised my right hand silencing his attempts of persuasion and calling of the guards that were moving in to discipline him for his impertinence.

After finishing the last few sentences I was on, I closed the file and lowered my hand as I turned to face the man across from me.

"Your highness, my prince as I was saying this was all a big misunderstanding, please you have to let me go I was just doing what I was ordered to by Prince Clovis. I don't know anything I'm new just starting out, I have a wife and daughter so, please have mercy."

I merely stared at the stressed from of Joseph Fennette as he rattled on about his innocence, how he knew nothing about what was going on, and that I should be merciful just because he has a family.

I moved the file in front of him and opening it showing it to him.

If it was possible, his face went even paler as he scanned the document detailing everything about him from personal information, family history, credit history, schedule, his work with the Rosenberg Institute, and his work as a member of my brother's Code R research team.

"I just finished reading the thesis you wrote when you applied for the Rosenberg Institute about using brain waves as a new form of communication and how it could be applied to technology. So I would appreciate it if you stop treating me like an idiot so we can talk about your future Mr. Fennette."

"What do you mean?"

"You were one of the leading researchers for one of my brother's secret projects Code R correct?"

Any sign of hope soon vanished as I finished talking, as Fennette knew I must know all about his previous work.

"What do you want from me your highness I'm just a simple researcher what we did was all the prince's and General Bartley's decision we were just the hired help."

"True, but unlike the people who threw General Bartley in jail, I would see talented people such as yourself work on something worthwhile instead of waste away in a prison cell."

Mr. Fennette understood my unspoken threat that if he didn't cooperate with me, then the alternative was much worse for him.

"And I'm sure your family will be relieved to hear that you found a new job so quickly after being let go, besides someone has to pay the bills for your daughter Shirley's schooling."

Mr. Fennette seemed to choke on air as I mentioned his daughter.

That was when I knew I had him.

"So Mr. Fennette how about you come work for me and put that fancy degree to better use than trying to recreate immortality?"

I then slid a few pictures of his wife and daughter at his home back in the settlement in front of him to better illustrate my point.

All Joesph Fennette could do was nod weakly as what little fight he had in him was eroded away after just a few minutes alone talking with me.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, you'll be transferred to a new lab I have getting set up in Hokkaido. I'm sure you'll find that I'm a better boss than my brother Clovis and General Bartley, oh and don't worry your fellow researchers will be joining you there as well so at least you'll know a few familiar faces."

Mr. Fennette didn't respond as he accepted his new fate for him and his colleagues.

Beats being buried alive in my book and hopefully, I won't have to deal with unnecessary distractions in the not too distant future.

I got up and was about to go but stopped at the side of Mr. Fennette's chair.

"Just know that I don't take to well to traitors or rats so for both you and your family's sake just keep your head down and don't try running off thinking you can escape me."

I then left the interrogation room giving a lazy salute and nod to the guards and not bothering to look at the shaking form of Joesph Fennette.

Walking through the dimly lit hallways, I stopped and slouched against one of the walls.

Gripping my head I remembered the pain I experienced at the hands of C.C.

I wasn't sure what she was trying to do but I should assume that it couldn't be good for me.

Next time I'll have to be more cautious around her and V.V. as well when it comes time to deal with the blond midget.

Still I felt like something changed within me after my encounter with C.C.

After the pain and dizziness had subsided it felt as if things were clearer to me.

As if a haze has been lifted, my mind felt clearer and more at ease than ever before.

Still there were so many questions surrounding what happened when C.C. tried to get into my mind, did it work, does she know who I really am, or that I'm not from this reality?

"Char are you alright?"

I was startled when I saw Alya looking at my slouched form bracing itself against the wall.

"Yeah Alya, just tired from a long day," I said as I straightened up and faced my personal knight as she gave me a concerned look.

"I still think you should have gone and see the doctor after the battle to check you over after you hit your head."

Her features were not her typical steely mask of indifference. Instead, they were soft and held concern and worry for me.

"You know your face right now is just adorable and the sight of you worrying about me really warms my heart."

I tried to hide my pain through my usual theatrics and besides it's not like any doctor I see will be able to help me recover from an attack on my soul.

Alya didn't say anything as she hid her face desperate to hide her blush.

She then followed me at my side as I started to make my way to the next room.

Yeah, I'm fine, I'm still me, and today was a wake-up call.

No matter what people say or think I am not Charlemagne el Britannia, that person disappeared eight years ago when I took over this body, but if that's the case then why hasn't anyone noticed the difference?

I frowned and thought back on what has happened and what I could remember from back then.

No one has ever thought I wasn't Charlemagne, so then could the emperor have used his geass on everyone just so I could live as his son.

But why the hell would he do that?

"Char about the subject we recovered with the research team?" Alya asked now having recovered from her prior embarrassment.

"So you found something in the data?" I asked curiously as to who could have been stuffed into one of those pressurized capsules.

"Yes, but when we cross-referenced them we came up with some discrepancies?"

"Like what?" I asked now paying full attention to Alya.

"The only matches to the information they had on hand were from over thirty years ago."

"What's the problem then?"

Alya didn't answer right, which sent alarm bells ringing for me.

"You should just see for yourself," She said as we stepped into a medical section of the safe house.

Now I had a love-hate relationship with surprises which should be natural when you're supposed to know everything that is going to happen in the next year that will shape world history for years to come.

But there were those moments in life that you could never be prepared for.

Some were bad like when I was younger and still living in Pendragon and Milly decided to play catch with a beehive without telling me there were bees still in it.

Some were good like when one Christmas I walked in to find Alya waiting for me dressed only in an elaborate red ribbon and bow that barely covered her modesty and she asked me if I wanted to unwrap my present?

Both incidents ended up having me be stuck in bed for the next couple of days both drained of energy for entirely different reasons.

Now, however, I didn't know how to react inside as I was in shock because sitting in a white hospital bed was a silver haired teenager male with a slim yet athletic build hooked up medical equipment, sleeping peacefully not looking a day over seventeen.

"All we got was a match for a name was Rai but the hospital records which match this boy are from over thirty years ago so why is he still so young?"

I barely registered the rest of what Alya said as I knew who this boy was the moment I laid eyes on him.

I resisted the urge to sigh again, as I felt another headache coming on.

I should have known things wouldn't be as simple as I hoped they would be.

* * *

Holy Britannian Empire, Pendragon

Imperial Throne Room

Emperor Charles p.o.v.

Sitting in the dimly lit throne room, I stared at the screen in front of me showing my older brother V.V. as he was reporting on the progress with the Sword of Akasha.

"Everything is progressing as it should, but the reason why I'm calling you this way is that the sword became unstable and needed to be contained."

"What could cause the sword to become that unstable brother?" I asked now understanding why the sword wouldn't work for me earlier.

"We're not entirely sure but the prevailing thought is that there was a large release of psychic energy that resonated with the sword."

That was strange and if it was true then is was disconcerting because without the Sword of Akasha then the plan for Ragnarok and killing the God's will be just a dream.

"Was it the Gods or C.C. perhaps?"

"Possibly but I doubt C.C. could manifest this level of energy on her own while in hiding also she would need access to a thought elevator then to project it, and you know the gods don't take sides in mortal affairs Charles."

That is true the God's were constantly at odds with each other much like the ideals of humanity are full of contradictions and conflict.

"I have a different theory. However, one of your children could be involved."

"Hmm?"

What is my brother on about, if he hasn't noticed I have a lot of children some of which he already has control over.

"I'm talking about the special one, Charlemagne wasn't it."

My face hardened and I nearly snarled at hearing that name.

"That thing is no son of mine, just an imitation that walks around wearing his skin while calling itself Char."

"Yes, well despite your feelings, it seems that Char may be the cause of the damage to the sword."

"How?" I asked gritting my teeth not wanting to think of that imposter any longer than I had to.

"Well, whatever it is that is possessing Charlemagne it very well may be able to interact with C's world and the sword without a geass power or code."

The implications of that statement were not lost on me.

"I told you, brother, we should have killed that parasite the moment we became aware of it, now it is gathering strength to oppose me and to make matters worse is that his influence just keeps growing unchecked every day."

Usually, I would never care for the mundane affairs of men, but Char was changing the hearts and minds of the people thus weakening the sword which fed on the will of humanity.

"Now Charles, as your older brother I never thought you would be the one to call for a child's death."

Funny you should say that as your the one who is in charge of the order which trains children from birth to become assassins and soldiers with the power of geass.

My brothers feign scolding reminded me that we agreed only to kill that thing once we had a way to restore Charlemagne, but now I'm not so sure that can happen anymore.

"Yes, and I used my geass power to alter the entire royal families memory of Charlemagne just so that thing could exist, why did you want it to survive anyway?"

My brother gave a small knowing smile at my discomfort, no doubt he was a sadist and enjoyed the suffering he put on others while he was numb to their pain.

"I was curious, what would become of such an anomaly, and what it could mean for research into what lies beyond C's world."

"Well your research pet is now a grown man and like you said could be a threat to our plans."

My brother's smile disappeared and he turned serious.

"Know this Charles like our contract says I will help you slay the god and we will save this world from the chaos that consumes it. So if this Char sees fit to stand in our way, I'll be sure to handle it."

"I understand brother."

As the connection was cut feelings of anger swelled up inside of me towards my brother.

Because for all his proclaimed loyalty, my brother lied to me and killed Marianne because he felt I wouldn't see the plan through with her being alive.

"Come now Charles don't be so hard on poor Char he's only trying to be a good boy isn't he."

Looking to my left, a small figure walked out of the shadows.

The young girl had pink hair and pink eyes, which had a pair red rings around them.

The girl was Anya Alstreim the knight of six and the one who housed the soul of my beloved Marianne.

"So you would have me continue to let that abomination live?!"

Marianne shook Anya's head as she smirked at my outburst of emotion.

"For now yes, as long as he can be of use of course, besides he may prove to be a useful tool in the future."

I sat back and looked at the small girl who was lecturing me.

"And how would you accomplish this?"

"Well like all great men, they all have their soft spots, you just need to know where to find them, and then you'll have that beast of a man collared like a dog."

I nodded at her reasoning but was confused at her choice of words.

"What did you mean by a beast of a man?"

Marianne then looked back at me with wide eyes at her slip of the tongue.

She then laughed lightly and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry, it seems little Anya has a bit of a crush on Char, it must have slipped through, but when I do look at him, he does look rather dashing and handsome."

I was concerned that Marianne and Anya's minds were sharing more things than just having the same body but thinking about how to deal with Char a thought occurred to me.

"Do you think that using Alya Alstreim or the Ashford girl would be enough to control that thing?"

Yes, Anya's older sister was Char's personal knight, there also was the Ashford heiress who he had affections for to consider too, and both options would be easy to acquire.

Marianne stopped laughing as her and Anya's smile turned to a frown.

"Look, Charles, just because you despise Char you shouldn't underestimate what that thing is capable of. Besides, you already had Anya's parents killed, if you kill her sister then if Anya's memory of her life from before ever returns then her mind may very well break, and I could be lost forever."

The thought of losing Marianne again at the cost of getting rid of that thing and its followers made me pause my scheming for a moment.

"Well I think I'll be off then, I got to return Anya to bed, we wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea of seeing an adorable girl like me all alone with the big scary emperor of Britannia late at night."

I groaned at Marianne's antics as she started to walk away.

"Marianne I thought you would like to know that our son has begun to make his move, and has attained the power of geass."

Marianne spun on her heels as she had a big smile holding her hands together near her face resting her head against them.

"I know isn't it wonderful, once we get C.C. to come back to us we'll be able to begin the plan then we can all be a family again, oh I can't wait to see my darling little boy again, oh and Nunnally to she must be so big now!"

I smiled at the thought being truly reunited with the only family I ever truly loved and the women who captured my heart as well as help me capture the throne.

And I would not let anything stand in my way of slaying the gods, ridding this world of all the liars, and uniting mankind bringing peace to the world.

Yes, the future is the Ragnarok connection and there's nothing that thing calling itself Char can do to stop it.

* * *

AN: Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review to let me know what you think.


	15. Painful Memories and Future Paths

AN: Again I apologize for the wait on this chapter, but now I've gotten over the Narita arc hump which so many fics seem to struggle at getting past. I hope not to lose motivation in getting chapters out even if I'm going to be much busier in the future. For those still reading this and still believe in me thank you, and I promise the best is still yet to come as we are reaching deeper into the heart of this story.

-The questions surrounding Char's existence and the true nature of what he is will be a central plot point moving forward and will not be answered right away. Also, he isn't going to reveal he has taken over this body, and he is a spirit from another the truth or people's interpretation of the truth will come out in the end and will have an effect on his relation to some characters to what degree, well that remains to be seen.

-With telling the story in multiple perspectives we see things from a character's point of view whether what they believe is the truth is their interpretation. So when Marianne says Anya has a crush on Char you have to take her word with a grain of salt as she isn't the most reliable source. Anya's connection to Char won't be explored for a long time. But Anya does have a sort of attraction/connection she feels with Char it may or not be a crush, but you'll have to stick around to find out. And even the briefest of moments with a stranger can have profound effects on an individual's life.

Now onto the next chapter in this story as painful memories are brought to the surface and shape the destinies of those who remember the past.

* * *

 _"It is sadder to find the past again and find it inadequate to the present than it is to elude you and remain forever a harmonious concept of memory."_

-F. Scott Fitzgerald

* * *

Tokyo Settlement

Viceroy's Palace

Cornelia's p.o.v.

"Thanks to your victory at Narita Viceroy, the J.L.F. is all but defunct and we are hunting down the survivors one by one." Said the vice-minister with the ridiculous facial hair.

Only a day removed from the disaster at Narita and the paper pushers are singing their praises for my great victory. While the reports say everything went according to plan and Britannia once again stamped out the rebels, that was far from the truth.

"Are you being sarcastic? We're barely pulling our forces back together from that fiasco. If it weren't for my brother and his forces being there, we would be having a very different conversation vice minister. It was his victory not mine."

The politician just continued to fumble over his words as he tried to apologize, but all he was doing was making himself look more foolish.

While my younger brother and I don't agree on much these days, I knew that his irregulars were some of the best in the empire, a fact they displayed in rescuing and rallying the remaining survivors of the landslide and mounting a counter-offensive.

Before the vice-minister could make a bigger fool out of himself, my knight, Guilford, spoke up.

"The occupation's government is to blame for this! They've done nothing about Area Eleven's subways and mining railways. In the ghettos, they falsify the registries and property deeds, allowing the rebellion to spread unchallenged!"

"Uh, the subway tunnels stretch over the entire country. We can't just fill them all in, we don't have the budget."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes!"

"Prince Clovis instructed us-," at the mention of my late brother's name I spared the vice minister a glare causing him to pause and shrink under my gaze. "He said forcing them would only fuel the rebellion giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack."

"Well, they already have their excuse, Zero is growing stronger and bolder each day."

My stern words caused the ministers on my right to shrink as my scowl bore into them and they started to sweat. How these pathetic excuses for human beings ever got this far up is a wonder even of itself.

It was Darlton who saved them from melting under my gaze by redirecting the discussion away from their own failures.

"Vice-Minister, internal affairs has appointed a special group of Elevens to self-govern this area is that right. A group called the N.A.C. " At the mention of that, the pathetic paper pushers raised their heads in concern, not curiosity. "When we stormed Narita we looked for evidence of the N.A.C.'s conspiracies, but, it was buried in the landslide. Still our suspicions remain high if we suppress them now?"

Darlton directed the hanging question back to me.

"Hmm, a group of bluebloods and plutocrats, relics of their dismal past."

It would be easy to break them up, and doing so would eliminate Kyoto, the organization funding and supporting terrorism in their attempt to retake their country. However, someone was eager to keep those old fossils in power.

"Please, these are just rumors, there is no evidence of that at all. If you suppress them, then the eleven's economy will surely collapse. That means no tax revenue to send back to the homeland. Also, it's a prime directive of the empire that numbers should take care of their own kind."

"And what have you done to find Zero and the Black Knights!" I yelled at the sniveling vice-minister who was avoiding any action or providing any answers.

"We unearthed a machine showing that Zero was behind the landslide, but that's all we have. You can't squeeze information out of corpses."

"So you can't catch Zero and you don't want us to hit Kyoto. Do you know the word "incompetent," vice minister? It's for people who don't get results."

My words had the desired effect, as the ministers all shrunk back knowing any response would only be seen as weakness. Growing tired of looking at the weak-willed politicians, I looked over at Euphie, who was scrolling through reports centered on the death toll and, strange enough, the special corps report on the Lancelot unit. I knew she wanted to help me as the sub-viceroy, but, with the rise of Zero and the Black Knights, there was a clear and present danger to her.

My younger brother, on the other hand, was far from helpless and I trusted him to be able to protect himself. He had his personal army and guard with him now, and I knew first-hand how effective and devoted they were to him. But, still I couldn't wrap my finger around what my brother wanted by being here in Area 11.

While my younger brother was always a wild card, he seemed to be taking a vested interest in the Area, if the reports of his forces massing and occupying Hokkaido were to be believed. He also was expanding his network of influence and intelligence around the Tokyo settlement. I wasn't sure what my brother is expecting to happen in the future, but, he had a point in that an upfront approach is not always the best one. Perhaps the situation with Kyoto calls for a more subtle approach.

* * *

Kyoto

N.A.C. meeting

Kaguya's p.o.v.

In a dark room, reminiscent of a traditional Japanese garden sat five men in a circle around a small fire that illuminated the room in a dim and glowing light.

I sat a short distance away, out of respect for my elders, but, they were my elders in age only, as I was also one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto.

There was a tense feeling in the air, which was understandable, taking the events of Narita, and now the Britannian Viceroy was starting to suspect Kyoto of having a hand in funding terrorism.

"So, the Britannian Viceroy has gone this far already." Lord Kirihara said, looking displeased at the official notice.

While the message was a notification of an audit and inquiry into the Kyoto group's financials, the underlying message painted a much grimmer picture.

The Britannians were looking for proof of any reason to break up the six houses' control of Japan's economy and, if they find the paper trail they are looking for, then Kyoto's support for resistance groups will cease.

The other members were also dismayed by this news, but, I haven't lost hope yet. Even if the J.L.F. is all but destroyed and its remnants are on the run, there is still one man with the power to fight back.

"There is still hope," I said, interrupting the others who were shaken from their frivolous discussion over the J.L.F.

"The Black Knights? You've been infatuated with Zero ever since he rescued Suzaku Kururugi, we even sent them the Guren Mk. II. Even with that, they were unable to defeat the Britannians."

Taizo Kirihara, ever the realistic pessimist, I'm sure the wrinkled old man could find fault in anything. It is true that, ever since Zero rescued my cousin Suzaku, I have been interested in the man behind the mask. Although he is both elusive and mysterious, I felt a certain pull towards him. His charisma that has captured the minds of the Black Knight has also claimed my heart. If we were going to beat the Britannians, then we needed to be bold and take action instead of hiding in a dark room while our countryman suffer.

"It's true they may not have beaten them, but, they didn't lose either. So, I would say that Zero is our best bet in fighting the Britannians and taking back our country."

"That may be true, but, we would have to meet with this person before we can pledge our full support for them like you, Miss Sumeragi."

I stiffened at the patronizing tone Kirihara used, treating me like a love-struck schoolgirl while I was the head of one of the largest conglomerates in Japan.

"Though, I dare say we may face a beast greater than Cornelia if reports about Hokkaido are accurate." Tousai then brought up our concerns about what is happening in the north.

Hokkaido, the northernmost main island of Japan, has been occupied by the forces of Charlemagne el Britannia. The mystery surrounding the prince's designs for the place are sketchy, since, for the most part, things are normal as the military are focusing on a few remote military bases. What reason could warrant such security there I don't know? Lost in thought, I merely listened to the information available.

"Any attempt to try and find out what the Prince is doing up there has been a failure. There is also the concerning fact that, besides the growing military presence, there are whispers of spies swarming the settlement, making our intelligence gathering much more difficult." Hidenobu added.

"Are you sure we should be worried about Charlemagne? Look at what he has done for the people. I dare say that he has done more for Japan's people than we ever could."

That was true, the prince was a godsend for those who lived in poverty. While Kyoto fought for the Japan of old, the starving, cold, sick, and poor couldn't afford to fight for ideals. So, they took from the offered hand of the Prince, seeing him as a savior. It didn't matter if it was a bit of kind-hearted charity or he was just trying to gain the trust of the people because it was working.

"Do not forget that the Prince is our enemy. He fights for Britannia, and I dare say he has greater ambitions than to help the poor. Besides, he is just one man in a country that sees us as less than human. I hope you remember what his countryman did to us in the invasion." Tatsunori spoke out, bringing up his concerns.

"Calm yourselves. No matter what Charlemagne's true motives are, we must be prepared for the worst. On the previous manner, I'll be the one to meet with Zero, to see if this masked messiah can truly fulfill his promises." Lord Kirihara settled the matter, reminding the others which one of them was the leader of the six houses of Kyoto.

I, on the other hand, tried to make sense of the other anomaly that has appeared, Charlemagne el Britannia. If what I know is true, he is preparing, like a snake coiling around Japan, waiting for the right moment to apply pressure. But, the question remained, why is he so interested in Japan and what is he waiting for?

* * *

Tokyo Settlement

Unknown Location

Rai's p.o.v.

 _Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The constant rhythm of electronic beeps rings in my ears as I grew conscious of my surroundings. The smell of antiseptic permeated the air. My body felt heavy and tired as I rested against what felt like a bed with the top part folded up at an angle.

Opening my eyes, light floods in, causing me to shut them, only to try and open them again, this time, my eyelids inching up, as I adjusted to the bright lights above me.

When I could finally see, I noticed that my surroundings looked like some sort of hospital room. Straining my neck, I noticed the beeping coming from a heart monitor and another equipment that I was hooked up to. The was empty, just four white walls with my bed propped at the center, facing a mirror that took up most of the wall in front of me.

I then heard a door open up and saw a woman in a nurse's outfit walk in, looking down at a clipboard and not paying attention to me.

As she circled around to look at the machines and to check on me, I tried to get her attention, but, when I opened my mouth to ask where I was, all that came out was a hoarse croak.

The nurse, surprised by my attempt at speech, dropped the clipboard on the ground and then looked up, noticing that I was awake and, to my surprise, she quickly left the room.

I wasn't sure if she was going to get a doctor or something, but, she left the door open, leading to a dimly lit hallway that one wouldn't expect seeing at a hospital.

Reaching up with my right hand, I noticed my throat was extremely dry and I found myself wanting a drink of water.

Looking around the room, I spotted a pitcher on a side table next to my bed, filled with water and small paper cups next to it. I reached forward, but, sadly, it was out of my reach. Leaning out of bed, I struggled to move my lax muscles that seemed to just want to relax in the bed from their lack of use. I felt my fingers graze the cool glass and turn the pitcher slightly, so, I strained to reach further, now threatening to rip the various tubes sticking out of my arm.

"Need help with that?"

A voice cut off my attempt to alleviate my thirst. Looking up, I saw someone that clearly wasn't a doctor. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing what looked like a military officers uniform as well as carrying a briefcase and smirking at my precarious position, halfway leaning out of bed.

The man stepped forward and I leaned back into the bed as he poured me a cup of water. Handing the cup out to me, I greedily drank the water, coughing as it went down too fast.

"Drink slower, unless you want to choke on it." The man said as he handed me another cup of water.

Following the stranger's advice, I took a sip from the cup till I could feel my throat no longer as dry as a desert. Rubbing my throat, I cough a few more times to woke up my rust vocal cords.

"Thanks," I said as I rubbed my throat.

"No problem. Who am I to deny a person in need?" The stranger replied as he took out a plain metal folding chair that was lying against the wall.

"You can call me Char. Also, don't mind me asking, but, can I ask you what's your name?" I wasn't sure if he was just being polite or something, shouldn't he know that if we are in a hospital?

But, when I was about to say my name I paused. What was my name again? Putting a hand on my forehead, I tried and tried, but, for the life of me, I was drawing a blank on remembering my own name.

The man just sat there patiently and with a neutral expression, waiting for me to give an answer. As I was about to give up and say I didn't know my own name, a faint memory came back like a whisper.

"Rai, my name is Rai, but, that's all I remember, I'm sorry."

The man nodded and brought out a small notebook and pen to write with.

"Don't worry about it Rai, I'm sure together we can get to the bottom of your little memory problem, won't we?"

I just nodded at Char and felt at ease that I had someone looking out for me.

"Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but, before we get to that, can you answer a few of my own first?"

I nodded again, deciding that the best thing right now is to follow along.

"You said you had trouble remembering your name, can you remember anything from your past, childhood, anything at all?"

I tried to think back on my past, but, I felt like there was a barrier blocking me from remembering anything. I shook my head after my failure to remember anything but my first name.

"That's unfortunate, you may have experienced some sort of injury or have a slight case of amnesia." Char wrote down a few notes and then read them over before looking up at me again. "Rai, would you like to remember your past and reclaim your memories?"

Confused, I was taken aback for a moment. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" I asked Char, who just looked me in the eye.

"Even if those memories are unpleasant, and hold only pain instead of the solace you seek?" Char's voice fell flat, as his tone was a mix of caution and concern, and his eyes were not breaking eye contact.

He must know about my past, but, can it really be that bad? What could be so terrible about remembering my past? Still, if it made Char pause and ask me if I want to remember bad memories. Seeing no other choice, I nodded at the blonde man at my bedside.

"Alright, but, I must say that I don't have the whole story as most of the evidence I dug up about you was from incomplete records and a birth certificate that matched your DNA and fingerprints."

Char then pulled out a half complete birth certificate that had my first name on it as well as my name.

"Rai Hodges, born 1970 a.t.b. silver hair, and blue eyes," Char listed out as I took in the little details that the half-burnt piece of paper held.

"I've done a little research and it says that your mother was from a noble Japanese family and married a Britannian nobleman with the last name Hodges, I apologize but I don't have details on them."

I nodded, letting him go on as I tried to imagine what my parents were like even though I still couldn't remember anything.

"You also had a little sister and a couple of half-brothers who were your father's."

"Wait, you said I had a little sister and two half brothers. What happened to them?" I asked, wondering what has become of my family.

"Well, it seems in 1987 a.t.b. your father and both of your half-brothers died, the police report lists their deaths as suicides. Though, it is strange to see three suicides on the same day, especially in the same family," He states the fact in a matter of fact way, like talking about the weather or the daily news.

I was gawking at Char as he studied the notebook he had. "And what of my sister?" I asked, wanting to know the fate that befell my other kin.

"That's where I had to do a little digging, that same year both your younger sister and mother were listed on a casualty list after a province of Britannia was invaded, which your family had a sizeable chunk of land holdings."

Even though I had just learned in the past few minutes that my entire family was dead, I felt nothing. Sure there was a ping of sadness knowing that they were dead, but, I had no memories of them, no faces, no names, no past with them to speak of, all they are to me now are just clues to who I am.

"How did they die?" I asked with morbid curiosity, even though I knew that continuing down this road would only be painful. But, if these painful reminders could help me reestablish my memory, then I shouldn't hide from my past.

The prince looked back at me from his notes and pulled up a folder next to him. "That is where things get interesting."

I looked back at the prince as he brought out some blown up pictures; "During the initial attack, the invaders were met with fierce resistance, both by the local forces stationed there, but also by the local civilians." Char then started to hand me pictures of the battle's aftermath.

My breath hitched as I didn't see a battle, all the pictures showed was a slaughter. Bodies of soldiers, men, women, even children were strewn about across the rubble of what used to be a town.

"The official story was that the enemy barbarically attacked and meant to wipe out every person living there, thus forcing the civilians to take up arms for their own survival." Char then placed a picture of a young girl and another woman, presumably her mother, holding hands as their bodies were both strewn with bullet holes and each held a gun themselves.

I didn't know why, but, I couldn't look away from the picture. I felt a knot tightening up in my chest, tears were starting to form and drop onto the picture. However, I didn't know why I was getting so worked up at seeing this picture. I couldn't recognize the people in the picture, so, why do I feel this way?

"That was your younger sister and mother after they were gunned down, not before they killed a few of their attackers as well."

Huh, so that was it. Even if I can't remember a goddamn thing, I guess I can still feel bad at seeing my mother and sister's corpses.

"The battle lasted only a day, but, as a result, the invasion never gained steam."

I didn't listen to Char as he listed off the details, all I could do was stare at my litter sister's still body as she lay there with a look of terror etched on her face. What was she doing out there? Why was she fighting? Who could have done such a thing as to force an innocent little girl to fight?"

"All in all, due to the intense fighting, the entire town's population was wiped out and the town became a glorified grave."

Shut up.

"A tragedy, but, it did give Britannia a good reason to go to war and it then launched a retaliatory campaign that lasted close to a year."

Shut up!

"But, the result of the conflict was Britannia claiming a few more miles of land from its neighbor, before declaring a cease-fire the following spring."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled having heard enough of Char making light of my entire family being dead.

Char stopped talking, got up from his seat and looked at me for a moment before reaching for a handheld mirror.

Then he puts the mirror in front of me.

"What the hell is this for?"

Char doesn't answer right away but keeps the mirror in front of me.

"Sometimes to find the answers we seek, self-reflection is required."

"What the hell is that supposed to-"?

I stopped talking and grab the mirror from Char.

In front of me, I see my reflection. Wild, unkempt silver hair, pale, white skin, one blue eye, and the other had some sort of red glowing symbol in it.

"In case you're wondering about the little bird symbol in your eye, it is called Geass, also know as the Power of the King."

"Geass?" I asked, turning to Char, who was now sitting down in his chair.

"Yes, a supernatural power that derives its power based on the will or innermost desire of the user."

"So, I have this power of geass, what does that have to do with my past?"

Char leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees with his head toward my bed.

"You see, I lied when I said that battle had no survivors. There was one person from that town who went missing after the battle."

I already had my suspicions about who that survivor was.

"You mean me?"

Char smirked at me in response. "Well, aren't you clever. But yes, that survivor was you."

I suddenly felt sick as questions welled up inside me.

"Call it what you like, luck, fate, god's will, but, you, in fact, survived that bloodbath and now here you are, right as rain, as if not a day has passed. But, besides that, don't you think it's odd that a bunch of civilians, were able to fight back an enemy offensive?"

"What do you mean? What does this all have to do with geass?" I asked, feeling impending doom at what Char was getting at.

Char leaned back crossing a leg over his lap, now adopting a serious look.

"You see depending on the user, geass can have a multitude of effects. For instance, a geass can force someone to take up arms, defend their land, mount a fierce resistance against an invading army, even commit suicide."

The gears were turning in my head and I knew where this conversation was going.

"So you're saying, I made my father and half brothers die and I did all this… caused this… this…this slaughter. I ordered men…women…and children to fight to the death for no reason?" I choked out as I started to break down, tears threatening to spill out.

Char didn't say anything while I struggled not to break down sobbing. Instead, he held out a tissue, which I used to clear my red and blurry eyes.

"Not on purpose, no. You no doubt had the right idea about mounting a defense. Unfortunately, geass tends to ruin life for its users. In your case, I believe your geass is triggered by emotion and is connected to your voice, so any vocal commands that you speak to anyone in earshot will, unfortunately, be subject to your commands including yourself. And regarding your family, I'd like to think that you did it to protect your little sister and mother who, along with you, were treated like lepers by your Britannian family."

I nodded at his statement, trying to make sense of everything.

"But, wait, if what you say about that is true, aren't you under my geass right now?"

Char then chuckled a bit, much to my confusion, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ha, if that were the case I wouldn't be having such a good conversation, I would be much more submissive, and have red rings around my eyes."

That didn't make any sense, though, if what Char said about my geass is true, why isn't it affecting him?

"I'm not quite sure myself why I'm not at your mercy right now, but, I do know now that I'm one of the few people in the world who could have an honest conversation with you and not be affected by your geass."

"Now? So you came in here knowing all about me, but, not if you'd turn into my slave if I used my geass?"

Char just shrugged off my concerns about his well-being and free will.

"I had a feeling that everything would be alright, but, just in case we are in a sound proof room and I met with you alone."

"So what happens now?" I asked, wondering if I'll be kept locked up as a danger to others and myself.

"Well, that is up to you?"

"Huh?"

Char straightened up and once again turned serious.

"You could remain locked away from the world, become a mute, or you can join me and help me prevent any more mistakes like what happened to you from happening again." Char finished gesturing to the scattered picture of carnage that I commanded, and took part in it seems, thanks to my geass.

"I'd like to help, but, I just don't know how. All I have is this power and it seems it can do more harm than good."

Char paused for a bit unsure how to continue.

"Yes, your geass is a bit of a double-edged sword. However, there are other talents you have that can be put to good use."

"Like what?" I asked, a bit curious as to what Char had to say.

"Now, stay with me for this part, cause this is where things get a little crazy."

What? The facts you've told me are less believable than what's next?

Char brought out a set of pictures and handed them to me.

"After you survived the incident involving you and your geass power, you came into contact with the one who gave you your geass, a code bearer."

"What's a code?" I asked curiously, thinking of what kind of person could grant such power.

"It's a power that allows one to create contracts with ordinary people, allowing them to grant those with whom they make a contract a geass. It also gives the immortality to its bearer. Though, please save your questions until after I finish."

I shut up and waited for Char to continue.

"That Code bearer sealed you up in a Thought Elevator, a place outside of time and space, for about thirty years, where you were discovered by a research team studying geass. After they had found you, they decided that you would be the perfect test subject. Don't give me that look, it was nothing too bad."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and let Char continue.

"They decided that you would be a good test subject in trying to make a super soldier. So, you had everything from gene therapy to artificial reinforcement of your body. You even had mental Knightmare training while your body was recovering, giving you the equivalent experience of an ace in regards to combat skill."

"What's a Knightmare?" I asked, confused to what he's talking about.

Char facepalms himself and groans.

"It's a giant mech that can be piloted in battle."

"Awesome!" I said without thinking.

"Yes, they are very awesome. But, back to my original point, since you are more than thirty years in the future-"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?" Char asked, somewhat annoyed to be interrupted again.

"You're saying it's been thirty years since I was put into that thought elevator thing?"

"Yes."

"But, that's not possible, I should be older, shouldn't I?"

"Well a Thought Elevator is a place where the concept of time can flow very different than in the outside world, but, for the sake of the conversation try to follow along, I hate repeating myself."

'Ok, so, I somehow ended up a few decades in the future from my own time. Everyone I used to know is likely dead and now the military has these Knightmares to fight their battles for them. And, to top it all of, I have a mental superpower that can force almost anyone that hears my voice follows my commands,' I thought to myself.

"Despite the strange circumstances of your arrival, I believe that we can work together in a mutually beneficial partnership."

'I might as well hear him out, I feel Char could be trusted and he has been honest with me so far, so working with him might not be so bad.'

"As you can see by the uniform, I am a part of the military, but, I am also someone who holds a great deal of power and influence in Britannia."

"Are you some sort of noble or general then?"

"Close, I'm actually a prince and my full name is Charlemagne el Britannia, and I want you to join my forces so you can put those skills inside your head to use."

"You want me to fight for you?" I asked, startled that a prince was asking me of all people to join him.

"Yes, more specifically as a part of my personal guard, piloting a knightmare and using your geass power in a responsible manner."

"What? You want me to use that power on other people, even knowing what it can do?!"

"It is because I know about that power and am exempt from its control, that I want you to use it only as a last resort to help save lives whenever possible instead of taking them away."

Char's stern reply put me on edge and silenced my reservations about my geass.

"Well, I'll let you think about it. Your body still needs to get used to not moving around for thirty years. If you agree, then we can talk later." His words reminded me of my sore and aching muscles, which kept me in this bed.

Char then got up, collected all the pictures and papers he brought and made his way to the door.

"Wait a sec!" I called after him.

"Hmm?" Char paused at the door, looking back.

"I know you said I have these skills and training in my head as well as this dangerous geass power, but, I still want to know. Besides that, why to take such risk on someone you don't even know?"

Char closed his eyes and fell silent for a moment before he opened them and a look of determination and focus was directed straight at me.

"You mustn't let mistakes weigh you down Rai. Acknowledge them, take what you learned and move on, that is the privilege of being a man. What you do next is up to you, but I implore that you take this second chance because not everyone is as lucky as you to get one."

Char then exited the door that closed on his way out without a second thought, but, I was still hanging on his every word.

Lucky huh, that was one way to put it I guess. I didn't know what it was, but, his words made sense and resonated with me. I wasn't sure what I would do by joining up with Char, but, I knew I had to move on. I had to accept my past sins and use this curse to prevent anything like that tragedy from happening ever again.

Also, there were still things that I had to figure out about my past and myself. I knew what my answer would be, but, right know I had to focus on the pressing matter of getting my legs working again and getting out of this bed.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Walking down the narrow corridors of the safe house, I felt that my talk with Rai went as well as I had hoped it could have. I knew if I wanted to win over Rai I needed to give him a reason and place to belong to, so, I was honest with him. I told him what I knew about his past, his geass, and what was done to him before I found him. Because what better way to win over an amnesiac then to give them the answers, they are seeking.

While I was trying to provoke an emotional response to confirm my suspicions about his geass, I felt it before I realized his power was trying to influence me. I heard his words, but, I also felt them trying to pry their way into my mind to rewire me. However, unlike C.C.'s attempt to get into my head, his geass only felt like a pinprick instead of a frontal lobotomy. So, I mentally shrugged off his attempt to command me to shut up and continued the conversation.

As I was saying my parting words, I felt something. It was faint and I only felt it for a second, but, I felt a spark, some sort of faint connection, and felt that my words reached far deeper than I anticipated. The sensation was completely alien and unlike anything I had ever experienced. It was unlike my ability to sense my opponent's attacks and hostile intentions, but, something else, something deeper resonated inside of me when I said those words. Was it thanks to C.C., or do these abilities and my immunity to Geass have something more to do with what I am? The unpleasant experience still fresh in my mind only made things more complicated. It seems the mystery surrounding my existence here just got, even more, mysterious. And, the closer I was to figuring things out, the farther away the truth seemed to be.

Stepping into an observation room looking into Rai's room, I saw Alya waiting for me. She turned to face me as I entered, before returning her piercing gaze onto Rai as he sat there, being attended by some medical personnel.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Alya asked as she watched Rai like a hawk.

"I want to trust him, but, something tells me you have your reservations about him."

Alya quickly turned, facing me with a scowl in place.

"You know the threat that thing can cause, yet you welcome him with open arms. Are you insane!?"

I was caught off guard by Alya's outburst, but, knew that there was more to it.

"Alya, you of all people must know we need allies if we want to change things."

"Yes, but, I didn't mean a time traveling teenager who kills people with just a few words!"

She did have a point there. It was risky to bring in Rai, but, the benefits in the long term for me were too good to pass on. But, more importantly, why was she so worked up about it?

"Alya what's wrong?" I asked out of concern for a friend that I hold dear, not a knight doing her job.

"How can you trust and let someone like him, who doesn't remember anything about themselves, their family or anything, to get so close to you? It's like you're asking to get hurt."

"That may be true, but, I believe that people can move forward together toward a common goal together, regardless of their past sins."

"Then you're an idiot! You only think of helping others instead of helping yourself and those close to you!"

Her expression turned downcast as she broke her gaze on me and focused on the ground.

"I'm sorry, forgive me, it's just that I, that I, I…." Alay trailed off, her lips quivering, struggling to find the words to express her feelings.

I walked forward and hugged her. "Its okay Alya, take all the time you need." Alya barely nodded, her face pressed against me as she tried to hide from the world.

"It's just when you were talking to that kid, Rai, about his memories and helping him get them back I," Aya paused preparing her next words, "it reminded me of not being able to remember anything from my past, except when I first met you."

So, that's what this is about.

It had taken years for Alya to work up the courage to tell me about her missing memory. Even though I knew about it long before she told me, it still was no less painful to see someone who was so strong and supportive be reduced to this state.

"I can't remember anything about my childhood, friends, and family if I even had one."

With her mask of indifference now cast aside, her feelings of doubt and uncertainty surfaced and marred her beautiful face.

"I know."

Alya lifted her head up and exposed her tear stained face to me.

"I just feel so empty sometimes. I feel as though a part of me was sealed away, and, after eight years nothing, nothing has come back."

I remained silent while Alya worked out her emotions and feelings, which she has never been very good at expressing.

"I'm sorry for breaking down, it won't happen again."

"Alya, stop apologizing, it's okay for you to be upset. I should be the one apologizing for not being able to help you of all people."

Alya gave me a gentle smile before stepping back, "There you go again, always thinking of others, but, I guess that's why I fell for you."

I couldn't resist, a grin found its way on my own as Alya's smile, though rare, had the effect of raising my spirits.

"I thought it was because of my striking good looks and because I was the only one not terrified of you back at the academy." My teasing got me a playful jab to my right arm.

"Don't push it, good looking." Rubbing my arm in faux hurt, I was happy to see Alya not act as just my silent knight, but as her real, caring self.

"Alya, I promise we'll figure things out together, and that I'll be there for you if you need anything. Alright?"

Alya just smiled and walked close, "I know," standing on tiptoes she planted a light kiss on my lips before leaving out the door, now at ease from her worries and a small smile on her face.

I stood there, waiting until I couldn't hear her footsteps echoing from down the hall.

Silence hung over the room as a disgusting feeling of sorrow and guilt wrapped around me. Slowly, it grew from my gut, wrapping itself around my heart, pushing tears from my eyes as it lit a fire in my soul.

"DAMMIT!"

I punched the nearest wall as hard I could without breaking the bone, shattering the false peace and mask of happiness I wore, feigning ignorance to Alya's suffering.

I kept my pulsating, bruising fist against the cold steel trying to quench the feelings of anger that were boiling inside of me. It hurt to have to lie to Alya. The guilt of knowing that her family was taken from her, leaving only her sister, Anya, who was now nothing more than a host for Marianne. But, as much as I despised the emperor and that ghost, I knew they wouldn't harm Anya, not while Marianne was still using her as a host body.

"I'm sorry, Alya."

"I'm so sorry."

"Please, just be patient a little longer."

"Soon, I'll be ready to end this whole charade and take back the future that my fool of a father stole from you and your sister."

After calming down, I left the same way Alya did, but, as the pain from my hand begun to dull and fade, my hatred for that man, the Emperor never did. I buried my rage as I exited the darkness of the safe house into the sun of a new day. But, I will never forget why I was fighting. It wasn't just for my sake, but, also for the future of those who put their hopes and dreams with me.

As I got into a waiting car, I pondered my feelings for a bit, until a nagging feeling crept up in my mind.

"Wait, wasn't there something else I had to do?"

It was as if I forgot something important.

"Right, I still have to schedule a date with Milly, after all of this." I sighed, knowing that I still had to treat my troublesome, blonde childhood friend in exchange for her continued silence. I guess my day wasn't over yet and that I had a few more calls to make.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Student Council Room

Milly p.o.v.

Another day of school, another day with the student council, another day filling out paperwork, and so the work of the student council is never done. Sometimes I just wanted to quit being student council president to escape this dreaded paperwork. It didn't matter the season or reason it somehow always came back. But besides dealing with every leader's worst nightmare being the class president did have its perks. I was given freedom in planning school events and festivals to liven up things and make people smile which more than made up for the work that I could always dump on my fellow council members.

Still, I would have to leave Ashford soon, enter the real world, and face reality. While I was confident in myself of making it on my own, I knew that just like being president of the student council I had expectations for me as the heiress of the Ashford family. Although instead of being the school symbol and fun-loving president, my family wanted to marry me off to get our family back into the nobility.

While we were still very much a wealthy family, we lost our rank and prestige after Lady Marianne died. Now to restore our noble rank my family had designs on me marrying into the Britannian royal family. Namely to my childhood friend and crush Char. I suppose it could be worse, though, I could have been forced into marrying a mad scientist, but I think I can settle for my prince charming.

"Hmm…" Shirley's constant sighing broke my train of thought and made me look up from my typing up paperwork at my fellow student council member who was holding an envelope in front of her.

"Okay, what's got you so worried, constipated, your monthly?"

"Huh, that's not it." Shirley fidgeted and continued to stare at that envelope.

"Oh, you're upset that Lulu is gone aren't you?"

"Its more like Kallen is absent the same day he is again."

While Shirley slumped at the fact, her rival for her precious Lulu seemingly had the upper hand on her. I could always count on Shirley to bring me back down to earth and remind me that I'm still a student at Ashford.

"Oh so carefree, while the rest of the world grapples at what happened at Narita. Suzaku's been out for two days because of that two."

"I know that! But Lulu and Kallen both absent on the same day together that's serious!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the state of my carefree friend's love life.

"I envy you, Shirley, that's what I love about you."

"Don't make fun of me!" Shirley snapped back at my harmless tease.

"Then just tell him already, three little words, I like you," I said getting up from my seat.

"I couldn't, I just couldn't! I mean what if he…?"

"What if he rejects me, it could ruin our great friendship, ha ha ha..." I had a laugh at my friend's stereotypical schoolgirl problems at her expense.

"You don't have to laugh, that hard, you know." Shirley's previous defiant tune now reduced to a whisper as her embarrassed face lite up.

Part of me felt bad and could sympathize with Shirley but it was just too easy to poke fun at her.

"Its comfortable isn't it, the place now, the way we are together."

"That's true." Shirley agreed now calmed down from her previous state.

"Still we should prepare ourselves a bit, the fact is nothing stays the same forever you know," I said knowing that I as well had to be ready for the future knowing that my life may change drastically very soon.

Seeing the devil himself appearing in the door I decided to have a little fun to liven things back up.

"So how do you feel about it on your side?" I asked Lelouch as stepped in the student council room.

"Lulu I though you were absent!"

Shirley was surprised to see her beloved Lulu was standing just behind her.

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning and Sayoko was busy so I stayed home to help," Lelouch said as he stepped into the room.

Watching Lelouch and Shirley go back and forth anyone could see Shirley had feelings for Lelouch. But Lelouch had other things on his mind than romance I'm sure.

I did feel slightly guilty of hiding my families plans to marry me off to Char and keeping Lelouch in Nunnally in the dark about it, but the best thing now is to keep both parties unaware of each other as much as possible. Also, I needed to keep my relationship with Char a secret for the most part for the sake of my friends and my family less the spotlight will reveal the existence of Lelouch and Nunnally as well.

"Madam President those papers you wanted me to do? Lelouch asked me about his share of the student council work.

"Oh right, make sure you organize them by year and class ok," I said as he picked up the pile along with Shirley's letter, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah I will, you have a talent for ordering other people around."

"And you're a great subordinate," I said as Lelouch left out the door with papers in hand.

"Madam president you almost gave me a heart attack, wait where's my father's letter?" After combing over the desk Shirley frantically ran off after Lelouch as she realized where her letter went.

I let her thank me later when she finally gets a date with her crush.

"Well that's enough excitement for one day, I'm heading out, see you later Nina." Nina didn't respond, as she just mumbled something and looked frustrated at her computer.

Stepping out into the halls I didn't get far when my phone went off with a special ring tone I had for only one person.

Finishing my phone out of my pocket and ducking into an empty classroom I answered my phone.

"Well, you do like to keep a lady waiting now don't you?" I answered knowing that a certain tall, handsome blonde haired childhood friend was on the other end of the line.

"It's nice to hear from you to Milly, can you talk now?" Char asked unfazed by my teasing tone.

"You know I always have time for my partner in crime, so what's up?"

"Yeah partner, I remember you dragging me into all of your schemes, I still have the scars from some of your pranks and plots," Char said his voice flat and unamused after I reminded him of our childhood misadventures.

"Hey it wasn't like I came out unscathed too, I already said sorry for the thing with the beehive and remember I got stung too." I could only hear Char grumble over the phone as he still was sore over the beehive incident after all these years.

"Well never mind that, I was calling to ask if you still wanted that go on that date."

Wait what? Is he talking about what I said outside of Kallen's house? I was just joking, and now he wants us to have a secret romantic getaway together?

"Just a date I thought I was getting a romantic adventure?" I asked redirecting the conversation so I could recover my composure as I felt my cheeks warm up.

"Yeah I would prefer that we head off on an adventure together, but with all, that's happened recently my schedule has gotten rather full."

If I thought being student council president was tough, I can't imagine what Char is going through and all the pressure he's under.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Char."

"Great it's a date then, I'll pick you up tomorrow and take you there?"

"Should I expect a Knightmare appearing unannounced on campus tomorrow?"

Char chuckled at my poking fun at his fondness for his Knightmare.

"No nothing that extravagant, but you'll know it's me I guarantee."

I laughed lightly and twirled my hair with my off hand as I lean against the far wall of the empty classroom.

"Hey Milly, I wanna apologize?" Char asked with all mirth gone from his voice.

"Apologize for what?" I asked concerned at my crush's tone.

Char was quiet for a bit, and I waited for my childhood friend find his words, which was strange for him since he always knew what to say. So when he gets quiet, I got concerned.

"I'm sorry for all the secrecy and not being able to be a good friend."

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked trying to get to the heart of the matter instead of dancing around it.

"With all that's going on now, I want you to stay safe alright?"

Char's concerns were valid as what with the Black Knights and all the chaos going on now anyone with a connection to the royal family could be in danger. And if Char thought there was a risk then there must be a clear and present danger.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine and don't worry about the secrecy, the whole cloak and dagger thing is a real turn on." I cringed after I said that cheesy line.

"Heh, you always know how to see the bright side in these situations," Char added in a quiet and drained tone of voice; I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't slept since Narita.

Silence hung over the line, as neither of us knew what to say next. Taking the initiative, I decided to reassure my childhood friend that I was there for him.

"Listen, Char, if you ever need to talk I'm always there for you ok."

Char once again went silent which seemed to drag on until he replied.

"Thanks, Milly, I might take you up on that," Char said having recovered a little from his previous melancholy.

"Also, I think you should get some sleep; I practically can hear you yawning."

"Ha, Ha, Milly, but you're right I haven't slept much over the past two days, but I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"Yep, and don't keep me waiting too long, like last time."

"Yeah, I won't disappear for two years I got it, oh and Milly?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I like out talks, and stay safe ok."

"You idiot I'm the one who should be telling you to stay safe, you're the one fighting on the front lines, but I do like it when we get a chance to talk to one another."

I felt both sad at the prospect of saying goodbye, but I was also happy at the fact I would be getting a chance to see him again and even go on a date.

"See you soon Milly."

"Bye, and I'll see you tomorrow Char don't forget me or our date ok."

"Ha, I don't think it's possible for anyone to forget you, Milly Ashford."

After exchanging pleasantries, I sighed and slumped against the wall sliding to the ground exhausted from just talking to Char. It must be rough with having so many people looking up to him, depending on him, and expecting so much from him, huh, I guess we have even more in common than being a couple of two fun-loving blondes then.

I sat there on the floor of the classroom for a while just lost in thought. I just got a date with Char, something that many people in the world would kill me for such an opportunity. My family no doubt would be ecstatic at my progress in courting the prince and bringing the Ashford family one step closer to the top. But I didn't want that, I wanted to live my life, but then why does my heart beat so fast when I think of him and our date tomorrow.

I let a sincere smile find its way onto my face as I realized a fact that I knew already deep was true. I guess I do love... I stop myself as I hear the sound of footsteps passing by echo in the empty hall. I then get up, straighten my clothes, and walk out of the room with a smile rooted on my face as walked down the hallways. If anyone saw me they would see the student council president in her regular cheery mood, but the smile I had on was genuine, and the feelings in my heart were true.

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think, follow, favorite, and review if you want more.


	16. Doubt and Desire

AN: A minor OC featured in this chapter alongside Naoto Lt. John "Johnny" Ryder looks like Johnny Ridden from MSG U.C. verse. I've tweaked some details to fit this dimensional counterpart to fit the CG verse. He'll only appear in a few chapters surrounding Naoto's story.

Most pairings will remain as their cannon version, but this chapter does introduce a new pairing.

New divergences will start to appear in the story in the next few chapters, but things will be similar yet different to cannon due to the actions of some characters.

Edit: I reviewed and fixed the most of the glaring errors. I promise I will put forth better work moving forward while delivering a good story to you.

* * *

 _"Everyone sees what you appear to be, few experience what you really are."_

-Niccolò Machiavelli

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

Inside the Black Knights mobile headquarters, the original founding members of the Black Knights and I were reflecting after the operation that took place in and a few of the others were drinking. Celebrating our first real "successful" battle against Britannia but also, as a way to cope with knowing many on our side didn't come back from Narita. Being under age and not interested in getting drunk off cheap booze, I just kept reading the pilot manual for the Guren. While the others praised my efforts and abilities, I knew they were trying to cheer me up after I got my ass handed to me by Charlemagne. I knew that if I wanted to stand a chance against him or any of the other great Knightmare pilots of Britannia first, I had to understand my machine before I could think of beating theirs.

Looking to my right Zero was sitting beside me arms crossed, even with his signature helmet in place I could tell that he was deep in thought. I returned to my book trying to read through the more technical details, but it was difficult with a loudmouth like Tamaki sitting next to me.

"Come on Kallen loosen up a bit, that prince just got lucky you'll get him next time," Tamaki spoke with a bit of a slur to his speech. "Here I know what will take the edge off." Tamaki then proceeds to push a bottle of some unnamed liquor that smelled like rubbing alcohol.

"Not interested."

I didn't share Tamaki's false confidence or optimism as I tried to ignore the semi-inebriated loudmouth next to me.

"Tamaki, ease off the booze also don't try and get Kallen to drink," Oghi said causing Tamaki to shrink back into his seat.

No doubt Ohgi felt obligated to act like a big brother to me, his attempt at brotherly affection and support wasn't unwelcome it was just weird. Since my real brother is alive and well but he's fighting on the other side when everyone else thinks he's dead.

"Oh, Zero this just came for you," Ohgi said then handed a letter to Zero.

"Hmm, what's this?" Zero asked.

"A love letter," Oghi said.

"Oh, from you?" Zero quipped.

Someone found Zero's joke amusing, and he was laughing like a hyena next to me.

"HAHAHA! And they say you don't have a sense of humor! HAHAHA!" Tamaki said between breaths.

"You laugh too much," I said as I felt a headache coming on.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto they urgently request a meeting," Ohgi said picking up the conversation after Tamaki's outburst.

"Is this such a big deal?" Zero responded.

"A big deal, it's Kyoto!" I couldn't believe Zero would just brush off a letter to meet the infamous group responsible for funding resistance groups across Japan.

"If they approve of us and gain their support it may solve our financial crisis," Oghi said.

"Crisis, if you were following the budget I set for you we should have been fine, so what happened?" Asked Zero.

"Well you see," as Ohgi struggled to find the words to explain the Black Knights financial situation the culprit decided to speak up.

"Hey it's not my fault we're turning into a big organization here," Tamaki said. "That means new expenses you know!"

"Like fancy dinners for the new recruits so you can show off big spender," I said while looking toward Tamaki.

"Ah, you know about that," Tamaki said embarrassed to have been caught not that he had the gall to uses our funds in such a casual way.

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now." Zero said in response to Tamaki's admission of his failure to handle money.

"Hold it right there!" Tamaki said standing up. "I'm the one in charge of the cash that's my job!"

"If you want me to trust you then show me result instead of embezzling from our organization." Zero said causing Tamaki to flinch at his failure but he always was one who tried to get the last word in every conversation.

"Did you say trust a guy who hides his face from his partners?"

The whole room was tense after that, the frustration and stress of everything that had happened caused doubt to form in the minds of everyone here. I had my doubts as well but following Zero has gotten us farther than we ever dreamed of, and if we have a falling out now then my brother was right about this all being a pointless struggle. I can't let that happen, but I also can't tell the others about Naoto being alive. If they do they'll try and do something foolish like contacting him, and that could put everyone at risk, my family, the Black Knights, even Zero.

Standing up, I prepared to defend our leader Zero against our resident idiot Tamaki.

"It doesn't matter who Zero is, look at how far we've come; he had the skill to outwit Cornelia and cause massive losses on the Britannian's! That's why he's the leader of the Black Knights. Do you need to know more?"

Tamaki stayed silent but let everyone know he wasn't satisfied with how things are going.

Soon after that Zero went upstairs to his room and the others stepping outside to talk alone excluding me. I remained on the couch with the manual in my lap. Why has everything gotten so complicated?

Getting up, I found myself walking up towards the room where Zero disappears into from time to time in the brief moments that he's around. I was also curious about the identity of our masked leader, but I knew we needed him if we were going to continue to stand up to Britannia. Standing in front of the door to Zero's room I paused. Was I out of line before for defending him? Should I ask about what happened to that green haired girl who knows who he is? But even if I did know his identity as well, would it matter?

I knocked on the door deciding first to find out if I was still in Zero's good graces, unlike Tamaki.

"Who is it?" Zero asked from behind the door.

"It's me, um…I'm sorry if I was out of line back there," I said.

"Kallen, tell me do you want to know my identity as well?"

Zero's question caught me off guard, and I leaned against the door to thinking. Of course, I did, and I knew that other girl back at Narita did know his real identity but what then?

"No, sorry to bother you," I said as I walked away and back to my studying.

Besides, between the secrets I was already keeping from everyone I knew, and I wasn't sure if I could handle one more. Even if the others were having their doubts about Zero being our leader, I still needed something to believe in and like many others I chose to continue to believe in Zero.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

Walking out of the student council clubhouse I had a lot on my mind besides the frivolous paperwork regarding club budgets and field trips. With the upcoming meeting with Kyoto, my subordinates doubting my leadership, the ever present threat and obstacles I was facing in fighting Britannia and staying incognito as a student, but what had me worried about the most was, that Nunnally was worried sick about me.

It hurt to lie to her every day, but I knew I was doing all of this to change the world for her sake. Even after all the pain and suffering, she went through she still holds onto happiness, that's why I'll make the world a place where Nunnally can live happily and to do so I must destroy Britannia.

But to defeat an enemy as large as the Britannian empire, I needed to start my rebellion here in Area 11, and the next step is gaining Kyoto's power with or without their consent.

"So what is this favor you need?" C.C. asked.

Looking ahead, I could see her leaning against a tree facing away from me with her eyes closed. I wasn't bothered by her question or appearing on Campus since this part was empty. What did bother me is how she knew it was me who was coming.

"Yes, I got the idea from something you said earlier, no matter what Kyoto's intentions are I want their power."

C.C. didn't respond right away as she merely stared at the grass like she was in a trance.

"If it's at the very core of the reason your living then I'll try to help you," C.C. said in a monotone voice almost like an automatic response has been used countless times, and the words etched into her tongue.

I stepped forward near her to try and reinforce my need for her in this task.

"C.C. I need you."

C.C. turned her attention away from the grass at the foot of the tree and studied my features, which remained stoic during my appeal. After a minute, the green haired immortal's features softened.

"I understand, by the way, you forgot something," C.C. said holding up the opera ticket Shirley gave me.

I snatched the ticket away from her and stuffed it into my jacket pocket.

"I didn't forget; I didn't know when I was going to be back tonight. So I was planning to call her and cancel."

Shirley asking me out to go to the opera yesterday caught me off guard, and I was unable to turn her down after she all but shoved the ticket in my hand and ran off.

C.C. was about to say something but stopped as my phone's ringtone cut her off. Fishing out my phone I saw the number calling and realized it was Shirley's number, so I answered it ready to cancel my date with her.

"Hey, it's me, I've wanted to call you, you see," I said answering the phone.

"Um, listen, Lulu, I know I made a date with you but I think we should reschedule," Shirley said sounding a little distressed.

"Oh, why's that?" I asked.

"Its just that my family hasn't heard anything from my father or his workplace in Narita since the big battle, and my mom's really worried sick so I think it would be best if we reschedule is that ok?" Shirley said in a shaken disappointed tone.

"Yeah, that's fine, I hope everything is alright, I'll see you later then Shirley."

After saying goodbye, I hung up the phone, but part of me had an uneasy feeling. Shirley's father was at Narita could he have been caught up in the landslide. No, now's not the time for speculation he's just missing is all and besides the Britannian's evacuated the surrounding area before the battle.

"So, trouble in paradise lover boy?" C.C. teased.

"None of your business, but I did have a question for you?"

"Well, what is it?" C.C. asked.

"When I touched you back at Narita when you were stalling Char I saw things, what exactly happened back there?"

C.C. didn't react as her neutral mask was firmly in place, so I took that as an invitation to continue.

" I saw images from your past, your memories I think, but there was something else that stood out."

C.C.'s mask slipped a fraction of an inch as I saw a small frown appear on her lips but it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared.

"There was this place, a blank landscape with you standing in front of me, and beyond you was this figure covered by a mass of darkness and shadows, what was that?"

C.C. was silent staring at the ground, her posture was rigid, and her face taut revealing nothing.

"You should focus on the matters at hand instead of things you cannot hope to understand, it's best if you forget what happened back then," C.C. said quickly trying to dismiss what I saw which only made me more suspicious.

I was about to press C.C. for details, but I stopped myself when I saw new emotions creep across her face briefly. Fear and, uncertainty? Her eyes that usually were just passive apathetic gold had a hint of discomfort and doubt in them. Did she not know what had happened there either? Or was she hiding the truth from me?

"Ok but we'll discuss this later, this is what I need you to do."

I then proceeded to tell her what I needed her to do. But instead of thinking about how I was going to outmaneuver Kyoto I was wondering how what we saw at Narita would put C.C. on edge.

* * *

Narita Mountains

Naoto p.o.v.

Despite my heroics with helping Lt. Ryder to destroy the enemy position pinning the rest of our forces down during the battle, I still was still considered a rookie among the Knightmare pilots that made up Char's forces. And as such I along with my fellow Lieutenant were left behind to help out with the cleanup after the landslide wiped out most of the main Britannian army. Everyone else in the unit that accompanied Char had already left to go back to the settlement to relax while I was clearing debris, salvaging Knightmares, and uncovering dead bodies from the rubble. We had been working since before dawn and finally got off at around noon. I was sitting at the base of my repaired Sutherland, with my pilot suit unzipped hanging loosely at my waist sipping on a bottle of water during my lunch break as the sun baked both the ground and the bodies buried beneath the rubble.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked at the chaos in front of me. Men carried bodies to a large tent where they would put in body bags; technicians worked on Knightmares, but the sound that permeated the air was the wailing of the families seeing the corpses of their loved ones. I had seen a few bodies wearing a Black Knights uniform, but they threw them around without any respect or care. Rather they were tossed aside away from view before their trip to the incinerator or in some mass grave somewhere. I was relieved when I got a call from Kallen, saying she got home last night. Though, I still walked by the bodies and was relieved to know none of my old friends were among the dead.

"Hey rookie, your lunch is getting cold!"

The voice of an approaching blonde haired man carrying two sets of rations yelled out at me.

"I'm not that hungry." Digging up corpses for the better part of the morning did a number on my appetite, so I only had a few pieces of bread and an apple.

"Huh, so you don't mind if I have your dessert then."

I didn't have to say anything as Lt. John Ryder or Johnny as he liked to be called took my brownie shoving it into his mouth in one go.

"Sure help yourself I guess."

"Come on rookie, you should be glad to have a friend like me with you instead of some stranger."

"Why's that?" I asked

I wasn't sure why he was so friendly to me especially since I was given a cold shoulder by most of the other members of the Chimera Corps.

"Because I know what it is like being a rookie and an outsider trying to make it in the military."

I glanced over at my fellow pilot who had sat down against his own Knightmare's leg and was starting on his second and third helpings of food. Seriously where did he put it all?

"How so?"

I doubted that our situations were the same, but Ryder was the first person besides Char to show me some gratitude since I started fighting for Britannia.

"Well I wasn't always the ace pilot you see before you, I was born in Australia. You see, my Britannian mother ran away from home and married my father, nine months later I pop up and she decides that she had enough of the simple life. So she left my dad to take care of a newborn me while she ran back to her daddy or her father's money."

Ryder pauses as he shoves food into his mouth followed by a large swig of water.

"But if you were born in Australia why are you here in the Britannian Army?" I asked how my fellow pilot went from being an accident child to a soldier in a foreign army that hated foreigners.

"Patience my friend, I'm getting to that," Ryder said as he wiped away a bit of stray food from the corner of his mouth.

"While my bitch of a mother ran away back to her daddy, my father worked himself down to the bone to get me enough money to send me to a decent school. Sadly it was that same work ethic that led him to have a heart attack just after I turned eighteen. After that I decided it would be a good idea to find my mother, what a mistake that turned out to be."

"What happened?"

"Found out that she was from a pretty well to do family and got married to some old rich viscount. When I found out she left my dad to be a gold-digging trophy wife for some old wrinkled inbred bastard, you could say our reunion wasn't a happy one."

"What'd you do?" I found myself asking though I could tell where this was going.

"Confronted her at her home and nearly beat her new husband to death. Soon after, I found myself in jail facing possible execution for attempted murder of a noble."

Wow and I thought I was the only one with a sketchy past but if this the kind of people I was working with I was glad I was on their side.

"Thankfully my mother's father heard about her bastard kid and decided to help me out and got me out of prison, but in exchange, I had to join the army. I then bounced around from one conflict to another with the military till I took a Knightmare from an incompetent Knight and single-handedly destroyed an enemy stronghold. Again I faced a court marshal for my actions, but thankfully I caught the eye of our Commander, Prince Char, who just so happens was looking for pilots to fill out a new team he was starting. So yeah that's my story from bastard half-breed to ace-pilot extraordinaire, pretty inspiring right?"

I didn't know how to respond to the cheesy look Ryder was flashing me after telling his story.

"Well, I just wanted you to know as a fellow bastard half-breed I know what it's like trying to work your way up."

"Wait, you knew I'm not full Britannian?"

Ryder gave me a blank "are you serious" stare as he munched on a sandwich.

"Well duh, having your first name being Naoto is a big giveaway."

He was right there even if I had taken my father's last name I still was Naoto, no matter what my last name was.

"Ok, but why to tell me all this?"

Ryder put down his trays and looked up at the sky.

"I don't pretend to know what your life was before you joined up with us, but I just want you to know, if you give your heart and soul and fight for the people next to you, you'll always have a place in the Chimera Corps."

I hadn't expected something so profound from someone who was shoveling down food just minutes ago.

"The longer you stick with it, the more people will give you the time of day, so keep your chin up, you survived your first real battle that's a good start,"

Ryder said as he leaned back against his Gloucester.

It was a start, but it was a long way from where I wanted to go, and if I wished to live up to my words then I had to keep fighting.

"By the way, I meant to ask how did you get stuck with cleanup duty?"

"Hmm, oh I made the unfortunate mistake of trying to confess my undying love to a certain lovely lady."

"Who?" I more or less demanded to know wondering who had him sent doing this work while the other veterans were enjoying themselves some R&R.

"The lovely Alya Alstreim, of course," Ryder said.

I nearly fell over after hearing the name of his fatal attraction.

"How are you not dead?" I asked in shock that my new friend wasn't six feet under or in a full body cast.

"Well, this time, she only kicked me in the balls and sent me here for cleanup duty with you."

I was wondering if this guy either had balls of steel for shrugging off a kick from a lady like Alya. Or he was just insane for doing something so reckless like try and woo such a dangerous woman, hey wait a second.

"What do you mean this time?" I hesitantly asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Well, this was my fourth attempt at courting her. I had written a ballad, bought her flowers and chocolates, but again she rejects my love as she has eyes for another blonde gentleman. But at least, this time, I didn't end up in the hospital, so I think I've made some progress."

Was this the same guy who was just telling me his hard luck life story about how he got here? Now I find out he has a fatal attraction to Prince Char's own knight Alya Alstreim. I could vividly remember the beating she gave me when I had the privilege to spar with her, and I could only imagine what sort of pain Ryder endured at the hands at the small yet deadly knight.

"So why, so you keep confessing to her knowing you'll get rejected?"

All of a sudden Ryder leaped to his feet and put his left hand on his heart while his raising his right towards the sun.

"Ah, but I like all men must fight for something, and the purest form of motivation for a man is fighting for the love of a lovely woman. And I have taken it upon myself to fight for the affection of the beautiful Lady Alya Alstreim!"

"Are you sure about that, I'm pretty sure she's made it clear she doesn't like you."

And she has a better saner blonde haired prince to satisfy her every whim instead of a lovesick puppy like you.

"Aha, but there lies in the point of it all, and as long as I continue my tragic fight for her love, I will never perish in battle. So, as I struggle on the battlefield of love, I the hero Johnny Ryder, will never fall in battle!"

I had to resist looking around to see if anyone was watching my friend's crazy declaration.

"You see rookie as long as men such as us have women to fight for we will always have a reason to return and never lose ourselves on the battlefield."

Now that last part made some sense, the part about fighting for something, not the weird part about unrequited love.

"Lieutenant Stadtfeld?"

Breaking my blank stare with my down to earth but hopeless romantic of a friend I recognize my savior was a familiar face.

"Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi right, what are you still doing here I thought you were with the special corps?"

Suzaku flinched at the question, "yeah I'm helping out with the excavation efforts, and I guess you could say I got volunteered to be here thanks to my rushing off to join the battle."

"So you're getting punished like the rest of us here eh kid, I'm Lt. John Ryder but my friends call me Johnny, it's nice to meet the pilot of the Lancelot." Johnny introduced and shook hands with a surprised Suzaku.

"Thanks, but how do you know?"Suzaku asked.

"How do I know about you being the pilot, well you hear some things when you've been in this business. Also, your pilot suit matches the color scheme of your Knightmare so I guessed."

We all let out an awkward chuckle at Ryder's deductive skills or lack there of since even I as well as much of the other Knightmare pilots in the Corps knew about the Lancelot and its elusive pilot.

"So you on break from digging up corpses too huh?" Ryder said as he readjusted his pilot suit.

Suzaku flinched at Ryder's bluntness regarding what we were doing out here.

"Yeah, but it's just not right how they died, I mean how can the Black Knights talk of justice when they use these kinds of methods. Sacrificing all these lives for nothing but petty ambition." Suzaku said as he was crushing a water bottle in his right hand.

I could agree that the losses were high, but I couldn't call the Black Knights desire to free Japan from Britannia petty.

"Listen, kid, I'm going to give some advice that will help you if you're going to continue piloting that fancy Knightmare of yours," Ryder said.

I looked to see Ryder leaning forward entirely serious.

"On the battlefield, there is no justice, justice is just a pretty word used by the victor to justify their actions. If we win the enemy is wrong if we lose then they are right, and we are wrong. That's how it is and how history has always been."

"But this is just wrong, you can't tell me that the Black Knights think this is the right thing to do!" Suzaku yelled back not willing to give up.

"I'm not excusing them for this horrific act kid because it was sure as hell wasn't for any just cause. But remember, even if the Black Knights caused a landslide that caused us significant losses it is still just one tragedy compared to the hundreds if not thousands our side has caused to our enemies over the years."

Suzaku looked a bit deflated after hearing that as he never thought of it the other way before.

"Try to remember, that even if you have the law or justice on your side, it's always the winner who decides the laws and the nature of justice to suit themselves."

Ryder finished with a somber tone to his philosophical advice while Suzaku looked like he was mulling over Ryder's advice and I found myself looking back on my action as a resistance fighter and soldier.

I have killed people as a resistance fighter, and it didn't bother me as much as it should. I always believed that what I was doing before was for the greater good but now having seen the other side and getting to know them. I now realize that things aren't so black and white after all. There is good and evil on both sides, with everyone fighting for what they believe in. For me, I guess my motives haven't changed after all these years. I'm still fighting for my family and for a better future, except now I'm just wearing a different uniform. But while I was starting to connect with my new comrades, well with Ryder. I still miss my old friends and the fun we used to have together. I wish I could meet someone who could remind me what it's like to live a normal happy life again.

"Suzaku there you are, Lloyd and I were looking all over for you-AHH!"

A purple haired woman in an engineer's uniform who seemed familiar to me was jogging over to us tripped, lucky for me I was there to soften her fall.

"Ugh, are you all right?" I asked women on top of me.

"Yes, are you?" The women asked.

"Yeah I'm…" I was at a loss for words as I stared into a pair of beautiful pale blue eyes looking at me with concern, "fine."

The woman who had fallen on top of me was stunning. Her hair smelled of lavender, her skin which brushed against my own was soft but firm, and though she wore a professional but modest outfit, it did little to hide her figure and generous bust if the feeling of her chest laying on top of my own was anything to go by.

"Same…here." The purple haired beauty said before she realized her position again and began to blush up a storm.

She then got up and started dusting herself off as I stood up as well also trying to fight off the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Sorry about that, I just was looking for Suzaku all over, I apologize for tripping and falling on you." The purple haired woman said.

"It's alright, no harm done, I'm Naoto Stadtfeld we met before haven't we? At Lake Kawaguchi?" I asked.

"OH! You were with Prince Charlemagne right, I'm sorry for not recognizing you Lieutenant Stadtfeld, I'm Cécile Croomy."

"Its fine we only met briefly, so it's alright, but please call me Naoto I'm not one for formality."

Cécile let out a breath she must have been holding, as I didn't make a big fuss over what happened. "Ok, but in return, please call me Cécile?" Cécile said with a small yet sincere smile as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Ms. Cécile, what did you need me for?" Suzaku asked breaking both Cécile and myself out of our awkward reintroduction.

"Oh right, Lloyd wanted you to come back to the Lancelot to pack up since were leaving early," Cécile said breaking off our awkward staring contest.

"But can we still help out with the recovery efforts?" Suzaku asked pleading his case for doing more work for some reason.

Cécile just shook her head, "No I'm sorry, but Lloyd says he has orders from Prince Charlemagne to return to the settlement to finish a project he was working on for him."

Could that be the project that Char mentioned back at Lake Kawaguchi?

"Alright then I'll head back now, Lt. Stadtfelt, Lt. Ryder," Suzaku said as he saluted to Ryder and me before leaving to go back to the Lancelot.

"I have to go now, but was nice seeing meeting you again Naoto," Cécile said brushing a few strands of her back.

"Likewise, maybe we'll run into each other again some time Cécile."

Cecille blinked for a moment before smiling again. "I think I would like that, I hope we see meet again Naoto."

She then turned to leave while I watched as she walked away. I caught her to turn back halfway to snatch a glance back at me, but when she saw me doing the same Cécile quickly turned back around and sped up trying to catch up with Suzaku.

I looked away at the same time, but I wished I hadn't because I traded my view of the beautiful Cecile Croomy for one of a smirking Ryder.

"What?" I asked as I fought to get over my previous embarrassment.

"Oh nothing, I think you just found your fair maiden to fight for that's all," Ryder said resting his hands behind his head leaning back against his Gloucester's leg.

I didn't deny that Cecile was easy on the eyes. And even though I didn't notice her the first I met her since I was trying to be careful around Char and was worried about protecting my friends and family. But right now I can't get the image her beautiful smile out of my head.

"It seems you're a natural. However, you still got a long way to go, but don't worry Naoto I'll be your wingman and comrade on the battlefield of love, and we'll continue to fight till we find love or till our last breaths," Ryder added.

I tried to brush off Ryder's theatrics, but his words still echoed in my mind as I still had thoughts of Cecille Croomy and that smile of hers.

"Wait! What happened to you calling me a rookie?" I said after realizing Ryder had called me by my name instead of the unwanted nickname.

"Well, you are still a rookie in regards to fighting in a Knightmare but on the Battlefield of love you were above average," Ryder said with a smirk on his face.

"Above average?" I asked wondering what standards he uses to judge me since I thought I did pretty well.

"You smooth talked a beautiful woman, yes, but you forgot to get her number."

Feeling a haze of sadness and disappointment overcome me. I looked to Ryder for advice; he just pointed in the direction where Cécile walked off to telling me to go after her.

"Thanks, Johnny!"

Leaving my chuckling comrade behind I sped off through the camp looking for the attractive purple haired scientist to exchange numbers with.

* * *

Viceroy Palace

Rooftop gardens

Char p.o.v.

There was a sense of peace and serenity that one could only find in nature. Perhaps that's why my late brother Clovis spent so much on a rooftop guardian to bring that tranquility here. Or he just remade a lookalike of the Ares villa garden on the roof of the palace since he was hated and unable to see any nature sites in Japan himself. But despite Clovis's intentions making the place, I found the gardens to be a nice escape from the paperwork and politics. The early afternoon sun peaked through the clouds illuminating patches of the large rooftop garden while I sat in the shade of a tree casually reading as the sound of the wind rushed through the leaves and grasses all around me. That peace and quiet faded away thanks to the echoing sound of a helicopter coming closer to land. Looking up from my book I spot my private helicopter approaching in the distance. Putting my bookmark in its place, I got up and went to meet the new arrivals.

Walking towards a large open space, I waited underneath a white stone pavilion for the helicopter to descend into a large open field. As the helicopter landed, I could see a familiar head of blonde hair in the window waving at me. I waved back and started to walk down to meet my date for this afternoon. When the helicopter had finally powered down the door opened up, and one Milly Ashford stepped out wearing a white sundress and large white hat with a blue ribbon wrapped around it. All in all, she looked gorgeous as usual while I was sporting a casual look compared to my usual attire wearing just a red button up dress shirt with a black tie and matching pants.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said this place was beautiful, it looks just like the old gardens at Ares's villa," Milly said as she walked over to me.

"Did you have to send a private helicopter to just to fetch me, are you that afraid of being spotted with a schoolgirl all alone. Oh no, Char, am I your dirty little secret?" Milly asked feigning shock and hurt.

While I did want to keep my relationship with Milly on the down low, it was more for her safety, and my peace of mind knowing that she wouldn't be targeted due to her relationship with me.

"It's nice to see you to Milly, but I would have thought you to have been wearing something a bit more formal," I said as I gave her a brief welcoming hug.

"Well you're quite a fancy dresser yourself, do you have a set of clothes that doesn't include the color red?" Milly asked playfully after returning the hug.

"Why yes, there's the blue outfit for parties, and the black one for funerals," I responded with a smirk of my own.

"Touché, but aren't you worried about someone stumbling across you and your mistress up here all alone on the roof?" Milly said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

Unfazed by her outrageous typical comment I knew she meant to ask if this place is private.

"So you're my mistress now, I thought this was our first date?"

"Details handsome, but you never know what could happen with two young attractive people are all alone together."

Oh, she is good. But as much as I would play the innuendo game with Milly, I had a limited amount of time available, and I planned to make the most of it.

"I already took the liberty of reserving the gardens for our little rendezvous, everyone who would dare and interrupt my personal reading time is out right now, so we have the entire roof to ourselves."

"This book right here?"

Wait, how did she get that? Checking my pockets, I found them empty courtesy of the thief in front of me.

Sure enough, Milly was holding my book reading the back cover.

"I never took you for the kind to have the time to study philosophy," Milly said before she handed me back my book.

"I've always been an avid reader and a student of the past, but I never took you for a pickpocket Milly."

Milly shrugged off my accusing glare.

"I lifted it off of you when we hugged earlier since I was curious to what you had on you; I thought maybe you'd have a gun on you but Machiavelli's The Prince. Should I be worrying about you thinking about things other than our time together, like your plans for world domination?"

Milly was a smart and savvy individual; she would no doubt pick apart any lie so it would be best for me to shift this conversation to something more pleasant than talking about my mental state. Not just for the sake of the date but to save me the trouble of worrying her about my real intentions.

"I thought it would be a good read since I am a prince you know."

Milly didn't look satisfied with my answer but didn't press the issue.

"Now milady may I escort you to our picnic location where a beautiful spread awaits us," I proclaimed in a formal manner even bowing in dramatic fashion.

"Hehe, well my prince it would be an honor to accompany you this beautiful afternoon," Milly said playing along as she curtsied.

I extended my arm to Milly, she just took it, slipped her hand into my own, and started to drag me around the gardens towards a picnic. Huh, well she always was one to take the lead and charge right into things.

* * *

Mount Fuji

Sakuradite mines

Lelouch p.o.v.

Infiltrating the Fuji mines and Kyoto's secret meeting place was surprisingly easy. With my geass, I was able to discover what they had planned and outmaneuver all of Kyoto's archaic security measures. Now I sat in a borrowed Burai in the shadows of a large room above the Fuji mines. Sitting behind a screen was the representative of Kyoto Taizo Kirihara. After finding out who Kyoto sent to meet with Zero, I knew I wouldn't have to use my geass on them to gain their support. I briefly knew Kirihara from my time at the Kururugi shrine before the war and knew he was a man I could trust with Zero's identity. Now all that was left to do was to wait for C.C. and the others to arrive and show the old man that I was serious about destroying Britannia.

After twenty minutes I saw C.C. disguised as Zero and the others appear and gaze out the window overlooking the mountain. It was a stroke of good luck that C.C. looked so much like me in the Zero disguise although, that may be because of my lack of physique than her ability to being a master of disguise. When the window to outside world darkened and the lights came on I listened in to their conversation while I continued to wait in the shadows.

"It's repulsive," Kirihara said gaining the attention of all those present. "Mt. Fuji, once a sacred mountain known for its clear water and quiet beauty now is bent to the empire's will, a place of gross violation, a reflection of what Japan has become, it pains me so."

"I apologize for hiding my face, but Zero your face is hidden as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this to trust you I must know who you are. Therefore, you will show me your face."

On command, I along with the other Burai's moved forward to add weight to his intimidation of the Black Knights. The others tensed seeing four heavily armed Knightmares appear, but C.C. didn't break character, as she had no fear of death what with being immortal.

"Please wait," Kallen said stepping in front of C.C. "Zero has given us power and victory that should-"

"Silence!" Kirihara said. "Now, which one of you is Ohgi?"

"That would be me," Oghi said stepping forward.

"You will remove Zero's mask," Kirihara said.

What came next didn't surprise me as I saw Ohgi walk over to C.C.

"Ohgi?" Kallen looked betrayed as Ohgi began to do as he was told.

"I'm sorry Zero, but we need to have a reason to put our faith in you too, so help us put our trust in you."

Despite his apologetic words, I couldn't help but feel betrayed by Ohgi. Just a little intimidation and adversity he immediately turns on his commander, even knowing he would have been dead long ago if it weren't for me. Though, seeing their surprise at seeing C.C.'s face behind the mask instead almost made up for his expected betrayal.

"A woman!" Tamaki said taken aback.

"It can't be!" Ohgi said holding the Zero mask in hands still.

"It's not this isn't Zero I saw her before, she was with Zero at Narita," Kallen said revealing that C.C. wasn't Zero.

"You there, girl, is this true?" Kirihara asked C.C.

"It is," C.C. answered calmly.

"So then you are not Japanese?"Kirihara asked.

C.C. smirked and decided that now was best to spring the trap.

"Indeed clan chief of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara."

The security beside Kirihara was immediately taken off guard and ordered the Black Knights to be killed. Now was the time to make my move.

Launching my Slash Harkens at the two Knightmares across from me I hit both of their guns out of their hands. Then after disarming the last Knightmare beside me, I moved in front of Kirihara with my Knightmare's weapon trained directly on him ready to turn him into mincemeat if things go south.

From my Knightmare, I spoke through the speaker while my hatch was opening.

"Your soft and your methods of thinking are outdated," I said as I emerged from my Burai in my disguise. "Which is why you will never win!" I said while brandishing a remote to fire remotely to dissuade his guards from doing anything rash.

Stepping down from the Burai I approached the leader of Kyoto.

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara industries which has a monopoly on Sakuradite mining, formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime, however, when Japan fell you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers, commonly known as Kirihara, the traitor. In reality, you are one of the leaders of the six houses of Kyoto, who support resistance groups all throughout Japan, a double agent how cliché."

Kirihara's guards who were still on edge tried to silence my impertinence, but Kirihara waved them off as cooler heads prevailed.

"Its as you guessed, I am not Japanese!"

The members of the Back Knights behind me gasped and were taken aback by my revelation, but Kirihara kept his emotions in check and pushed for more.

"If you are not Japanese then why do you fight for Japan? What is it that you want?" He asked on edge while gripping his staff.

"The destruction of Britannia."

"And so do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?"

"I can because I must, I have reasons that compel me inexorably. I'm glad that you're the one I'm dealing with." I then lifted my mask off showing the old man a face he hadn't seen in eight years.

Shock and disbelief ran across Kirihara, "is it you?"

"Yes, it's been a long time Lord Kirihara."

"So were you planning on taking the messenger hostage if I didn't come here then?" Kirihara asked skimming over our reunion and the trip down memory lane.

His formal greeting must be because I still had an anti-knightmare rifle pointing at him.

"Not at all I just came to ask for your help that's all I'm seeking from you."

I didn't need to tell him that if it were someone I didn't know and they tried the same thing I would have used other methods of persuasion.

"So the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed, HaHaHa…" Kirihara said before breaking into laughter.

I felt a confident smirk come over my face as I knew the Black Knights would have Kyoto's support.

"Ohgi!" Kirihara called out.

"Yes, sir," Ohgi answered.

"This man is a true mortal enemy of Britannia, his face must remain hidden for vital reasons, I urge you to follow Zero, and I guarantee that if you do we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support," Kirihara said.

"We thank you," Ohgi answered confidence now that if Kyoto approved of me, then that was good for him.

"I'm grateful Lord Kirihara," I said while turning to put my mask back on and to leave.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?" Kirihara asked me poking head out.

"Indeed, if that is my destiny."

However, this is just the next step in a much larger goal; Narita taught me that to defeat Britannia I must divide and conquer their forces if I was to stand any chance against them, and that starts with isolating defeating my siblings. I underestimated the both of them on two separate occasions, and it cost me dearly. But if I can get either one of them alone I will be one step closer to the truth, destroying Britannia, and taking my revenge against my father.

* * *

Milly p.o.v

After getting an impromptu tour of the gardens, Char led me to where our picnic was underneath a tree with a red and white checked blanket spread out in the shade. There was a fancy spread of food all laid out with care. Everything from imported meats and cheeses, fresh fruit, fancy desserts, even an expensive bottle of red wine. I took my time sampling the various dishes which all were delicious while Char poured two glasses of wine. I wasn't much of a drinker but when Char offered me a drink, who was I to refuse. As I took a sip of the red liquid, I was overcome by its rich and complex flavor. I hadn't had many fine wines before, but I could say that this was the best I ever tasted in my life. So I sat and talked with Char for a while sitting there under the shade of a tree in the afternoon sun enjoying good food, wine, and the company of a good friend.

Time seemed to fly by as he took turns telling each other stories, reminiscing of past pranks, and having a contest to decide who was the best at catching grapes with their mouths. Safe to say I won by a landslide catching every grape while Char struggled to catch them, as he was keener on dodging the grapes than catching them. But as the sun began to dip in the sky and the laughs died down we each settled next to each other watching the horizon as the sun's golden glow illumined the garden around us.

"Thanks for inviting me here I needed a day to relax and get away from everything," I said while leaning my head against the shoulder of my fellow blonde.

"I didn't know that being student council president was so exhausting?" Char teased.

"Hey, who do you think is the one who has to organize all the clubs and activities on campus, cause it sure as hell isn't my grandfather that's for sure!"

"You do know that I run a company, an army, multiple charities, and have various holdings in several other projects and investments, so don't go crying to me that you have it rough," Char said more lamenting at his workload than trying to demean my own.

"Yeah but you have a ton more underlings to push all your work on, and I only have six peons to do all my work for me!"

Char didn't respond to that as I was right on that front, but I also knew comparing the student councils affairs to Char's duties was a little demeaning to his work.

And yet even if he was so busy and important he freed up an entire afternoon with no interruptions to just sit and talk with me. Even if we argued sometimes, we both still respected and cared for one another.

"Besides the fact we are both terrible slackers, it is nice to get away from everything just relax, right Milly?" Char said with a sweet tone and soft smile directed at me.

I quickly turned away desperate not to let him see my burning blush, or I wouldn't hear the end of it. But the harder I tried to fight off my rising heartbeat and feeling of warmth flooding through my body the more it took root. Come on Milly get yourself back together girl, you're not going to turn into a lovesick schoolgirl that's Shirley's job.

"Y-yeah same here, but I got to ask why me?"

"Huh, what do you mean why you Milly?" Char asked looking at me confused.

Getting up, I started to pace in front of Char, who just sat there watching me. Gosh, he must think I'm going mad.

"You know, out of every girl in the world why to choose me to ask out on a date, send a private helicopter to pick them up, fly them to the private royal rooftop gardens of the viceroy palace, and have a picnic?"

"Hehe, I think you know the answer to that question Milly," Char said as he got up and brushed the grass off his clothes. "Its because I like you."

There he said it. He likes me. Even though we joked, flirted, even kissed, but hearing him say it out loud now affected me more than I realized.

"Eh?"

Unfortunately, my brain was having trouble processing anything at the moment.

"Hey, Milly are you ok?" Char asked.

All I could do was nod my head while I was still out of it. Then my senses came back to me, and I did the most logical thing I could think of.

'Smack'

I slapped Char across the face.

"OW! Geez Milly what gives?" Char asked rubbing his red left cheek.

"That was the best you could come up with to end the date, I mean you had all this time on your hands, and that's how you profess your feelings?" I asked crossing my arms and giving him the best glare I could muster.

"But I thought you enjoyed everything?" Char asked me as to where he went wrong.

"True you did everything right so far, so I'll give you a seven out of ten."

"A seven, but why?!" Char said looking hurt.

"Well for starters you didn't have flowers or a gift to give me when I got off the helicopter." Char stepped back as if struck by my barbed comment. "Then you get a girl's hopes up then say something as dumb as because I like you, I mean if you didn't like me then why did you ask me out." Char gripped his chest a bit and fell to a knee. "And finally, you weren't honest about your feelings about me, how do you know you ask. Well, I'm the one person who can tell when you are lying." Char collapsed in front of me, now on his hands and knees with his head hanging in defeat before me. And was he crying?

Seeing the infamous fourth prince of the empire on his knees defeated and crying in front of me wasn't that empowering, in fact, I felt sorry for him.

"But I do know what you can do to save this date."

"Uh-huh?" Char responded and inched his head up revealing red, watery eyes and quivering lips.

Jeez, it's not like I kicked a puppy or drowned a bag full of kittens, ok so I nitpicked a little since I was disappointed by Char's I like you comment so why do I feel so sorry for being honest.

Kneeling down, I came eye to eye with Char and held his face in my hands.

"You can stop being an idiot and be honest with me instead of pretending everything is all right just for my sake," I said with a small understanding smile.

As if a switch was flipped the tears stopped and Char's blank face morphed into a forlorn look as he reached up to touch and hold my hands. He didn't speak right away but was content with looking at our hands as his thumbs made circles on the backs of mine. I just waited patiently watching the man who switched his mask in an instant.

"You're right about that I haven't been entirely honest with you Milly, but not out of a desire to hide the truth from you rather protect you from it," Char said not looking up.

I kept quiet knowing that he still had more to say.

"Its just…with all that has happened I find myself doubting if I can do this, be the great leader people want me to be, and the further I go towards being that person the more I feel afraid," Char said as he raised his eyes to meet my own.

His usual piercing blue eyes seemed dull and held none of his previous bravado or confidence. They showed the wear on his soul, which has no doubt seen and bared witness to acts and deeds that I never wanted to think about.

"I'm afraid that if I go to far or rise too quickly, I may lose myself, or I'll lose the people close to me," Char said looking down again.

"Is that why you told me you were worried about my safety yesterday?"

I got a stern nod for an answer and nothing more, as Char was being tight lipped.

"I see…" I didn't know what to say to Char since he feels like the weight of the world bearing down on him every day, how can I relate to him?

"Milly please understand when I say this, but I can't tell you everything for your good, but I promise I'll try and take care of you," Char said.

"You are an idiot aren't you?"

"Huh?" Char looked at me surprised by my comment.

"You always care more about others than you do for yourself, sometimes it's ok to be a little selfish you know, the world doesn't need you to save it, and you don't owe the world anything."

Char looked stunned at my words as if he never thought of not trying to change the world. He then got up off the ground and lifted me to my feet as well.

"I'll keep that in mind, but I won't promise anything, besides if I didn't save the world, then I wouldn't be your knight in shining armor would I?" Char said as he was back to his usual self.

"As long as it's you I'll cheer you on and support you no matter what happens," I said smiling again before jumping up into Char's arms for a kiss.

Our lips smashed together, and though it didn't last long, I couldn't imagine me kissing anyone else in the whole world.

Our moment was broken up by a loud buzzing coming from Char, reaching around in his pockets he fished out a phone and looked at the number.

"Sorry but I have to take this," He said while lowering me down to the ground from cloud nine and walked off a short distance away.

Looking at the sunset, I could see the last golden rays of light as the sky had a pink hue as the stars began to come out dotting the sky. I didn't know why but I never looked up into the sky to admire the stars very often. I usually was stuck in my own little world to appreciate the world around me. But the sight of countless stars appearing above me made my problems feel so small and insignificant compared to the ones facing the real world. And even though darkness surrounds them, together they light up the night and shine above us. Much like life here on earth, although there is darkness all around us, people still have each other. People are the stars in each others lives, helping to guide each other's hopes and dreams into the future of possibility.

"I apologize for that, but Alya had some significant news to share with me," Char said as he was walking back.

"So you were talking with your other woman while on the date with another, for shame Char I thought you were a gentleman?"

"What are you talking about Alya and me we're just-"

"Friends, please you two have been much more than friends for a long time."

"How do you know that?" Char asked off put by my insinuations.

"That's easy Alya told me, we're pen pals, didn't you know?"

Char looked like a gaping fish with his mouth open so wide, horrified at the fact that I was in private communication with his personal knight Alya, and no doubt was wondering how much I knew about him and Alya's lives. While Alya's letters were few and far between, they made up for their frequency with plenty of juicy details.

"Oh don't be so surprised, in fact, it was Alya who suggested keeping in touch. She also gave me her blessing to our relationship and that she is open to sharing. So I hope you take care of both of us," I said, but when I looked at Char, I found him face down on the ground mumbling incoherently.

I sighed and knelt down again to pick Char off the ground as he was trying to get over the shock of Alya open to sharing him with me. Even if being with Char required secrecy and was sometimes exhausting, I couldn't imagine my life without him. That's why even if darkness surrounds him I'll support him and continue to be a guiding light in his life.

* * *

Special Corps Headquarters

Suzaku p.o.v.

The journey back from Narita was a quiet one for me. I sat in Lancelot's transport thinking back on what had happened at Narita and what I heard from Lieutenant Ryder. The devastating landslide, the battle, all that death what did it accomplish? Nothing I guess, it was just another battle in this meaningless war. I wanted to believe that what I was doing was right. That working through the system I can atone for my sins and make my country a better place than what it is. But the more I struggle to move up the more I hear the same thing, it all comes down to power something that I am sorely lacking.

Sure I technically have the Lancelot even if I'm just its pilot I thought that with it, I could make an impact and save people. But no matter how hard I try to save people, death still follows me. I can't escape or change the fact that the Lancelot is a weapon, and I'm a soldier, but now I realize that right now I'm just a cog in the machine.

If what Lieutenant Ryder said is true then it's not justice or law that will change things since those are all made by Britannians. It all comes down to power. But I don't have a clue where to start to get enough influence to change the mind's of people especially those who profit off the suffering of the Japanese.

Despite the very significant obstacle in my path, I knew that it wasn't yet hopeless. People were fighting for good in the world, people like Char, who has the power to help people and change things. And there was also Euphie, I haven't known her that long or seen her lately, but she was a kind and understanding person who seemed to care about what I think as well. If I can get their support then maybe I can be one step closer to redeeming myself and saving my country from the Black Knights who will only lead it back to war and ruin.

But still there was something about Char that seemed to bother me. He appears to have his agenda besides helping the people, and I feel that he using the situation in Japan as a means to advance his agenda. But what could I do even if his motives turn out to be less than pure he still is helping the people so he can't be that bad of a guy right?

After getting back, I saw that there was a flurry of activity in the hangar. I looked around for Lloyd to ask what was going on, but it seemed that both he and Cecile both disappeared from view. The technicians were all working on a Knightmare, but that Knightmare wasn't the Lancelot. No, the Lancelot was in its normal storage space, it was the new Knightmare next to it that was getting all the attention. It was the same height as the Lancelot and had a sheet covering most of the body preventing anyone from seeing any of the details of the machine.

"Char I really must thank you again, without your financial support I doubt we would have been able to finish this project," Lloyd said from behind me.

Turning towards the noise, I saw Lloyd and Cecile leading Char and his usual entourage into the hangar.

"Nonsense, giving you the resources to complete your work is the least I can do, besides we both only settle for the very best so giving you the funds and sakuradite to finish it," Char said glancing up towards the Knightmare hidden from view waiting to be revealed.

"Your highness!" I said as I stood at attention and saluted to Char upon seeing him approach.

"At ease Suzaku I'm not here as your superior, rather I'm here as a collaborator," Char said nodding to me.

Collaborator? Does that mean Char ordered and funded the creation of this Knightmare?

"So this is it?" Char asked looking up to the Knightmare.

"Yes, and may I present to you," the cloth covering the Knightmare fell on cue revealing a Knightmare that looked almost identical the Lancelot, "the Lancelot Club."

The Lancelot club looked just like the Lancelot except that it is colored blue and white instead of gold and white, as well as it having a horn/crest on the front of its head instead of the back. But overall its was an exact reflection of its predecessor next to it.

"Impressive," Char said looking on that the machine.

I agreed with his thoughts as well the Lancelot Club did look as impressive as the Lancelot and was no doubt just as powerful.

"Yes, it is indeed thanks to your support and the combat data from Kururugi we were able to create a sister unit for the Lancelot that has the same specs as the original. Though good luck finding a pilot able to control it, you would need someone as good as Suzaku to get even the thing to move." Lloyd said as he was admiring his handiwork.

Even though Lloyd said not anyone can pilot the second Lancelot Char didn't look concerned, was he planning on piloting the new Knightmare, but I thought he still had Tallgeese.

"I think I have the perfect candidate in mind, so what do you think Rai?" Char said looking back towards someone in the back of his group.

To my surprise, a silver-haired teenager who looked about my age stepped forward and gazed up at the machine.

"You weren't kidding that you said it would be impressive, I would have test it out first, but I think I can handle it." The person named Rai said gazing up at the machine.

"Ah, Suzaku allow me to introduce you to a recruit of mine, this is Ensign Rai Hodges," Char said pointing to Rai.

Rai then shifted his gaze off of the Knightmare and looked at me before walking up to me before offering a hand.

"Suzaku Kururugi I've heard a lot about you I look forward to fighting alongside you," Rai said in a crisp professional tone.

"Yeah I look forward to working together to," I said while I shook Rai's hand.

I had so many questions going through my head surrounding this strange new guy Rai and this new Lancelot unit. Why was the Lancelot Club it built? Who is this guy? And why wasn't I told anything about either of them?

"Well it seems you have everything in order then, Cecille why don't you have young Rai here go through the simulations to see if he has the potential like Char says," Lloyd said to Cecile who nodded and left with Rai to go to the simulators.

"Do you have doubts on my judge of skill when it comes to combat ability, Lloyd?" Char asked.

"No, if you think he's good enough to pilot the Lancelot Club, then I'm just wondering how good is he to let him have a custom seventh generation Knightmare?" Lloyd said looking at Char, who just grinned.

"Let's just say I think you'll find Rai to be the perfect fit, and who knows he may surprise you," Char said cryptically

Char then turned to leave after seeing his investment has been put to good use.

"I'll see you around Lloyd, oh and Suzaku?" Char said as I directed my attention to him.

"I hope you can help show Rai around, I'm sure the two of you will be fast friends," Char said before leaving out the way he came.

Though his words did little to settle the swirling questions I had inside me.

"Curious isn't it?" Lloyd asked me.

"What is?"

"That the prince would have a pilot on hand just when a new prototype is ready for testing, one could almost think that the prince planned the whole thing," Lloyd said watching the prince and his people leave.

First, there was the thing with his people and Euphie, how he charged in and saved the day at Narita, now ordering a new Knightmare for this unknown pilot Rai, not to mention his attempts at recruiting me. All this felt like something bigger was going on, but I just don't know what.

"Oh well we just have to wait and see if this new guy is any good, but if he has Char's endorsement then he may even give you a run for your money Suzaku," Lloyd said before turning to go and work on the Lancelot.

I stood in the middle of the hangar still wondering about the enigmatic Prince and what is he really after?

* * *

Shirley p.o.v.

Sitting at home in the living room I was waiting. Waiting to get any news about my father who disappeared from his workplace in Narita that was destroyed due to the landslide caused by the Black Knights.

My mother was worried sick about him and hasn't left her room as she prayed non-stop for my him to come home safe, I even had to cancel my date with Lulu just to keep an eye on her. But that seemed to be a small concern for me right now after learning that my father disappeared, and I didn't have the same faith as my mother did so I was starting to fear the worst.

'Ring, Ring'

Hearing the doorbell, I scrambled to get up hoping it was news about my father and that he was safe and sound ready to come home.

"I got it!" I said while going to answer the door.

Opening the door, I wasn't treated to the smiling face of my father but one of a stern and serious dark skinned woman.

"Uh, hello can I help you?" I asked the stranger on my doorstep.

"Are you Shirley Fennette?" The woman asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" I asked her.

"My name is Villetta Nu, Britannian Military, I was hoping you could help me in an investigation."

"Is this about my father, have you found him yet?"

"No I'm sorry, but I don't know anything new regarding your father's disappearance, my investigation is into possible terrorist involvement at your school Ashford Academy." Ms. Villetta said

What terrorists at Ashford? Does she mean the Black Knights?

"What do you mean there can't be terrorists at Ashford!" I said not wanting to believe that terrorists were operating out of my school.

Ms. Villetta didn't look affected by my outburst. Instead, she brought out a file and took out a photo and handed it to me.

"I believe one of your classmates has been in contact with the Black Knights possibly even Zero, I think you're familiar with my primary suspect." Ms. Villetta said.

No.

No, it can't be.

It can't be true.

It just can't be him.

The picture she handed to me was Lulu's class picture.

How can he be connected to the Black Knights, he can't be involved with terrorists...can he?

* * *

AN: Rai recovered thanks to his enhancements and the work is done on him by the research team. Also, Rai's knightmare is the Lancelot Club, which is a carbon copy of the Lancelot with slight aesthetic differences and thanks to Char it now has the same specs as the Lancelot does, but its loadout and weapons are still the same. Rai's story will be an adapted version of the Britannian military route since he starts in the military under Char working in conjunction with the Special Corps, and he may go to Ashford in the future but not without a purpose behind it.

I may have a poll for Rai's pairing, so leave your suggestion in a review.

Naoto/Cecile pairing, love it or hate it that's what it is going to be.

Hope you liked it and remember to favorite, follow, and review to share your thoughts.


	17. Second Thoughts and Bloody Affirmations

AN: Thank you all for all of the support and constructive criticism, it helps to hear the readers thoughts and get that feedback from reviews.

Some details to know:

-Rai may seem to be a little more serious and hardened since he has had to face facts both about his past as well as his geass. So his character will be a reflection of his new purpose/situation and Char's influence on him. Will he go to Ashford in the future maybe, but if he does it will be with a purpose. For his pairing, I'm going to go with the one that fits best with the story.

-Char's love life will be a complicated one so don't expect things to be so simple or easy for him.

-Nonette may make an appearance in the not to distant future.

* * *

 _"Melancholy and sadness are the start of doubt... doubt is the beginning of despair; despair is the cruel beginning of the differing degrees of wickedness."_

-Comte de Lautreamount

* * *

Char p.o.v.

For the most part, I enjoyed the simple things in life. Good food, good company, and having a good time were all it took to keep me happy. And meals with friends was one such experience that I enjoyed the most.

But today wasn't one of those times, no today's dinner was not a social one but something I dreaded. Sitting in an expensive restaurant that was all but deserted I cut into my perfectly cooked steak. But despite its tender and juicy taste, I wasn't hungry. My attention wasn't just on the food it instead was also focused on my dinner partner sitting across from me.

"You should eat something before it gets cold the food here is quite good so it would be a shame to waste it."

Sitting at the other end of the table with her meal mostly untouched was a nervous looking Villetta Nu. Not that I blamed her for her lack of appetite, I wouldn't be that hungry too if I was all of a sudden invited to a private dinner with a member of royalty by an armed escort showing up at her door. There also was the fact that she was forced to accept my invitation, so I guess I could forgive her lack of dinner conversation.

"Come now Ms. Nu you don't have to look so nervous, I know we haven't had the best relationship up until now, but I think you'll find that I am a very understanding individual. So I believe that we can come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Villetta's brow rose at my statement but remained on guard.

"With all due respect I'm not sure what you mean your highness, and I'm not sure why you brought me here in the first place," Villetta said trying to remain calm and collected.

She wasn't like the others I had made a deal with in the past. Although she has lost much, she still had hope that things would work out if her plan worked and that she'll earn a reward for uncovering Zero's identity. She also must still believe I was in the dark considering her investigation into Zero's identity and her meeting with Shirley. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Oh, I apologize if I seem rude. But I thought we should have a light dinner before getting into the details of this meeting, but if you insist we can go straight to business then," I said before snapping my fingers.

A team of waiters appeared and began clearing the table leaving only the wine glasses. Once they had done their job they went back to wait until they are summoned by my beck and call, since I grew up with such treatment I was used to this kind of service, so paid them no mind as I reached down and brought out a large manila envelope.

"I know all about your little investigation into Zero's identity," I said while opening the envelope and sifting through its contents.

Villetta wasn't disturbed by my insinuation about her personal investigation; in fact, she took it in stride.

"I thought it was the military's duty to track down dangerous elements and eliminate them."

Trying to turn things around huh, while not a bad plan it would only work if you can keep up the pressure. And while you're just a knight, I'm more influential than she can ever hope to be.

"True, but we both know that this is about more than just protecting the empire, in fact, I think you have a rather personal vendetta against Zero."

Villetta looked irked at my comment but didn't reply. She instead bided her time to see what would come of this meeting and how she can benefit from it.

"If I'm not mistaken if it weren't for him you'd still be second in command of the Purist faction. But now you're all alone, disgraced, and just a meager no name Knight."

Villetta remained calm but on edge, her discipline and pride as a soldier preventing her from breaking her composure.

"But enough about the past, I think the present and future are much more entertaining to talk about," I said while sliding a photo over to Villetta, "like how your investigation into Zero's identity lead you into enlisting young school girls."

I resisted the desire to smirk looking at a speechless Villetta as she looked at pictures of her and Shirley talking at her house.

"You aren't that subtle you know. Also, it seems that you don't have much when it comes to actual evidence from either," I said while reading her notes taken from her apartment.

"She is a lead in my investigation to find Zero's identity who I believe to be-"

"This guy?" I asked holding up Lelouch's class photo.

"He is a suspect," Villetta added. "But that student does have a connection to the Black Knights I'm sure of it!"

I sat there observing Villetta, gauging her body language, which was stiff and rigid. She must be feeling the pressure, well why don't I ease things up and give you some good news. Then I sat up ready to discuss her situation.

"Let's say I believe you," I said while leaning forward resting my hands and elbows on the table, "that this schoolboy leads you to Zero and the Black Knights what then?"

"Huh, what do you mean your highness?" Villetta asked looking confused.

"I mean after you find them turn them in what then, what do you want to get out of all of this?"

"What I want," Villetta looked down to gather her thoughts and to think about what she did want. "What I want is to become a real noble and gain glory for my family name," Villetta said with practiced precision.

I expected as much from her. Villetta Nu, unlike most knights, she didn't come from a noble family; rather she came from an ordinary Britannian family. She worked her way to the top through effort and determination, but it took siding with a bunch of racist hardliners to get her anywhere in the hierarchy of the military which still valued birthrights over military accomplishment.

"I see, a rather unoriginal reward, but I can understand why you've put this much effort into your investigation, especially after the Pureblood Faction fell apart."

Villetta cringed a little after I reminded her about how far she has fallen.

"However, in your quest for redemption you have failed to have the foresight to know what you're getting into."

"You mean Zero and the Black Knights, your highness, I assure you I don't fear them," Villetta said trying to reassure me.

"I'm not doubting your bravery in facing lowly terrorists Ms. Nu. What I doubt is your ability to play the game called politics, something you'll need in the future should you become a noble."

Villetta, who was caught off guard by my acquisition, was silent unsure how to proceed, so I decided to enlighten her.

"You see, the academy you are investigating is owned by the Ashford family, who just so happen to be very close to my family the el Britannia's," Villetta now wide-eyed shifted in her seat now feeling very uncomfortable.

"And if a scandal should come out to shame the Ashford's like what happened eight years ago when the late Empress Marianne left us that would also affect my family. Now theoretically, if you succeed and gain the reward you wanted, your success would come at the cost of some close family friends of mine. And I don't think you want to make enemies of my family who happen to be the most influential in the empire. So I believe it is in both of our interests to work together to find a better solution."

"No, no your highness," Villetta said a little intimidated at the prospect of pissing me off and also making enemies of the rest of my family by proxy.

"Relax we can still be on the same side, that's why we're having this meeting," I said easing up on the intimidation.

Villetta wasn't put at ease by my words so she went for the scotch hoping the alcohol would.

"What I propose then is for you to drop you're off the books investigation and come work for me."

"Work for you?"

Villetta looked like she was intrigued by my proposal and must think that working with me was a better alternative than making an enemy out of the royal family.

"Yes, you see unlike some in the government I believe the real threat doesn't lie in the defeated J.L.F. Instead, it lies in the enemy hiding in plain sight," I said before sliding a new file over to her.

"This pathetic eleven is one of Zero's Black Knights," Villetta said unimpressed by the information available.

"Yes, that man Kaname Ohgi is suspected to be a high ranking Black Knight quite close to Zero," I replied watching Villetta go through the file.

"Then why haven't you brought him in yet?"

"Because if we round up everyone we know is involved with the Black Knights then that will alert all the terrorists we don't know about, and then they will all scurry back to their holes. That's why I need you to go undercover."

"You want me to get close to this man and find out what he knows?" Villetta asked.

"No, but I like your enthusiasm. Instead, I want you to be a mole, and your job would be to keep tabs on him and his actions allowing us to get a feel for Black Knight activity in the settlement. From there all we need to do is find out where the rat's nest is and then exterminate them."

Villetta pondered my proposal for a bit before speaking up. "If I agree to this what would I get in return?" Villetta asked.

I grinned upon hearing that. "If you undertake this assignment you'll be greatly compensated, and I'll be sure to tell my contacts in the Britannian royal court of the invaluable role you played in the takedown of the Black Knights, and I'm sure such an honor would be more than enough to make you a Baroness."

If Villetta was intrigued before, now she was hooked. Her eyes were sparkling imagining her new life after one last job.

"I'll do it, besides I doubt I could compete with you in the hunt for Zero your highness," Villetta said with a small, confident smile.

"Excellent," I said before snapping my fingers. From the side emerged a pair of my men, "these men will take you to your apartment and then to a secure location to brief you on your new assignment, they are expecting you in two hours, so I would pack light."

Villetta looked a little bewildered before straightening up and rose out of her chair and stood at attention saluting me.

"I thank you, Prince Char, for this opportunity to prove myself; I will not fail you," She said with pride and conviction.

I merely raised my glass of scotch in response.

"I wish you luck Lady Nu, and I hope next time we meet it will be at a celebration of your success and elevated status."

Villetta grinned before bowing and taking her leave with her escorts taking her to her new assignment as my soon to be spy close to the Black Knights.

After she had left the restaurant, my expression soured as I took a long drink. I hated mixing business and pleasure; it always was a surefire to sour one's evening.

Why did I make a deal with Villetta? It had nothing to do with taking down the Black Knights. I could have that done in a single afternoon, maybe a few days, a week at most. But the real reason I brought her onto my side was to get her out of the way and that I wouldn't have to put my faith in Shirley's aim or lack thereof. Also, I wouldn't have to worry about Villetta bleeding out until Ohgi finds her alive the next day with amnesia.

There were too many unknowns with letting things just happen without my knowledge since the source of my advantage was my knowledge of future events.

With her working under me and spying on Ohgi hopefully, I would know when the Black Knights would be making their moves. Sure she may not develop romantic feelings for Ohgi if she still has her memories. But I have more important things to worry about than playing matchmaker.

Thanks to my heroics at Narita my sister has adamantly said that the operation to take down the J.L.F. tonight was hers and hers alone. Something about regaining her honor or mending her pride, I don't know I hung up after she told me I couldn't come. While I usually would just ignore her, I had no stake in this next fight. Instead, I was on the lookout for an orange haired schoolgirl and a Chinese albino. But even if I wasn't going to be there I had faith that Suzaku and Rai would be more than enough to handle the Black Knights.

But I still wondered, was I the one playing them all or was I just a slave to fate and future I only know.

* * *

Diethard p.o.v.

My first impression of seeing the mysterious Black Knights in person left far from impressed. After finally trading information and intelligence for weeks I finally got an invitation to meet with the group and their leader Zero in person. I followed their instructions by arriving at my pickup point alone, unarmed, and with no cell phone. Ten minutes after I arrived a car pulled up with men in visors who put a bag over my head as they drove me around to disorient me.

Eventually, I was lead to a warehouse somewhere near the docks. Taking the bag off my head, I saw two men with machine guns pointing them directing at my face. Disregarding my two chaperones, I scanned the warehouse's inhabitants.

There was a group of people gathered in the warehouse. Although they each wore the uniform of the Black Knights I would hardly call these knights for justice inspiring. They were a random assortment of Japanese with only their black uniform giving this collection of misfits a sense of unity. But I didn't come here to see the pawns and foot soldiers who looked wary and sent distrusting glances my way; I came to see their infamous leader once more and hopefully earn a place at his side.

Speaking of the leader of the Black Knights I saw him perched above his subordinates on a pile of rubble flanked by two Knightmares one a custom Burai with a red and gold headpiece, and the other a red custom unit that I recognized as the new Knightmare that led the Black Knight attack at Narita. Up near the front near him, he was discussing things with presumably his top underlings. I didn't know anyone's name in this meeting, but I still listened in on the conversation.

"Wait for a second Zero, I realize this is a request from Kyoto, I think we could handle it." The man speaking to Zero said pleading to his leader. "And I think the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil in all."

I was no strategist but even I knew to save the J.L.F. now was a foolish endeavor even for the Black Knights.

"You're the one who brought us this information; Diethard wasn't it?" Zero asked me.

"Yes that's right, it is also an honor that you'd meet me like this Zero," I said trying to convey as much politeness and gratitude as possible.

"So Princess Cornelia is going to deploy the royal marines on General Katase of the Japan Liberation Front is that correct?" Zero asked again.

"Yes, the network is already set to broadcast a special report on it."

Thanks to my ties to the media and the arrogance of the Viceroy Princess Cornelia, who was eager to publicize her victory over the J.L.F. I was able to know what the Britannian military was planning which earned me this meeting. But despite my best efforts of digging I still couldn't find out much about one man, who despite being in the public spotlight was just as secretive as Zero.

"Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh will never make it to Katase in time, which means the J.L.F. has no military strength right now. Which means their only chance of escape is the liquid sakuradite they have." Zero said pondering the situation.

"Which is why we should Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia," The same man in the headband said to Zero.

"Ohgi, who are we?" Zero asked interrupting the now named Ohgi.

"Well, we're the Black Knights Zero," Oghi said unsure of what Zero wanted.

"Then we have but one task!" Zero said raising his voice for all to hear. "We will destroy Cornelia's troops and in doing so rescue the J.L.F., tonight we will regain what was lost to us at Narita!" Zero said proclaiming the Black Knights goal for the operation this evening.

I had to stop myself from scoffing at Zero's outrageous and impractical goal. With the personal he has now it would be impossible to rescue the J.L.F. and take out Cornelia. The two were mutually exclusive and were hardly equal in what they would gain as a result.

If they save the J.L.F., then the Black Knights will no doubt have a conflict of interest in leadership with those loyal to Zero and those loyal to the general. On the other hand, the only reason I would consider attacking Cornelia is that she forbade her brother and his own forces from tonight's operation. No doubt she wants to save face after the disaster at Narita.

"What are our chances?" Ohgi asked Zero.

"Need you ask?" Replied Zero.

"Understood," Ohgi said with a bit more confidence this time.

"Hm." Despite my criticisms of Zero and the Black Knights, I had to admit that every one of the people were loyal to him and believed in every word he spoke.

For now, I'll have to wait and see what kind of man is Zero tonight and if he can deliver on his promises of enforcing justice upon Britannia.

"Begin preparations you all have your orders to carry out." Zero said before walking away leaving the Black Knights to prepare for the operation later tonight.

"Zero!" A young red headed girl yelled after Zero who looked like she should still be in school, not apart of the Black Knights.

"I have something to attend to, whatever it is, save it for later." Zero said dismissing himself.

The girl looked dismayed, but I pushed her out of my mind and thought about Zero.

From the first time I saw him on that bridge, I was inspired, and Zero's words shook me to the core. I felt that he was a harbinger of chaos, which will shake the world to its knees. However, while I believed in Zero, there was also one person who gave me pause in putting total faith in Zero. That man was the Fourth Prince of Britannia Charlemagne el Britannia.

From my brief encounter with the Prince and what I have heard of his exploits and deeds I knew he was a wind of change sweeping across Britannia. He was feared and respected, cunning and compassionate, strong and skilled. But past that mask of the ideal Britannian prince I knew that he was the most dangerous man standing opposed to Zero.

I may not know what either of these two leaders has planned, but I knew that they would clash, and the future of the world will be decided upon who comes out victorious. But I will have to wait until tonight to pass my judgment on whose vision of the future will come to pass. Will it be Zero and the chaos he brings forth in his wake, or will it be Charlemagne and his promises of change for a better future?

* * *

Rai p.o.v.

At first, I was a little afraid and intimidated at the prospect of joining the army after waking up from a thirty-year coma. But after getting my body moving around again, I soon was glad for the order that working for Char provided me. The drastic changes and unfamiliar surroundings didn't matter as much as they would have if I had woke up in some private prep school.

Char, Lloyd, Cécile, even Alya were all helpful in my adjustment and helping me feel welcome. But still there were the wary looks from some of Char's soldiers and his knight Alya Alstreim. Not that I blame them, though, what with my geass power, I wouldn't immediately trust a guy who can control people with just his words either.

When I first heard that from Char, I was afraid to speak to anyone, but thankfully for some reason, Char was exempt from my geass so I, at least, had one person I could freely talk to. I contemplated sewing my mouth shut to taking a vow of silence. But Char dismissed my drastic measures and told me to be a master of my emotions and tongue so that I don't use my geass without knowing.

So I followed the script I was given, memorized the information provided and followed my orders to the letter not just for my sake but those around me as well. Still I was surprised at how good I was at piloting a Knightmare. It just felt right and second nature to me and with the Lancelot Club, I felt powerful for the first time since I woke up. Even Lloyd and Cécile were surprised by my abilities when I scored even in the simulations with their other pilot Suzaku.

I haven't had a lot of time to talk with the other Lancelot pilot what with all the tests I was being put through but from my brief interactions with him I learned that the reports and personal file Char gave me on him described him in through detail.

At first, I was surprised that Char would have this kind of information on hand but it made sense when you knew Suzaku was the pilot for one of the most advanced Knightmares in the world. Char had said that I should try and get close to him but also at the same to be wary of him. I wasn't sure if he really wanted me to be friends with Suzaku or just keep an eye on him.

However, I couldn't get to know my fellow pilot now since we were both standing to wait to get our orders from General Darlton.

"Just to let you both know, the Viceroy has reservations about using numbers, but because of Prince Charlemagne's recommendation the both of you have been cleared to participate in the operation. You'll both be backing up the attack force and serving as their support should they encounter any unforeseen enemies. Should they fail the two of you will annihilate any opposition, no one but Katase is to survive understood?" The general said.

I nodded acknowledging my orders but my fellow pilot had questions.

"Annihilate them sir?" Suzaku asked sounding unsure.

"Yes," Darlton said. "Show your loyalty to the crown and this maybe a chance for the both of you to get ahead in life," the general then walked away to discuss the attack on the J.L.F. with the Princess.

Lloyd then came up to Suzaku and me with a smug grin on his face, "Onward Christian soldiers conflicting morals right?"

I didn't respond to Lloyd's witty banter but I did see Suzaku grip his activation key for the Lancelot a bit tighter.

"Well, we still have a couple hours till the operation so just make sure you both are ready for action. Even if you both aren't on the front lines, you never know what might happen."

Lloyd then walked away to the command trailer to run more calibrations while I turned to leave was to head back to the Club to finish any last minute preparations.

"Hey Rai, you got a minute?" Suzaku asked me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I just thought we could get to know each other, what with us fighting and working together for the time being," said Suzaku.

I knew that I would have to talk about myself sooner or later so I nodded and prepared to answer any questions he may have.

"Sure what do you want to know?"

"Well, how did you join the military and get selected to be the pilot of the Club?" Suzaku asked.

"I joined up with Char's forces after receiving some special training and the Prince thought I would be a good fit for the new Knightmare."

Suzaku looked less than impressed by my vague answer.

"Ok how about your family, what are they like?"

"You want to know why my first name is Rai right?"

"No, it's just, maybe, don't take it the wrong way, but I."

Suzaku fumbled over his words while I just shrugged.

"My mother was Japanese, and my father was Britanian nothing much to it, I had three siblings, but I can't remember them very well," I said silencing Suzaku.

"What do you mean you can't remember your family?"

"I lost my memories from when I was younger, and everyone else in my family is dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, forgive me if I," Suzaku began apologizing but I raised my hand for him to stop.

"It's fine I don't like to wallow in the past, I'd much rather live in the present and move on."

Suzaku was about to say something but stopped himself.

"Hey listen maybe after this is all over we can talk some more, but right now I have to finish calibrating the Club alright."

Suzaku looked like he was in his own world but he came back after I spoke up.

"Oh, yeah ok we'll talk later, just promise to watch my back out there alright Rai," Suzaku said holding out a hand.

"Only if you do the same," I replied shaking his hand.

We then left to go back to our respective Knightmares to run the last few calibrations and adjustments.

On the way back I thought about my fellow pilot Suzaku Kururgi. It was evident he was suspicious of me he didn't even try to hide it. But right now I had to focus on getting ready for my first battle since according to Char's sources the Black Knights will sure to show tonight. And if they do I'll meet them with my Lancelot Club. When he told me that I would be fighting on the front lines, I was nervous. But Char said I needed to make peace with myself for me to move on and survive. So I made peace with the fact that I must become a killer myself to prevent innocent blood from being spilled. Because the only thing I have left is to fight for my future free from my guilt and use my abilities and curse to make a difference in the world.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

I was walking around near the docks looking in and out of warehouses looking for Zero.

Walking up to another closed door I opened it illuminating the pitch-black warehouse.

"Who's there?" Zero's asked startled.

After my eyes had adjusted to the dim warehouse, I saw Zero or the man that was Zero half concealed in darkness wearing a towel over his head and what appeared to be a wetsuit?"

"Uh, I'm sorry, I'll go," I said turning away.

"Second thoughts?" Zero asked tempting me causing me to stop in my tracks.

Second thoughts, of course, I have second thoughts but hearing his smug voice put a crack in my resolve holding my emotions together.

Ever since I saw the news about the events at Narita and the effects of the landslide that I caused I've been tortured by my conscience day and night. I was the one who caused it, I killed all those people, smothering them in liquefied earth. I couldn't sleep, without seeing the images of the corpses, the crying families clutching the remains of their loved ones, I felt like a monster. And going to school provided no relief as I saw other students morning family that they knew who I killed.

Even worse I couldn't tell anyone the truth or the whole truth of what's going on with me. Not my friends at school they'll only think I'm just a murder, not my comrades in the Black Knights who seem to not blink an eye at everything we have done, and especially not my brother.

"I thought the goal was justice, the reason I fought until now is because I figured it was the right thing to do. So I could live with the killing, but now. Tell me is this real, is what we are all doing going to change the world for the better?" I asked pleading for an answer from the faceless leader I gave my soul to, to follow his vision of the future.

"Yes it will, or rather is must change the world," Zero replied.

How, how can he say that after all we have done, all the lives we, I have taken, he expects anything will change if we kill everyone in our way?

"But?" I asked my voice cracking as my emotions were seeping through.

"Will there be sacrifices not only just soldiers but the innocent as well," I bit my lip from saying his words were just excuses. "And yet because of all these things we have to continue on no matter the cost even if people see us as cowards we have to prevail! If that means more blood has to be spilled then so be it, we spilled so much to get here we can't let it be in vain. But I won't force you Kallen, if you wish to turn back now is the time."

I didn't know what to say to him.

Zero just said that I can leave if I want to, what a joke, I can't leave now not without abandoning Ohgi and the others. But if I do leave I can forget everything and live in peace with my family as a coward and liar. Or I can stay as a Black Knight with my comrades and continue to be a coward who continues to kill for a future I can't see. Either way, I'm a coward running away from one side of my life toward the other.

I then noticed the taste of blood in my mouth. I must have bit down too hard and broke the skin, leaving the taste of blood in my mouth. The taste of bitter irony hit me, even if I try to run away from what I have done it doesn't erase the fact that I have tasted blood and I have a lot of it on my hands too.

Sighing I steady myself, "I've made my choice I'll follow you to the very end," I said content with my place of power with the Black Knights.

"Thank you, Kallen," Zero said surprising me but it gave me a little comfort in my decision.

Even though I'm a coward, a monster, and murder. I'll continue to move forward and fight for my future even as I mask the pain inside of me. Here, at least, I could do something and had a shred of power, rather than being a powerless little girl hiding behind her family name. But though I chose to stay with the Black Knights, I still felt myself being torn apart inside. My loyalties and identities were having a tug of war with each other. The Black Knight Kallen Kozuki won tonight but Kallen Stadtfeldt the Britannian student part of me remains. And I'm not sure which side will remain in the end.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

At the start of the operation, Rai and I accompanied the attack force to their flanking position before setting up overwatch on two warehouses to cover them and observe the action. Soon after I saw the torpedoes from the underwater units detonate the gate to the harbor and sped towards the tanker holding what was left of the J.L.F. While they were getting closer the Sutherlands below me opened fire on the soldiers on the ship picking them off one by one.

Watching men being gun down without mercy by Knightmares did little to inspire confidence in my place as a soldier of Britannia.

"This isn't battle, this is a wholesale slaughter," I said gritting my teeth and my features twitching with anger.

"Officer Kururgi?" Asked Cécile over my screen.

"Go ahead," I replied.

"I certainly know this must be hard for you, but you're a soldier remember that."

"Right I understand."

I may understand that the situation is out of my hands but it didn't make me feel any better.

Glancing to my right I looked at the Lancelot Club and the other person I was in communication with but he was unusually silent.

Rai's Lancelot Club was nearly identical to my own except for the color scheme and the horn on the front of his Knightmare's head. It was equipped with the sniper variant of the assault VARIS rifle with a grenade launcher attachment on the underside along with two lance type MVS swords that can combine into a dual bladed MVS along with four Slash-Harkens, and blaze luminous shielding.

I wondered about the pilot of the machine. I didn't know much about Rai but from what he told me earlier, I felt that we each went through a lot and could understand each other a little. But I still had an uneasy feeling about Rai, the same feeling I get when I'm around Char.

Over the radio, I heard the pleading voice of a member of the J.L.F. saying they surrender. So I radioed to the attack force to try and get them to cease their barrage and save as many lives as possible.

"Sir they're issuing a surrender over an open channel."

"Ignore it," The officer just brushed off my concerns as the knightmares kept firing.

"Yes but sir-"

"Forget it Suzaku," Rai said interrupting me.

I glanced at the new screen showing Rai with his arms crossed and eyes shut.

"They came here with no intention of taking prisoners especially after what happened at Narita, the only way the J.L.F. are leaving here is in body bags. So you should just focus on staying ready to move and keeping watch until this is over."

Rai's words reminded me of my position and purpose here. That my opinion holds no weight and my feelings aren't worth anything. Not compared to soldier desire for revenge in front of me as they continued to slaughter the J.L.F.

Then I noticed the J.L.F.'s ship pick up speed and started to move out to sea.

Rai then unfolded his arms stretched out and adopted a new look of pure focus and determination.

"Let's just make sure that our side just doesn't get caught up in this senseless massacre."

Yeah I guess he's right I chose my side trying to redeem myself, but that still didn't make me feel any better having to stand by and watch people get slaughtered.

Suddenly alarms started going off and my sensors were picking up a reaction from the liquid sakuradite on the ship.

A bright pink light began to expand and engulf the ship as the liquid sakuradite was ignited. The resulting explosion destroyed not just the ship but sent massive shockwaves in all directions.

I had to brace myself with my Blaze Luminous to block any debris and steady my Knightmare while the Knightmares below were being thrown about like leaves in the wind.

"But why just blow themselves up like that, why would the General kill himself?" I asked wondering why to try to escape and take so many lives if they were going to just blow themselves up.

As the aftermath of the explosion set in I was still pondering why the general would do such a thing while the command structure was in ruins and communication was in chaos.

"Suzaku contact 2 O'clock, high-speed transport heading straight for the main force!" Rai yelled.

Broken out of my shock I confirmed what Rai saw, a boat speeding towards shore before launching out of the water and ramming a couple of Knightmares.

"It's the Black Knights!" I heard a yell on the radio.

"Zero!" I snarled learning that it was Zero and the Black Knights were attacking.

"Let's go Suzaku," said Rai as he moved ahead varies at the ready while I dashed forward prepared to engage and deal with Zero the one who is responsible for all the chaos.

* * *

Diethard p.o.v.

Standing on top of a loading crane I was waiting. Waiting for Zero to show me that spark I saw on that bridge when he rescued Suzaku Kururgi.

My company on top of the crane was a man named Ohgi, apparently Zero's second in command due to seniority, because the man was just too soft and had no sense of tactics at all.

The Black Knights image of knights of justice worked as an excellent recruiting tool, but I knew that doctrine will only lead to their destruction. But with Zero, you could never really predict what he had planned. But one thing was sure that he always had the second objective behind every plan of his. And for this one, I doubt that his real goal is to save the J.L.F., but I would have to wait to see if he went after the target I had in mind.

And when I saw the J.L.F. ship go up in a bright explosion that sent shockwaves everywhere causing the crane to sway, I grinned knowing what Zero had done.

Yes!

This is what I wanted to see!

That was the spark I was searching for!

Zero you are a genius. By using the Liberation front as a living trap, he not only crippled his enemies defenses but also expose the Britannian command. Now he can strike directly at the Viceroy.

Oh yes, he is excellent Material, much more bombastic than the subtle of Charlemagne's plots, and he is willing to sacrifice anything to destroy his enemies.

Yes, he is chaos incarnate.

More show me more of your genius; let your ego engulf the world. And I'll be right there recording it all, documenting your rise as your ego engulfs the world.

"HAHAHA!" I laughed even as bullets whizzed past me. Thanks to the poor shooting of Ohgi.

There would be time to deal with his misunderstanding of me running off. Now I just needed to remain in Zero's trust and I'll have a front-row seat to the making of history.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

I knew working with the J.L.F. wouldn't work out for the Black Knights. They were beaten and broken; they would only weigh down my organization with their old-fashioned way of doing things. I already learned that to beat Britannia I needed my organization that could trust me with their lives. So the Black Knights will shoulder the burden of what's to come while the J.L.F. provide the foundation, allowing us to step up and become more than what they ever thought possible of becoming.

So with the J.L.F. providing the perfect distraction thanks to their sakuradite and the bomb I placed in the harbor. The Black Knights could rush in ad grab Cornelia before they could even fight back.

Riding through the rough waves and launching forward on to land I leaped out of the transport as soon as it stopped.

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before the pilots could mount, Guren Mk II, you're with me!"

"Yes, sir!" Kallen replied as we both prepared to blitz the enemy position.

Charging forth I ignored the enemy Sutherlands as they were gunned down by own forces and made a beeline for the hangar that housed Cornelia's Knightmare. Seeing it not entirely powered on I knocked into her machine pushing her through the wall of the warehouse sending her skidding into the shipping containers.

But as I made my way towards her she fired her Slash Harken at my Knightmare destroying my left arm. Cornelia then raised her rifle to shoot me but her weapon was destroyed as Kallen destroyed it with her own Harken. I then launched my harken around her Knightmare wrapping her in the cables.

"Now I'll smash your hatch and drag you out Cornelia," I said leveling my rifle at my older sister's Knightmare.

But as my finger hovered over the trigger I stopped. In the corner of my screen, I saw something or rather someone. There was a person who was frozen in the gap between the containers shrouded in darkness. But the thermal imaging revealed that the individual there was someone I recognized.

"Shirley?" I asked aloud astonished seeing her here of all places.

Why is she here, and out in the open like that? If I open fire, there was no guarantee that she would be safe. However, I didn't have to worry about that as my rifle exploded in my Knightmare's hand.

Recoiling from the explosion, I looked to my left and spotted a crouched Knightmare on a roof of a warehouse holding a weapon that looked like a blue sniper rifle with a grenade launcher attached to it.

"They made another one!" I said in shock that this familiar looking Knightmare was white and blue instead of white and gold.

But I didn't have to look far for the white and gold one I was used to seeing dive kicked my Knightmare in the face.

My Knightmare was sent skidding across the ground and my other arm was crushed. But it seems that wasn't enough for the Lancelot as it proceeded to use my as its personal punching bag to work out his frustrations.

"Ugh, why do you keep getting in my way?!"

I tried to retaliate by launching my last Slash Harken towards him but he dodged, lucky for me I was able to use the Slash Harken to escape and pull myself to safety.

Still the Lancelot launched a slash harken of his own clipping My Knightmare but he still succeeded in sending me spiraling towards the ground.

My Knightmare's armor shattered on impact and scraped across the ground coming to a halt in a pile of twisted metal.

My cockpit then block decided to eject causing me to tumble to the ground and hitting my head against the inside of my machine while the seat opened from the smoking cockpit with sparks still flying from the various consoles.

Lying on the ground with a concussion I stared out at the world as my mask fell off and clattered to the ground. The last thing I saw was a blurry image of Shirley standing over me before I blacked out and fell unconscious.

* * *

Rai p.o.v.

Lowering my VARIS, I watched Suzaku began to engage another enemy Knightmare. This one was a red custom unit with a clawed right arm, which I recognized from the reports on the Narita operation.

Both pilots were extremely skilled and evenly matched, so I was hesitant to involve myself in their fight. But I was also annoyed at Suzaku for recklessly charging in so abruptly without warning when I could have dealt with Zero myself.

I had taken out Zero's weapon to protect the Viceroy and was ready to take the kill shot, but Suzaku had to dive in and kick him out of the way. Then he proceeded to beat up the Knightmare like it was his personal punching bag to work out his feelings.

While his way fighting was effective thanks to Lancelot's capabilities, it was also very sloppy and inefficient. If he were serious, he could have used one of his swords and be done with him.

Well, I suppose I can take him out from here.

As I was about to target Zero's downed Burai, I spotted a group of regular Black Knight Burais attacking a group of Sutherlands trying to rescue the marines that had survived.

I knew that capturing Zero should take precedent, but I can't just leave those men to die. After weighing my options, I came to a decision and moved to dispatch the Black Knights and save lives of the men.

From the edge of a warehouse, I leaped in the air and targeted the bunched up group of Burais ganging up on the Sutherlands. I made them pay for their inexperience in Knightmare piloting and proper spacing by firing a couple of grenades into the group; the effect was devastating. The explosives made contact with two Knightmares in the center of the group causing them to go up in flame as the anti-armor grenades shredded their machines.

The Black Knights now scattered and panicked had no response as I landed in the middle of them and began my attack.

Grabbing both of my MVS lances in each hand, I started to slash my way through their ranks. My MVS cut through their Knightmares like butter, and they had no response to my assault as the Black Knight's Burais couldn't match my machine's ability at close range. One had the bright idea to try and sneak up and get the drop on me from behind, but I just combined my the MVS into a double bladed staff then spun around and decapitated his machine before impaling the cockpit block before it could eject.

Pulling my weapon free from its bloody metal sheath, I looked around at the half-dozen Burais that lay broken around me. Three of the pilots managed to eject; two were encased in fiery coffins thanks to my grenades, and the last one was reduced to a bloody mess on the inside of his Knightmare.

"Thanks for the save, Z-02," A pilot of a Sutherland said to me relieved that I came to their rescue.

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to meet up with the royal guard continue with rescue operations," I said out of reflex since I was more focused on the battle than military procedure.

To my surprise the other pilot took it in stride as well, no doubt adrenaline causing him to forgo procedure as well.

"Yes sir," The pilot replied.

"Lancelot Club do you copy? Lancelot Club do you read me?"Darlton's voice asked over my radio.

"Club reporting in, enemies have been destroyed at the east dock, recovery of surviving marines is progressing, over."

"Good, rendezvous back at point seven and help protect the Viceroy."

"Yes my lord, but what is the status of the Lancelot?"

"Currently engaging the enemy in the Red Knightmare, sweep the docks for hostiles then make it here on the double to back him up."

"Yes my lord," I said as I shot forward back towards the fighting.

* * *

Shirley p.o.v.

When I heard that Lulu might be involved with the Black Knights I tried to deny it and believe it wasn't possible. But a part of me resisted my attempts to purge that idea from my mind.

That part of me asked what if it is true instead of saying it can't be true. So eventually, I followed him after school trying to discern the truth for myself.

After following him for most of the afternoon, I lost him after he disappeared down by the docks. I attempted to find him looking into warehouses, around the shipping containers, but he was gone. I tried to call Ms. Villetta to help, but her number was disconnected. So I continued to wander around the shipyard looking for any sign of Lulu.

" _Boom!_ " The sound of an explosion startled me as I saw a giant geyser of water rising and fall in the air.

Soon sounds of gunfire erupt near the water, as I stood frozen in terror. I had just walked into a battle between terrorists and the military. I tried to run away, but I was lost between the large shipping containers that seemed to stretch on forever. Thankfully the large containers protected some protection from the sounds of battle and massive explosions. But as I was about to run past a gap in the containers I froze seeing a black Knightmare standing over a purple Knightmare thirty feet away.

I knew about Knightmares and saw them on television and the news but seeing them in person didn't prepare me for how big and menacing they can be in person. Suddenly another explosion rang out and another Knightmare kicked it away. Coming to my senses, I started to run away trying to get away from the fighting.

Out of breath, I slowed my pace and leaned against a container for support. As I looked up, I saw a cockpit from a Knightmare landed just up ahead of me. I was about to ask if they were all right when I saw him. I recognized that mask that was hanging from the pilot's head as he dangled upside down from his ruined cockpit. Right in front of me was Zero the masked leader of the Black Knights and the one responsible for all the death and destruction in this area.

Inching closer to the wreck I could see he was hurt or unconscious, but I still kept my eyes on him. Stepping on something I looked down and found a handgun that must have fallen from him and I picked it up. The gun was lighter than I thought it would be as I raised it towards Zero's head.

"This is for all the people you've killed, all the chaos you brought, and for my father who you took away from me!"

As my hands hugged the trigger Zero's mask fell to the ground, and my whole world shattered.

No…no…no it can't be you, you're not supposed to be here, you can't be him.

But no matter how I denied it the person in front of me remained the same. Dressed up as Zero, right in front of me was Lelouch Lamperouge.

My whole body trembled as tears began to form, why? Why is it you, Lulu? Why do all this? Why did you have to do all those terrible things?

I felt hopelessness overcome me as I just stood there. I felt paralyzed, rooted to my spot as I kept the gun pointed at Lulu, but I couldn't pull the trigger. I couldn't hurt Lulu even if he is Zero.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming closer, panicking I ran to hide behind a nearby crate seeing as I couldn't move Lulu in time. Holding the gun close, I peeked to see who was coming. To my surprise, it wasn't a terrorist or a member of the military. Instead, it was a girl with green hair, who was calmly walking towards Lulu. But she didn't seem surprised to see Zero; in fact, she looked at Lulu with a neutral expression.

What do I do, is she a part of the Black Knights? Will she hurt Lulu? Questions racked my mind as I realized I couldn't take that chance I had to protect Lulu.

Bring the gun up again I took aim at the green haired stranger. Maybe I can scare her off; perhaps I can get off a warning shot, and she'll leave.

"Hey, you get away from him!"

Hearing my voice the girl looked towards me and began reaching for something behind her.

I panicked, closed my eyes, and pulled the trigger.

After a few seconds of hearing nothing I opened my eyes and saw the green haired girl lying on the ground bleeding from her chest with a gun her right hand.

I shot someone…I didn't mean to…I had to protect Lulu.

I then began to feel sick as I looked at the girl's limp body with blood starting pool around her. Did I…did I kill her?

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I said my voice was now trembling wishing that I would just wake up from this nightmare.

More explosions rang out and not to far away from me.

"I don't want this; I just want to go home, go back to the way things were before."

But my prayer went unanswered as gunfire and explosions drowned out my voice.

So I ran.

I ran like a coward.

Leaving Lulu behind as I was too scared to do anything for him, I left him lying there as I tried to escape this hell I'm in.

* * *

Suzaku p.o.v.

After dispatching Zero's Knightmare, I was faced with the Red Knightmare from Narita, who slipped away from the Viceroy and began to viscously attack me. In and out of clouds of debris, on top of containers and warehouse, I fought the clawed red Knightmare. It was as dangerous as the reports said and the pilot was skilled. But I met my opponent blow for blow as we continued to fight.

Sometimes I would get a hit in, but I couldn't land any significant blows thanks to that Knightmare's right arm that doubled as some energy weapon, which destroyed anything it touched. Again and again, I clashed with the Red Knightmare until it backed off into the smoke retreating.

"No, wait!"

"Don't pursue protecting the Viceroy has top priority!"

General Darlton's orders caused me to cut off my pursuit and let my opponent go.

Heading back towards the Viceroy and the royal guard I thought back on my battle with the pilot of that red Knightmare. From everyone I've fought so far, the pilot of that red Knightmare had to be best. And that Knightmare was able to keep up with the Lancelot, which only made that pilot all the more dangerous, and I just let them go.

Coming from the staging area, I found that the royal guard having now recovered established a defensive line to protect the Viceroy as well as form some central command.

"Z-01 Lancelot reporting in," I said my designation as confirmation.

Though it was more of formality as my unit was instantly recognizable.

"Lancelot report, what is your status?" Darlton asked.

"All systems are ready to go, orders General?"

"And what of Zero and that red Knightmare?" Viceroy Cornelia asked

Before I could respond Rai and the Lancelot Club came into view and his machine had signs of battle all over it but didn't look damaged in the slightest.

"Z-02 Lancelot Club reporting, all enemies at the docks have been pacified, and recovery operations are nearly finished."

Rai's cold and professional tone of voice caught me off guard as he seemed like a different person than the guy I met before. It was almost if he became a different person in battle.

"Hmm, as expected from my brother's forces, then prepare to pull out, I won't have any more embarrassments tonight."

"Yes my lord," I said along with a chorus of other pilots.

But my gaze lingered on the Lancelot Club for a bit. It was clear that he was very skilled and dangerous in his right. And he was a soldier who killed according to his orders. As his machine moved past mine, I felt a shiver go down my spine as I swear he was looking at me the entire time. I wasn't sure if he was judging me or sizing me up but I knew that I wasn't the only one here thinking about his fellow pilot.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

Staring at my mask, I saw my reflection, we both had a few scratches, but we were both intact from after I lost consciousness. The one who woke me up was currently on the phone giving orders to Ohgi to pull out while I thought back to before I blacked out.

There was someone who saw my face, someone I knew, but it couldn't be her, why would she be down here?

"Is that what you wanted?" C.C. asked.

"Uh, yes," I said as I continued staring at my mask wondering if it was her and if she did see me then where is she now?

"This is pathetic are you that shook up that you can't issue orders, and Cornelia will-"

"Listen to me, my handgun is missing whoever has it now must have taken it when I was unconscious," I said interrupting C.C.'s chastisement.

C.C. then looked at her shirt, which had bloodstains on it, "I think I know who saw your face."

"Well, who was it?"

"Your girlfriend, the girl, Shirley. She was the one who saw you and took your gun."

I guess that means I did see Shirley before.

"Then why didn't you stop her?"

C.C. gestured to her chest, "As you can see she got the drop on me and shot me, so I was unable to catch your girlfriend what with a hole in my chest."

I frowned hearing that but didn't call C.C. out on her failure since tonight had been just another mess.

"She's not my girlfriend; she's just a friend."

"Well, no matter what your relationship with her is, we need to find her before she tells someone that your zero."

C.C. was right; I have to find Shirley before she either destroys the Black Knights or exposes my identity as Zero ruining both my life as well as Nunnally's.

* * *

Shirley p.o.v.

I didn't know how far I ran but I made it to a park back in the settlement, and I collapsed on a bench trying to contain my breaths and feelings. I had just shot and killed someone and found out that Lulu is Zero the infamous terrorist. Safe to say after I caught my breath the tears started to leak, and I broke down sobbing all alone on that park bench.

I cried until I didn't have any tears left and just sat there drained. I still had the gun in my lap since I couldn't just leave it lying around to link to Lulu or me. I had to get rid of it; I had to-

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here?"

A sinister voice surprised me as I all but jumped up off the bench trying to hide the gun from view as I looked to see who said that.

"I decided to take an enthusiastic walk in the park, and here I find a girl with such juicy secrets in her head."

Turning around I saw a man come into view, he was a lanky, pale man with white hair and strange clothes with a pair of headphones and shades covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked disturbed by the appearance of a strange man who was smirking at me.

"Who am I, well I'm just a man searching for peace and quiet in this noisy world, but you can call me Mao. Though I must say, who you are, is more interesting Shirley."

"What hell do you mean I've never seen you before, you don't know anything about me."

Despite my denial, the man named Mao just looked humored.

"True, I may not you, but to me, your life is an open book to me, Shirley."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know much more than just your name Shirley Fenette."

Mao stepped forward and began walking closer to me.

"I know you're a part of the Ashford student council, but you feel inferior and that you are a burden to your friends."

I trembled as his voice penetrated my insecurities and brought them to the surface.

"I also know you have feeling for one Lelouch Lamperouge, but he doesn't seem to give you the time or day does he?"

I flinched when he said he knew about my feelings Lulu, how is it possible, how can a stranger know so much about me.

"Oh! And it just happens that your crush Lulu also happens to be very famous."

No, he can't know that.

"But yes I do know that your precious Lulu happens to a dangerous man, and you like it don't you."

Oh, my god, he does know.

"Indeed, I do, I know that Lulu and Zero happen to be the same person."

"Stop don't come any closer!" I yelled raising the gun towards him.

But all Mao did was stop for a second before continuing his agonizingly slow advance.

"So are you going to shoot me to protect your precious Lulu, just like you did earlier tonight."

Impossible, he couldn't know that he must be lying, I only found that out tonight.

"Oh but it is very possible, and know the truth about the woman you shot to protect Lulu."

Mao came to a stop as with gun directly against his chest, but I didn't dare look him in the eye. The gun felt so heavy now; my hands were shaking, and it felt hard to stand.

"But don't worry, I have no desire in turning your boyfriend or you in, in fact, I think we both can help each other."

His words wrapped around me and had me in his coils like a snake. I felt that my life was being squeezed out of me with every sentence he spoke. But instead of breaking me, he used his hand to raise my chin up to look at him. Gazing at his pale face, his visor sliding down his nose revealing his eye which shone through the darkness with a strange red symbol in them, that seemed to see right through me, leaving me feeling exposed, naked, and afraid.

I found myself unable to speak, so I just nodded as he slid the gun out of my hands and still had that cruel smirk looking down on me.

"Good, now let's see if we each can find what we are looking for together."

I couldn't feel anything as I was at the mercy of the man in front of me but as he turned and I followed after him. I muttered a small prayer that I hoped that would go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry Lulu, I couldn't protect you, please forgive me."

* * *

AN: Let me know what you think so favorite, follow and review.


	18. Clash of Wills and Convictions

_"If you look for truth, you may find comfort in the end; if you look for comfort, you will not get either comfort or truth only soft soap and wishful thinking to begin, and in the end, despair."_  
\- C.S. Lewis

* * *

Viceroy's Palace

Throne Room

Euphie p.o.v.

Sitting upon a throne adjacent to my sister I listened to General Darlton and Sir Guilford as they discussed all that has happened recently. Including the rise of Zero and the Black Knights.

"In this last operation and also at Narita, the Black Knights were specifically targeting you, your highness," said Darlton.

"Eliminating the leader is a standard tactic," said Cornelia.

I remained quiet but I was unsettled whenever my sister talked like that. Like a cold and calculating soldier instead of the warm and kind older sister that I know and love.

"They also eliminated Prince Clovis," replied Guilford.

I flinched hearing my brother's name again, why did he have to die? He was always a gentle and kind older brother so why did Zero have to kill him?

"Zero is not merely fighting Britannia, he has a deep hatred for the royal family and he wants blood."

Darlton's words made me remember when I came face to face with Zero at Lake Kawaguchi. Zero's words and actions make it seem his actions are motivated by more than just blind hatred, almost like a personal vendetta. But if that's the case, why didn't kill me like he did Clovis then?

"Careful Euphie," Cornelia said as she got up to stand next to me. "I don't want another crisis like we had at the hotel."

As Cornelia touched my cheek and smiled, I felt at ease. She always did know just how to reassure me. However, her concern was endearing it also demanded that I remain safe and out of the way. And because of the rise in terrorism, I doubt she'll let me got to school like I wanted to.

"Why don't we assign a knight to her?" Guilford suggested.

"A Knight?'

"Yes we assign one knight as a personal sentinel then we can build a complete royal guard unit around him. As sub-Viceroy, Princess Euphemia has a right to a personal champion."

A Knight, if I had one like Guilford or Alya I'm sure I wouldn't live every day in this gilded cage. But where would I find someone who could be my side for life?

Before I could have my say in the matter the doors to the throne room were pushed open, and my brother Char stepped through followed by Alya on his right and a silver haired boy on his left.

"Sorry for being late sisters but I had a late night, did I miss anything important," Char said while stretching and walking forward in a carefree manner.

"Humph, I'm surprised you showed at all up brother, I thought being responsible and actually fulfilling your duties as a Prince was something that was beyond you."

Char didn't flinch at Cornelia's greeting as he stopped a step short away from the steps leading up to the thrones and began to inspect his fingernails.

"It's true that I find my administrative duties loathsome, but when there's a meeting about how your efforts as Viceroy have had done nothing to curb the rising threat of terrorism, I'll make an exception. Besides, I have some news from the homeland to share with you."

I resisted the urge to gasp hearing my brother say such a thing, but everyone knew deep down, that what he had said was true.

"I would think some of the blame be with you as well brother," Cornelia responded while reigning in her anger.

"Touché Sister, but while your efforts have been ineffective in dealing with this area's problems, I've only been met with success. In fact, if it weren't for Rai and me here I'd doubt you would be here with us today," Char said as he looked up at Cornelia.

"Humph, so what news do you have?" Cornelia asked ignoring Rai, who didn't respond to my sister's slight of ignoring him.

Char noticed this as well but decided to continue but he did look annoyed.

"It seems some people back home are raising concerns over your ability to handle the situation here in Area 11 and some are citing your failure to deal with the Black Knights."

"Tell me, brother," Cornelia said, "who are these critics that deem themselves the authority to judge my actions or lack thereof?"

Char was quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

"This comes from those in the imperial court, but I wouldn't worry that much as the Emperor and Prime Minister Schneizel still have faith in you."

"So what is your opinion of my job as Viceroy?" Cornelia asked through gritted teeth.

I felt helpless sitting there silently forced to watch my sibling as they prepared to clash.

"Yes, I do believe that you haven't done all that you can as Viceroy to improve the situation in Area 11 because you are more interested in going around killing people whether they are involved in terrorism or are just cursed to be poor and foreign. All in all, you're no leader, you're just a little girl emulating your father, a despot who only knows how to cause suffering and bring death."

"Your highness!" Guilford cried out in indignation, as he was insulted just as much as my sister.

Dalton kept quiet opting to stay neutral in this fight between his two former pupils but still scowled all the same.

While I just sat in silence saddened with tears pricking the edges of my eyes as I watched my brother drift further and further away from us.

But my sister was uncharacteristically quiet as she seethed in her chair; her gloved hands nearly splintering the wooden armrests.

"You may be my brother Char, but your ideas are foolish and go against everything the empire stands for if you think charity will end the rebellion don't make me laugh. Do you think wasting money and resources on elevens will bring us closer to stopping terrorism in this area? And what of finding justice for our family who were killed by these elevens, do you not want justice? For all your talk of peace and progress, you do nothing worthwhile. While I'm suppressing the rebellion, and bring stability back to this area, you see fit to try and one up me at every opportunity to satisfy your pride. If you weren't my brother, I would have you imprisoned for such insolence!"

I knew my sister had a deep hatred of area eleven for taking away Clovis, Lelouch, and Nunnally. While I was also saddened by their, I also knew that loss and suffering were hardly exclusive to the Britannian royal family. But her verbal assault on Char in front of everyone here shocked me.

Char merely closed his eyes and was silent for a moment.

"Is that so, " Char said all mirth gone from his voice as anger boiled to the surface.

Raising his head up I flinched meeting his gaze as his eyes held a fire in them.

"Let me ask you, sister, growing up have you ever went hungry or didn't have access clean water?"

"No," my sister responded as Char began walking up the steps.

"Have you ever felt unsafe and afraid when you went to bed?"

"No."

After each answer, my sister gave Char climbed another step slowly approaching us.

"Have you ever felt unloved or lacked a family?"

"No."

Char's steps seemed to echo as he continues his climb unimpeded.

"Have you ever been thought of as less than human and were a victim of discrimination?"

"No, and do you have a point to this pointless ethics lesson or do you intend to bore me with your philosophical dribble?"

Char stopped as he reached the top of the stairs and looked down at my sister, and his gaze frightened me. Gone was the cheerful and caring brother and in his stead was a dark figure standing over my sister with nothing but contempt.

"My point…dear sister," Char said slowly with an edge to his voice, "is that when you deny human beings fundamental human rights and dignity, it's only natural that they not be content with being your slaves."

"The numbers get what they deserve, it is our right to rule over them, and our national policy to discriminate against them!" Cornelia spat back.

"And when you, an imperial princess who has only lived in an Ivory tower looks down upon people struggling to live in the dirt and doesn't recognize their plight. It's no wonder a man like Zero has had you on the ropes since you're blinded by your pride and rhetoric to see the suffering all around you!"

Char and Cornelia were in a stare down both waiting for the other to blink or back down. I knew that neither of my siblings was going to back down due to their pride, so I mustered up what courage I had to speak up.

"Stop it both of you!"

Both my siblings turned their attention to me and I tried not shrinking under their intimidating gazes.

"Despite both of your personal views, we cannot fight amongst ourselves especially now less we are left exposed to the enemy. Also please don't forget we are family here, and family should stick together now more than ever!"

My outburst seemed to have the desired effect as both Char and Cornelia backed away from each other.

"Euphie," my sister said in a gentle and caring manner, as she looked a bit ashamed on her part.

Char, on the other hand, replaced his scowl with a mask of neutrality before muttering, "family huh."

"I'll put this little debate of ours to bed for now for now as a favor to Euphie, but know this, if you fail again in your capacity as Viceroy I'll have no choice but to step in again." My brother then turned to leave, "let's just hope that transition would be cleaner than our late brother's."

After that, Char retreated down the steps and out the doors with Alya and Rai following silently behind him.

Watching him leave I felt no sense of accomplishment or victory from prevents my sibling's war of words from turning into a physical fight. Cornelia left out another side as soon as Char was out of view no doubt disturbed by my brother's words bringing up memories of her predecessor Clovis and his untimely end at the hand of Zero.

"Guilford, we're leaving, I had enough of my little brother's moral lectures for one day," my sister said dismissing Char's words before she and Guilford left through another exit.

Even though I stopped things from escalating, I felt the divide between my brother and sister only continue to widen and I was stuck in between them. Like a bridge being stretched to the breaking point.

"Darlton a moment please?" I asked the grizzled old general who also stayed neutral for the most part in my sibling's struggle.

"Yes, princess?"

"Tell me, do Cornelia and Char do they really mean all those hurtful things, and do they hate each other?"

Darlton looked off put by my question but did his best to answer me.

"Both Princess Cornelia and Prince Char are very passionate people, though their pride may prevent them from backing down I don't doubt that they care for one another even if their beliefs mix like oil and water."

He then followed after my sister leaving me all alone. Sitting down I felt useless. While my siblings hatched power plays and fight terrorists all I can do is sit on the sidelines and support them from the side. I love the both of them very much but I don't want to have to choose. Cornelia is my older sister and we are inseparable, but Char is also my half-brother and wants to help people and not just hurt them.

Weighing all the facts I couldn't decide to choose between them, but I knew I'll have to make a decision or find a compromise in the future less I lose even more of my family.

* * *

Viceroy's Palace

Char's office

Char p.o.v.

"So are all family gatherings as tense as that was?"

"Heh, not always, but most of the time, yeah," I said amused by Rai's first impressions of my extended family.

After leaving the meeting with my sisters, I retreated back to my office along with Rai and Alya, who were respectively sitting and lounging on two couches near my desk where I sat leaning back in my leather chair.

"You should see them during the holidays," Alya added while lying on her side with her right arm propping her head up. "It's all one big cluster-fuck of vaguely related people all kissing up to the ones with all the power."

"I don't like dealing with my extended family either Alya but with Cornelia being the Viceroy it can't be helped," I said remembering all the unbearable parties and gatherings I had to go through over the years.

"Geez, I guess being a part of the royal family isn't all sunshine and rainbows huh?" Rai quipped while sitting with perfect posture and arms crossed on his own couch.

"You got that right."

Alya was still wary of Rai but it was good to see that she was coming to accept Rai as a valued member of the organization and she wasn't getting ready to kill Rai every time he opened his mouth.

"Still wouldn't it be better to have a united front like Princess Euphemia said if we really wanted to stamp terrorism out?" Rai asked.

I didn't need to respond as Alya beat me to the punch.

"If we joined up with the 2nd Princesses' forces we would be forced to abandon our autonomy and its no secret she despises the numbers and half Britannians, even those serving under Char."

"Alya's right Rai," I said joining in. " While joining our forces together with Cornelia may strengthen us as a whole it would also limit our capability to fight back against our enemies."

"How so?" Rai asked.

"As you know our enemy is not a standing army but an organization built around its leader Zero. To destroy such an enemy, we would need to take out their leaders and dismantle their organization at the same time. If we fail to take down Zero, then another could rise up and champion his ideals again. Besides we must not only focus on how we could defeat our current foes but also consider future adversaries."

"Future adversaries, do mean people with the power of geass?"

"Geass users, terrorists, the EU, the Chinese Federation, ignorant Britannians, anyone who stands in our way and in the way of our future is our enemy," Alya said with an unflinching tone.

"I see," Rai said a no doubt concerned after hearing Alya's reasoning.

"Don't worry about me declaring war on the entire world Rai, I wouldn't do something that stupid. No, what Alya means is that we must be prepared for the enemies we will have to face in the future including ones we are unaware of."

Rai looked a little relieved knowing I didn't want to pick a fight with a world superpower or a legion of geass users quite yet while Alya gave me a suspicious glance.

"Well I have more tests to do on the Lancelot Club with Professor Lloyd so I'll see you both later," Rai said before nodding at Alya and me.

I nodded back and waved him off but Alya just stared him down until he was out the door.

"So now that you've seen Rai in action what's your opinion of him?"

Alya got up off the couch and sauntered over to the window staring out at the skyline of the Tokyo settlement.

"I'll admit his piloting ability and combat awareness surprised me. He has been nothing but a perfect soldier following orders and carrying them out with ruthless efficiency."

"I'm sensing a but somewhere in there?" I said waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"But I'm still wary of his geass power."

So it all came down to geass huh, why am I not surprised?

Alya's concerns weren't unfounded but I felt that Rai could be trusted to a degree and that he isn't likely to try and betray me.

"I understand your concerns, but between what he's shown I doubt Rai is capable of something that underhanded, and besides if he did try something like that I'll deal with him myself."

Alya was satisfied by my answer and relented on the subject leaving me to decide how to manage the cursed amnesiac Rai. I knew as long as I controlled the flow of information and circumstances surrounding Rai along with a few others I could influence them to fit into my plans.

"What's the status of Villetta's infiltration and the location of the rogue geass user?"

"Villetta is scheduled to make contact with the target today, and we have been monitoring the geass user through security cameras in the settlement but we have little success with keeping tabs on the ground."

Well, that's to be expected, I thought as I stared at the copy of the forged passport, which Mao used to arrive a week ago. I knew dealing with Mao would be troublesome but his geass prevented most forms of confrontation since he could see or rather hear it coming ahead of time. Dammit, I thought I would have more time to figure out how to deal with him, I didn't expect for him to move so fast.

"Just keep giving him a 500-meter buffer zone and continue surveillance if he deviates from his tendencies or our set parameters then alert me immediately."

"Yes, though I am concerned about sending that woman in blind after a high ranking Black Knight with almost no backup."

Alya's concern about Villetta wasn't unfounded. Approaching Ohgi and trying to get close to him was a long shot and one that could get her killed or captured but she'll have some help from me making her con more believable.

"Your concern is noted Alya, but our focus is to be on containing the geass user, and if Villetta can't get this done then she is no use to-argh!"

A sharp piercing headache hit me before I could finish my sentence.

"Char are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just these damn migraines," I said reaching for a small bottle of painkillers.

But as I uncapped the small orange container I found it empty. Cursing I threw empty bottle across the room, before turning to Alya, who was holding out another set of painkillers and a glass of water. Accepting her charity I took two and let the medication do its work as the pain was reduced to a dull throbbing until it eventually began to fade.

"I still think you should see a doctor, all this self-medicating you are doing isn't healthy."

Clearing my head I knew she had a point. Ever since my close encounter with C.C. at Narita, my abilities may have been enhanced but in exchange, I have been dealing with intense migraines.

"I'll be okay Alya, if it gets any worse, I'll see a doctor alright."

She didn't look convinced as I tried to play off my headaches as nothing to worry about.

"If you say so," she said as she started to leave, "Oh, by the way, there was one more thing I should bring up."

"Hmm?"

"I've received word that the Knight of Nine is planning on visiting Area 11."

"…Eh? Sorry Alya but I must have misheard you but did you just say Nonnette is coming here?" I asked while cleaning out my ear.

"Yes, she will be here in a few days."

At first, I thought I misheard her the first time around but when I realized that wasn't the case, I may have been a little freaked out.

"Oh my god Alya why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

Ok, maybe I was more than a little freaked out.

My knight just smirked, "Because then I wouldn't get a rise out of you, and don't worry I heard from our sources that her visit isn't an official one so she is acting on her own instead of acting on orders from the emperor."

Her excuse did little to ease my mood.

"Alya."

"I know, I know, I always stay on top of things, but at least, this time, I'll have someone to go shopping with while I keep an eye on them. Just think of it as Karma for all those times you dumped your work on me while you went off with Milly."

Alya then left the room a bit more upbeat than usual, while I had to face facts that Nonette was on her way here whether I liked it or not. Still I had bigger concerns right now than worrying about the knight of nine and more paperwork.

Getting up and walking over to the window I looked out into the settlements skyline. It looked so peaceful when you look at it from a distance, but I knew that some of my enemies were lurking just beneath the surface hiding in the shadows. Even though I knew who my enemies are, I also knew that it was not yet time to strike them down. Because if the time is not right then the timeline will change, and such changes would not benefit me. But for all my careful planning I knew that my presence has changed things and that there must by unknown threats plotting my downfall.

I looked at my reflection in the window, no Charlemagne's reflection. I may have this face but I never felt that it was my face. A fact reinforced after what happened at Narita with C.C. When I felt her try to enter my mind it ended causing me pain as I was torn apart, and when she couldn't reach my mind she opened the door for another.

"Ugh, why does everything have to be so complicated?"

While I remain in control of this body, I felt that my headaches were not just due to the stress of my job, but a sign that this body's previous owner was waking up or a sign of his displeasure. But even if Charlemagne is still connected to this body I'm not going to roll over and let waltz in and take control. I've invested so much into this persona, fought for too long, and care too much to let someone else steal my new life away. This body may be Charlemagne's, but every action I've taken, every battle I've fought, and every person I've helped was done by me, Char, the name I gave myself not the one given to this body's previous soul.

While my memories of my past life are fleeting, I still remember the timeline of this world. So as long as I'm here, I'll fight for a future I believe in, as well protect those close to me. While I'm not the Charlemagne of this world, I will fight for my right to exist in this world. And I'm not going to let some royal brat inside me stop me.

* * *

Tokyo Settlement

Villetta p.o.v.

"Out of all the things I've done to get ahead in life this has to be one of the most ridiculous," I said while sitting on a park bench waiting for my target to show.

When I agreed to work for the Prince as his spy, I wasn't sure what I was getting into. But never did I expect him to want me to woo some terrorist and siphon off information from him. The voice of my handlers from my earpiece alerted me that the target was approaching my location.

Glancing to my left, I saw the target approaching with his head down and hands stuffed in his ragged jacket. Kaname Ohgi, age twenty-six, unemployed, standing six foot two inches tall, elven, and suspected member of the black knights was walking through the park in the middle of the day. Part of me was shocked at this man's audacity to appear in public when he is apart of a terrorist organization. However, his demeanor didn't strike me as a hardened terrorist.

But from the intelligence provided he was one of the founding members of the Black Knights as well as being close to Zero and the other high up members. All I have to do is seduce this guy and I'll be back where I belong in no time.

Getting up, I fiddled with the civilian clothes I had on, a light blue dress with a white hat with a matching blue ribbon around it. I never did like wearing feminine clothes, but if it helped me get close to this guy, and the Black Knights then I can say goodbye to being just another underling being held back because of my low birth.

But as soon as got up and started to walk in the direction of the target a strong wind blew my hat away while I held my dress and hair down. When I looked up, I saw that my hat had landed at the feet of my target.

"Shit," I said under my breath as my target picked up my hat and started walking towards me.

"Is this your hat," my target said standing just arms reach away while stood in silent horror lost on how to respond as my plan to charm the terrorist flew out the window. But pulling on a fake smile, I decide to wing it.

"Yeah the wind took it, can you tell me your name so I can thank you,?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice already knowing the answer.

"Ohgi, and you are?"

"Chigusa, and thank you Ohgi," I said quickly while I put my hat back on and fixed my hair and earpiece.

He looked surprised when I told him my fake name and also curious?

"Strange, I would have thought you'd have a Britannian name, but it's nice to meet you."

Ignoring his greeting I prepared to tell him my cover story. When I spotted something in the corner of my eye that made my heart drop. Walking towards us was a red haired Britannian soldier in his uniform with a purple haired civilian. Even though it was just one soldier, I couldn't risk spooking Ohgi off. I needed to come up something fast!

Grabbing his hand I stepped in close, "please you have to help me!" I said in a frantic but hushed voice as I tried to hide behind him.

"Wh-what do you mean, are you in trouble?" He asked sincerely.

"Yes…I'm running from the military, they're after me, please will you help me, hide me please!?"

I knew I had to find a way to get close to him and get him away before I blew my opportunity so what better way to get close to a terrorist than to pretend you're an enemy of the military. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, or so I hoped as I stared pleadingly into Ohgi's eyes trying to will him into saving me from whatever cruel fate he imagines for me if I'm caught.

"Alright follow me but you are going to tell me more about this later."

"Yes I promise but please you have to hide me!"

Ohgi nodded and began to lead me away while I snuck a glance back at the soldier who was none the wiser. All I need to do now was think of a cover story to convince to convince this terrorist that I'm not a spy.

"Shit," I said realizing that I had no such cover story ready.

I knew that my earpiece could pick up whatever I say so I have to hope that my handlers will follow through with my story since it's too dangerous to ask for help right now.

"Here get in," Ohgi said as he gestured to a beat-up van.

As he opened the passenger door, I knew this was the point of no return. If I get in this car with this terrorist, there's no backup or rescue, only the mission. So I took a deep breath and got in the car hoping that Char and his people would be able to follow through on their end for my crazy new plan to work.

* * *

Naoto p.o.v.

How did my life end up like this? I asked myself as I waited in line for ice cream. The vendor was an eleven, an honorary Britannian. I used to look down on my fellow countrymen who submitted to our conquerors, but know I realize life is hardly as simple as we want it to be. And who am I to look down on someone who is trying to just survive day to day.

Looking around the park, I saw couples, children, and families all taking in the beautiful sunny day. I sighed if it only were so simple for me.

"Something wrong Naoto?"

Turning to my date my expression lifted a bit, "It's nothing just thinking about all the work I have to make up after this."

Cécile nodded, "I know what you mean, but let's try to forget all about work and fun on the rest of this date."

When I asked out Cécile on a spur of the moment date back at Narita, I half expected to refuse what with some sweaty guy she bumped into that she barely knows asking her out after digging up corpses all day. But to my surprise, she agreed and we decided to go on a date. The old me would have never been so forthright, but I guess all that love talk from Johnny got to me. Or that I didn't want to waste the second chance I got after Char saved my life, and protected my mother's life when she got arrested.

So today after finally getting done with all my work and training I was able to take Cécile on a date. Unfortunately since I knew next to nothing about dating, I had to defer to Johnny for advice. Of course, he said I should serenade her and shower her with praise, which was all said and good. But I decided to take things slower and decide to take her to that fancy sushi restaurant Char took me to.

Dressed in my military uniform just like I was when Char took me out to lunch since it was the best outfit I owned. I picked up Cécile from the University across from my sister's school. After waiting a few minutes, Cécile stepped out dressed not in her uniform instead she was wearing a violet blouse and white mid-length skirt along with a matching white jacket. Even in casual wear she looked gorgeous, and I felt slightly overdressed.

But thanks to Cécile's reassurances I brushed off my insecurities and took her to the restaurant. Lucky for me the manager recognized me from my past visit with Char and set us up with a private table. Soon after our food was made and delivered by the head chef himself and thanked me profusely as he shook my hand.

Aside from the initial awkwardness, Cécile took things in stride, and she was eager to try out some authentic Japanese sushi. To my surprise Cécile turned out to be not just a genius engineer but also a big foodie. I was surprised when she began listing off all the traditional Japanese dishes she could make but as I listened, I grew hesitant to try her special twists on traditional Japanese cuisine. The arrival of the food ended our discussion on experimental cooking, even though I was a little curious about what a wasabi peanut butter and jelly sandwich would taste like.

Following a quick lesson in the use of chopsticks, we both enjoyed our sushi. It was just as good as I remembered it last time, but seeing Cécile's face light up after her first bite was priceless. As we ate, we talked about everything from our shared love of food, cooking, and strange flavors. After finishing, we left the restaurant and walked to a nearby park.

And here I am waiting for ice cream with a beautiful woman on my arm; if I hadn't already pinched myself, I would have thought this was a dream.

"Alright one orange chocolate chip for the gentleman," the vendor said handing me my cone. "And one grape pineapple for the pretty lady," Cécile grabbed hers while I paid the man and we both went to find a spot to enjoy our desserts.

But as we were walking I saw something up ahead that made my blood run cold. Standing out of earshot was my old friend Ohgi who was talking to a woman in the middle of the park. I didn't recognize the women from the brief glimpse I got as Ohgi was blocking my view of her.

Glancing at Cécile seeing that see was enjoying here ice cream oblivious to the world, I decided to slow down our pace and started on my melting desert as well. Why is Ohgi here out in the open in the settlement, isn't he supposed to be a part of the Black Knights? And who the hell is that he is talking to?

I diverted Cécile and myself towards a bench that obscured us from Ohgi thanks to a tree. Could it be his girlfriend… no, Ohgi was never the confident type to go after a girl. I tried to get a better look at the mystery woman through the brush. But all I could see was that she had dark skin, teal hair, and beautiful clothes. From her looks alone she had to be Britannian but what she did she want with Ohgi?

I watched them talk, and cursed my inability to hear their conversation, but I knew I couldn't risk getting seen by Ohgi, not just for my sake by for everyone's sake as well. Finally, they started to leave away from Cécile and me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey, what are you looking at?"

"Huh?" I said turning to Cecille, "Oh I thought I saw someone I knew, but I was mistaken, hahaha…"

My uneasy laughter at the end did little to reassure her but Cécile let my strange behavior go. But inside I was lamenting about my situation.

No matter how hard I try to not push Kallen away, I could tell she still is drifting ever further towards the Black Knights. I wasn't foolish to believe she wasn't involved, and she was the best at operating the stolen knightmares we had so I doubt she is innocent either. But what should do? I don't want to hurt my friends, but also, I can't stand the thought of losing Kallen, and if I don't do anything, I risk losing both as things are getting more dangerous each day.

"Um, Naoto?" Cécile said beside me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Your ice cream melted."

Looking down at my cone I could see my hand and pants were covered in a sticky orange soup.

"Awe geez, these were my good pants!"

"Here use this," Cécile said offering me her napkin.

As I was scrubbing out the orange and chocolate stain Cécile spoke up, "Hey Naoto?"

Stopping my assault on my dress pants I turned towards her, "yeah."

"I just wanted to thank you for the date, it isn't often I get a chance to get out of the lab and be treated to such yummy food."

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure to treat a beautiful as you," I immediately blanched at what I let slipped out, but before I could sputter and make a fool out of myself, Cécile laughed.

Her giggles were music to my ears as she had a big smile plastered across her face.

"Thanks, you're not too bad to look at either."

Now it was my turn-to-turn red in embarrassment. However, the smile never left my face. After a few minutes we finished our desert and I walked her back to the university where she worked and stayed at across from Kallen's school.

"Well, here we are, thanks for walking me home Naoto."

I smiled at Cécile and waved her off, "It was nothing,"

Cécile just flashed that serene smile of hers and walked up to me, "well thanks anyway, I loved the date, and I hope we can do this again."

Before I could respond she quickly kissed me on the cheek, "next time maybe we can cook for each other."

"I think I'd like that," I said before she turned and walked into the university leaving me alone in the afternoon sunshine.

As the sun beat down on me, I felt warm and also happy. Huh, it's been a while since I could truly say that. Turning around I started my trek back to the base, I thought back on everything that got me here, and what I have done so far. My actions were all so focused on survival and protecting others, not about my own happiness. But now, now I still want to protect my family and loved ones. But I also want to be happy so no matter what happens I'm going to survive, at least till I can have that second date. Jeez, I guess Johnny was right about one thing I guess, fighting for the love of a beautiful woman makes the prospect of actual fighting not so terrifying.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Milly p.o.v.

I was heading home after a late student council session of doing paperwork. Usually, I would be done hours ago and having a nice hot bath after dumping my workload on someone else but for some reason or another, my peons-I mean my fellow student council members all seemed to have disappeared. Nina was stuck in her lab working on her experiments and calculations, Rivalz was busy with work bartending, Suzaku had his military duties, Lelouch said he had to take care of Nunnally which sounded like an excuse to ditch us to go do something else, and Shirley… Shirley had flat out vanished. I got a call from both my grandfather and a worried Mrs. Fennette about Shirley not coming home last night. Which was usual for Shirley, who always struck me as a by the book girl who wouldn't do anything rash like run away from home. I knew that she was having some family issues but she never would say anything, so maybe the stress of whatever is going on just got to her. Well, wherever she is I just hope she's ok.

Approaching the entrance to the school, I noticed someone walking in while nervously looking around.

Oh wait, is that? Yes, yes it is, "Shirley!"

The familiar head of orange hair flinched at my greeting and as she turned towards me.

"Huh…oh, Milly, what are you doing here?"

That sure didn't sound like the Shirley I know and love. As I got closer, I could see that Shirley looked like a shell of her former self. Her hair was greasy and frayed, there were dark circles and heavy bags under eyes, her school uniform was ripped and torn, she looked like a hollow version of herself that might collapse in exhaustion any second.

"Shirley what happened to you everyone has been worried sick, where have you been?"

Shirley didn't answer as she flinched away from me when I tried to grab hold of my friend instead she continued to fidget and glance around like she was looking around for someone.

"Mm-Milly, I need to find Lelouch have you seen him?" Shirley asked me, though I wasn't sure it was to help her find Lelouch or help herself.

"What are you talking about Shirley, you've been missing since yesterday, are you alright?"

"I just need to find Lelouch so I can find that woman, and when gets her everything will be ok, he said he'll leave everyone alone, he promised we will be alright after that."

Shirley continued rambling on about finding this women and Lelouch while she fidgeted in place looking around like she was being watched.

But for me, as soon as I heard that someone was looking for Lelouch that wasn't Shirley, alarm bells started ringing in my head.

"Shirley who wants you to find Lelouch?"

Shirley turned to look at me with her tired and scared eyes but she never had the chance to answer.

"That would be me, Miss Ashford," said a voice full of confidence and energy ever bit the opposite of my friend.

Looking for the source of said voice and I spotted a strange looking man walking towards Shirley and me with a cruel smirk on his face. I could tell this guy was dangerous and Shirley was afraid of him, but I needed to find out more before I do anything rash.

"So, I presume you're the one looking for Lelouch?"

"That would be, somewhat correct, I am looking for him, but he isn't the one I truly want. He is in the company of someone very close to me, and I'd like to reunite with her as soon as possible," he said before coming to a stop a few paces away.

Without the glare of the sun, I could tell he was a tall lanky individual with white hair, wearing baggy clothes, and a visor/headphone combination. He didn't seem to be that intimidating but there must be more to him than meets the eye since Shirley has now retreated behind me using me as a human shield to hide from his sight. If Shirley's reaction is anything to go by I needed to play along with this guy until I could call for help, now I just need to reach my phone.

"Let's not be too hasty my dear," he said before pulling out a gun pointing it at me.

Ok guess maybe I wasn't too subtle, so calling for help is out the window, seems like I'll just have to play along. I raised my hands up placating the man with the gun and waited for him to make the next move.

"That's better, you know Milly, can I call you Milly, I'm gonna call you Milly, you're much more pleasant to be around than that sniveling little redhead hiding behind you. It's such a breath of fresh air when I find someone who isn't so noisy to be around, I get a headache just being around Shirley, what with her constant whimpering and self-pity," he said while pointing the gun at me and Shirley who seemed to shrink behind me even further.

Well, this isn't what I expected at all, I thought someone who was hunting down Lelouch would be, I dunno, a little more stable. And what does he mean by not being as noisy, Shirley's barely said a word?

"I'm sorry but I think you have me at a disadvantage here, you know my name but I don't know yours," I asked.

"Hmm, a bit slow on the uptake, but I guess I'll chalk that up to your way of thinking, pardon my manners, but you can call me Mao," Mao said while grinning giving a half-hearted bow.

"So Mao, what does trying to find Lelouch and this mystery person have to do with my friend Shirley here? Surely a lovers quarrel doesn't warrant such extreme measures."

Mao laughed lightly at my remark before reeling back to our conversation.

"True, but this girl is a very special person, and I don't mean special as in she's my special Valentine, ha ha ha no." Mao's tone went flat and all mirth vanished from his voice and what replaced it was a cold edge that left no doubt that he was serious. "I mean special as in, she's the only person in the world I can live and be happy with."

I flinched at his declaration. If I had any doubt about how much this person must mean to him.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with Shirley then?" I asked trying to shake the feeling that there was more to this Mao guy than meets the eye.

"Yes, well the woman I'm looking for is very good at not being found, so I thought finding Lelouch would be easier. I had planned to surprise him before forcing him to hand her over, but I low and behold I found leverage in the form of a lovesick school girl in over her head."

I gnashed my teeth as Mao would blackmail a girl like Shirley as a means to get back a girl who clearly doesn't want him.

"Hey! No need to be rude now or I can badmouth your precious Prince charming too you know," snapped Mao gesturing at me with the gun.

Wait prince charming? Could it be, it can't be, no one knows about us besides my family?

"Please just leave Milly out of this I promise I'll find him for you just give me more time!" Shirley said stepping out from my shadow and to my surprise was now defending me but I hardly noticed as I was still reeling in shock.

No, it must be a coincidence, a play on words right?

"No to both of your questions, unfortunately, you know when I first got here never would I have guessed that I would learn such juicy secrets surrounding two school girl's love lives."

Love life?

Well, Shirley obviously likes Lelouch, and I like…oh no.

"Please don't, please I'm begging you this is my sin, don't drag anyone else into this please," Shirley spoke as she sunk to her knees with tears spilling down her face.

Never in all, I've known Shirley have I ever seen her as scared as she was now quivering at the feet of this man Mao, who seemed to be enjoying my friends suffering and groveling at his feet.

"Oh, Shirley, Shirley, Shirley, " Mao said kneeling down to Shirley's eye level. "You must understand that you're nothing but leverage to me and a loose end to your little boyfriend. So if you don't want your friend Milly to get involved, then you shouldn't have been such a failure in the first place. So do everyone a favor and shut that quivering little mouth of yours up, and let the grown-ups talk."

Shirley went silent and stuffed her head between her knees and started to bawl trying to muffle her sobs. Seeing my friend abused right in front of me filled me up with anger but I held it in check for both of our sakes.

"Sorry about that, but ever since I picked her up yesterday she's been such a hassle to deal with, but now own to more pressing business," Mao said pointing the gun at me yet again. "What should I do with you?"

I was surprised at how calm I was staring down the barrel of a gun being held by a white-haired psychopath. But right now I couldn't afford to panic. If he does know about Char and me, then I'll have to call his bluff to find out.

"If you do know about him and me then you know what he'll do to you if any harm comes to me right?" I said holding my breath as I stared into Mao's visor.

Mao's expression began to shift from carefree to neutral, and finally to a grimace.

"I suppose you're right about that, I may be crazy enough to go to ends of the earth for the love of my life but crossing your boyfriend, heh I'm not stupid to provoke his wrath."

"So you'll let Shirley and me go then?" I asked trying to get both Shirley and me as far away from Mao.

"Sorry but I can't do that, and besides your not the only one with secrets to hide Milly Ashford, and Shirley here has just the juiciest-" Mao stopped as he was talking and looked around staring off at nothing.

"Tch, not as subtle they'd pretend to be, but they are persistent I'll give them that," Mao said looking in a random direction.

Mao then turned and started to walk away, "Come on Shirley we still have to find that boyfriend of yours, since our tail seems to be nipping at our heels."

To my surprise and dread, Shirley listened to Mao and started to walk away with him.

"Shirley, I'll find a way to fix this I promise!" I shouted trying to get through to my friend and give her hope, but I was afraid that wherever road Mao was taking her down, it was one that she may never come back from.

But Shirley ignored me and continued her hollow walk away from me shambling with no purpose but to follow this white haired monster's commands.

Mao smirked at his victory and my desperation, "Oh Milly, don't make promises you can't keep. And don't think of calling the cops or your not so secret boyfriend unless you want something terrible to happen to your friend Shirley. Also, the whole world will learn about you being a certain someone's mistress~ alright, ta ta!"

While Mao sauntered away with Shirley in tow I was frozen in place, fear rooted to my spot and my hands were still raised. When he disappeared from view and was out of earshot, I dropped my hands and my strength left me from my brave front as stress, fear, and paranoia all rushed to the forefront of my mind. Slumping down on my hands and knees I felt utterly powerless, I had let her go with him. I failed, failed to help Shirley, and I was powerless to do anything to save her.

Just as despair took an ice hold over my heart, a thought struck me. Even if I didn't have the power to help, I knew someone who did. But what that guy Mao said, should I risk revealing my relationship with Char just for a chance to save my friend, what if Shirley gets killed because I, no don't think like that Milly. I know what I have to do, I had to take that risk, for my friend's sake because I can live with being in the spotlight if need be. But having my friends get hurt over me wanting to keep my relationship with Char quiet, that was something I couldn't live with.

So I sprinted home trying to get to a safe place, before making a call for help to the one person I believed who could help my friends and I out of this mess.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading, please remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review._

I appreciate the feedback and welcome ideas from my readers, any ideas to help me improve this story are welcome, and if you have questions feel free to leave a review or send a PM and I'll try to get back to you.


	19. Fleeting Dreams and Dangerous Delusions

_AN:_ This Chapter is a long time coming for a couple of reasons, one is I was bogged down with school plus exams, the second is catching up on work, and I finally I was going back and forth on how to write this chapter and planning out the rest of the story. But things should be running much more smoothly for a while, so I hope you like the update.

-Milly and Char's relationship will be revealed to the student council eventually but not for a few chapters, the reason behind the secrecy is caution from both sides trying to protect their interests and each other.

-The unknown presence will not make itself known for a while, but it will have an impact on Char as the story progresses. But it is tied to Char's powers and as his powers grow so does the influence the presence has on him.

-The reason I gave Rai Lancelot Club instead of something like the Wing Gundam is to stick to a curve on the progression of technology and how to adapt other Gundam inspired technology into the Code Geass universe. The Club is going to be Rai's machine in R1, but it will undergo a redesign in R2, diverging from just being a Lancelot clone I'll try to limit beam spamming and try to create more dynamic scenarios for major fights in the future.

-There will be appearances by more Code Geass characters in future chapters so stay tuned.

Thanks for all those who review and continue to read this story!

* * *

 _"All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible."_

-T.E. Laurence

* * *

Villetta p.o.v.

Walking up the steps to Ohgi's apartment I couldn't help but have second thoughts about my plan to beg the known terrorist for help. Instead of a safe house we arrived at a beat-up apartment building that has seen better days but still looked better than the bombed out ruins of the ghettos we passed on the way here. As Ohgi fiddled with the lock, I glanced around saw no sign of other people, which was either very good or a sign of imminent danger.

"Alright here we are," Ohgi said while opening the door to his apartment.

Stepping in I saw that his apartment was in a state of disrepair and judging by the dust he hadn't been in here for several weeks.

"Sorry about the mess, I haven't had the time to clean up for a while."

Yeah, I'm sure a terrorist doesn't have much time to spend on housecleaning after all.

"It's fine but can I get something to drink I'm parched."

"Yeah no problem," Ohgi said opening his fridge while I sat on the edge of his lumpy bed.

"I hope water's ok?" Ohgi said tossing me a clear plastic water bottle.

"Thanks," I replied before quenching my thirst.

"Alright, first things first who are you and why did you approach me for help running away from your people?" Ohgi asked.

I took off my sunhat and sat it beside me, "you'd be surprised to know that just because I'm a Britannian doesn't make me best friends with the military."

"Fair point but why to ask me an eleven for help?" He asked while giving me a curious look.

I couldn't just say because you're a Black Knight, and it was your duty to protect the helpless. No, I knew that was just the sales pitch a propaganda I knew from my time in the military that once the bullets start flying concepts like knighthood and chivalry are the first things cast aside.

"I don't know I guess I just panicked seeing a soldier in the park. He was wearing the same kind of uniform as the men who raided my apartment did," I said trying to sound scared and helpless.

"Wait what kind of uniform were these guys wearing?" Ohgi said clearly interested in who was supposedly targeting me.

"I think it was the uniform that the Prince's forces wear, but I don't know why on earth he would be targeting me."

Ohgi looked on at me with what I thought was probably pity until he stood up again.

"Well if they are after you feel free to stay here for now," said Ohgi.

Knew it was too good to hope for…wait, what, just like that?

"You'll let me stay?" I asked trying to make myself sound unsure and frightened.

"Yeah its fine, I'm no fan of the Britannia's either so feel free to stay as long as you want, though I'll have to go and pick up some groceries because the fridge is rather empty."

I can't believe this idiot; he would just let a stranger into his home with my kind of sad excuse of an explanation. So much for the quality of the Black Knights commanders, I guess Zero is the only brain for their organization.

"Thank you you're a lifesaver you know that," I said giving him the sweetest smile I could muster.

Ohgi just stood there rubbing his head in a nervous laugh and left to get some groceries or so he said. As soon as the door shut my smile vanished, as I was unimpressed by my target's behavior. From our little interaction I could tell he has had no formal training, he was surprisingly quite the gentlemen to me acting every bit a knight for justice helping a damsel in distress. All in all, I was disappointed, if this were the kind of people that made up the Black Knights, then they wouldn't last a day in a real war.

I collapsed back on the worn but clean bed exhausted from the stressful day, and I gazed up at the ceiling. I thought it was strange that a member of the Black Knight wasn't more cautious about an outsider. But before I could finish that thought I saw a small glint in the corner of the ceiling. Leaning my neck back further I saw what looked like a camera…shit that's a camera, isn't it?

Upon seeing the surveillance, two thoughts ran through my head seeing that my host had cameras in his apartment. One he was a pervert who liked to film women he takes advantage of, or two, he was paranoid and took me here on purpose to discover my true intentions.

Sitting up I gripped the edge of the bed for support causing the frame to groan and creek. Thoughts of what he is doing swarmed my mind. He could be very well be going to get some of his eleven friends to do God knows what to me before dragging me in front of Zero for my public execution.

It took every bit of my courage and discipline to prevent myself from running out of that apartment and disappearing into the night. But I knew that wouldn't work, not with Prince Charlemagne still in control of much of this area. I'll just have to play it cool, and if worse come to pass then, I just improvise it has gotten me this far hasn't it.

So I sat there waiting for thirty agonizing minutes regretting my choice to work in intelligence, thinking up of contingencies plans, and strategies in case things do go south. When I heard someone at the door, I stood up and walked to it and decided to open it to either get the jump on my captors or let my host in. When the moment of truth came, and I braced to fight for life, I opened the door and saw Ohgi all alone and carrying what looks like take-out.

"Thanks, sorry I'm late the market was closed already, so I picked up dinner I hope you like ramen." He said trying to balance the bags of hot food in his arms and keys in the other.

I nodded and let him back in and let out a breath of fresh air before closing the door and returning to the apartment where I saw Ohgi laying out the food. I knew behind the false smiles and pleasantries we were still two strangers who didn't trust each other. I'm sure he suspects me, but at least we can still share a meal together, despite being from different sides.

"Ramen's fine, but I"ve never used chopsticks," I said which was the truth since I've never had ramen or used chopsticks before.

"Don't worry I've got some silverware around here somewhere," Ohgi said before producing a fork in one hand.

So I dug into the noodles with my fork thinking that this assignment might not be as bad as thought it would be, and the food isn't half bad either.

* * *

Black Knight Mobile Headquarters

Lelouch p.o.v.

Sitting in my private room I had in the Black Knights mobile headquarters I mulled over the past twenty-four hours. Ever since the failed operation at the docks I've been looking for Shirley to prevent her from telling the world about my identity. However, despite it being Shirley she has continued to elude me. But every hour she's out on her own the greater the damage she may cause to both Zero and the Black Knights, even the peaceful life I have with Nunnally.

"Even with the Black Knights aiding in the search, I'm no closer to finding Shirley!" I said gripping the side of my head in exasperation.

"Calm down will you," A familiar voice said making her feelings on this matter known.

Turning my chair around I looked to my contractor C.C., who was still wearing her white straight jacket relaxing on the bed like she didn't have a care in the world.

"If she was going to tell anyone you were Zero we would already know about it, and I doubt that girl would do anything to hurt her darling Lulu, she did shoot me you know," C.C. said dismissing my fears.

However, it wasn't such a simple matter for me.

"You may be right, but I doubt Shirley has the skills to remain under the radar for this long."

"So you suspect she's been captured or has had help hiding then?"

I nodded at her deduction, "possibly but no matter the case we need to find her and contain this before things get out of hand."

"You should have let her down gently lover boy, and we could have avoided all of this."

I was about to respond, but a familiar ringtone silenced me. Fishing for my cell phone I looked to see who was calling at this hour.

"Shirley!?"

I then immediately answered the call hoping that this was the big break I was looking for.

"Shirley where are you, are you ok?" I asked in quick succession, but I stopped as I heard a deep chuckle that didn't come from Shirley.

"Sorry Shirley can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep…beep!" The voice mocked me over the line.

So the worst possible situation has occurred. Someone has captured Shirley or at least they have her phone. But the real question is who are they and what do they know? I'll have to play my part to find out.

"Hello who is this, why do you have my friend's phone, have you seen her, is she ok?" I asked emphasizing my worry and playing up my role as a concerned friend.

"Hmm you want to play the fool to figure me out right, well you can call me Mao, and if it were any other night, I would oblige you. However, tonight I'm on a bit of a tight schedule so let me cut right to the chase Lelouch. Right now you should be getting my message to help illustrate my position."

Just as he said so I received a text with an attached picture showing a roughed up Shirley bound and gagged in a dark corner of some building, that could be anywhere.

"Dammit, you bastard what do you want from me?" I growled out trying and failing to maintain my composure.

"Yes, yes, I'm just downright deplorable aren't I? But it isn't what you can give me Lelouch, rather it is who you can deliver to me, and I'm sure Zero has unique methods of procurement," Mao said his tone switching from playful and mocking to cold and demanding.

Damn he knows I'm Zero; he must have learned that from Shirley somehow. All right calm down just get to the bottom of this.

"How do you know I even have her Mao? That could be just some random stranger," I bluffed before C.C. snatched my phone away.

"I'm right here Mao so you can stop playing your games now," said C.C.

I was about to interrupt her, but she just shushed me and listened to the rantings of that psycho on the over end of the line.

"Just tell me when and where? Ok midnight at Clovisland I'll be there," she said before hanging up.

"What did you tell him?" I asked her while tossed me the phone before she walked over and collapsed back onto the bed.

"I found out where your girlfriend is going to be while you were being strung along by Mao, so you're welcome."

Did she make a deal with him? But then that would mean.

"You're the girl he's after?"

"Yes," She said flatly.

"And you knew he was looking for you?"

"Yes," She said again preferring to stick to short one-word responses than giving out useful information.

"Ok so what do you know about him, I'll need whatever you have on him, to formulate a plan."

"Who said anything about you going?" C.C. said cutting off my thoughts.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me I'll go and confront Mao alone, and set your friend free simple as that."

What that's it she thinks she can deal with it and keep me in the dark. Even when it's my friend and existence at risk she thinks I'll just sit by and wait for you to handle this. No, this has gone on long enough I'm getting answers from her like it or not.

"In case you forgot, he knows I'm Zero, so this involves me like it or not. And ever since I met you, you've been keeping secrets from me. About your past, geass, this contract and wish you want me to fulfill, but now your past has caught up with you and it's threatening to destroy everything I've set out to do! So stop treating me like a child, and start coming clean about this Mao guy, because this isn't just your problem anymore!"

C.C. continued to stare at me, and I matched her stare in a silent battle of wills. The stretch of silence went on for a few minutes until she broke away first sighing to herself.

"You are a stubborn fool aren't you?" She said before sitting up bringing her knees up and tucking them under her chin. " Fine, I'll tell you what I know about Mao."

I let out a breath to steady myself and sat back down in my chair. After heaving out a sigh of my own, I looked up at C.C.

"Where should I start?" She asked.

"Start at the beginning, and leave nothing out," I said knowing I needed the truth to defeat this foe.

C.C. nodded and then got a far off look on her face as she remembered her time with Mao.

"Alright, I first met Mao eleven years ago, he was an orphan living on the streets, and he was begging and stealing scraps of food from the trash just to survive. When he asked me if I could give him something to eat I said I would if he made a contract with me."

"So he's my predecessor then huh, what does he want a refund on that contract of yours?" I said mocking her shrewd methods of negotiating in tricking a starving child. "Anyways what geass does he have then?"

"Yes he is your predecessor, and his geass gives Mao the ability to read the mind of anyone within a 500-meter radius, or if he focuses on someone individually, he can read down to their subconscious. However, circumstances arose leading him to be unable to fulfill the contract."

"Wait you just left him, why?"

C.C. grew quiet for a moment before collecting herself.

"I didn't want you to know this yet but geass changes as you use it."

"Changes, how?" I asked curious as to what happened to Mao and if it could happen to me.

"The more a person uses their geass it will mature until becoming permanently active, and for Mao, it proved too much for him. Every time he would be around people he would be bombarded by their thoughts, never knowing peace of mind, never being able to fall asleep without hearing other people's voice in his head, his geass turned his existence into torture."

Hearing what happened to Mao almost made me want to pity him, also it raises the question will the same happen to me?

"Y-You, even knowing all this you give out these contracts to people knowing what it does to him, and even worse you just abandon them if they can't complete your contract! The way you just disregard people, no wonder you call yourself a witch."

C.C. just shrunk further into a ball and instead of being angered by my outburst she sat back with quiet resignation.

"Yes I did all those things, but I didn't abandon him until he became too attached to me to fulfill my contract. In the end, he ended up just like all the others, and he wasn't able to fulfill the contract."

"So the reason he's after you then is because you're not affected by his geass, and he has some attachment to you?" I asked.

"More like an obsession, but yes he doesn't care about anything or anyone else besides finding me, so your secret and your friend are just means to that end."

Standing up I rubbed my head as I began to see the whole picture, about how all this started, and what things have become. Pacing around the room, I racked my brain for a plan to counter his geass and get my friend back unharmed.

"Do you hate me?" C.C. asked out of the blue.

"What?" I asked confused turning to look a somber looking C.C.

"Now that you know what geass could lead to, what it can do to a human being, do you resent me for giving it to you?"

Did I think any less of C.C. hearing what she did to Mao and probably many others in the past, maybe, but that doesn't change the fact I wouldn't have come this far without geass and her help.

"No I don't hate you for giving me this power," I said touching my left eye. "Before you gave me geass my life was a hollow existence, living day to day going through the motions, gambling on chess to rip off nobles for the cheap thrill of it. But now with this geass, I can stop living like that and finally find meaning in my life again," I said admitting that the benefits right now outweigh the potential future drawbacks.

C.C. was silent for a moment mulling over my response before sighing.

"Well, I can certainly say you're the least boring contractor I've ever had. But nevertheless, facing Mao has its set of challenges, that may be more challenging for you than fighting Britannia," She said

I hate to admit it, but she's right. Because of his geass, he'll know if anyone but C.C. steps within 500 meters. So I can't use the Black Knights less Mao expose my identity to them.

"This is my sin, so it's only right that I atone for it," C.C. said looking content with her decision, which I suspected involved a bullet for her former contractor.

"No," I said cutting her off. " I already told you that this involves both of us so we should face it together. Even if I'm without the Black Knights, I'm far from powerless remember," I said with my geass flaring to life in my left eye.

"I assume you have a plan then?" C.C. asked perking up slightly.

"Yes, but I'll need your help with it can I count on you?"

"Naturally, so what's the plan, Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

Without C.C., my plan had a lower chance of success, but with her help, I may be able to both save Shirley and protect my identity tonight.

* * *

Clovisland

Midnight

Mao p.o.v.

Tonight I've been asking myself over and over, where did I go wrong? For the past thirty minutes, I've been pacing in the same spot anxious of the upcoming meeting. I ought to be excited ecstatic even, but all I'm feeling is exhaustion and paranoia. My goal was simple, find C.C. go to Australia, and live happily ever after, but all that seems like a far away dream now. I guess it all started when I found that annoying redhead trouble has been hounding me ever since.

Glancing at her unconscious body tied up on the merry go round I rubbed my head glad her mind wasn't a frantic mess but now was a silent murmur of nothing thanks to the sleeping pills I gave her. I also had an improvised explosive vest on her for some added insurance. She was just leverage after all, and when I get C.C. Lelouch can have his little girlfriend, and I'll blow them both up together. I guess that's a just reward for being so useless to me Shirley, a tragic reunion of lovers cut short by a fiery inferno engulfing them both, a fitting end for a lovesick romantic like yourself.

Sure her memories weren't totally useless, and they told me where as well as who C.C. was with. But finding that boy Lelouch was easier said than done. I first tried at his school by sending in the girl, but she was not as subtle as I had hoped for. But running into that blond bitch did give me more information about Lelouch. I mean, who would've guessed that Britannia's greatest enemy Zero would also be a long lost son of the Emperor of Britannia as well.

If that weren't enough, I also learned that Shirley's stubborn friend Milly had some secrets of her own including her secret relationship with a prince while her family also hides a set or royal exiles. When I first learned that, I thought it was her covering her bases by securing position and power like any self-respecting noble should. But as I looked deeper into her subconscious I could tell her feelings for the man were genuine. Talk about risky but I guess the heart wants what the heart wants, and I could understand that better than most people. She was fun to toy with and put up a bit of fight, but my meeting with her had to be cut short when I noticed my tail was getting too close for comfort, and I had to drag Shirley out of there.

Sitting down on the edge of the small stage my thoughts drifted toward the source of my paranoia, my elusive pursuers who had been following me recently.

Ever since I found Shirley, I felt I was being watched and followed. Throughout the day I would hear an out of place thought or hear someone come in and out always the same kind of thoughts reporting my movements, asking for orders, and updating their status. I heard them and could tell where they were for most of the day until now those people just vanished. Well, I knew they didn't go away, but they were at least out of range now, which caused me to suspect that they knew about my geass and were hiding but still watching me just at a greater distance. That fact didn't sit well with me, and I wanted nothing more than to just get C.C. and leave this place for good.

And speak of the devil; the screen behind me began to flicker before Lelouch Lamperougue face showed up.

"So your Mao huh, I can't say I'm impressed," Lelouch's giant head said through the TV.

So he's speaking to me through the TV huh, could he know about my geass, well no matter judging from the background behind him he's miles away near Tokyo tower.

"Hello to you to Lelouch, I can't say I was expecting to hear from you again., but since it's now midnight and there's no C.C. I guess you don't want to see you girlfriend Shirley again?"

My greeting was accompanied by a few moments of silence where Lelouch was gathering himself and reigning in his emotions. I did a quick check again if he was close but I got nothing.

"Humph, I just wanted to see what kind of man you were that's all. And I see that your the kind of man who kidnaps, tortures and manipulates an innocent girl?"

It seems I struck a nerve, well let's pry open that scab all over again shall we?

"Innocent? Oh, Lelouch, you are definitely the last person to talk about innocence what with al the blood on your hands. In fact, compared to me my 'misdeeds' are but a drop in the river of blood you've spilled since becoming Zero."

Unfortunately, Lelouch didn't rise to my bait; instead, he kept on his passive mask just staring at me.

"That may be true, but at least I'm a more suitable partner for C.C. than you'll ever be," Lelouch added with a smug look.

What!?

"Do you know what she thinks of you Mao? She thinks of you as nothing more than a burden, a failure, a leech who sucks the life out of whoever is near you just to fuel your self-absorbed existence."

How…how…how dare you!

"You brat why don't you show yourself and stop hiding, face me and I'll show who's the bigger man!" I shouted before shooting at the screen causing it to crack, and Lelouch's head to disappear leaving only static.

Before I could heave a sigh of relief having wiped that brat's image from the screen I was bombarded by voices, thoughts raging in my ear, I was surrounded, but how when did they?

"Hold it right there drop you weapon and surrender!" A voice from a police Knightmare said as it appeared along with dozens of heavily armed police.

"No, No, No, No what are you doing here?"

I was frozen in place and started to back up until a spotlight from a police helicopter illuminated my position.

"Stay where you are and throw down your weapon and raise your hands," A voice from the aircraft said while police with riot shields surrounded the stage.

Why is this happening, this shouldn't be happening, I was so careful, who tipped them off?

'It was me.' A thought declared openly.

" Who said that?" I asked as I turned toward where I heard that particular thought.

I searched the crowd of police and just behind the line of riot police I saw him.

"No you can't be here, you were at Toyo tower how did you get here so fast?!" I yelled at Lelouch, who was disguised in a police uniform.

'You were talking to a recording the entire time, you were too stupid to notice.'

"That's a lie, you were talking to me, answering me."

I heard the police's thoughts of confusion, but the haughty, arrogant mental laughter coming from Lelouch seemed to cut through it all.

'Your thoughts are so simple, it was easy to predict what you would say and what I need to say to keep you focused on me.'

I grit my teeth thinking, he has me cornered, but I still have a trick up my sleeve too.

"You may have the police, but I still have my hostage so if you don't do as I say I'll…" my words died in my mouth as I looked where I stashed Shirley only to see here not there.

Where'd she go, she couldn't have woken up and gotten away, at least I still have the detonator for the vest. But that thought died as well as I saw the explosive vest propped up on the ride without Shirley in it.

"How…did…you?"

'Save Shirley, well let's say I had a little help in that department.' Lelouch said as another figure appeared with an unconscious Shirley cradled in her arms.

"No, you promised me, we had a deal. So why are you standing there next to him?!"

My pleas though fell on deaf ears as C.C. just stared back silently.

'It's simple Mao you lost, C.C. never had any intention of going back with you, why would she ever choose a deranged psychopath over someone who she told her true name.

"What, you told him you real name?"

But you never even told me, and I was with you for years, and you go and tell this boy you've been with for only a couple of months. The fact that C.C. told this arrogant prick her greatest secret gnawed at me more than it should have. My emotions bubbled up inside of me, as confusion and anguish were quickly replaced by anger and finally rage.

"You…you think you've won, if the police arrest me I'll be out in a heartbeat!"

My outburst gave me another headache courtesy of the gathered rabble.

"Gah, shut up, just stop talking all of you!" I shouted out gripping my head in agony.

'C.C. told me you can't turn off your geass, and your reach is erratic. If you don't concentrate the range gets very short.'

"So you used the monitor to keep me distracted, well, even so, I can ruin you right here and now."

'The moment you try is the moment you die.' Lelouch said as he began to walk away after taking Shirley from C.C.

After handing over the redhead C.C. looked back at me, but her eyes didn't hold the same feelings of safety and security they once held when she held me at night when I went to sleep. No, her eyes held only pity. She then began to walk away, and I felt my whole boy go cold before heating up as the rage took over me once again as I glared at the boy who stole her away from me.

"You bastard, you think I'm the one who's going to die," I said as I began to raise my gun to end that insufferable little shit. " Listen coppers that guy right there he's-"

I never got to speak as after I raised my arm against Lelouch police all opened fire and a rain of bullets tore through my body sending me falling backward.

I felt holes ripped open in my flesh as the lead bullets tore through skin, tissue, and bone. Pain erupted throughout my body before I even hit the ground, so I didn't feel the impact when my limp body met concrete. I tried to say Zero, but only a wet gurgle came out where I wanted words. I couldn't move my neck, but my head landed facing the crowd where I could still see C.C. looking on with that sad look of pity. Then she turned and started to walk away not wanting to look at such a pitiful creature such as I for too long. I lifted my left hand reaching for her as she disappeared from my view.

No don't go, not after I finally found you, after all, I've done to get back to your side, don't leave me here all alone again. But my pleas fell on deaf ears, as I watched my angel walk away until disappearing into the night with that the cheater, and that useless bitch in tow. Darkness then crept at the edges of my eyes as my consciousness slipped from me. On the cold hard concrete, I was back where I started. I was alone, living in the filth and dirt, with only the thoughts of the crowd now just whispers to keep my company.

* * *

Shirley p.o.v.

As I slipped in and out of consciousness, I wasn't aware of what was going on. Instead, I wallowed in my personal regret and turmoil plaguing me ever since the night before and an incoherent haze. But anything was better than the waking up and returning to that hellish nightmare called reality.

I just wished I could go back to how everything was before. Where my dad wasn't missing, where I never met that women who accused Lelouch of such awful things, and where I never found out that she was right about Lelouch being involved in terrorism.

It was dark now, but I had no sense of how much time has passed since I got into this ordeal. I felt the ropes binding me to something go slack and being picked up by a silent figure that handled my limp body with care. I knew this couldn't be Mao because he would not have such a gentle touch. I tried to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy, but I did catch a glimpse of a familiar shade of green until sleep overcame me again.

The next time I was somewhat conscious was when I was passed from my silent rescuer to the warm embrace of someone else. Opening my eyes just a bit I couldn't tell who was holding me, but they seemed familiar. But I felt safe and happy in this somewhat familiar person's arms, so I nodded off again even as there was a couple of loud outbursts followed by a large collection of what sounded like gunshots. But whether it was the drugs or my exhaustion I was too tired to care and dozed off again.

This time, I dreamed of Ashford and the student council, of all my friends, and all the fun we'd had together. I wished everything could go back to that. That I could leave this hell, I'm in behind and just stay with them instead.

"Shirley…" A voice said my name trailing off sounding far away.

Wait whose voice is that?

"Shirley wake up." The voice said again.

But I still feel so tired I just want to stay here with my friends and forget my mistakes.

"Shirley it's me, please open your eyes?"

Wait, I know that voice.

"Shirley I need you to open your eyes for me alright?"

Well if it's for you then I can manage it then.

I left my pleasant dreams of the student council behind and fought to open my eyelids. They seemed so heavy right now and felt like they were fighting me so that they stay shut and keep me in the dream. But eventually I opened them where the light immediately blinded me, but as the whiteness faded from my vision, I saw a familiar and concerned face of a friend staring at me.

"Lulu?" I asked hesitantly wondering if this was just a trick of the light or another dream.

But Lulu just gave a sad but honest grin of relief, "yeah it's me Shirley."

Huh, I don't remember seeing Lulu smiling for real, sure I could remember his fake one which he used sparingly in-between his stoic mask of indifference. It was nice to see him for real for once.

"Where are, what happened?" I asked unaware as to what was going on.

"You are safe now, we're in your room, and everything is going to be alright now," Lulu said.

Sure enough, I was lying on my bed in my room with Lulu sitting at my bedside. I would have blushed knowing I had a boy I liked in my room alone with me. But my heart was too busy burdened with the fragmented memories of the past two days and the knowledge I possess.

"Listen, Lulu I..." As I was going to apologize him, he silenced me by placing a finger to my lips.

"No Shirley, I'm sorry for dragging you into all this," he said with a frown before taking a breath. "Because of me, you had to suffer so much, so I'm going to make you forget everything and you can back to how things were before."

Wait, what does he mean by that? How can he take back all that has happened? Even though I want nothing more but to go back to the way things were. However, with all that has happened, I knew that would be impossible.

But Lelouch just stood up, looked me in the eye, and said, "go to sleep and when you wake up you'll forget everything you know about the events of the past two days, Zero, and myself."

As soon as the words left his lips, something changed in his left eye. It morphed into the same symbol that Mao had in his eyes then as he finished his sentence it flew forth like a bird in flight invading my eyes. I then felt my eyelids closing against my will.

"Lulu, please wait, I wanted to tell you…that I…still… love…" I wanted to admit my feelings for him, but I was robbed of the opportunity as my mind was forced into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ashford Academy Clubhouse Roof

C.C. p.o.v.

After dropping off Lelouch's 'not girlfriend' Shirley off at her home we returned to Ashford, and I decided to take refuge on the roof of what students these days call a 'clubhouse' to sort through my thoughts. Only a few hours ago I was planning on confronting Mao alone, but how I saw Lelouch took him down with ruthless efficiency now made my plans to go it alone look foolish. But that has been what I have come to expect from him, having seen him learn, grow, and adapt after every battle.

Reaching out I could still feel Mao alive, but his life was teetering between the boundaries of life and death. I felt a little surprised to know he was still hanging on, but since I've survived much worse, I shouldn't be. Whether he dies tonight from his injuries or pulls to, it doesn't matter because I made my choice. I chose choose Lelouch over Mao because Mao was too far-gone. Lost in his madness that he would never complete the contract, while Lelouch still had the will to move forward and live. However, there still was a pang of sadness in my heart seeing what had become of the scared little boy I met in that slum.

Hearing approaching footsteps, I didn't turn to face the new arrival. Instead, I shifted my gaze skyward looking at the infinite tapestry of light and darkness.

"I thought it was a school night, shouldn't you be in bed Lelouch?"

"After all, that's happened I think I can afford to miss another day," Lelouch said no doubt exhausted from the night's events and the emotional roller coaster of the past few days.

"So Lelouch tell me, why did you erase Shirley's memories about not just Zero but yourself as well?"

My abrupt question seemed to catch him off guard, but after a moment of silence, he responded.

"You know why she knew too much about everything, if she told anyone my secret, then all I've done would have been for nothing."

"I know that what I meant is why is it that you erased her memories of Lelouch and not just Zero? Also, why did you geass her mother on the way out?"

"Why… I guess it's because I didn't want Shirley to be in danger like this again," Lelouch said with guilt dripping from his every word. "Knowing that she could get hurt by being close to me with the path I'm on, it's best if I'm just a classmate of hers nothing more. Also, her mother was a wreck when I got there, and her seeing Shirley put her into a frenzy, so I calmed her down and took away the memory of the past few days to ease her troubled mind. " Lelouch took a breath before letting out a hollow laugh, "everything is now alright with Shirley's family now, I even saw there was a letter from her father saying he was alright and just changed job locations, so now she can focus on going to school and having a normal life."

Hearing his words I knew he still felt guilty for what happened even though all the evidence of what happened to his friend Shirley was gone.

"You did the right thing, Lelouch," I said breaking him out of his melancholy.

"What?" Lelouch asked curiously as to what I meant since I usually didn't comment on his personal life.

"If you want to protect someone it's best to keep them at a distance, so I agree with what you did, so I'm telling you not to stop feeling guilty but to take what you learned and move on. Because the moment you stop and let things weigh you down is the moment you'll be crushed by the burdens you chose to bear."

I could almost hear the gears grinding in Lelouch's mind processing my words, but I just continued stargazing picking out constellations I had learned over my very long life.

"Thank you, but before I collapse into bed, there was one more thing I wanted to do."

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to reassure you," Lelouch said drawing me back down to earth.

Reassure me, what the hell is he talking about now? Turning around I saw a ragged and tired Lelouch standing resolute behind me.

"After all, that has happened tonight I wanted to tell you that I won't let geass destroy me, I will conquer its power, and bend it to my will. I will use it to change the world, I will use it to fulfill my desire as well as yours, and complete the contract so please-"

"Lelouch, tell me, are you trying to comfort me, pity me, or is this just a part of your obsession?" I asked cutting off his pleas which unknown to him were twisting my feelings that have been dug up after being buried for so long into a knot.

"It's a contract, this time from me to you," he replied twisting the knife that his kindness towards me drove through my heart.

I can't believe I'm getting choked up over this boy. This foolish boy who has no idea of the meaning his words and what they are doing to me. Swallowing the lump in my throat I put on a small smile and held out my hand.

"Very well then, I accept this contract."

Lelouch then reached out and gingerly shook my hand. It may have been just a simple handshake to him but to me, it was the first genuine connection I've had with a person in who knows how long. Even if Lelouch doesn't understand everything yet, he still makes the effort to understand me. But the feelings of nostalgia and connection only ran so deep for me as deep down below years of repressed memories I feared what he would think of me if he ever discovered the truth about our contract and the secrets I'm still keeping from him.

* * *

Britannian Hospital

Mao p.o.v.

The first thing that told me that I wasn't dead yet was the swarm of voices in my head telling me their irrelevant indecipherable thoughts. Opening my eyes I could tell I was in a hospital room of some kind, and I was strapped to the hospital bed. Probably to prevent me from moving around probably to avoid ripping the stitches and bandages keeping the numerous bullets holes sewn shut. Although most of the feeling in my body was still numb from whatever concoction of drugs they gave me to dull the pain I still felt anger burn deep in my soul. It seems Lelouch's grand plan failed, and I'm still alive! As soon as I get back on my feet and out of here, I'll make sure to pay back that spoiled brat tenfold for what he did to me!

"So it seems you've finally woken up," A voice said startling me.

Straining to turn my neck I saw out of the corner of my eyes a well dressed blonde haired man sitting right at my bedside just an arms length away reading a book.

"I usually don't like it when people make me wait. But I suppose you've recovered rather quickly considering how many bullets the surgeons took out of you, and you also allowed me to catch up on my reading," The man said thumbing another page not looking up once from his book.

But I continued to stare at him as he read his book. I could have sworn I was alone in this room; it was completely silent save for the beeping of the hospital equipment. There weren't any annoying thoughts or voices in here. So how can there be a person in here without having their thoughts screaming into my mind? Could he be an illusion, am I hallucinating as a byproduct of all the drugs in my system?

"I assure you I'm quite real," The man said closing his book and leveling his eyes onto me.

Wait, how did he? Can he read minds like me? Then is he a geass user? I thought wide-eyed at the prospect of meeting someone else like me; maybe he can help me get back at Lelouch? All I need to do is manipulate/blackmail this guy and then C.C. will be as good as mine.

"No, Mao I'm not a geass user like you, let's just say I'm a rather unusual case so to speak, I can understand you feeling confused, but don't worry it will all be over soon," he said as he got up from his chair and approached my bedside. "Do you know who I am?" The man standing over me asked.

Tsk so he knows about geass, that will complicate things, but then I remembered I have seen this man's face before. In the memories of that blonde bitch Milly Ashford-agh!

My thoughts stopped as a sharp spike of pain erupted in my leg I tried to scream, but no words came out, only a wet muffled croak.

"Sorry about that, but I had the feeling you thought something quite rude about someone very close to me," Milly's overprotective boyfriend said as he wiped the blood from his fingers which he had pushed down on a bullet hole in my leg near the bone.

The pain coming from my leg now reduced to a dull throbbing I took another look at the form of Charlemagne el Britannia also known as Char to his friends and flinched when I saw the cold look in his icy blue eyes. I wanted to bargain, to beg, to talk, but every time I tried no words came out.

"It is a miracle that you survived almost two dozen gunshot wounds, however, there is only so much Britannian medical science can do for such drastic injuries," Char said as he raised a mirror in front of me. "Unfortunately, a bullet pierced your trachea so you won't be speaking for a while if ever."

That was putting it lightly as I stared at my reflection in the mirror and the tube in my throat that was allowing me to breathe. Char then got up putting the mirror away and started to walk around to the other side of my bed. Following him with my eyes I focused on the prince in front of my and even though I heard him speak, I couldn't listen to his thoughts at all.

"You know up until recently I thought things were going so well," Char said as he began unplugging the medical equipment. "Everything was on track, and I had all the pieces in place, but then you came along Mao," he said while he pulled out the last cord silencing the heart monitor.

But the silence in the room wasn't a welcome change for me. Having lived my entire life with the whispers of people's inner thoughts always tormenting my every waking moment this newfound silence disturbed me. The only other person I could remember not affected by my geass was C.C., an angel whose quiet serenity was the only blessing in my accursed life. But Char, he does not give off any feeling at all. In my mind, he was more akin to a deafening void of isolation that I could not see an end of.

"Now, I don't think of myself as a sadist, but when I first got the call from Milly about some strange man threatening her and keeping her friend against her will, you wouldn't believe how many ideas I had about how I would kill you," Char said before sitting down again. "But even though you slipped under my radar and proved to be an irritating pest, your presence was still a necessary one. So I decided to be patient and wait to see how things played out. And as fate would have it I didn't even need to use the snipers I had in place at the theme park."

Hearing Char's declaration left no doubt as to why he was here, but why hasn't killed me yet then?

"But your actions served as a wake-up call to me that perhaps I've been a bit too focused on playing the character and role I've given myself than actually making the necessary moves," Char said confusing me even further. " Never the less it's a bit late now to be second guessing myself. So I guess all there's left is to move on and don't let hesitation and inaction cloud my judgment again, especially over such fickle details like fate and the timeline which is no doubt already looking very different right now."

What the hell, fate, timelines, I don't have a clue what's going on anymore.

"So in situations like these, a hands-on approach is best. Although it feels rather unfulfilling having to clean up after another one of his messes, especially with such an amateur mistake as not confirming that you killed your target," Char said while picking up a small case and began fiddling with its contents.

Cleaning up what is he talking about now? Wait, is he talking about Lelouch? But if he knows the truth about him then why hasn't he arrested Zero yet?

"You may understand me right now, but just ignore my rambling, I have a lot on my chest and with all the lies I'm telling to everyone including the ones to myself it's very nice to be able to speak so candid with someone for a change. Even if that someone isn't meant for this world for much longer," Char said while lifting up what was in the box and my breath hitched for a second seeing its contents.

It was a plain syringe filled with some unknown clear liquid, and then the dots connected all too quickly in my head causing me to panic. My heart was bursting from my chest, my breaths were becoming coarse, and a blanket of fear wrapped itself around me. I struggled to get free but between my injuries and the restraints, it was futile.

"Don't worry this drug is painless but efficient in its purpose, in fact, you will feel like your falling asleep," he said as he put the needle into the IV. Char then leaned over the side of my bed and looked into my eyes with his hand still on the preverbal switch to end my life. "Now before we part there is one thing I did want to ask you; what do you see when you look at me with those cursed eyes of yours?"

He wanted me to look at him? If I couldn't read his thoughts then what would I find out looking at…him? Staring up into his eyes I finally understood, that the endless dark void calling itself Char was nothing like the angel of mercy I found in C.C. I dared not breath, as I was staring up at my captor in terror. I finally understood that this thing in front of me was no ordinary human being but something else entirely.

"Fear huh, I thought so, well for what's it worth Mao, goodbye," Char said before pushing the syringe's contents into my IV. He then started to pack up while I began to feel whatever toxin start to take effect as my body and heart began to slow down.

I first lost feeling in my fingers and toes, and this loss of sensation crept up my extremities until it left me paralyzed. It became hard to breathe, and I started to lose energy then, black spots appeared in my vision, and I struggled to keep my eyes open. But it was a fight I was destined to lose, as Char came over and closed my eyelids for me, before I heard him say, "rest in peace Mao, and I hope you find what this world has denied you in the next life."

I heard his footsteps and a door open and close, then the regular voices returned, but they were growing dimmer every second until I heard nothing. Strange I suppose this is what I wanted, after all, peace and quiet. It may not be the silence I dreamed of having, but I think I can finally fall asleep on my own now.

* * *

Char p.o.v

After dealing with Mao, I felt no regret about putting that injured degenerate out of his misery. At first, I thought he may have made a useful ally, but seeing his insanity and what his erratic actions caused eliminated that option. Then there was the possibility of him being a test subject to study geass, but then I found Rai along with part of the Code R team so he became obsolete. So him threatening Milly was the last straw, and if Lelouch hadn't shot first then my people would have, but they would have only used a single bullet to eliminate him not dozens. But I suppose that's what I should have come to expect from Lelouch, he's inexperienced, reckless, and sloppy. He's too focused on such grand gestures and performances than getting the small things right, must be the geass or power going to his head.

Huh, it's strange really. I never thought I would be so comfortable talking about death like this. Here I am walking away from a murder that I committed in a hospital, and I won't be caught or prosecuted for my actions. I could say that it was for the greater good, which it was, but it didn't change the fact that killing has become so naturally to me ever since coming to this world that Mao is just another notch in the belt now.

I left through the back entrance and got into a waiting car where a group of my soldiers was waiting to escort me back to base. Since I sent Alya up north to oversee the transport of the new Knightmare Frames to Tokyo, I sat in the back all alone content with being lost in thought and watching the buildings as I passed them by. The reason it took longer than I expected was that Mr. Fennete and his associates were finishing on implementing a new system into the Knightmares. While the new experimental system wasn't perfect yet, but it was far enough along for practical testing on the battlefield, so I allowed them to send a letter to their friends and loved ones as a reward for their hard work. And if Lelouch will have done what I suspected he did after rescuing Shirley then her family will have some positive news for a change.

Though I still wondered if what I'm doing is making a difference at all. Sure I'm helping people and saved a few others. But does it matter if I'm so reliant on a timeline that may not exist anymore due to my actions?

Ugh, I suppose that I'll just have to keep moving forward either way since the future I know of is just one possible one. However, all signs indicate that things are still progressing at the same pace as the original storyline.

Also, the burden of knowing the future has its challenges as I have to continue to maintain this web of lies I've created less it all crash down around me. Even though it's not just for my sake, but for everyone else's as well it's getting more and more difficult to maintain this act. What with my questions about my identity, my manipulations of certain characters, and managing the conflict between Britannia and the Black Knights I feel as if I'm close to my breaking point. However, with all that said I still felt a thrill and sense of excitement for the events to come. Heh, in a story filled with liars, killers, mecha, and supernatural powers I guess I fit right in with the worst of them. Besides it's too late for regrets, like I said before I'll just have to trust my gut and make the most of what the future holds in this world.

Oh, and that reminds me, I did hear that Cornelia had captured Tohdoh recently. The reason I knew was that she was trying to rub it in my face that she has finally destroyed the last remaining parts of the J.L.F. even if she didn't get the Four Holy Swords along with him. Then the next big move the Black Knights will make is to break Tohdoh out of prison. Perhaps that would be a good time to debut the new Knightmare I thought as my eyes drifted to the file detailing my new Knightmare the Lamorak. Still, I'll have to figure out what to do with Nonnette when she gets here and figure out her agenda, maybe have Rai distract her while I settle things with Suzaku.

I knew that I was cutting it close to a few crucial turning points, so now I'd have to move quickly to secure more pieces less I lose my opportunity to bring a few others to my side.

Just a few more months and this charade will be over, and while everyone else is distracted fighting one another, I'll be the one left standing. I was feeling so good I let a smile creep onto my face as I grew excited for the battles to come. And the best part is that didn't even need to take a pill for my headaches yet. So I guess whatever presence it is lurking in the recesses of my mind, be it Charlemagne or something else entirely, seems to agree with me right now.

* * *

 _AN:_ The official Code Geass name of Char's new Knightmare is going to be Lamorak a knight of the round table, but it will resemble a well known Gundam frame adapted with similar weapons, also don't forget to _Follow, Favorite, and Review_.


	20. False Idols and Fleeting Illusions

AN: First of all I want to say thank you to all my readers for their patience since it has been months since the last chapter. Long story short I was busy, and fanfiction was pushed back on my list of priorities. But now I'm back and hope to bring more chapters soon. So please read and enjoy the calm between storms, but as one conflict ends another is set to begin.

* * *

" _Revolutionaries who come to power by force of arms usually have great crimes in their background. Leaders who survive campaigns by great powers to destroy them do not survive because they observe the niceties of law. Subversives who shape world events by covert action and violence work in shadows and detest the light of day."_ _  
_

-Stephen Kinzer

* * *

Ashford Academy

Lelouch p.o.v.

After everything that has happened over the past few days, I feel exhausted. But recently I've been able to finally get some real sleep beside sleeping in class knowing that Mao is dead. A fact I double-checked with the hospital where I saw the death certificate and his body in cold storage before cremation. Though I felt relieved I wouldn't have to go up against his Geass again, C.C. has been distant lately no doubt working through her grief on her own. But it was nice now that even as an immortal she remembered some of her more human feelings.

"Come on quit moving around Lelouch!" Rivalz shouted throwing his notebook and pencil down.

Leave it to Rivalz to be the one to break me out of my thoughts.

"All right Rivalz, I'll stay as still as a statue," I replied from my place on the pedestal while as I served as the model for my class for art week.

"No, no, now your sight line and expression are all wrong, here let me just," my blue haired friend as he started to move my body and face, "alright there!"

Unfortunately for Rivalz his attempt to fix the class model was met with some strong opposition from the female classmates who elected me as the model for the drawing class that replaced math today. Ignoring Rivalz's attempt to placate the growing anger from the majority of the girls. Glancing around the room, I see the rest of my class with sketchbooks in hand with various drawings of my figure.

Sitting to my left and struggling with his sketch was Suzaku my first real friend and someone I knew I could trust. Even though I knew he had some run-ins with Britannia and even my older brother Char, I still trust him to keep my secret and protect Nunnally above all else. Which made him the perfect candidate to protect Nunnally in my stead.

Lucky for both Rivalz and me the bell rang not a moment too soon, allowing him to escape the mob of female fury, and I could quit the thinking pose I was stuck sitting in for the past hour. Stepping off the pedestal, I stretched my arms that fell asleep a few times while I looked around for Suzaku. Spotting him, I rushed to catch him in the hallway.

"Hey, Suzaku wait up!"

"Huh, oh hey Lelouch what's up is this about that late student council work, I already promised Milly to work on it."

"No, it's not that, I wanted to invite you to dinner with Nunnally and me."

"Sure, I'd love to, what time do you want me to stop by then?"

"Half-past five, also, I wanted to ask you something important later-"

I was cut off as the both of us were pulled by the collar and back into the now empty classroom.

"Rivalz what the hell?" I asked only to see the usual cheery Rivalz now depressed and has a desperate look about him.

"Whoa, you ok Rivalz are you alright?" Suzaku asked.

"No, I'm not ok, which is why I need both of you guy's help!" Rivalz said with a determined look in his eye that made me a little uneasy.

"Alright Rivalz, why don't you take a deep breath and tells us what's eating you?"

After following my advice, a calmer Rivalz composed himself and began to explain his problem to Suzaku and me.

"Well, you know that the president is absent again today, well I think she out on a date again. And I need your help to find out who she's seeing."

After hearing Rivalz demand out loud, one thought ran through my head.

Really?

You wanted to ask us for our help to spy on Milly and find out who her supposed boyfriend is?

Suzaku was also a bit off put by our fellow student council member's demands, "Umm Rivalz wouldn't that be an invasion of privacy, and I'm sure Milly has a reason for missing school other than going on a date."

But Rivalz wasn't going to be dismayed by Suzaku's empty assurances.

"Come on don't you find it suspicious, first there was that helicopter landing in the middle of school picking up the president in the midst of classes, now she's disappeared to go off somewhere again. What if she's in trouble and she needs us to save her?" Rivalz asked getting a glint in his eye probably from him imagining himself Milly's Prince Charming coming to her rescue and sweeping her off her feet.

"You mean to have us help you save her right?"

Rivalz just scratched his head and chuckled nervously to himself.

"Sorry, Rivalz but I doubt Milly needs you as her knight in shining armor, besides she's probably going to these marriage interviews she mentioned a while, ago."

I wasn't sure that was it, but it could be since a few months ago Milly was worried her family might try and force her into marriage.

Unfortunately, this did little to settle down my friend as he got in my face again.

"Dammit, Lelouch why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Because it would make you cry," I said noticing the tears at the edges of Rivalz's face.

I would feel sorry for him, but his crush on Milly always seemed to be one sided to me. And now his little crush seems to be becoming more like an unhealthy obsession given his possessive nature of our student council president.

Suzaku then felt it necessary to add in his two cents then. "It's ok Rivalz I didn't know about it either."

"Nobody asked for your emo attitude Suzaku!" Rivalz said rounding his frustrations on him.

"Emo?" Suzaku said confused, and I just shook my head when he turned to me for answers.

I really should say something, but Rivalz wasn;t going to be denied his little fantasy.

"Besides this only makes our course of action clearer, with your brains Lelouch, Suzaku's skills, and my charm we'll be able to save the President from whatever philandering playboy has her in his clutches!" Rivalz exclaimed still set on rescuing Milly from some imaginary danger.

Even though I felt sorry for Rivalz, that did not mean I was going on some imaginary quest with him and Suzaku to save a Milly. Becuase the Milly I know is a girl that doesn't need saving from anything or anyone.

"Sorry I can't help you with this scheme, I got plans," I said excusing myself from Rivalz's scheme.

"And I got military duties, so sorry buddy," Suzaku said giving a sympathetic shrug.

"Come on guys I thought we were friends don't you care about the well-being of the student council?" Rivalz said as he began to beg us for help.

But before he could get into another one of his rants someone's ringtone went off stopping him from giving another bad recruitment speech.

"Oh that's me, " Suzaku said before answering his phone.

Rivalz and I just watched as Suzaku started pacing and silently nodding to himself. Whoever was on the other end must be Suzaku's boss, and judging from his expression it wasn't a social call.

"Yeah, uh huh, ok I'll be right there, goodbye. Sorry guys but duty calls I have to go in early, something major that just came up."

"Ok, but are we still on for tonight?" I asked wanting to get the answer from Suzaku about protecting my sister sooner rather than later.

"Maybe, I'll try to make it, but whatever's going on sounded serious," Suzaku said before leaving.

"No, don't leave me hanging here, Suzaku! Lelouch buddy you won't abandon me will ya?" Rivalz asked me with pleading eyes, but his attempt at puppy dog eyes was ineffective.

"Sorry Rivalz, good luck stalking Milly on your own," I said before leaving for my next class.

"Well, fine then I don't need either of you, I'll save our president all own my own then!" He said still stuck in his own delusions of him riding forth on a white horse slaying an evil dragon and rescuing his princess before riding off into the sunset.

Though I doubted that Rivalz would get the happily ever after he was searching for.

Shaking those frivolous thoughts out of my head I started walking to my next class. But for some reason, Rivalz's concerns over Milly's strange behavior as of late wasn't without merit.

But finding out whomever Milly is dating would be a waste of time especially since I have to continue to build the Black Knights. I mean it couldn't be anyone that important, probably some suitor trying to woo her over. Whatever the case maybe it was none of my concern, I had bigger things on my mind, and if I am going to continue my fight for both the truth and a better future, then I would need more pieces on my side of the board.

But my phone's ringtone stopped me before I got moving again, looking at the caller ID I saw Ohgi's name. I didn't expect for them to move so quickly but if this is what I think it is then things are already falling into place on their own. Walking around to a deserted stairwell I snapped on the voice modulator and answered.

"Yes, Ohgi what is it?"

"Zero we have a problem."

And as Ohgi explained the Four Holy Sword's plight and the imminent execution of Kyoshiro Tohdoh tomorrow but after hearing everything only one word ran through my mind.

Perfect.

* * *

Clovis Memorial Museum of Art

Milly p.o.v.

I wasn't sure what to expect on a second date with Char especially since it turned out to be a double date with him and Alya to an Art museum of all places. Although we were given private access, the date felt anything but intimate what with the armed escort and security everywhere.

I was also hesitant about being together in public with Char. Becuase if word gets out that we're together then I could say goodbye to the peaceful and fun days at Ashford. Still, the thought of us being together boyfriend and girlfriend still gives me shivers, and despite the risks with being close to royalty, I was happy to be with him. Even if this date is just a short way for him to pass the time I knew whenever we're together there isn't a dull moment.

"Is it just me or does he look constipated?"

Char said as he scrutinized a painting of the emperor depicting him making a rousing political speech at his own son's funeral no less.

"It does look like he may have gas and just started yelling to cover up the sound with noise," Alya added playing along.

"Are you guys sure maybe the artist just wanted to…oh, yeah I totally see it now," I said as resisted laughing out loud, then immediately wanted some mental mouthwash to get that imagery out of my head.

"Uh, p-pardon me, your highness, I believe the artist wanted this painting to depict the emperor as a pillar of strength for the empire, symbolizing his polarizing will, which causes even the colors to vibrate with the same intensity." The assistant curator explained before stopping her well-thought answer when Char raised his hand.

"Thank you for your art school interpretation Ms. Tyler, but I'm not that incompetent to not understand the artist's intent, I just find it humorous to venerate and idolize that man when he's just full of hot air."

While the assistant curator who tagged along with our group continued to stutter and cower in Char's shadow, he ignored her looking to the far side of the gallery.

Following his gaze, I saw another group being led by an overdressed balding middle-aged man whose look of surprise was mirrored by everyone in their group except for one pink haired individual.

"Char!" The girl in the white and pink dress shouted gleefully before swiftly making her way over to us.

"Euphie, Darlton, are you both enjoying the museum?" Char said greeting his half-sister and the grizzled man following behind the princess along with another host of security guards that began to spread out around the room.

While I gripped the fabric of my school uniform as I was feeling slightly underdressed and out of place in front of so many high-profile people.

"Uh, yes I am, but I didn't know you'd be visiting the museum today, why didn't you tell me?" His sister asked concerned.

Yes, why didn't you tell me as well Char?

Because I sincerely doubt he would overlook his sister visiting the same place around the same time. Unless he did so on purpose, but if that's the case does that mean he doesn't care if we're seen together in public?

"I had some time to kill on my hands so I decided to swing by the museum before meeting someone important who should be arriving today," Char replied nonchalantly showing no sign of unease or uncertainty I was feeling right now.

"Well it's nice to see you again brother, you too Lady Alya, and oh I'm sorry, but you are?" The princess asked finally noticing my presence.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess Euphemia, my name is Milly Ashford, " I introduced myself while curtsying, deciding that Char wasn't going to do all the talking this time.

A flash of recognition appeared on the Princesses face at the mention of my last name, "Do you by chance go to Ashford Academy?"

"Yes, I'm the student council president and my grandfather is the superintendent."

"Then by chance do you know of a student by the name of Suzaku Kururgi?" She asked.

Suzaku? How the hell does she know him? But the more pressing issue is why an imperial princess would want to know about a Japanese student who works with the engineering corps?

"Yeah, he's a friend and also a part of the student council."

"That's good to hear," Euphemia said as she exhaled, "I was worried that he might have trouble fitting in but it is good to know he has made some friends there."

Ah ha it must have been the princess was the one who got Suzaku into Ashford Academy. But there remains the mystery of her interest in Suzaku and his education. Why would she even care about him?

"Ahem, I'm sorry to break up this reunion your majesties, but perhaps we should combine our two parties to save time?" The curator suggested before shrinking under Char's gaze when he sent an annoyed look his way.

"No one asked for your opinion you spineless sycophant," he said causing the overweight curator with the receding hairline sputtering and begging for forgiveness.

"Char we have a schedule to keep, we should go if we want to drop off your friend," Alya said to Char who nodded in agreement

"I apologize, but it seems I'm pressed for time, besides I think I've seen enough supposed art here," Char said before turning to leave.

I moved to follow Char until Princesses Euphemia stopped me.

"Wait, I'm sorry if this is too forward of me. But would you mind making time to talk sometime perchance? I would love to know more about what happens at your school," the princesses asked me.

"Umm, " I wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't accept her offer, but when I looked at Char he just shrugged, and Alya just rolled her eyes at me.

"Sure I'd love to your highness."

Euphemia then broke out into a smile so bright and full of joy it almost blinded me.

"Oh thank you Milly, but please call me Euphie then, it's only fair."

"Sure, whenever you're free and want to hang out just give me call!"

"Ok I will, thanks, Milly, and I hope to see you soon," she said even tearing up in happiness.

"Alright see ya later I gotta go before my ride leaves me behind," I said leaving the princesses practically skipping.

After saying goodbye, I followed after Char and Alya looking to finally get some answers. Pushing the door open I saw Char leaning against the car sent to get us, as Alya got into the waiting vehicle.

"So how'd it go?"

"It went okay, Princess- I mean Euphie wanted to ask me if we could meet again to get to know each other better."

"Well, well, aristocrats in the royal court beware the powers of Milly Ashford, charming a member of royalty in her first meeting with her. Those parasites and sycophants will rue the day you ever get interested in politics," said Char boasting of my abilities to the non-existing crowd.

The only onlookers were security personnel, and Alya had retreated into the limo to get away from Char's theatrics. Something I too wished to be rid off right now.

"Right, how about you cut the act and come clean with me alright? You knew your sister was going to be at the gallery today so why did you bring me along?" I asked sending a withering glare towards him.

"You know, I prefer it when you're smiling, but seeing you scowling at me doesn't diminish your beauty at all, in fact, it only enhances it, " He said adding more flattery while I crossed my arms unfazed.

"Alright, yes, I did know Euphie would be here, and why shouldn't I bring you along are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Oh no, don't try and spin this back on me, you're the one who said we should keep our relationship a secret!" I said not backing down. "I thought after what happened with Mao you'd be more cautious not throwing our relationship out in open!"

"I brought you here today because of just that," Char said as he straightened himself up, " If we continue to hide our relationship then that is a weakness which can be exploited by our enemies. So I decided to ease the transition for us by taking things step by step starting with a few trustworthy individuals."

"Like your half-sister, by the way, what was with her asking about Suzaku?" I asked wanting to know how what an imperial princess wants with Suzaku.

"She's the reason Suzaku got into your school, and can afford the tuition. And while she may not look it but Euphemia although a bit sheltered is trustworthy enough to keep a secret and the kind of person who doesn't exploit others for personal gain. Besides despite being an imperial princess she's lonely and has no friends, I thought introducing you to her would allow you two to become friends, and as it seems the two of you have hit it off."

His intentions may have sounded pure, but I knew there more to it. It doesn't matter to me if Euphie see's Suzaku as some sort of charity case. But I do care about being used in Char's plans without permission.

"That may be true, but you didn't have to hide the truth from me by lying, and then using me to curry favor with your sibling," I said still mad at him for being used as a political pawn.

"So next time you want me to keep you in the loop is that it?"

"Yes, but right now I want to know the truth about what happened with Shirley and Mao."

Char studied me for a bit before glancing around at the guards present. As if receiving his wordless commands the guards all shifted outward and put more space between them and our private conversation.

Finally, he turned to me with a serious look, "Alright, what about it?"

"What about it? How about what happened to my friend Shirley? How does she go from being terrified and traumatized to her usual cheery self a few days after being held, hostage!" I yelled expressing my frustrations and concerns at the same time.

"I can't say I'm a mental health expert, but people in stressful situations sometimes repress their feelings of their experiences, it sounds like your friend Shirley is doing just that." He replied with a detached textbook response.

"But Shirley would never, ugh okay, can you at least tell what happened to her and that Mao guy?" I asked shifting my questioning towards the events that led to my Shirley's current mental state and the fate of her kidnapper.

Char started to pace as he began to speak, "After your call, it took some time to find Mao's location. Eventually, they were tracked own to an amusement park, however before my men could move in the police arrived and confronted Mao, rescuing your friend, and she was delivered safely home."

I immediately wanted to call bullshit!

That wasn't the truth that was just a regurgitated police report on the incident, but I felt without any justifiable evidence on my end it was all I was going to get to know about what happened that night.

"Fine, but at least tell me that Mao guy is in prison or something?"

"He's not in jail."

From how he said it I'm pretty sure I knew what he meant, but I decided to ask anyways, ignoring my gut feeling.

"Then is he?"

"Yeah, he's dead."

Hearing it out loud only made the dark feeling inside of me greater.

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes."

And like that that weight building up inside of me dropped. I felt my body go numb, and my legs gave out on me. I would have hit the floor in a sorry heap if Char hadn't caught me.

"Whoa I got you, are you ok?" Char asked as he held me up.

Honestly, no I was far from ok. There was a gnawing feeling of unease inside me now after knowing that my actions lead to someone's death.

"Yeah, just a little light headed from the shock is all," I said as felt my feet settle back on the ground but still remained in Char's arms.

Judging from Char's expression he saw through my lie.

"Milly, Mao's death was not your fault. If anyone is to be blamed it would be Mao himself as he was an unstable self-destructive individual who would have not lived very long if left alone."

Char's words served as little comfort as the cold rationale didn't ease my troubled mind.

"I know its just, I'm not used to all this. Sure I understand the dangers of politics and royal intrigue, but the killing is something I'm not comfortable with."

"And I hope you never have to be comfortable with it," Char said as I returned the hug and hung on to the warm feeling of safety and security I got being in his arms.

Neither spoke for a while as we just enjoyed the few minutes of peace we had together, but like all good things it had to come to an end.

"Ahem well I suppose we should go now," I said pushing away and gesturing to the car.

"Yeah your right we've made Alya wait for long enough," Char added while he opened the door and was about to follow until his phone rang. Looking at the number Char sent an apologetic look my way, "sorry I have to take this I will be with the both of you momentarily," he said before closing the door and began talking to whoever was on the phone.

"Trouble in paradise?" The voice of the other passenger asked.

Turning to the other occupant of the car I saw Alya with a collection of files in her lap giving me an inquisitive glance.

"No, we just talked, " I replied a bit nervous of being scrutinized by the other woman in Char's life.

"Aha, well either way, if I didn't have these reports to look over I might have gone out there and broken up your heartfelt moment."

"Oh, sorry, " I replied meekly, caught off guard by Alya's sudden hostility.

Alya then closed the files and pushed them off of her lap and onto the floor, " don't be if it were my first time I would probably be as shaken up as you are right now."

"My first time?"

Alya's usual neutral mask she kept on dropped and her face morphed into a vicious smirk. Gone was her stoic façade as Char's right-hand woman silently supporting him in all things, now I saw another side of her, which I suppose was saved for her enemies on the battlefield or in the bedroom.

"What do you think, killing someone of course, now all you have to get rid of is your other virginity, and you'll fit right in with Char and me" Alya replied like it was no big deal.

"But all I did was call for his help, I had to do something to save Shirley, I didn't do anything wrong," I said as my composure quickly eroded under Alya's prodding.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, you just gave Char the motivation to finally take out that depraved psychopath."

I didn't know what to say at the moment, I just felt so out of place. While Char and Alya were comfortable with fighting, killing, and death, I wasn't able to dismiss the feelings of unease and the tightness in my chest.

Alya who must have sensed my inner conflict gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"You know, I shouldn't be telling you this, but something about you makes me want to open up and be honest with that beautiful face of yours," Alya said as she slid her body across the limo's seats like a snake slowly making her way over to me.

"Uh, Alya?" I said uncomfortable with the way she was looking at me.

"Shush, don't talk, just listen," Alya said as she slid in beside me.

I nodded seeing that there was now way out of this with me trapped in here with her.

"Good girl, you know I've always been a bit jealous of you Milly. You were born with the right name that gave you family, wealth, rank, while I nothing and had no one but myself to rely on. So I fought for everything I have now and took my position now through my own will and strength. Unlike you, a privileged aristocrat who has had everything handed to you on a silver plate."

I flinched at Alya's harsh remarks but also knew that she was right about each of us coming from differing circumstances.

"At first I thought you were like all the other ladies who would spread their legs like a whore just for a chance to get into bed with Char, so they can fulfill their petty desire to become a princess, all the while not knowing that I the lowly subordinate Knight beat them to it. But then I saw something which made you different from the others. When we came back from the war to visit you, all I could do for Char was keep him afloat when he was drowning in despair. But you Milly, you made him smile."

I could barely remember what Alya was referring to, so I must have not thought much of it at the time. But it must have meant a lot to both her and Char if things were as bad as she says it was.

"You were the one who lifted him out of that despair and gave him back the light in life when he saw only darkness. So understand when Char hides the truth he only wants to protect you. And I'm telling you the harsh truth now to make future challenges easier to deal with."

"Oh, I see," I said while I started at my grasped hands hating myself for being so weak and needing to be coddled like a child.

"But despite his intentions, you've seen a fraction of what we deal with and what you'll have to deal with if you want to stay with Char. Though despite all that has happened you've proven yourself in my eyes."

I looked over to Alya as she put her hand on my thigh in a comforting manner.

"You've proven that you're not some porcelain doll to play with to escape reality and feel good about themselves. I believe you're someone who can stand on equal footing with Char and not wither under the pressure. Also, I think I can trust to protect his heart when I can't," Alya said as she slowly traced the length of my right leg with her small yet powerful hand.

"Thank you Alya, it means a lot to have a friend like you," I said with a small, sad and quiet smile.

"Ok enough of the pity party then," Alya said as she moved her body over mine to straddle my lap.

"Whoa, what are you doing Alya?"

"Come on, relax Milly, we both share the same man so it's only natural that we should comfort each other as well as enjoy each other's company."

While I was struggling to deal with this new side of Alya while she snaked her hands from my legs and up my body sending shivers down my spine until till she laced her fingers behind my neck.

"And right now, you just look so, helplessly delicious."

"U-uh Alya?" I asked my breath becoming hitched my face flushed.

"And I think I'll have a taste."

I didn't know what to do as Aly'a mouth came closer and closer to my own. Sure I've teased my friends, but Alya was taking it to another level. By now I could feel her breath, her lips slowly hovered my own, and I could almost taste her strawberry lip balm.

"Ahem."

My eyelids that were half open shot up into my eyebrows, while Alya opened her eyes and we both turned to see Char standing in the open door.

"Oh don't mind me, please continue, I hate to interrupt the two of you," he said.

Immediately I felt my face heat up and turn a whole new shade of red while I hid my face in my hands.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, pervert," Alya said not embarrassed at all of her position on top of me.

"Oh well, then at least scoot over to let me in or move to the other side so I can get a better view."

Alya gave Char a dirty look and pushed herself upright.

"Sorry but I think you killed the mood, so let's go already," Alya said as she moved off of me.

Eventually, I let my hands fall back into my lap and sat in silence as the car finally began to leave. Thinking back over this "date" I saw another side of both Alya and Char, I also discovered something new about myself today. When I had heard Mao was dead I wasn't sad, in fact, I was glad that monster was dead. That and among other dark thoughts and feelings I never knew I had started to take root after that encounter, and while I may not be strong right now but I never want to be helpless like that again.

* * *

Britannian Air Base

Rai p.o.v.

When Char asked me to be part of the group to meet a VIP coming in from the mainland, I should have felt honored to be selected to handle such a sensitive mission. But when I met the other members of this greeting party I immediately regretted not going with him to the museum.

"So Rai, what 's your type?"

I sighed as I was forced to bear with the constant pestering of Johnny Ryder about my what was my ideal woman.

"I already said I don't have a preference or type Johnny."

If Johnny Ryder was anything, he was persistent, to say the least. Within the first thirty minutes of meeting him, he all but forced me into calling him by his first name and was hanging off of me with his left arm draped across my shoulders like we were old friends.

"Stop bothering the kid Johnny he's probably still trying to get used things, and your eccentric behavior isn't helping," said Naoto.

I appreciated Naoto's attempt to call off Ryder, but it proved ineffective.

"Perish the thought, my friend, because what purer motivation is there for men is there than to fight for love. As his senior brother in arms, I must serve as a mentor and guide our young friend here on the battlefield of love like I did for you Naoto, which was a great success for you was it not?"

Naoto coughed and looked away embarrassed.

"By the way, I never asked how your date with the beautiful Cécile was? Tell me is she a screamer or a moaner because I leaning towards screaming."

That made Naoto spin around with a murderous gaze in his eye, but Johnny didn't pay him any attention and directed his attention back to me.

"Come on Rai everyone has a type, Naoto here likes the smart and sexy type, while yours truly prefers a robust and silent type, an excellent vintage if I so do say myself."

How should I know what my ideal type of girl is when I don't know myself that well at all? Especially since the only memories I have are from after Char found me and the only information on my past was falsified records and half burned pictures from a disaster I helped cause.

While I was wallowing in my inner turmoil, Johnny went into great depth about the various types of women there were like a wine expert prattling on about his expertise. Looking over to my left I tried to ask for help from the other member of our sorry group. But Naoto was currently rubbing his temples trying to massage a headache away.

"And that's why Alya Alstreim is the epitome of grace and beauty, a goddess in human form, whose very presence is a blessing for our mortal eyes to gaze upon," Johnny proclaimed to the heavens.

I looked over to Naoto with an 'is he serious' look and judging by him shaking his head Johnny was serious about his convictions. But before he could add something he answered a call on the radio.

"Alright Johnny now that you've expressed your heart's desire to everyone here, let's go do our job the VIP plane is touching down on runway four in a few minutes," Naoto said causing me to straighten up and Johnny to sober up while we headed for our jeep.

I hopped in the back while my two seniors got up in front up with Johnny riding shotgun and Naoto driving.

We soon saw the luxury private jet we were waiting for coming in for a landing.

"Hey do either of you have any idea who this person is," Naoto asked.

Both Johnny and I shook our heads as we watched the luxury private jet as it touched down on the tarmac.

"No idea buddy, all I know it's some big shot from back in the homeland and the boss wanted to have us stall them in case he doesn't get here on time," Johnny added as we all got out of the jeep and straightened our dress uniforms.

The plane was coming to a stop a few paces away, and now I could make out the fancy gold embellishments, which screamed nobility. But if it's just some self-important noble I shouldn't be nervous right now. I was confident I could handle myself against almost anything, but as the steps from the plane were lowered, I felt a sense of dread building up in me.

Then a light green haired woman dressed in a white and gold uniform with a lavender cloak draped over her person appeared at the top of the steps. She then started stretched her arms over her head causing her cloak to move revealing she had a gun holster on her right hip.

"Hello, Tokyo!"

I was going to ask my companions who this person was and why she was so important until I saw both Johnny and Naoto stiff at attention not flinching at the antics of the woman's arrival.

"Hmm, is this it, three peons is all they spared for my welcoming party? How disappointing I was expecting a full honor guard or at least a parade!"

I felt a bead of sweat run down the back of my head at her reaction. Shaking my head, I should have known I'd be stuck to deal with another eccentric.

"Hey, newbie!"

"Gah!" I said startled and flinched when I opened my eyes and saw the stranger right in front of me.

How did she get so close to me?

"Do I have your attention now soldier?" She asked.

"Yes, mam!" I yelped trying not to break out in a cold sweat under her stern gaze.

"Good I'd hate to have to discipline a cutie like you," she then muttered, "just like a certain former pupil of mine."

Before I could respond to the intimidating lady hovering over me, A new arrival saved me from punishment.

"Well, I see you've been making friends haven't you Nonette?"

Turning around I saw Char walking towards us with Alya following behind him.

"Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear," Nonette said before brushing past me and moved towards the new arrivals.

When the both of them were a few steps away, Char lifted his arms to embrace her, but Nonette walked right past him and latched onto a waiting Alya. What happened next though was even weirder. To my shock, the usually stoic Alya smiled and returned the gesture.

"Oh, Alya I've missed you so much!" Nonette said as she squeezed the smaller woman. "It's been so long since I've gotten to be with my favorite pupil, has that big blonde meanie been good to you? Because if he hasn't, you can always run away with your big sister."

Alya just shook her head at the eager women's suggestion, "no thanks, he's been good to me," she said as she was trapped in the taller woman's grip.

Nonette pulled back from her hug, "well its good to know that he hasn't forgotten all those lessons I taught him, she said glancing back at Char.

"Yeah nice to see you to Nonette," Char muttered back.

But Nonette ignored Char's bitter acknowledgment and instead continued to chat with his knight.

I looked to my companions to see what they thought of what was happening in front of us. But Naoto's poise still hadn't broken, and the only sign of emotion was a slight grimace. Johnny, however, was straining to hold back his jealousy of the scene in front of him with someone other than him hanging off his dream girl.

"But, Nonette I must ask," Char said speaking up and breaking Nonette out of her rambling. "What brings the Knight of Nine to Area 11?"

"Oh why indeed," Nonette said as she turned with arms still holding Alya until the both of them were staring at Char. " Well, first I get the pleasure of seeing some of my favorite people you, Alya, and by the way where's Nellie at anyway? Is she avoiding me?"

"No, I didn't tell her about your little visit be, I thought you would prefer surprising her yourself."

Nonette's face lit up with an ear-splitting Cheshire cat grin, "you know me too well Char. But I also heard a little rumor about you while I was getting ready to leave the homeland."

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to be a bit more specific Nonette, there's always rumors flying around back home, and unfortunately there will always be some about me," Char said trying wave off her suspicion, but there was a sliver of apprehension in his voice.

And seeing as Nonette's grin hadn't disappeared, she must have seen it too.

"Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, what with all the people and things you're bringing into this country, there's talk of a new weapon's test happening soon."

If things were tense before you could practically feel it in the air and now everyone was on edge.

"Oh, and what kind of weapon would that be then hmm?" Char asked. "You know I do own a company that makes weapons so remind me which one was it I was testing again?"

It was clear he was fishing for details, and wouldn't give anything up for free.

Nonette must have realized this as her smile morphed into a smirk understanding Char's game.

"You know the one meant to surpass all other Knightmare Frames, does that ring a bell?" Nonette asked leaving her place draped over Alya and made her way towards Char.

"Perhaps, but where did you hear such a rumor? Because I would very much like to meet this source of yours."

I shivered at the sheer venom in his voice, which betrayed his intentions, but I think that was the point.

"Peace Char, my source, is a… mutual acquaintance," Nonette said standing in front of the scowling prince. "And while both he and I serve different masters we both have a vested interest in your affairs and your success." Nonette then gently pulled Char into a hug resting her head in the nook of his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

I didn't hear what she said to him, but I saw that Char's expression changed from suspicion to neutral acceptance. Although Nonette did nibble his ear causing Char to heat up in embarrassment.

"Geez, I thought you were above being such a tease?" Char said while rubbing his earlobe, which was a bit red.

"Hmm, if that's what you call keeping my old student on his toes."

Char shook his head at her antics, "still thank you for the heads up, I should have suspected that he would be sticking his nose in my business."

"Well I think it is adorable he's worried about his baby brother so much as to have Kanon comb through your secret movements and tracking down paper trails," Nonnette said while Char huffed at her

I was thinking more about the revelation that Char's older brother was looking into his activities regarding weapons R&D. From little, knew about the Britannian Royal family and their hierarchy only one Prince fits the bill. Glancing over towards Alya I saw she must have connected the dots as well but was still staying silent.

"Ugh, whatever, but before you go and torment my sister there is something you can do for me," Char said.

Again they talked in hushed voices, but this time, there were a few sideways glances sent my way that made me uncomfortable. Add in the shiver I felt when Nonette sent a toothy smile my way and chuckled. Then they shook hands and hugged again before separating. Nonette practically skipping back to Alya while Char walked up to me.

"Sir I-" I started, but he cut me off. "Walk with me for a moment and no need for formality anymore, and it will save you some trouble later when you deal with her," he said as he turned and I followed.

"Her? You mean Nonette Enneagram?"

Char nodded, "Yeah I just volunteered you to be her errand boy while she's in the country."

Errand boy is he serious? "Char I think I'm better suited fighting with the Club, than carrying someone's bags and getting her laundry. Is this some sort of punishment, and if so can you tell me what I did wrong, is this because I didn't kill zero back at the docks?"

Char just smirked at my concerns, "no, don't think of this as a punishment but rather as an opportunity."

"Huh?"

The prince then laid an arm on my shoulders and turned me to look back at the group behind us. Where it seems, Johnny was proposing to Alya while Nonette and Naoto looked on with amusement and horror respectively.

"While I know Nonette may come off as a bit carefree she still is the knight of nine and helped teach me to become a better pilot. So I wouldn't underestimate her despite her antics alright."

"Alright," I said agreeing with his reasoning, and that this was an opportunity to learn from the best.

"Also don't beat yourself up over not killing Zero," he said shifting gears.

"What?" I asked turning around as Char removed his arm and stood up straight.

"Killing Zero outright won't end this conflict and make our problems disappear," Char said with a cold edge to his voice. "No, he is just a symptom, a natural byproduct of the decaying archaic empire spreading its filth across the world, allowing hatred, violence, and ignorance to bloom in its wake."

His rhetoric was sharp and measured as he painted a morbid picture of reality. However, I was still doubtful having chosen to save the lives of my comrades instead of taking out the empires biggest threat.

"But he was right there, helpless, it would have taken one shot, and then…"

"Then?" Char said ushering me to continue.

"Then without a leader, the Black Knights would fall apart, and things could continue to get better without all this bloodshed."

Char looked at me for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"Your heart is in the right place Rai, but things are not as simple as that," he said with a conflicted look. "Unless we rid ourselves of the empire's dogma, then there will always be a place for the likes of Zero, the Black Knights, and their ideology to take root and grow." He then lowered his head to my ear and whispered, "We also must deal with those who live in the shadows corrupting the minds of humanity to do their bidding."

Char then turned and placed his right hand on my left shoulder. "But enough of my rambling let's go save Ryder before Alya really kills him." He then walked past me towards Alya kicking a beaten Johnny Ryder while Naoto watched on flinching with every blow she struck and Nonette who was laughing at his misery.

I didn't follow him right away as I was reminded of the foe that has forced me to become who I am, Geass. My hands balled up into fists while I walked at the memory of those pictures Char showed me and I swore to myself again I would never allow something like that happen again.

 _Boing_

"Huh?" I said getting cut off as I walked into something soft.

"Well aren't you forward?"

Inching my neck up I slowly realized that I walked straight into Nonette and her assets. And the smirk she was giving made me break out in a cold sweat. I started to back away, but her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Oh leaving so soon, don't worry about coping a feel, the first time for a cute boy like you is free, but next time you'll have to earn that right."

"Yes, mam," I said.

"Good," Nonette said while putting me under her left arm and Alya under her right. "Now then let's go have some fun, do a little shopping, see some sights, meet up with Nellie, and shoot some bad guys along the way so what do you guys say?"

"Yea," toAlya said unenthusiastically while I just nodded.

"Come on lighten up you two, we're going to have a blast!"

I wasn't sure if Nonnette was talking about fun or talking about blowing things up, it could be both. But when I looked at Alya to see her reaction I saw her looking back concerned.

Following her gaze, I saw she was looking back at Char who was looking at us with a sympathetic look while Naoto carried a beaten Johnny Ryder away. But just as I was about to look away I saw a change. It was subtle, and perhaps just a trick of the light. But to me, his smile didn't reach all the way up into his cold blue eyes. No his eye's had abandoned and locked away such warm feelings. Now, Char didn't just look like a man who was saying goodbye to his friends, no he looked like a man preparing to go to war.

* * *

Britannian High-Security Prison

Char p.o.v.

Leaving Alya and Rai to distract Nonette was something I wasn't sorry for. Even if she may have come without orders from the Emperor, her presence still is a problem if she gets too involved with things here. Up until now, I've been careful to let things follow the familiar path but knowing that he is aware of my actions complicates things. Although I shouldn't be surprised that he would be suspicious of me, it's in in his nature, but no matter I have places to go, people to see, and battles to fight. Speaking of places, I found myself visiting on of my least favorite kinds of places, a prison.

I always hated prisons. Though I've never been locked up, I still loathed the feeling of these types of places. So many people locked up in a small confined place only intensified my personal discomfort. Although I was in solitary isolation away from the typical mob or undesirables, their emotions still soaked and permeated throughout this place. Even through the silence I heard and felt them through my mind and soul. Tortured voices of the damned tugged at me and threatened to tear my composure apart. So I had to focus on blocking them out and made me grateful that I had no escort to deal with. Though that was much to the chagrin of the warden, a few choice words were all it took for him and his overzealous guards to step down.

I knew I had reached my destination when I sensed the one person I wanted to see in front of me. Sitting on his knees, forced into a straight jacket, with his eyes closed, and faced set with a scowl was just the man I wanted to see.

"So this is what's become of the Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the miracle worker."

Hearing that I was not just another guard on rotation. Tohdoh opened his eyes and looked up at me with an even deeper frown than before.

"And what do want from Prince of Britannia?" He asked before shutting his eyes again.

Wow, his voice is deep, but despite his best efforts to hide his emotions I could see his confusion as plain as day.

"Well, it may surprise you, but I haven't come here to laugh at you, " I said while dragging a steel chair that was left for me in front of the glass cell. The screech of steel on steel caused Tohdoh to refocus on me again until I sat down, "in fact I wanted to have the chance to see the last samurai of Japan before he faces a firing squad."

All I got was silence in response, but the twitch in his brow let me know he was listening. I didn't continue right away, right now I was content looking at the man in front of me as I sensed his inner turmoil. So I took out an apple, a knife, and leaned forward as I began to peel the skin away from the fruit.

"Tell me, was it worth it?"

I was focused on the knife and apple in my hands, but I could still hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out my purpose for being here.

"Was what, worth it?"

Hearing his question, I knew that I had his attention, and he knew the only way he would get answers is if he talked with me instead of meditating in his cell.

"Giving yourself up so that your subordinates could escape. Such selflessness is such a rarity in the world today."

Tohdoh looked at me strangely then replied.

"I don't regret a thing."

I looked up from my work and shook my head, half a smile worming its way out onto my face. Tohdoh's bluntness was a breath of fresh air compared to the usual stiff treatment I usually get talking to other officer's outside of my personal forces.

"Even if it was all for nothing?" I said as a strip of skin from the apple I cut off reached the floor the same time I dropped my question.

I adjusted my grip to angle the knife better for the next rotation.

"I've devoted life to my country, to the J.L.F., and to my comrades. I'd gladly give my life for any of them so I can die in peace knowing that I've done what I can."

I frowned at his answer glancing away from the half-peeled apple and up at the broken man in front of me. Glancing up I saw that the man in front of me was not the fiery frontline commander and general of the Black Knights, no he was still the defeated Lieutenant Colonel of the J.L.F. Well, that would need to be changed soon if things were to remain on track, so I'll guess lend you a hand again Lelouch.

"Really…well then, I hate to disappoint you," I said while slowly continue working the knife gently under the skin.

I felt his eyes on me without needing to look up, and while he didn't say anything, I knew he was waiting on my every word.

"But tomorrow you will not find the peace you yearn for."

"What?" He asked trying to make it clear he didn't want me here, but it also came out like a demand to know what I knew about his uncertain future.

Now finished with most of the peeling I started to do the top and bottom of the apple, what can I say I'm a perfectionist at heart.

"You see my older sister, Cornelia, can be a very cruel person. While she can be kind to her close friends and family, she has a talent for making other people suffer. In this case forcing Suzaku Kururugi to be your executioner tomorrow."

"Suzaku!" Said Tohdoh before reeling his emotions back in after his outburst.

I merely nodded letting him absorb the new information that he just learned.

"So she intends to break the Japanese people's spirit by having me die by his hand?"

"That's if you make it to the execution tomorrow," I said before taking a bite out of the freshly skinned apple.

"What do you mean if I make it till tomorrow, are you here to kill me yourself?"

"No, I'm not here to kill you, at least not yet," I said before pausing to take another bite and a moment to chew. "I've always found live bait to be more effective than a corpse."

For a brief few seconds, he was speechless until he buried his emotions.

"And what better bait could there be then Todoh, the miracle worker?"

Tohdoh merely glared at me hoping that I burst into flames.

"If you think everything will just fall into your lap because you have me then your sadly mistaken," Tohdoh growled out.

"That's true but I'm not really after the four swords or you," I said while finishing off the last bite of my snack. "No, I'm looking forward to seeing your comrade's new friends."

"New friends, you mean the Black Knights, why would they come for me?" Tohdoh asked.

"Come now Tohdoh I know you're smarter than that, and I'm sure Zero would love to have another pawn to serve him."

I saw him understand that if the four swords had gone to Zero, then he had no other choice if he got out especially since Kyoto has given the Black Knights their full support. But with some renewed vigor Tohdoh straightened up and proved that the fire inside of him hadn't been snuffed out yet.

"Hmph, then what do you get out all this Charlemagne? What would possess a self-centered Prince of Britannia to fight in a war that he has no stake in, and treat it all as if it were a game? Tell me, boy, why are you a soldier, what do you fight for? Is it to satiate your pride, to attain some vain sense of accomplishment, or is it to prove your worth to the tyrant you call father?"

I spat out a few apple seeds from my teeth while Tohdoh simmered with anger that had boiled to the surface.

"Is that it?"

Tohdoh's speech came to halt, and he looked surprised by my nonchalant dismissal.

"What?"

I suppose Tohdoh was a bit surprised to hear that his rant seemed to have little effect on me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just thought you would have something a bit more hurtful to say is all," I said while picking at something between my teeth. "Don't get me wrong you started strong but you kind of fizzled out at the end. I mean you could have said I was a dishonorable butcher because I slaughtered nearly all your men at Narita, or that I'm a cold-hearted sociopath whose luring the rest of your comrades and the Black Knights into a trap just so I can send a message, either of those would have worked."

Just as I removed the leftover food from my gums, I saw a stunned Tohdoh alternating between gawking at me as if I had shattered his perception of me. But that quickly changed as a hurricane of emotions raged over him. His face shifted between rage and indignation, while he lowered his head and shut his eyes to maintain any sort of composure.

"But that's beside the point," I said throwing the apple core behind me not caring I was littering.

I mean most of this place will be rubble when Tohdoh gets rescued so why bother?

"You may think of me as same as your oppressors, but the truth is I've done more for your people than you have ever done fighting all these years."

"Why you-" he began with a shaking tone."

"How many people have you helped with your resistance efforts?" But I cut off his retort with my own.

"Huh?"

I didn't let him catch his breath as I begun to break down what remained of his poise.

"What has your struggle done for the countless Japanese who still wallow in poverty, living in the ghettos, and who are desperate for someone, anyone to help them."

Tohdoh remained silent, teeth grit, taking his scolding while trying not to lash out like a naughty schoolchild.

"That's right nothing, you and your people have done nothing. And are any of the other terror cells or the infamous Black Knights any better, of course not," I said as I felt a sense of defeat wash over Tohdoh but I wasn't done yet.

"You see unlike you or the so called knights for justice, I have actually improved the lives of the Japanese people. I've given them food for the hungry, shelter for the cold, medicine for the sick, opportunity for the poor, education for the children, and much more than you've done all in a few months."

I smiled at the trembling from of Tohdoh who didn't know how to process this new information at the moment.

"And even though there are those who take advantage of my charity and continue to fight I do not stop and seek them out to condemn them while they bite the hand that feeds them. Why you may ask, because they do not know any better, since they are following in the steps of Zero. But you know what does bug me?"

Again silence was all I got, but I knew Tohdoh was still listening because my voice wouldn't let him retreat into himself having wormed its way past all the walls and defenses he had up before.

"Everything I do is overshadowed by the man in a mask, Zero. I'll concede that he's been more effective against the empire than anyone in over a decade. But to proclaim himself as Japan's messiah, the man who will lead your people out of bondage, and throw down the oppressive Britannian empire that's where I humbly disagree."

Tohdoh seemed to perk up hearing me mention my thoughts of Zero and I suspected he had his own doubts about Zero's claims.

"Men like him are opportunists, ready to say and do whatever to gain the most power as fast as possible. It won't matter if its friend or foe he will use whoever and whatever means to accomplish his own goals. So Japan, the Japanese people, and you Tohdoh are just pawn's in his grand strategy, as is your fate."

"Fate didn't take you for one to believe in destiny," Tohdoh said in a worn down voice.

"Well, we all have our own quirks and believing in providence happens to one of mine. But as your fate, escape or execution are the two choices you have so when Zero and his lot arrive to rescue you you'll leap at the opportunity."

"How do you know I'll accept working for Zero?" Tohdoh asked.

I scoffed at him, "please don't insult me, would you really prefer execution to freedom, no you'll leave this place because the warrior inside of you refuses to die."

I got from the uncomfortable chair and stretched out groaning.

"Ugh, well good talk, it proved to be a nice distraction for me, and hopefully for you," I said taking a moment to glance at my conversation partner.

While he wasn't as uptight as he was when I got here, he also wasn't completely broken either. He just looked drained and worn down emotionally and mentally, nothing a few hours of rest won't solve.

I turned around and prepared to leave, " Wait, Prince Charlemagne!"

I couldn't erase the grin plastered on my face as I turned back to Tohdoh.

"Yes, what is it Tohdoh, and please call me Char, no need with formality between foes."

"Char, what is it you came here to accomplish by telling all about Suzaku, the Black Knights rescue tonight, and your trap? Did you just want to torture me with the knowledge my comrades are walking into a trap? Or turn me against the Black Knight by influencing my perception of Zero?" He asked trying to understand my motivations for revealing what I knew about future events and what I hoped to gain by telling him.

I raised an eyebrow impressed I merely gave a closed eye shrug, "No reason really, I really just needed to pass the time and thought I should have a chat with you while I can, besides torture is so tasteless. If I had you beaten and broken, then you would be no good to fight right?"

Tohdoh just gave me a blank stare, but I could sense him desperately try and understand what I was after. Sadly he didn't have the imagination or foresight to figure it out.

"Oh before I go I should warn you," I said before I let an evil smirk appear. "If your friends do come and you do escape I'll be obligated to stop you so I won't let you or comrades escape unscathed."

While Tohdoh didn't show any emotion, deep down I knew he was nervous, "Do your worst Char, and I will have vengeance for what you did to the J.L.F."

"Oh I will, and I wouldn't expect anything less from you Tohdoh," I said as I walked alone through the deserted halls.

Now he should have some motivation for what's to come, and it will make it all the more satisfying when that resolve of his is shattered by my hands. But I suppose that's enough talking about the how things should be. Soon it will be time for me to start crafting a new future. A future that I will shape with my hands without the need for Zero or any other false messiahs and it will begin tonight.

* * *

AN: A lot of tension and hype floating around, but I promise that the next chapter will have battle and bloodshed so stick around. Also, Rivalz vs. Char do you want to see it? Let me know in a review if you do.

Feel free to PM me with any questions you have and I'll try to answer them in a spoiler free fashion. If you enjoy this story, then show your support by leaving a review with your positive thoughts and reaction, Favorite to spread the word, and Follow to keep up with new chapters. Thanks and see you guys next time!


	21. A Stay of Execution

AN: Been awhile since the last update, again a lot of things going on have prevented me from focusing on this story. Again I want to reassure my readers that I have no plans of abandoning this story, and I'll try to speed up the updates.

Looking back I do see many flaws and mistakes, and I will be going back to touch up on the story. With this being my first there are going to be growing pains, and I've found myself without a beta yet again. So new edits will take some time.

I still believe in the story even though it's not perfect and I hope you stick around for future chapters.

* * *

 _"The only way to predict the future is to have the power to shape the future."_

\- Eric Hoffer

* * *

Tokyo Settlement

Black Knight Staging Area

Kallen p.o.v.

Far below the towering skyscrapers and concrete freeways, the Black Knights were preparing for their next operation. Messages were being sent, last minute maintenance was finishing up, and I was just about ready to go on the prison break to save Tohdoh. But there just was one obstacle in my way stopping me from doing so.

"Ugh, why is this damn suit so tight!"

Ok, maybe two things but that's beside the point.

Yes, I was struggling to put on the new pilot suit for the Guren. Instead of my typical outfit, I finally received a pilot suit. Unfortunately, it fit more like a body glove. And for some reason, the glove was just a bit too tight in a few choice places.

"Dammit, almost, almost got it, whew finally," I said relieved I got the zipper over my chest.

I looked around at the hive of activity around me and saw Tamaki, Yoshida, and Minami working on the Guren. Looking at my personal Knightmare filled me with a sense of pride in having such a powerful machine, but it also reminded me of all our battles together thus far. From my debut and subsequent thrashing by Char, to the stalemate at the docks I had with the white Knightmare known as the Lancelot, I've become twice the pilot I used to be. While I was confident in both my machine and my abilities it still didn't quell the butterflies I had about the future.

I tried to push those thoughts away and focus on the mission at hand that came to us from the four people overlooking the Black Knights on the steps. I knew they were a part of the J.L.F. and apart of an elite unit called the four holy swords. They were the reason for me standing around in a body glove under a highway, preparing to break their leader Tohdoh the miracle worker out of prison the night before his execution. I knew that gaining his cooperation and the four swords would give the Black Knights a huge boost in credibility and support, which we needed. But I still had a bad feeling about all this.

"I don't care, just stuff them in and close the lid, it's almost time to move out!" Tamaki shouted at the other two. I was going to go and give Tamaki a piece of my mind.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care, it was far more fragile when I gave birth to it."

But someone else beat me to it.

"Huh, who are you?" Tamaki asked.

"I am its mother," the woman answered perking my interest.

She was tall, with bright blond hair, tan skin, and a purple diamond on her forehead. Beside her were two men dressed in similar lab coats but they didn't wear it unbuttoned like she did.

"You've arrived on time," Zero said while walking into view cutting off the argument before Tamaki could embarrass himself and the Black Knights any further.

The woman and her team turned towards Zero as he walked forward from the shadows.

"Are you Zero, it's a pleasure, I've heard a lot of things about you," the woman said sounding unimpressed from what she has seen from us so far, while she took a drag from her pipe. Which I couldn't blame her since the first person from the Black Knights she met was Tamaki.

"The pleasure is all mine Rakshata I've been reading about you on the net for some time now," Zero said while the two shook hands.

"You have?" Rakshata asked confused.

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics," Zero added erasing Rakshata's unease.

She then was back to her confident persona, "I do hate talking about the past, so here a present from Kyoto." Rakshata then produced a ring of Knightmare keys and unlocked a case of pilot suits, no doubt for the Holy Swords.

"Excuse me," I said cutting in. "Is this suit going to help with the interfacing system at all?"

I wanted to know since I put in all that effort getting it on.

Rakshata then sized me up and smirked.

"Of course not, it's going to improve your life expectancy," she said.

"Alright," I said a little deflated that this suit wasn't anything groundbreaking.

"Kallen can you accompany me to the briefing while Rakshata gets everything with the Knighmares in order," Zero said.

I nodded and walked towards the mobile headquarters where the Four Holy Swords were now gathering while Rakshata took charge over the Knightmares and their preparation with her two assistants.

Before entering the vehicle Zero turned around, "Kallen during the battle you'll be my personal bodyguard and stay by my side understand?"

"Yes, but what about the others?" I asked.

"The four swords will lead the attack on the prison by neutralizing the Britannian Knightmares, while we go free Tohdoh."

Simple enough, but I doubt things will be that simple, none of our battles with Britannia are.

"Yes, Zero," I replied.

"Good, and no matter what happens I need you to follow my orders tonight, if we follow the plan, then everything will work in our favor."

I nodded, and Zero now satisfied turned around and went into the vehicle. But as I followed I still couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was going to be one of most difficult battles to date.

* * *

Britannian High-Security Prison

Suzaku p.o.v.

I didn't know what to expect when I left with Lloyd and Cécile in the Lancelot trailer. But I should have known from their looks of pity that I wasn't going to like what was in store for me. When the warden gave me the news that the Viceroy had ordered me to be Tohdoh's executioner my resolve cracked. The military discipline I hid my emotions behind fell apart as I openly trembled on the couch, my mind a whirlwind trying to understand what I was meant to do. So just as the warden got Lloyd started on a mountain of papers to sign to allow me the privilege of killing my former martial arts teacher and mentor I excused myself to go to the restroom.

Staggering out the door, I went down the hall turned right and retreated into the empty single person bathroom to compose myself. I went to the sink and turned on the cold water with one hand while the other gripped the sink to stop myself from collapsing in a heap on the floor. Splashing my face I tried to wash away the conflict raging within me. All the while I asked myself what I had done to deserve this?

Try as I might I knew deep down that this wasn't done to me because I did anything wrong, it was because of who my father was. Yes, because I was the son of the last Prime Minister of Japan the Viceroy thought it would be poetic to have Tohdoh the last hope of the Japanese die by my hand.

Again I splashed cold water on my face letting the liquid drip off my face as I gripped the sides of the sink. Looking up into the mirror I saw my face, droplets of water pooled and dripped off my cheeks hiding the flushed cheeks, and tears I knew were there. Eventually, I looked down at my hands. Even after all this time they were still the same hands which took my father's life and had his blood on them. That fact would never change, no matter how hard I tried to scrub them clean.

I could still see his face, full of shock and pain as the knife went straight into his gut. I remembered stumbling back as he fell to the ground writhing in agony and I only scrambled away after he took his last breath.

Grasping at the paper towels I dried my face letting it suck up all the moisture from my face, but even though the paper towel got rid of my tears, my guilt remained. At the time I acted on impulse, hearing that my father had planned on not surrendering, and was going to sacrifice the military in a desperate bid to hold onto power hurt me. But what prompted me to action was when he threatened Nunnally and Lelouch by extension, I couldn't let them my only friends get hurt so I tried to confront him and stop my father. But in the end what I did mattered little, the war happened, people suffered, and the only bright spot was that Lelouch and Nunnally were safe for the time being.

Throwing away the damp wad I took another towel to dry hands my hands, I wish that it were that easy to wipe away my sins. But no, they still clung to me even today as I tried to help my people and prevent the disaster that was the last war with Britannia from ever happening again.

Exiting the bathroom, I started my way down the hall back to the Warden's office. I soon came upon a long hallway with one side made of shatterproof glass, which gave someone the entire view of this side of the prison as the sun was setting. I would have stopped and looked outside, but there was someone already there doing just that.

"Oh fancy running into you here Suzaku," said Char smiling and giving a half wave upon noticing me.

"I could say the same. I can't imagine you hanging around a prison Char."

Char just shrugged and met me halfway down the hall. "What can I say, I'm just full of surprises aren't I," he said stopping an arm's length away.

"And what brings you here Suzaku? Did my sister reassign you to guard duty as punishment, or are you the new executioner, can you help me out I can't remember," Char said in a teasing voice which only added more cruelty to his words.

I unconsciously flinched at his words, as I was still struggling to reel in my emotions and settle my troubled mind.

"Is something troubling you Suzaku?"

Something Char apparently picked up on and wanted to pry into.

"No sir, I just was feeling sick earlier, I'm okay now," I said while my stomach had not settled at all.

"I see, that wouldn't have anything to do with your new found duties would it?'

I bit my tongue to prevent myself from letting out a rude remark.

"Yes."

But I still answered the question honestly.

"Hmm, I see," Char, said holding a hand to his chin before turning to look back out the window. "My older sister is quite fond of such tasteless acts. While I find this kind of faux justice to be drawn out and quite dull."

I kept quiet but still wondered about the purpose of Char's presence if he had no interest in Tohdoh's execution.

"I prefer either a subtle approach or a personal one, which is why I just came from a chat with him."

What? Did Char speak with Tohdoh?

"In fact, he looked just as surprised as you were, when I told him you were to be his executioner."

"Is that so," I managed to mutter out.

So he did speak with my former teacher. I wasn't sure how to feel about it. It has been a long time since I contacted anyone from my past. And even though most of my remaining family have disowned me I still held my memories of the past close to heart.

"Indeed, he seemed concerned about you, so I thought I could offer to relieve your burden for both your sakes?"

As the words left his mouth, an icy shiver ran down my spine. And as I looked up to make eye contact with Char, I saw two frozen blue orbs staring through me.

"For my sake, sir?" I said managing to speak without stuttering.

Did he say he would get me out of having to kill my teacher?

"Yes, I thought I would be generous and offer you an alternative path to prevent you from staining your hands with the blood of someone close to you," he said.

So just from one conversation or his research Char knows that I knew Tohdoh personally and wants to use my personal feelings as leverage. But the question remains, why? And what purpose do these mind games of his serve? So I found myself asking myself what a lot of people around the world must be asking. What's Char's agenda and why does it involve me?

"And what would be that alternative, Char?" I asked having a feeling what he wanted to ask.

"Simple, join me officially and then Cornelia won't have the authority to order you to do anything. Instead of falling under the regular army the Special Corps will be a part of my Chimera Corps."

There it is, a way for Char to take control of me and by extension the Lancelot and the Special Corps.

"Also with you and your Lancelot, you'll be placed on my personal guard, and given the title and rank of Knight of Britannia."

Was this happening?

I figured Char wanted me or rather the Lancelot on his side for some reason, and I suppose recruiting me was easier than stealing Lloyd's masterpiece, but this opportunity is more than I could ever hope for. After all these years of scraping by and being ignored by my superiors because of my race I now had the opportunity I had dreamed of.

But even so, it felt wrong to move up this way. Striking a backroom deal with a prince just to escape my duty. No, I couldn't sell myself as well as the rest of the Special Corps for such a price.

"Thank you for your generous offer, but I'm sorry Char I must decline."

I felt Char's stare trying to burn a hole through my resistance.

"Why?" He asked continuing to stare at me demanding an answer.

"I decided a long time ago to follow my ideals and take the path they guide me towards. So I can't toss aside my principles and run away from my duty."

I remembered the lessons I learned from Tohdoh back when he taught me Judo. He taught me not just how to be a good martial artist. He also taught me how to fight for my beliefs and protect what I believe in.

"A teacher of mine once told me, that if I'm to accomplish anything in my life, I must be prepared to sacrifice everything to achieve my goals, no matter the cost. So I'll do whatever the Viceroy or Britannia demands of me, because if I compromise here and now I'll never be able to determine my own destiny."

Char didn't react at first as he continued to look down at me. But I noticed the slightest tensing of his features before a look of acceptance came over him.

"I see, well if that's what you want," said Char turning his glare away from me and toward the empty courtyard.

His reaction to me rejecting his offer surprised me. I always took Char to be a very prideful man, so his casual dismissal took me off guard.

"You know Suzaku I think I understand you better now than I did when we first met on that prison rooftop," the prince said still gazing at the orange twilight that painted the sky.

"Sir?"

"When we first met you told me you wished to help your people out of their misery, yes?"

I nodded while Char continued.

"And to do so, you joined the military to prove your worth to your conquerors like a loyal dog?"

I nodded again while my knuckles tightened and cracked.

"Well at first I just you a naïve misguided fool with an obsession to save others," said Char with a smug look, "but it seems I was wrong."

Huh? What is he talking about?

"You're not seeking salvation for your fellow countryman, what you're actually searching for is your atonement."

Atonement? What's he talking about, unless, no that's impossible, he couldn't know, he can't know about that?

"I don't know what you mean Char? I just want to make things better for my people."

Char's expression soured and said, "You may tell yourself any lie that comforts you, including that hogwash about choosing your destiny, but I'd rather you don't lie to my face Warrant Officer!"

Hearing Char threaten rank made me cease my talking, as he usually was very casual when not in public.

"You mask your shame well Suzaku, but if you believe that toeing the line will grant you solace, you're sorely mistaken."

It hurt to hear him cut so close to the truth, even if he was just speculating. But I have resigned myself to this path and purpose, so I'll withstand his scalding comments no matter how deep they go.

"The path you walk is a lonely one. It will take everything from you, and offer nothing in return. The challenges you will face will be almost insurmountable, the sacrifices unthinkable, and the end will not come easy. But it seems that you've decided to continue down that path regardless of anything I say, right?

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Some would call that brave, some would call that stupid, but I guess it's a little of both," said Char shaking his head.

"I'm sorry again Char, but this is something I must do myself."

Char then got an amused look on his face.

"Heh, well at least you have a spine," Char said with an amused tone, "you'd be surprised to know how many people would fold after taking that kind of verbal lashing, but you stood your ground."

"I'm not most people sir," I said keeping up my stoicism masking my confusion for this sudden turnaround.

"Clearly," said Char who looked mush more relaxed now. " My sister Euphemia wouldn't be obsessed with any average Joe. Although she did have a fondness for taking in injured animals, so taking in a charity case like yourself is not beyond her."

What, she still thinks and talks about me? All I did was show her the settlement, talk to her and protected her that one time in the ghetto.

"I sorry sir I-," I started, but Char cut me off.

"Don't flatter yourself Suzaku, she's been pretty sheltered most of her life so of course, she'll be a little attached to the first friend she's made whose around her age," Char said in a bored voice.

Oh, well that's good to hear that Euphie still thinks of me as a friend, although I'm not sure if I'm ready to have her bring me over to deal with her large dysfunctional family. Dealing with Char and Cornelia are enough trouble for me.

"Well, Suzaku, I must take my leave for now," Char said while starting to walk past me but he stopped when he was shoulder to shoulder with me.

"One last thing," he said putting a hand on my left shoulder. " Even if you managed to help your people, the salvation you seek can't be given by anyone but yourself."

I looked to my left to see Char with a look of pity and understanding that pierced deeper than any barbed insult or jest he had said before.

"You can continue to drown yourself in your guilt and rush towards death hoping your sacrifice provides your soul penance," said Char.

Gone was the fiery rhetoric. Instead, Char's voice was a calm and steady, which cut through both my stoic persona as well as the storm of emotions raging inside of me.

"Or you can find a new path, one where you reconcile the past, and let go of that burden that's dragging you down. Otherwise, your sins will destroy you and any attempt you make to move on without letting go of the past."

"Thank you, Char, I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I said trying to get him to leave because I wasn't sure how long I could keep it together.

Char then let go of me and stepped away, but not before having the last word.

"And remember, you're not the only one around here who has blood on his hands," he whispered to me before leaving without saying another word.

I listened to his Char's footsteps echo in the empty halls while I stood rooted to my spot. When I could no longer hear Char's footsteps, I felt all the protective walls I had up come crashing down.

 _Thud_

I slammed my fist into the glass, but all that resulted in was a dull thud and a dull pain in my right hand. The flurry of doubt, self-loathing, and guilt all came rushing out of me. But I refused to yell out in agony. Instead, I suffered in silence, trying desperately to recover my composure.

How did know about my past, did he learn it from someone, infer it from my responses, and does he know the truth about what happened to my father? Those questions hung in my mind, but I could not answer them tonight. So I took a few more deep breaths I stood up straight and began to march back to the warden's office with a throbbing fist. I had mad my choice, but thanks to Char I wasn't so confident in myself as I thought I was, and now everything was all out of my hands. Tomorrow I would sacrifice yet another part of myself, but right now all I could do was count the hours till I'm forced to do my duty to Britannia, no matter how much it sickens me or destroys what's left of my torn conscience.

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

Night had settled upon Tokyo, and now with the cover of darkness, the Black Knights and I were all ready to begin the operation. I was in my custom Burai with Kallen and her Guren by my side while the Four Holy Swords were piloting their new Gekka's courtesy of Rakshata. The rest of the Black Knights supporting us were readying the explosives on the prison walls and manning the truck to deliver Tohdoh his new Knightmare as soon as we have him, while the others were at our mobile command center monitoring the situation.

Everything was in place, my people ready, the plan set, all that was left was to wait out the last minutes before the operation begins. With Cornelia and Char's people in other parts of the country, all I would have to deal with is the guards and their Knightmare's. And if one or both of those Lancelot units show up then I have a plan already in place if they want to pick a fight against superior numbers this time. Checking the time I watched the seconds continue to tick by until there was barely a minute to go. Powering on my Burai, I joined the rest of the Black Knights all waiting for the countdown as well.

"3…2…1…"

 _BOOM!_

A massive explosion punctured a hole in the prison walls, fire, and smoke covered our entrance but the alarm was already active, so we had to move fast.

"Begin the operation!" I yelled as the four swords sped through the gap firing their guns.

After waiting for them to clear our route, I followed Kallen through the smoke filled the breach. On the other end, I was greeted with the sight of the Four Holy Swords in their Gekka's dancing around the Britannian Sutherlands and carving their way through their ranks. With the faster and quicker machines, they cut down the enemy with their swords, or with their integrated machine guns. Seeing their skill first hand I knew that earning their loyalty along with Tohdoh's was a must for the Black Knights and would increase the Black Knight's combat potential ten-fold.

"Good, all forces continue eliminating all enemy Knightmares, Q-1 follow me to point L-14 and prepare to break through," I said speeding off to where Tohdoh was while explosions courtesy of sabotage and our allies rang out across the facility.

"Roger," Kallen replied keeping pace with me while being on the lookout for any threat to us.

All the structures looked the same on the outside making it difficult to determine the right one, but thanks to the information I got after hacking into the prison mainframe, I knew Tohdoh's location.

"There bring down the wall right in front of us Q-1," I said stopping at my intended destination.

"One opening, coming right up, " Kallen said while she activated her Radiant Wave Surger and destroyed the wall. Concrete and steel gave way to the energy of the Guren's weapon leaving only dust and rubble.

Once the dust cleared, I was already out of my Knightmare looking down at the man we came to save. Sitting in seiza bound in a straight jacket was Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the miracle worker.

"So your Zero," Tohdoh said giving me a judgmental glare not seeming at all surprised to me.

"Indeed, and I have come to seek your aid Tohdoh to help the Black Knights achieve the dreams of freedom for the Japanese people," I said with practiced enthusiasm. But Tohdoh wasn't so impressed by my speech.

"Uh huh, well Zero you can save the flowery recruitment speech for later, just help me get out of here already."

Huh?

I had expected Tohdoh to be stubborn to accept Zero and the Black Knights help. With him resigned to his fate, prepared to die, and I would have to convince him to continue the fight. But instead, he seemed eager to be accepting of Zero's help.

"Very well," I said before lowering myself down on the cable and cutting Tohdoh free of his straight jacket.

"Good," Tohdoh said as e stood up rubbing his wrists, "I assume the Four Holy Swords were the ones who came to you for help Zero."

"Yes they did, Kyoto also sent a request to free you from prison," I answered wondering if Tohdoh had anticipated my actions or something else.

"Very well then, let's move out, I think I've spent enough time in that cell," he said while we both walked back to my Knightmare where I got in the pilot seat with Tohdoh hunched behind the pilot seat.

Kallen then took the lead, securing our path forward while I followed her towards the rendezvous point. More explosions shook through the air the vibrations even reaching the interior of my Knightmare as Tohdoh's subordinates wrecked havoc among the Britannian forces.

"Zero, any information on the enemy strength, and the situation?"

But the environment outside didn't faze Todoh at all. Instead, he was focused and ready like a veteran field commander should be.

"Only the prison garrison consisting of Sutherlands, and we still have plenty of time till the window where reinforcements are expected," I said.

But Tohdoh was oddly silent for a bit before he spoke up.

"Strange, what is he waiting for?"

I glanced back at Tohdoh who had his eyes closed in thought.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing for now, which may be part of the problem, but we should focus on regrouping while we can," Tohdoh said with a slight twinge of concern.

But before I could analyze Tohdoh's behavior another explosion ripped through the perimeter wall. Following the two Gekkas out of the smoke revealed an armored transport truck speeding through the gap. Swerving around to stop the vehicle showed its cargo, black painted, with red hair, and looking every bit like a samurai's armor waiting for its owner to go into battle. Upon reaching the truck, I spun around and let Tohdoh out where his comrades greeted him.

"Colonel!" Said Chiba

"Welcome back Colonel Tohdoh!" Said Asahina.

"Thank you, you've all worked so hard for this," Tohdoh said standing on the back of my Burai and looking at his old friends.

"No trouble at all sir," said Senba.

"Yeah we're just glad to have you back sir," said Urabe.

Tohdoh then jumped off and into the waiting Gekka, "Cooperate with Zero, eliminate the remaining forces here!"

"Roger!" The four swords replied as one.

Good now with Tohdoh and the swords together again, all that's left is to-

I held that thought as Kallen leaped in front of me and knocked away an incoming harken. Following the cable's return, I saw a familiar Knightmare that had been a thorn in my side for too long.

"Damn what's he doing here?" Kallen said questioning the presence of the Lancelot at a prison when almost all high-ranking Britannia Knightmare pilots were out of the settlement. But it seems the Lancelot was left to defend the prison alone, which is fine by me.

"Zero do you have any data on this unit?" Tohdoh asked while I smirked.

"Possibly but I need everyone to do exactly as I say."

"Ah very well, then I'll defer to you on this matter," he said.

Yes, now it was time to show that no matter how powerful you are Lancelot, you're just one unit, and you'll never stand a chance against real strategy. And it was finally time to find out who has been a thorn in my side all this time.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

High above the battlefield on top of a dark prison tower away from any prying eyes I was able to observe the battle below between Suzaku and the Black Knights without giving away my position. The Black Knights swarmed and attacked Suzaku on all sides. He was handling things well now thanks to his Knightmare's superior specs. But now facing this organized assault alone, his weakness stood out and became more glaring. And having already hacked the Black Knights Communications, I knew Lelouch had discovered it as well.

"He really does telegraph his moves," I said watching Suzaku try to predictably rush down the Black Knights but instead he was being strung along into their trap.

I had done my own research on Suzaku's tendencies in Knightmare combat and came to much of the same conclusions as Lelouch did. I did this to sate my curiosity and to be prepared if I had to face Suzaku in the future. Which seemed to be more likely now that I'm almost sure that recruiting him to my side was a lost cause.

I had hoped that he would recognize that joining me was the fastest way to accomplish his goals. But it seems I expected too much from him. His guilt over his father's death and the horrors he saw in the war prevented him from seeing past his quest for redemption. With his sins and regrets enslaving his mind to a narrow purpose, there was little I could do to change his mind beyond taking extreme measures that I would prefer not to use, at least not yet.

I resisted laughing out loud hearing my inner monolog. Here I am lecturing Suzaku over his psychological problems when I'm becoming more and more like a sociopath every day.

"Ugh, why do manipulation, scheming, and subversion have to be so complicated?" I said while I let out a groan and rubbed my forehead.

Even though the worst of my headaches and migraines have stopped, I wished I could have some more of that medication right now. But in return, it would dull my instincts, which was something I couldn't allow to happen. Not when I needed to be at best. I knew if a doctor looked at me they would probably say stress caused my health issues, but I knew better. I knew that even if the headaches have stopped their source is still there in the back of my mind.

Add in the fact that I've been juggling so many masks and personas it's no wonder that I'm starting to feel the strain. But it's too late to consider if my actions make me a fool. I can contemplate such matters another time, right now I need to focus on the present.

"Now you're just getting sloppy Suzaku," I said as I watched Asahina swipe away Suzaku's Varis.

He really needs to be more careful, by losing his main long ranged weapon he is now forced into mid to close range combat that favors the Black Knights due to their numbers advantage. But that was all a part of Lelouch's plans to cut down the Lancelot. By using superior numbers and organized tactics the Black Knights would slowly chip away at the Lancelot until Suzaku makes a fatal mistake.

Which I knew was only a matter of time, thanks to me confirming that Lelouch's plan was the same as it was in canon. Though that seemed to bother me a little. I knew I was still acting as a guiding hand behind the scenes, but has my presence done so little to change the timeline?

No, just because I can't see the ripples doesn't mean they aren't there. I just have to be patient and be ready for them and anything else the future may bring.

The mistake finally came when Tohdoh rounded a corner and delivered a triple sword thrust. Suzaku dodged the first two, but the third found its mark sinking into the roof of his Knightmare's cockpit. Tohdoh then cut along the roof revealing Suzaku's face to the world.

For a second it seemed like everything stopped as Suzaku raised his head. Judging from the lack of Lelouch's voice, and Kallen's desperate-sounding pleas for orders they were shocked at this revelation. But I was calmly powering up my Knightmare's systems as I had seen enough. The time for observing from the shadows was over, now was time for me to take the spotlight, and show not just the Black Knights but all my enemy's the measure of my resolve.

On the outside, my Knightmare's eyes and chest piece flashed green while new data appeared on screen giving me the tactical layout as well as analysis of the conditions of the battle below. The inside of the Lamorak was quite different than the Tallgeese and other typical Knightmare frames. Instead of jutting out the back, the cockpit was integrated inside of the chest and was spherical in shape instead of rectangular.

Also instead of just a series of screens, the entire cockpit's walls beside the control consoles were a seamless array of screens that showed a full panoramic view of the battlefield. The pilot's seat sat on top of a mountain of sensors that connected to the entire frame. The body glove I wore also had a multitude of sensors tracking everything from my reactions to my vital signs. I also put on a headset, which would, in theory, read my brain waves and enable me to use my sixth sense more effectively by enabling me to move the machine by instinct or thought alone.

"I guess those Code R guys did know what they were doing after all," I said going through the pre-checks and seeing everything come up green.

They had their doubts at first, but once they got to the lab and saw the budget they had to work with it was only a matter of time. Having them finish this system and fine-tune it was simple enough. Also since I knew that bio-connect would work out, all I needed to do was adjust their focus, and have them take a step forward to develop a less invasive method.

The sensation of putting on the headset, pilot suit, and being wired into the Knightmare felt strange, I felt not just physically attached, but mentally as well which was to be expected. However, there was something else I felt. It was faint, but it almost felt as if I wasn't alone in the cockpit, and there was a haze like presence hovering over me. But I pushed that feeling into the back of my mind to focus on the here and now. Introspection can come later, in a more controlled environment.

Suzaku and Tohdoh then clashed swords allowing Tohdoh to open his cockpit to chide his former student. But I ignored their dialogue and instead activated my Knightmare's float system. Stepping off of the tower my Lamorak did not plummet to the earth it instead hung in the air thanks to its integrated float system. Having "borrowed" Schneizel's development data on the Gawain and Avalon it was a simple matter to develop my own float system.

So I silently moved into position above the battle but was still out of sight thanks my Knightmare's red and black armor. Taking my custom Varis in one hand, I aimed down and locked onto the area below. Tohdoh had disengaged with Suzaku, but now the Four Holy Swords were preparing to swarm and attack Suzaku all at once. But being the generous man I am I suppose I'll help you this time.

My Knightmare fired four shots at the Black Knights below. The shots each hit the ground beside them in front of them kicking up only dust and caused them to back off their attack. I then stored my gun on my machine's lower back and launched myself towards the ground ready to show them the power of my new Knightmare. Landing in a crouch in front of the Lancelot causing the ground to crack and the dust cloud it brought to obscure me from view.

"Stand down Suzaku, I'll handle this," I said alleviating the startled pilot behind me.

"Char is that you?" he asked stunned by both my appearance and my Knightmare.

"Yes, take a knee and please don't interfere, we wouldn't want a stray piece of debris to kill you now wouldn't we?"

I didn't need to turn around to tell Suzaku was still a bit shaken up by my entrance but I ignored him and chose to focus on the enemy in front of me.

The Black Knights had backed off and regrouped after their near deaths. They stared at the fading dust cloud as the silhouette of the Lamorak became visible. I couldn't see them very well either, but I felt the fear radiate off of them. Which is good, they're right to be afraid, and I'll show them why with my Lamorak. Although there is another name that would also describe my Knightmare but the Black Knights and the people of this world would not know it.

Lamorak was a knight of the round table known for his strength in battle and fiery temper. But from the red and black armor, green eyes, and similar weapons at my sides my Knightmare could also go by another name. One that only I would understand, but it would still fill my enemy's hearts with fear should they hear it.

And that name was Epyon.

* * *

Kallen p.o.v.

As the operation to rescue Tohdoh was winding up, I was starting to believe that my earlier feelings of unease were for nothing. But that all changed when the Lancelot chose to show up. Even though he was alone, I knew first hand how strong this guy was. But thanks to Zero's strategy the Lancelot and its pilot were reduced to chasing us down and we strung him along like a fool. But then it happened.

Tohdoh had just struck a critical blow on the Lancelot and cut the roof of its cockpit revealing my nemesis.

"No...it can't be," I said trying to process what I was seeing.

Instead of some random evil looking ace Britannian Knightmare pilot, the pilot of the Lancelot was a young Japanese male around my age. Even worse the pilot of the Lancelot was my classmate and fellow student council member.

"W-What, Suzaku?" I tried to from words, but I was too shocked to see that all this time I've been fighting Suzaku.

Snapping back to reality I got back on the radio to ask for instructions.

"Zero, what now? Give us next instructions? Zero!" I asked frantically trying to seek some sort of guidance to ease my troubled mind.

But no reply came.

Suzaku then continued to fight and clash with Tohdoh.

Come on what are you doing you idiot just run away if you take a direct hit you could die! But my silent begging didn't reach Suzaku as he separated and created space between him and the oncoming Gekkas.

"Zero, what should we do, capture him or-Zero!"

Again no reply from Zero who like me was standing still watching this all unfold.

"We're destroying the white Knightmare got that," Senba said as he and the rest of the Four Holy Swords went in for the kill.

"Wait for Zero's orders!" I shouted, but the soldiers didn't listen.

"We're not waiting, Captin Senba take spinning life or death formation," said Chiba.

"Roger," replied Senba.

"Don't do it," I said trying to get them to stop again, but they ignored me.

I tried to follow after them but hesitated. My job was to protect Zero, but at the same time I couldn't just sit back and watch as Suzaku is about to be killed.

"No wait, stand down!" Zero finally said breaking his silence.

But it was too little too late.

"Don't worry it's a synchronized four-way attack he'll never dodge it," said Asahina trying to reassure Zero, but his words only deepened the pit in my chest.

So I continued to watch as the noose was tightened around my friend's neck while I remained powerless to stop my allies attack.

No, they can't, this isn't what I signed up for. I wanted to fight for freedom and the liberation of the Japanese people, not to be forced to watch my friend get killed. I didn't want to go back to school and have to look at my grieving friends, knowing that I was partly responsible for Suzaku's death. I don't think I could live with myself, not with that kind of guilt.

So I did something I've never done before in my entire life.

I prayed.

Even though I never gave much stock in religion or a higher power, I wished for divine intervention now more than ever.

So I prayed, no begged, to anything, or anyone listening to stop this. Please, I don't care that Suzaku is my enemy right now. Just stop this, stop my friend from being killed.

But before I could look away, I saw four green flashes strike near the Gekka's.

"All units fall back into formation," I heard Tohdoh order.

Looking around for the source of the shots I felt a tremor from something very heavy hitting the ground causing dust and debris to obscure the Lancelot from view. I wondered was it that other Lancelot unit I saw at the docks come to rescue Suzaku?

"Reinforcements, but we haven't heard anything about the military mobilizing yet," said Urabe.

I also thought that was strange. We should have seen more of a response to our attack by now. I looked back to the dust cloud that was starting to dissipate, and that's when I saw it. At first, I thought it was a trick of the light, the shadow of the Lancelot warped by the cloud of dust, but I quickly realized that wasn't the case.

"What is that?" Asked Asahina confirming that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

Instead of a guardian angel coming down to answer my prayers, it looked like a demon had appeared instead.

Slowly the dust parted, revealing a large winged red and black Knightmare standing in front of Suzaku and the Lancelot. It was taller than the Tallgeese I fought at Narita, and though it lacked the large weapons its counterpart did, it still looked very dangerous.

"I told you Tohdoh," a voice said through my radio, "that if you did escape, I would be forced to step in."

Oh no, not him.

"So you've come, Charlemagne," Tohdoh said as if he was expecting the prince to show up.

Char just gave a hearty chuckle in reply, which sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"Yes, I'm a man of my word. Oh and before you ask, don't worry about reinforcements coming anytime soon," said Char.

"What, you expect us to believe you?" Said Chiba with venom and hate in her voice.

After her reply, I got a message to change our radio frequency, but no matter how many times I changed it I still heard Char's voice through the radio.

"They won't be coming here unless I signal them, so you can all rest easy and fight in earnest. Besides, I've wanted to test myself against the famed Tohdoh the miracle worker and the Four Holy Swords."

I heard several of the Four Holy Swords growl at Char's words. But I ignored the prince's arrogance and tried to figure out Char's true motives.

If he wanted to stop Tohdoh from escaping, he would have brought more men to cut off our escape, but instead, he came alone and started to taunt us? Why would Char do that? It doesn't make any sense. Char to me seems like the guy who would crush all opposition and doesn't adhere to any particular code of honor. So why would he come here alone and challenge the Black Knights to an uneven battle?

Unless, it has to do something with that new Knightmare he's in?

"Well Charlemagne your arrogance will be your undoing," Zero said finally. "Black Knights capture Charlemagne and Kururugi!"

"Roger, all forces surround them!" Tohdoh ordered.

Not wanting to stand by and watch anymore I threw myself into action wanting to forget about my prior moment of weakness.

"Roger," I replied and went to follow the other's lead.

We then began to circle the two of them like a school of sharks, slowly closing in on them from all sides. But if Char was nervous about being surrounded and having a noose slowly close around his neck he didn't show it.

"I know you might be nervous, but I haven't got all night," Char said breaking the silence.

His comment was effective in breaking the standoff and the composure of some of the Holy Swords.

"You Bastard!" Chiba said as she charged in from the left.

"You'll pay for what you've done!" Said Asahina as he too charged in from the right.

Senba and Urabe charged as well to support their comrades, Tohdoh also advanced, but as I was about to join in the attack, I heard a chilling voice over the radio.

"Predictable."

Quicker than I thought was possible for a Knightmare Char raised his machines arms and launched his wrist mounted Slash Harkens. Each of the gold talons hit their mark and snagged both Chiba and Asahina. He then spun in a circle causing Chiba and Ashina to crash into Senba and Urabe.

Seeing such a display of power shocked me because I didn't think Knightmares were capable of such strength.

"You're wide open!" Shouted Tohdoh as he charged at Char's back while he was still mid spin bringing his chain katana forward to strike.

If it were a normal opponent giving away their back would be a death sentence, but having fought the prince before I knew he never gave any openings unless he wanted you to see them. I then saw something Char had something in his Knightmare's hand that looked like a hilt of a sword without a blade.

What's he going to do with that thing?

I then saw a flash of green and Tohdoh's sword was then cut in two along with the left side of his Knightmare, barely missing the cockpit.

"An energy sword! How the hell did they make that?"

Char then gripped Tohdoh with his Knightmare's left hand and held it up by its right arm.

"Shit!" I said before racing forward to save Tohdoh, not wanting everything we've done tonight to be for nothing.

"It's a shame, I expected more from you Tohdoh, but just like all the other fools you charge right in," Char said as gripped a paralyzed Tohdoh

Tohdoh tried to fire his Harkens, but they just bounced off Char's armor. I heard the Four Swords cry out for their leader to eject but I knew there wasn't enough time even if he could.

Come on almost there!

"So I guess you can join your comrades in the afterlife," he said as he brought his blade down.

But before the green blade could meet Tohdoh's cockpit I launched my Knightmare forward leading with my right arm with the Radiant Wave Surger on full power.

"Eat this asshole!"

Char then dropped Tohdoh and brought his weapon against mine, blocking the blow and stopping my assault head on.

"What, how did he?" I asked bewildered as I watched my weapon struggled against the beam of green energy emitted by Char's sword.

"Hello again Red, we need to stop meeting like this," Char said smugly as ever acting like he wasn't locked in a life or death struggle at the moment.

"You're right, so how about you go and die already!' I said as I tried to move forward, but I couldn't budge the behemoth of a machine Char was in or get past his sword.

"Still fiery as ever I see," Char replied in a carefree manner despite the arcs of red and green coming off our respective weapons. "I would have thought you'd be happy to see me, I even traded in my old Knightmare for a new one that matches yours. Now with this Lamorak we can continue our dance from last time."

I tried to bury the memories that came to mind of our last encounter and tried to focus on the fight.

"Well, this time my Guren won't go down so easily."

"Try to keep up then," Char said as he backed off to create some space.

I pursued and tried to go on the offensive and distract him while the others get to Tohdoh. However, I was forced to deflect a flurry of blows from his sword stopping all thought of attacking him. So I was pushed back and forced to deflect his attacks that came so fast I only had seconds to react. But as strange as it sounds I still felt Char was holding back against me. Like our fight back in Narita, he wasn't going for as many killing blows. Instead, he danced around me and stuck savage precision leaving only glancing blows or scratches on the Guren.

Another thing I noticed was that despite being in such a large and powerful machine, his movements were quick and agile. He moved his machine as if it were a skilled dancer gliding across the ground with measured and calculated steps while I struggled to keep up with his pace. But whether it was pity or something else, Char was a patient dance partner. He waited for me to catch up, he didn't rush right into our exchanges, and while we continued to dance with each other in a performance of violence and destruction, I was beginning to enjoy myself.

Dammit! All his talk of dancing while fighting is starting to rub off on me. Come on Kallen just keep focused and take him out! But despite my best efforts I was struggling to match Char in single combat, so I guess I'll have to ask for help from my allies.

"Zero, what's the plan to take this guy down?" I asked, but I only got static in reply. "Hello, Zero, anybody, please respond!" I tried and tried to get anyone to speak to me, but it was to no avail.

"They can't hear you," said Char cutting off my attempts to reach Zero and the Black Knights. "I isolated your Knightmare's communications so we could speak freely with one another."

Ok, that's bad, but as long as I can keep Char busy that should buy enough time for Zero and the others to get a plan of attack together.

"How thoughtful, now I have to listen to you drone on about your higher motives and ideals right, " I said trying to convey as much sarcasm as possible.

But Char just chuckled, and I could just imagine the disgusting smirk on his stupid perfect royal face.

"No we'll be having none of that," he said lashing out again forcing me to dodge. "I just wanted to give you the opportunity to be able to beg for your life when I beat you, now En Garde!" He said as he came at me again this time with even more ferocity.

True to his word his blows became faster and harder to deflect. I almost tripped up a few times, but I was still holding my own in this duel.

While I continued to clash with Char while Tohdoh was rescued by Chiba who dragged Tohdoh out of the wreck that was his black Gekka. Asahina tried to keep Suzaku occupied but he was kept at bay by Suzaku's harkens, so they were locked in a stalemate with either one not wanting to get caught out of position. Though I was wondering where were Senba and Urabe?

"You know, you shouldn't take your eyes off the enemy in the midst of a battle," said Char breaking me out of my observations.

Turning back towards the Lamorak I saw Char launch his black metal whip from the Lamorak's left arm mounted shield and wrapped it around my Knightmare's right leg. He then pulled the whip back and sent the Guren tumbling onto my left side crushing my arm-mounted machine gun.

"Shame and you were doing so well too," Char sounding disappointed in me.

Without another word he brought his sword down again to finish me off.

"I'm not done yet!" I yelled bringing my right arm up to defend myself causing the two weapons meet creating a flash of red and green light to blind my vision.

"Oh, so you still have some fight left in you after all?"

His feign surprise was sickening to hear but I knew I didn't have much energy left to fight with and if this fight continues to drag on the more and more it will be in his favor.

"Enough to take you down!" I said trying to sound confident but based on my current position it was hard to hide the desperation I was feeling.

"Big words from someone about to taste defeat and possibly death."

I grit my teeth to hold my focus and from barking out at him since he was right.

"So how about you and I make a deal before I'm forced to destroy you and your Guren?"

A deal what the hell is he talking about? But I couldn't stop and think about it as his sword began to push the Radiant Wave Surger and my only shield from his attacks back.

"Simple, you surrender and leave Zero as well as those other idiots in the Black Knights. I'm sure I can arrange a pardon for someone capable of getting my blood pumping and is as talented in destruction as you are," said Char tempting me to betray my comrades for my own sake

Like I would ever do that.

"You know, I really hate pushy guys, so you can take that offer of yours and shove it!"

If Char was offended by my rejection, he didn't say anything about it.

"Well that's a shame, Zero doesn't deserve such a fiery women by his side. Although if I may be so bold, please indulge me with just one more question?"

It's not like I could refuse but before I could respond Char spoke again.

"Have we met before, you seem...familiar?"

Oh no, me and my big mouth. Just shut up and fight Kallen! That, however, was easier said than done, since all I could do was hold his Knightmare's weapon back from killing me.

"Your voice reminds me of someone I met before I first had the pleasure of dancing with you and your Guren."

His words cut through my resolve and sent a chill down my spine.

"What was her name? It's on the tip of my tongue," said Char as he continued to hold me down

I desperately tried to push back and get him to stop talking, but there was no getting past that sword which held my weapon at bay.

"It started with a K, Katlin, no, Katie, no, Karen no that wasn't it."

As he continued to rattle off names, I continued to struggle to get the Guren free, but inside the cockpit, a quiet terror was slowly taking over me.

"It was Naoto's younger sister, now what was her name again?"

Hearing my brother's name mentioned brought back of my first meeting with Char and my brother's warning about the prince.

"Kallen, right, that was her name," Char said as I trembled on the inside my Knightmare.

My brother warned me about fighting Char not only because he possesses such great strength. He also warned me that he was a man who knew about people's secrets, and I confirmed that my identity as a Black Knight was one of them.

"RAAAGH!"

I screamed trying one last time with all my power to break free and finish him. If I get rid of him, my brother can come home again. And then we can be a family with mother again.

"Be silent!"

Char's voice shattered my outburst just as his sword overpowered the Radiant Wave Surger and bashed it aside before pinning it to the ground with his foot. Thankfully the weapon wasn't broken only immobilized this time. But I still was left defenseless, pinned to the ground, and found myself yet again at Char's mercy.

"Pathetic," Char said sounding like a disappointed parent scolding a child. Something I would have found ironic since he's only a few years older than me if my life wasn't hanging by a thread. "For all your bluster and bravado is all you can offer me in battle, have you learned nothing from our previous battle?"

I didn't respond not because of my inability to, but because I was paralyzed with fear.

"I suppose it was too much to expect you to put up a decent fight with the Lamorak though," Char said continuing to talk while my mind started to race.

This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening!

Not now!

Not when we had all but won and were almost in the clear.

However, before I could further lament and despair over my situation a cloud of smoke rolled in which started to mess with my optical sensors.

"What's this, chaff smoke?" Char said.

Suddenly two Gekkas burst into view and attacked Char forcing him to back off to dodge them.

"Q-1 do you read me?"

It seems my radio is working now, but I still can't see a thing in this cloud.

"Zero is that you?"

"Yes, Q-1 is the Guren still combat effective?"

"Yes sir," I replied regaining my composure.

"Good, I need you to assist Senba and Urabe to defeat Char."

Defeat Char, how can I do that when I can barely see what's in front of me?

"I have taken a higher position where I can direct you based on your I.F.F.'s. You should still be able to see him at close range. So just follow my orders, and we can overwhelm him," Zero said reigniting some hope inside of me.

"Leading from the rear again Zero, if you think this smokescreen is enough to stop me then you are-," Char was saying before stopping to deflect simultaneous blows from Senba and Urabe.

"Just keep him in the center of the smoke," Zero said to the others. "Q-1 circle the enemy and prepare to strike."

"Right," I said before following Zero's orders to the letter.

Circling the smoke I could faintly see the Lamorak exchanging blows with two Gekka's, with neither side causing any significant damage. Then it was time for me to strike as Urabe came at him from the left, Senba on the right, and both crashed into him at full speed having both their weapons destroyed and Knightmare's damaged. But they were able to grab ahold of the larger machine's arms and tangle them in their Slash Harkens to temporarily immobilize it.

"Tch, get off of me you cannon fodder!" Char yelled struggling to throw the two Holy Swords off of him.

"Now's your chance," said Urabe desperately trying to hold the right arm and sword at bay.

"Strike him down!" yelled Senba gripping the left arm that housed the whip.

"Q-1 NOW!" Zero yelled.

"Roger!" I replied as I sped toward the front of his Knightmare right hand leading ready to finish him off.

"Damn you stubborn woman!" Char yelled.

The Lamorak then opened the top of its shoulder's causing two Vulcan machine guns to appear which proceeded to spin up and open fire on me. I activated the Radiant Wave Surger to block the incoming bullets, but that didn't stop the bullets from exploding upon contact with my improvised shield.

"Explosive ammunition! No matter, with the Radiant Wave Surger you're fate, is sealed!" I said continuing to charge forward ignoring the residual damage I was taking from his concentrated fire.

Just as I was in reach, I heard Char's voice.

"Very well then."

Before my weapon reached the Lamorak, a flash of light temporally blinded me. Upon opening my eyes instead of seeing molten and bubbling metal, I saw a green clashing with red again. But this energy wasn't coming from his sword. Instead, it came from the Knightmare's chest and other emitters on its body that seemed to generate a protective field around the machine.

"If you wish to use your full strength, then I will respond in kind," Char said with a low voice full of malice.

The energy field or shield then extended itself to cover the entire machine. It even severed the arms and Slash Harkens of Senba and Urabe's machines.

"What!"

"No Way!"

They both shouted having both their Knightmare's disarmed after getting caught in that field.

"Grit your teeth."

"What?" I asked, but my only reply was Char's renewed assault.

He sent an armored fist colliding with my Knightmare's head sending me skidding backward and almost causing me to bite my tongue if I hadn't been grinding my teeth in frustration. Char then turned his attention of the two damaged and now defenseless Gekkas.

Urabe was first as Char deactivated his shield and activated his sword and split his Knightmare down the middle vaporizing him instantly. He then shot his whip like a scorpion's stinger at Senba impaling his cockpit. The whip then started to glow red with such extreme heat the inside of the Knightmare began to melt. He then extended the whips barbs ripping a twisted, warped hole out of the machine causing it to slump down before exploding.

Both of their deaths were so brutal and quick neither had a chance to eject or scream in agony.

"You bastard!" I yelled and charged again to get revenge for my fallen comrades.

But when I blinked and reached where Char was, he was gone. I looked to the left, the right, behind me, but there was no sign of him anywhere in the smoke. The only warning I got was my hair standing on end and goosebumps rising along my arms before explosions rocked the ground around me.

"Damn, I can't see anything. I need to get out of this smoke."

Once I navigated my way out of the dissipating smoke I got a clear look at the battlefield. Craters littered the ground, fires were springing up everywhere, the rest of my comrades who were still alive gathered close by, Suzaku was still alive and rooted to his spot protecting himself and his cockpit. But there was still no sign of Char. Then I noticed everyone looking up, and when I looked up, I understood why everyone was standing around.

"I guess the wings weren't just for decoration after all," I said seeing Char in the Lamorak floating above the devastation he caused below with rifle in hand. " Great a Knightmare that can fly. At least that explains how he got here," I said trying to rationalize my thoughts.

However mentally I was berating myself for missing the signs that his machine was floating along the ground and never once deployed its land-spinners. Looking closer I saw that the Lamorak didn't have any significant damage.

"All that work, and I couldn't even manage to dent that Knightmare."

Char then leveled his weapon straight at me causing me to freeze like a deer in the headlights. Until he switched targets, and to my horror aimed towards Zero who was rappelling down a building in his Knightmare to retreat.

But just as he was about to pull the trigger on his rifle, he stopped and turned around instead.

"All Black Knights release remaining chaff smoke and retreat!"

I heard Zero's command, but I didn't turn my back to Char not wanting to give him an opening. Then I saw a whole division of reinforcements coming in on with flight transports from behind Char.

"Well, so much for no reinforcements," I said bitterly as I began retreating with the remaining Black Knights. Hoping that Char chose not just to run us down here and now.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Normally seeing reinforcements is something I should be happy about, but right now all I felt was an overwhelming headache getting worse. I hadn't ordered them to come here, so that means someone must have caved because of external pressure, probably Darlton if I had to place a bet on it. The show of force was cute, but all it accomplished was to scare off the Black Knights.

My reason for going in alone was to draw in Zero and his compatriots by making myself a target. I knew the opportunity to take me out was one too good for Lelouch to pass on, and while it was true that I was caught off guard by their coordinated attack, I was able to overcome them with the Lamorak's advanced systems. I may have killed Senba and Urabe by reflex, but their deaths didn't bother me since they both were inconsequential to the bigger picture. They were just cannon fodder that both went down so easily after foolishly sacrificing themselves for plans or in this case a plan doomed from the start.

In fact, it would be easy for me to finish off the Black Knights by myself now. I just need to chase them down, which would be easy with my flight enabled Lamorak, and capture or kill the rest of the Black Knights, and just be done with this whole charade.

So I aimed at the custom Burai that I knew held Lelouch and prepared to open fire and end the Black Knights.

'… _No…'_

A faint whisper halted any thought of attacking or giving chase.

"Who said that?"

I looked around for the source of the voice. It didn't come from the radio, the computer, or my Knightmare. I then tried to feel if anyone was trying to mess with my mind.

'… _That's enough...'_

I heard it again, this time only fainter. The words were a request not a demand, and as the sound vanished so did the throbbing in my head. Not only did my headache stop, but I also felt lighter? As if someone had lifted a great weight off my shoulders, as well as clearing my senses.

However, my mind was far from at ease, hearing the voice again I found it similar to my own voice only sounding much younger.

"Charlemagne?"

...

But my only reply was silence, and after a few tense seconds I gave up hope of trying to contact this body's previous owner. I then felt a warm substance trickle down my nose and lifting my hand to wipe it away I found that it was blood.

"Well that's not a good sign," I said rubbing the blood between my fingers. "I go from phantom pains and psychosis's to voices in my head and nose bleeds."

Despite my attempts at dark humor, I was unsettled by what just occurred. Was it Charlemagne who spoke to me, then were the migraines and headaches because of him?

I knew I wouldn't get any more answers here, so I sent a few messages to Suzaku as well the reinforcements that I was quitting the field and returning to base. Before turning and having the autopilot return me back to the base. Besides the voice was right. I came here today to solidify my position in the public eye. To show everyone that I was one with the power to shape the future and the driving force that will change the world. No need to do anything too drastic to change the timeline.

Now I'm not so sure about all that. I mean if that voice did belong to the original Charlemagne. Does that mean his consciousness is still inside of me, and just woke up thanks to C.C.'s attack? Or is he in C's world while retaining a connection to his body? How could I have only heard him now? Is it because of the new system in the Lamorak? And if he is still alive then what am I exactly and how did I come to be in his body?

My pondering was put on hold however when a video call from Alya popped up on screen.

"Char," she said looking more unhappy than usual.

"Alya, how are things with Nonette and Rai?" I said trying to redirect the conversation she called to have.

"Oh they're fine, Nonette's been torturing Cornelia ever since she got here, and she's been dragging Rai everywhere we go. Whether it is carrying our bags shopping or covering our blindside fighting terrorists, she has him following her like a trained guard dog. It reminds me how she treated you when we got out of the academy."

"Alright, alright, and before you ask, I'm all right."

"Alright!? You charge in alone against the Black Knights, with an untested Knightmare, and you think I called because I wanted to know if you were alright!?" Alya said shaking with anger and her voice rising with every word.

"You didn't?"

I just had to say it, and the only reason I was antagonizing her is that Alya wasn't in the same room to kick my ass.

Alya dipped her head below the screen and groaned before looking back up at me exasperated.

"Ok if you're going to be like that then I won't tell you what your younger sister just did."

"She announced Suzaku Kururugi to be her personal knight."

My quick response earned me a moment of silence while Alya rubbed her forehead.

"Yes, but you'll never guess who Nonette told me was coming to visit you."

"My brother Schneizel?"

Again Alya went quiet before exhaling a deep breath.

"With the Avalon," I added cutting her off before she even spoke.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that!" said Alya who was about to tear her hair out because of me.

I resisted the urge to laugh at Alya who always got mad when I always seemed to know the answer to her questions or which words would come out of her mouth.

"By the way," I added breaking Alya out of her fuming. "Is the Caliburn ready for travel yet, because if my brother has a flying ship coming with him I want mine here too."

Alya rolled her eyes at my childish antics.

"Yes, last I heard it was loaded up and ready to leave port." She said flipping her hair. "But you won't believe who your brother is bringing with him?"

"Kanon Maldini? I know my brother likes to keep the company of a man, but he's his aide to camp, so he doesn't count," I said like I didn't care.

"Nope!" Alya answered a little too cheerfully. "According to Nonette, your brother is bringing along a woman you should know well."

A woman, with Schneizel, are we talking about the same brother. Over all these years with this body, I still haven't figured out my brother's sexual preferences. Not that I cared, but it would explain why he and Kanon are never but a few steps apart.

"Ok, Alya you got me, who is it?" I asked, but Alya was just sitting there smug about her little victory.

"Just a minute, I just want to savor this feeling I'm having. Ahh, so this how you feel all time, wow being a know it all sure feel's good."

Now she's just rubbing it my face.

"Any time now Alya, don't leave me in suspense."

"Your mother is coming to visit."

…What?

"I'm sorry Alya, but I must have misheard you but did you say that my mother is coming to visit?"

A quick nod was all the reply I needed before reality set in.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Lelouch p.o.v.

"Finish loading the damaged Knightmare's and head for safehouse 1-alpha, you can tell Rakshata she can oversee the repairs there," I said to a random Black Knight to relay my orders.

"Yes sir, Zero," the man said before saluting me and running off to do his job.

I then turned off the radio and sat in my Knightmare alone with my thoughts. Seeing the devotion and loyalty of the Black Knights should have been heartwarming since I've put in all this effort into building the organization. But the past results of my actions and plans didn't fill me with the same confidence. What should have been a surprise hit and run rescue mission, instead turned into a one-sided slaughter, courtesy of my older brother.

"Dammit, again he was right there, right in front of me, and I still couldn't beat him!"

Come on Lelouch, calm down, and think things through!

Taking a deep breath, I thought about everything that happened tonight. The entire operation to rescue Tohdoh had initially gone off without a hitch. It wasn't until the Lancelot unit showed up that everything took a turn for the worse. The countermeasure plan for it that I had developed worked like a charm, but once I found out that the pilot was Suzaku I lost my composure.

I wanted to laugh out hysterically at the thought of my best friend all this time was one of my worst enemies. But I bit my tongue and swallowed the bitter truth and moved on.

I had nearly shut down inside my cockpit right in the middle of the battlefield. But while I was mumbling to myself about my best friend being my enemy Tohdoh and the others were ready to eliminate a threat. Even though I did speak out against the action, it did little to dissuade them from their course of action. That was when my brother Char chose to appear.

I put my hands together and bound them into a tight fist to contain my frustration.

Why?

Why does he always appear just at the nick of time to steal away my victories? How does he have such strength? What the hell was that Knightmare of his? And how come it seems he's always one step ahead of me every time I try and make a move?

A plethora of questions rushed through my brain, and I tried to logically sort them all out until I stopped seeing that questioning myself won't get me anywhere. The facts are that the Black Knights succeeded in our primary objective in rescuing Tohdoh. The loss of two of the Holy Swords was acceptable, their deaths will further cement Tohdoh's loyalty to me in the form of a vendetta against Char, and every cause has a need for a martyr now I just happen to have two. It may be cruel to think about exploiting the deaths of Tohdoh's, but from what I've seen tonight the Black Knights need all the help they can get.

"Zero, come in Zero?" Kallen called over the radio.

"Y-Yes this is Zero, what is it?" I replied while swallowing the lump in my throat.

"We're about to move, are you ready?"

Am I ready? Of course not, but what choice did I have in the matter?

"Yes, tell Ohgi to plot a course for warehouse D-7 we'll meet up with the others later."

"Understood," Kallen said before getting into the transport.

As I powered on my Knightmare and moved it into position, I understood what I had to now. It was far too late to turn back from what I've started. I knew that finding the truth about my mother's death and fighting Britannia wouldn't be easy. I just need to focus on the pieces I still have on the board not what I've lost. Survive and advance. That's what the Black Knights and I need to do right now. Keep moving forward and worry about what do with Suzaku and Char later. Just like in chess you're going to lose some pieces on the path to victory. All I can do right now is manage my losses so I can put my foes in check in the future.

My reasoning sounded good in my head, but right now I didn't see a way to pull checkmate on Britannia. At least not without sacrificing more of my chess pieces.

* * *

 _AN: Please Favorite, Follow, and Review to let me know what you think._

* * *

 **Knightmare Details**

 **KMF Lamorak (Based on Epyon Gundam)**

Lamorak name origin: A lesser known Knight of the Round Table in Arthurian Legends.

-Height: 6.7 meters (22 ft.)

-Weight: 15.5 metric tons

-Power Source: Experimental Yggdrasil drive with expanded power reserves to supply the weapons and suit with power.

-Biosensor/Prototype Psycommu Headset: Made from Code R technology the devices can increase reaction time and input of the pilot and machine's responses. Requires the use of pilot suit/headset to register pilot's nervous system/brainwaves and translate them into mechanical inputs.

-Panoramic Cockpit: The Cockpit features an advanced panoramic screen giving the pilot more real-time data and tactical layout of the battlefield.

-Heavy Composite Armor: New composite armor material made from a range of materials to allow the Lamorak able to shrug off most attacks from convention weaponry.

Armament/Weapons:

-Experimental Blaze Luminous Beam Sword: Deadly close range weapon, but uses shield energy, and prevents the Knightmare from using the full body shield.

-Dual shoulder mounted Vulcan machine guns: Capable of firing custom ammunition from incendiary to explosive.

-Integrated float system: Located on the back and wings allowing the machine to fly.

-Integrated propulsion/booster system: mounted along the entire frame for increased in air maneuverability and short range adjustments.

-Backup Landspinners: in the heels stored when in flight mode.

-1x medium physical shield: mounted on left forearm.

-Retractable heat chain whip: integrated into the shield.

-Blaze Luminous shield system: capable of being emitted by the extremities or even the whole machine in a Blaze Luminous Cone/Field.

-6x wrist mounted Slash Harken dagger talons: three on each wrist.

-Varis Long Gun: stored on lower back with multi-chamber under barrel attachment capable of launching anti-armor grenades and rockets.


	22. Promotion and Premonition

_AN:_ Wow a new chapter its a miracle! Yeah, it has been a while, but after moving to a new city, getting a new job, getting a new laptop, I decided to pick this story back up since I couldn't get it out of my head. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 _"Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is_ strength _, mastering yourself is true power."_

-Lao-Tzu

* * *

Black Knight Submarine

Diethard p.o.v.

A disaster.

That was the only way I could use to describe the result of the previous Black Knight operation. Sure we accomplished our goal of rescuing Tohdoh, but in doing so, we willingly fell into Prince Char's trap. We had been too ambitious and greedy that night thinking we could rescue Tohdoh, defeat the Lancelot, and the Lamorak.

All in all that night was a humbling experience for all involved, and we should feel lucky that we could escape from that disaster.

Sadly I didn't have the luxury of feeling lucky or grateful since I had to deal with the fallout of the botched operation. That was only made worse since our devastating loss to the prince was captured live on camera. This did irreparable harm to the image of Zero and the Black Knights. It also painted us as an inferior force compared to Britannia's best.

"Zero," a random Black Knight said announcing our leader's presence causing me to abandon my train of thought.

Zero walked to the front and stepped up next to the screen beside the face of Taizo Kirihara the representative and leader of Kyoto who was invited to witness the meeting due to their partnership with Zero and the Black Knights. A symbolic gesture but a necessary one all the same.

"Now then due to our recent reorganization as well as recent events, a few changes have been made," Zero said calming the crowd by focusing on the future instead of the past.

So straight to business, it is then. A smart choice bringing up past mistakes in front of the subordinates will only hurt morale. Leave the tough decisions to cooler heads not so easily swayed by the ebb and flow of conflict. Besides I'm sure, everyone here is in it for the long haul and won't be intimidated by a few setbacks.

"Our new chief of military affairs will now be Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

The announcement garnered some cheers of approval, but I didn't raise my voice like the others. I knew that giving Tohdoh a high position in the Black Knights was a logical decision. Having a proven battlefield commander would give the Black Knights a proven battlefield commander. Tohdoh however, did nothing but nod at the appointment while his subordinates kept quiet.

"In charge of general intelligence, public relations, and espionage, Diethard Reid."

The announcement of my new official position got a mixed reception. A few groaned, and some whispered stealing glances at me one of the few Britannians in the room.

"This Britannian pretty boy?" Tamaki said looking back at me with a look of distrust. "How can you trust a coward who runs away from the fight?"

I ignored his remarks because I knew arguing with this idiot is a waste of breath and that I didn't need to put this idiot in his place since it was below me.

"Zero I'm not a racist, but why did you put one of them in a sensitive position?" Chiba asked.

Well, it looks like my list of doubters doesn't end with stupid.

"Reason, well then what about me?"

The crowd was silent; everyone was at a loss at Zero's casual reminder that his identity was that of a foreigner while also stomping that ethnocentric dogma into the dirt.

"As you all know, I'm not Japanese either. What we need here is talent that can get results. Race and nation of origin don't matter!"

"Alright, alright I got it," Tamaki said waving off Zero's remarks but also diffusing some of the tension that had arisen.

"My second in command is Kaname Ohgi," Zero said surprisingly the man in question but not me.

"M-me?" Ohgi said pointing himself with mild disbelief.

"You object?"

"No, of course not," Ohgi said as he was congratulated by his comrades.

Ohgi was one of the first to join Zero or so I heard. So him getting a high-level position ensures the loyalty of the senior members of the Black Knights as the organization grows. Also since Ohgi is not an ambitious man Zero won't have to worry about insubordination or mutiny anytime soon.

"In charge of research and development Rakshata," Zero said as I looked over to see the blonde woman pouring over a tablet with information about our enemy's new Knightmare technology. She merely raised her pipe in recognition to her official role and returned to scrolling through data on the enemy Knightmare she had gathered.

"Commander of the Zero Squad, Kallen Kozuki."

The Black Knights resident ace looked distracted and didn't react at the announcement until she felt nearly every eye on the room shift onto her.

"Oh, sorry, what's the Zero Squad?" Kallen Kozuki asked curiously as to her position.

I raised an eyebrow at Kozuki's behavior. In the short time, I've known her, I knew she wasn't one to space out during a meeting especially in front of Zero. But ever since the last operation and her recent battle she's been distant and distracted. Was it that she was disturbed by her loss and the deaths of her comrades or was it something else?

"An elite under my direct control. You can think of it as a royal guard," said Zero before an organization chart appeared behind him showing the finer details of the Black Knight's reorganization.

Kallen Kozuki nodded and returned to being silent standing a short distance away from me. She was clearly still troubled by something, but it wasn't my place to comfort her, let her "friends" handle that.

At the back of the room, I spotted the mysterious women C.C. who was brought into the Black Knights himself casually watching the meeting. She was an anomaly who had no past, profile, or position to speak of, yet I believe she is Zero's closest advisor. However, although the amount of trust Zero has for the woman I still felt the need to do a little digging myself just to make sure she isn't whispering the wrong things in our leader's ear.

I tuned out for the rest of the meeting where Zero rattled off the rest of the positions for the other various members of the Black Knights. Instead, I thought back on a few details that still bothered me about our previous operations.

Char could have predicted we would move on Tohdoh, but that doesn't explain how he and his forces have been able to outmaneuver the Black Knights with such ease in almost every confrontation. Even going back to Narita, Char and his troops only joined the battle after the landslide, with each of their Knightmare's equipped with sand panels to navigate the treacherous terrain. These facts lead me to the same conclusion that the Black Knights have a leak.

Scanning the room I thought over the options. There have been no signs of direct interference, which left the possibility that there is a mole in the Black Knights feeding the Britannians information on our actions or the worst-case scenario that someone high up in the Black Knights is a traitor.

"…That is all," Zero said finishing up the briefing causing me to catch a glimpse of him walking off stage.

"Zero, may I add something," I said causing him to stop in his tracks and everyone to look at me. "There are still a few issues that need to be dealt with."

Zero nodded at me and said, "I understand your concern Diethard, but any further discussion can be done later in a more private setting."

"Yes I understand Zero," I said nodding before Zero left leaving the rest of us to our own devices.

While the others congratulated each other and left the room, I started to make a list of suspects. Whoever this spy is they need to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Otherwise, the Black Knights may be destroyed from within. Knowing this I realized that the Black Knights must adapt to face our enemies. We can't just continue to try and match Britannia in a battle of arms. No, we must be willing to get our hands dirty if our revolution is going succeed and I'm sure I could find a few willing volunteers willing to follow our leader Zero's example. Besides what are a few more deaths for the sake of progress?

* * *

Viceroy's Palace

Suzaku p.o.v.

I've never been one for big ceremonies, in my opinion, they took too much time and accomplished nothing. Even growing up I hated having big birthday parties where half of the guests couldn't care less about me since they only came since I was my father's son. I preferred small private, meaningful gatherings of close friends and family, which made the memories meaningful. My opinion on excessive celebrations and ceremonies still hasn't changed to this day, but Euphie on the other hand.

"Oh, Suzaku, you look simply dashing!"

Well, Euphie seemed to love them.

"Thank you Euphie but is all this really necessary?" I asked looking at my pristine white attire. The outfit was tailor fitted for me to wear as my official uniform as Euphie's Knight but it still felt uncomfortable for me to dress like this when I still preferred traditional Japanese formal apparel to my current attire.

We were both in a private room close to the throne room where the guests for the event were getting into place while Euphie and I waited.

Euphie nodded, "of course it's your knighting ceremony you have to look your best if you want to be my knight."

Euphie's knight, the reality of my situation still hasn't hit me.

When I got back from the prison after the battle, I saw a worried Ms. Cecile and a passed-out Lloyd waiting at Lancelot's trailer. When I got down from the Lancelot, I was all but assaulted by a revived professor Lloyd who was demanding a first-hand account of the Lamorak. Thankfully Ms. Cecile was able the reign Lloyd and direct him to Lancelot's data on the fight while she dropped the bombshell on me.

And in the short time since then, I've been visiting the tailor for a new dress uniform, practicing my lines and walk with Euphie, as well as learning about my new role as her personal protector. But despite my recent promotion, I was still troubled. Did I deserve all this, was I really worthy of protecting her, even if I still am a slave to my past?

"What's wrong, Suzaku? You look upset." Euphie said as she started to fret over me spying the frown on my face.

"Euphie why did you pick me?" I asked finally finding my words.

"Huh?" she said looking confused.

And then the questions I had bottled up inside me rushed out.

"Can you tell me why out of everyone you could have picked why pick me an honorary Britannian to be your Knight of honor? Was it out of pity? Why else would you pick me, an Eleven to be your knight of honor? So please, before you go through with this, tell me why did you choose me!?"

Out of breath, I waited for Euphie's response. I hadn't asked for her reasons or refused the position when I was told of her decision, but just I needed to hear her reasoning myself. But in response to my outburst of emotion, Euphie just smiled at me and said.

"Well, that's easy I picked you Suzaku because I could think of no one I would rather have protecting me. Before you knew that I was a princess, you were kind, honest, and open with me so I couldn't care less that your honorary Britannian. In fact, you already have protected me before, so I think you're more than qualified to be my royal protector."

Hearing her say that to me made me feel lighter, the knots in my stomach were undone, my burdens felt lighter, and all my other concerns were swept away.

"T-Thanks that means a lot coming from you, Euphie," I said as I was put at ease by her carefree and cheerful outlook on life.

"Great, but since you're my knight now, I order you to stop frowning all the time. You look much more handsome when you smile," Euphie said then turning away with a blush after realizing what she said.

I also looked away with my cheeks getting warm and tried to compose myself when a servant came in.

"Princess Euphemia, they are ready for you in the throne room," she said with a bow.

Euphie clapped her hands and looked excited before calming down, "Oh, thank you but could you just give me another minute please?"

Bowing again the servant left without a word leaving me with Euphie again.

"Well this is it, I'll see you soon," she said starting to walk away before stopping and before I could react Euphie's lips met my cheek.

The chaste kiss only lasted a few seconds, but for that time I felt my entire world stop. Paralyzed from the sudden display of affection I remained as still as a stone statue while my heart threatened to burst from my chest and my cheeks were turning red. Euphie then pulled herself back and looked away hiding her face.

"Good luck, Suzaku, I believe in you," Euphie whispered before racing out of the room with a blush of her own.

A few minutes after she left I was still staring at the door holding my cheek where she kissed me. I can't believe that just happened. Sure I did like her and thought she was beautiful I just never thought that she would feel the same about me. But after hearing her say she likes my smile I just couldn't stop myself from laughing.

So I headed towards the throne room with a smile on my face and a spring in my step. If Euphie believes in me, I'll do my best to be her knight no matter what I've done in the past. With this newfound conviction burning like a fire inside of me I felt nothing could bring me down! That is until I found myself waiting in front of a towering set of doors guarded by two men in ceremonial uniforms. The guards paid me no attention and continued their silent vigil as I waited for the ceremony to begin. A few tense minutes later the guards moved at the behest of an unknown signal and began to open the doors slowly in a synchronized manner, allowing an influx of sights and sounds to greet my senses.

A red carpet starting at my feet cut through the room splitting a sea of finely dressed nobles leaving an open path straight to Euphemia who was sitting on the throne at the end. But while Euphemia was like my proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, I was still surrounded by harsh whispers and gazes from the crowd who made no effort to hide their… "disapproval" about my new position.

"So that's the eleven who Princess Euphemia wanted to parade about?"

"He may be an honorary Britannian, but making an Eleven a knight is unthinkable."

"And broadcasting it live as well for shame."

"He doesn't look like much. How did he ever win her favor?"

"Well even a princess has needs, right?"

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I tried to ignore their snide comments and cruel laughter. But it was getting harder and harder to smother the growing frustration I felt. But as seconds turned into minutes there still was no call, no summons, or signal for me to advance toward the throne, so I held my ground enduring the onslaught of insults flung my way. Then I heard something out of place amidst the cruel commentary and heartless laughter, footsteps. The calm and steady footsteps of a single person approaching the hall from behind me.

I didn't dare to look back lest I give my critics more to mock, but as the footsteps kept getting closer, I heard the guards behind me straighten up and salute whoever it was behind me. Then the few nobles stuck at the back of the crowd noticed the late arrival and quickly silenced themselves as well as bowing their heads in reverence towards the door. And judging from the cold shiver that was running down my spine I knew exactly who it was they were bowing to. Because there was only one man, I was familiar with who possessed such an oppressive aura that seemed to choke the very air from your lungs. Turning slightly, I confirmed with my eyes that which my heart knew already. That the person behind me was the Fourth Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and Third in line to the imperial throne, Charlemagne el Britannia.

Standing less than a foot away from me Char seemed to be even taller than usual as he towered over me. Dressed in a cross between a noble's robes and an officer's uniform that matched the Lamorak's colors, Char looked foreboding, to say the least. His features were set in a permanent frown, but his eyes which usually were a pair of cold, calculating orbs now were like coals lit with a silent blaze of anger and fury.

"You're in my way Major," said Char without an ounce of warmth in his voice.

Not having the confidence to muster a response I instead almost tripped over myself as my body started to move on its own trying to get out of the way while saluting him, but Char just brushed by without as much as a second glance. With each step, Char took the room got quieter and quieter as more and more nobles took notice of the newest arrival. Gone was the laughter, the gossip, and the sense of frivolity that permeated over the hall. In its place was a thick submissive silence. But underneath that, I noticed there was a divide amongst the nobles. Most bowed and seemed to welcome Char's arrival with only a few nobles on the edges of the room looking on with a mixture of expressions, the most being jealousy and contempt.

Upon reaching the steps to the throne, Char looked up and nodded at Euphie who was struggling to maintain her mask of neutrality. Euphie nodded back and silently offered him a place to her left opposite of where General Darlton stood. Char seemed to accept this and walked to stand out of the way on the far-left side of the throne.

After things had settled down the ceremony got back on track, but as I started to walk down the aisle towards Euphie, it still felt as if I was walking in the wake left by Char. The crowd remained silent and had their eyes forward watching the prince whose attention fell straight on me. Was he upset about me choosing to serve Euphie over him? And if he was, why did he come here to my coronation at all?

Upon reaching Euphie's throne, I brushed those pestering thoughts away as I kneeled to swear my oath of loyalty. With my head lowered my world seemed to shrink drastically, with the only two voices in the room being Euphie's and my own as we proceeded with the oath. But even in this temporary paradise, I could spy out of the corner of my right eye Char standing there silently judging me like the rest of the room. Shifting my attention back to Euphie I looked up and unsheathed my sword before presenting it to her. After she had tapped each of my shoulders, Euphie gave the sword back to me and beckoned me to rise as her new personal knight.

What greeted me when I turned was silence. The full room was deathly quiet as the assembled nobles looked upon me with ugly disdain filled looks and those who did not instead shunned me like a leper. I thought the tense atmosphere was going to last forever until a single person's clapping pierced the room drawing the attention of everyone assembled. The room then quickly followed suit burying their disgust and putting on masks of neutrality to join in the round of polite applause. I didn't have to search far to find the source of the clapping since it was only a few steps away on my left coming from a smirking still clapping Char.

And when I locked eyes with him he stopped clapping, and the entire room fell silent again before he turned and walked out a side door without a word. Taking this as a signal the other nobles then dispersed back into their cliques and gossiped over what had just occurred. Although Char did not speak at all during the ceremony, I got his message loud and clear. He did not come to support Euphie or me in any way, he instead came to flaunt his power and influence in front of me. To show that no matter how high I climb or rise in rank, I'll never reach the pedestal that Char stands upon. And the worst part of it was, part of me felt he was right.

* * *

Black Knight's Mobile Command Center

Lelouch p.o.v.

After getting off the submarine and back onto dry land, I had gathered the top senior staff of the Black Knights to our mobile command center to discuss our next course of action.

"We can't let Suzaku Kururugi become a symbol for Elevens supporting Britannia, I propose he be assassinated," said Diehard opening the meeting of Black Knights top command staff.

"Assassinated?"

But I didn't expect that the assassination of my best friend would be the first thing we would talk about. So, I sat back and waited to hear what everyone else has to say.

"I see," said Rakshata looking up from her tablet which had not left her hands since I last saw her on the submarine. "While Zero has been the star of the resistance, the supporters have lacked one, and you plan to keep it that way?"

"Yes, people are not moved on ideology alone, but now that the Britannians have raised this boy up they'll use him as a symbol of false hope to placate the masses. So, our most realistic option would be to have him killed." Diethard said leaving me in an awkward position.

Although his logic is sound, and part of me knows he is right. I can't order the assassination of my best friend. Not just because he was my friend but such action could also strike close to my one safe-haven at Ashford Academy. As well as put me, Nunnally, and the rest of the student council in the crosshairs as well. But I couldn't just say no while I was Zero that would be too suspicious.

"I object, the Japanese people would be revolted by such a cowardly act against one of their own." Said Tohdoh shooting the idea down for me.

"Yeah, and the Black Knights aren't about killing the defenseless either! What do you want us to do, get him when he's alone and can't fight back?" Said Ohgi, protesting the idea as well.

But Diethard didn't seem swayed by their opinions.

"Yes, that is the idea behind an assassination Ohgi," Diethard said causing Ohgi to flinch before he turned to Tohdoh. "And if you're so against using such unsavory methods Tohdoh, then can you guarantee to be able to defeat Kururugi in the field next time we face him then? And what if he's not alone as well will that be too much for you and the, well I guess it's the Two Holy Swords now isn't it." He added making Tohdoh's scowl deepen.

I was about to interject to quell the growing discord, but Rakshata beat me to it.

"Excuse me gentleman, but I would like to point out that the only machine we have capable of matching the Lancelot and its pilot is my Guren. And let me remind you all that Kururugi isn't even our biggest obstacle right now." Said Rakshata reminding everyone about the other big problem we had to discuss.

"Prince Char and the Lamorak," I said noting the unease both names gave everyone assembled here. "I suppose you have a report to give us then Rakshata?"

Frowning and emptying her pipe into an ashtray Rakshata sat up and handed me the tablet she has been pouring over for days. On it was a detailed layout of the Lamorak along with data gathered by the Knightmares after the prison break.

"Based on the footage and data from the Black Knight's last engagement I've been able to assemble a profile of the Knightmare code-named Lamorak." Rakshata started before lighting up her pipe again, after taking a long drag of the tobacco and breathing out a large puff of smoke Rakshata set her eyes back to the rest of us. "My conclusion is that Knightmare is a monster."

Her statement was met with an uneasy silence which no one seemed eager to break.

"Uh, what do you mean by a monster? I know it's big and intimidating, but it's still just a machine, isn't it?" Asked Ohgi trying to understand what was going on.

"I meant what I said, with a working float system, energy shields, and its vast array of advanced weapons the Lamorak is the most advanced Knightmare on the planet," Rakshata said with a grim tone. "Not to mention the inside and frame itself are years ahead of what even my baby is equipped with."

As much as it pained me to do so, I had to agree with Rakshata's assessment. Looking back over the footage no normal Knightmare of that size could react or move as fast as the Lamorak could. No wonder my older brother felt confident enough to come to the front lines himself, that machine he was in was the product of years of top-secret research and development.

"Does the machine have any weaknesses?" Asked Tohdoh whose fury had shifted from Diethard to Char and his Knightmare.

"The only weakness I may have found so far is that the Lamorak is unable to use its shield and energy sword at the same time. So, the two systems must be linked and share the same power source, but then you have to deal with the heavy armor it has makes most conventual weapons obsolete, so until I can test my new prototype we have no countermeasure for it." Said Rakshata before going back to smoking her pipe.

After that, an uneasy silence took hold as people's eyes shifted from one another until landing on me for direction.

"Very well, everyone, please continue to do your duties, I will retire and think on our next course of action," I said standing and beginning to walk up the stairs.

"So, we're just going to do nothing then? After all, that's happened, we're going to do nothing?" Ohgi said stopping me mid-step.

Turning around I saw that everyone else was looking up at me with a similar question on their minds. So, I gave them the best excuse I had on hand.

"Retaliation and other rash actions will only reflect poorly on the Black Knights. It's true we suffered losses, but in every war, there are casualties. And until the right opportunities present themselves we can't waste our strength on petty vengeance. For the Black Knights to topple the Holy Britannian Empire, we must be willing to be patient." I said before turning around and retreated into my quiet sanctuary above.

Locking the door behind me, I let out a heavy sigh before taking off my mask and collapsing into a chair. Grabbing the black knight piece from the chess set on the desk I examined it in my hand. Why did it have to be Suzaku in the Lancelot? Now instead of a faithful protector for my sister, my friend who I've known since were children is now one of my biggest obstacles in my way.

"So, your closest friend becomes your worst rivals, huh, how poetic?" Said C.C. as she was lounging on her side staring at me. "I can almost taste the irony, you wanted your friend to be your sister's knight and loyal protector. And he goes and becomes just that, but for your half-sister instead." She added laying on the sarcasm.

C.C.'s insensitive comment made an ugly knot in my stomach and only compounded my frustration. But I stewed in silence thinking about how things got this far, what did I miss? Could I have changed something, to prevent this? But for every question I had, I couldn't understand how my once hot-headed and passionate best friend could become a Britannian Lapdog.

"Well anyway, just use your geass and get what you want I suppose," C.C. said reverting to regular apathetic voice.

"Drop it," I said not wanting to hear her suggestion that I should turn my best friend into little more than a puppet for my own purposes.

"Why not?" She asked. "Is it because he's your friend or is it pride which makes you pause?"

"Tch, all of it," I grunted out letting go of the chess piece and running a hand through my hair trying to force my frustrations over my inability to overcome my friend and the other obstacles in my way.

"If you do nothing then you might have to one day kill him. Otherwise, he may kill you," C.C. said with a sliver of concern leaking out of her. "And I needn't remind you, but your friend isn't even your biggest threat, now is he?"

Yes C.C. is right, while the revelation about Suzaku still stung, there are still many other enemies I need to contend with. The most pressing of which is my older brother.

"Char," I said his name like it was a curse while looking across the chess board at the white king. Ever since my brother arrived in Area Eleven, I felt as if we were both playing a game of invisible chess. Recently, however, I felt as if Char was several moves ahead of me or was reading my mind like Mao did. From Narita to the battle at the docks, and most recently Char or his people were always in the right place at the right time to counter my moves. Whether this was him anticipating my moves or not, I still wasn't sure, but what I was sure of is that next time will have to be different.

"Yes, him. While your friend is just another soldier, that man you call your older brother is infinitely more dangerous." C.C. said causing me to turn to her questioning why she always seemed to advise caution against Char while appearing to be apathetic towards most other matters.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned trying to probe for answers from the green haired women who still kept many secrets from me especially about the supernatural power of Geass.

Lifting herself up off the couch C.C. sat up and faced me, gone was the typical look of apathy and in its place was a stone cold face of seriousness. "I've lived a long time Lelouch, long enough to have seen the type of man your brother is before."

"And what kind of man is that then?" I asked wanting to have C.C. get to the point already.

C.C. was silent for a few moments, and just as I thought she had abandoned our conversation, she said, "He's like you, he is a man who wants to change the world, and works to change it with his own two hands."

Like me? I thought for a moment before anger at her insinuation started to bubble up inside me.

No.

NO.

NO!

 **NO!**

"I'm nothing like Char! I don't fight for my own glory, or serve a father who doesn't give a damn about his own family! Everything I do is for Nunnally and making a better world for her to live in!" I said exploding as all my frustrations about my failures were directed at C.C. who faced down my anger and didn't even blink.

"I said you two were alike, as in the similarities between your personas as Zero and an imperial prince. And while I know you must be stressed over your recent loss, do try not to lose your temper just because you're blind to reality," Said C.C. brushing off my outburst as a child's tantrum. But since she is immortal I may as well be, but a child in her eyes age wise.

Gathering myself, I took a deep breath and calmed down. " I apologize for C.C. it won't happen again," I said apologizing for letting my emotions get the better of me.

"Good, see to it that it doesn't and let your emotions betray the purpose of our contract," C.C. said while getting up and stretching her stiff limbs.

"Don't worry C.C. I will fulfill our contract," I said getting up myself. "But first I need to find an opportunity to recover from the mess I'm now in." With the Black Knights, recent losses our military strength and morale has decreased too much for my liking. I need an opportunity to set my own trap and turn the tables. However, that opportunity still hasn't presented itself and if I don't come up with a plan to deal with my enemies soon all my hard work could come crashing down around me.

"Well before that you should get changed," she said before throwing me my school uniform.

"Changed? Why?" I asked perplexed.

"Don't you remember?" Said C.C. nonchalantly "You have a party to go to."

Right the impromptu celebration the student council was throwing for Suzaku's knighting. What with everything going on I had planned on skipping it but since Nunnally was the one to propose the idea I should be there to keep up my cover as a student. So I proceeded to grab the briefcase with the change of clothes and began to slip out the secret passage to make my way back to school.

"Make sure to bring me back some pizza Lelouch," said C.C. as I slipped out.

Damn that woman and her pizza addiction, she already maxed out one of my cards why can't she eat like a normal human being? But then again, she has been useful to have around so indulging her was the least I could do, if only it didn't hurt my wallet so much though.

* * *

Euphie p.o.v.

Staring at the screen with my sister's face, I was hard-pressed not to be intimidated by her trademark glare, even though I wasn't talking to her directly. Something I was glad for because ever since I announced that Suzaku was to be my knight, Cornelia has been cold and distant to me.

"You still haven't said anything about it yet?" I said trying to break the ice.

"Appointing a Knight is a privilege of royalty, so it's out of my hands even as Viceroy," she said.

"Don't you see Suzaku Kururugi is an honorary Britannian and more than worthy of Knighthood, sister even you have to see that."

"It's Viceroy," Cornelia said cutting me off.

"Viceroy even you must see he's deserving of the honor," I said trying to get the conversation back on track, but my sister wasn't willing to give me any credit or offer congratulations.

"Discrimination against the numbers is our national policy, and even though Char likes to break the rules, I won't have you jeopardizing our families position at court."

"Why do you say that and what's our brother have to do with any of this?" I asked confused over my sister's concerns.

"Since you've been sheltered from court politics I'll enlighten you," Cornelia said with her frown deepening. "As you know there are many factions in the Britannia court based on branches of the royal family with each vying for their own agenda. Ours the Li Britannia's is near the top thanks to my military efforts, but the most dominant faction belongs to the El Britannia's."

I'll admit I was a stranger when it comes to Britannian royal politics and the battle for succession but hearing that my family was engaged in a secret battle for control of the empire saddened me a little. But I stayed quiet as Cornelia continued to speak.

"Char and Schneizel are the two leading candidates for becoming the next emperor. But thanks to their mother Lady Corrine they still are allied indirectly when it comes to matters of court and state. Those three form a triumvirate whose influence can be felt in nearly in virtually every corner of the empire in everything from economics, politics, and the military. They may all seem benevolent and act like good people, but all they care about is power. Which is why Char has been trying to undermine me as military advisor every chance he gets, hence the stunt he pulled engaging the Black Knights on his own."

Trying to undermine her position as Viceroy? Is that how Cornelia sees our brother's actions? I mean sure, Char has been making very public moves from investing in the Tokyo settlement, providing relief efforts for the poor, and he even has saved Suzaku as well as my sister in battle. So why does Cornelia continue to despise him for it?

"Every day, Char's influence grows ever larger, and if I don't get control of the situation here in Area Eleven, he may very well usurp my power here. If that happens then, our family is all but finished and will be regulated to become their vassal." Cornelia said with a scowl. "Which is why I'm sending you to go and meet with Schneizel in my place and be sure to keep an eye on those two for me."

"Cornelia, you want me to spy on our brothers? Our own family?" I asked shocked that my sister would ask me something like that.

"Yes, because we can't overlook the possibility that Schneiezl's visit to Area Eleven is no coincidence," Cornelia said not willing to relent on her suspicion.

"Alright I'll do as you say Viceroy," I said not comfortable about trying to spy on my two older brothers. "But mark my words, sister, one day I'll change things, then all the hatred, discrimination, and secrecy we have to live with will end!" I said with a fiery passion burning in my heart.

But my sister did not look enthused by my response. "Oh really, well when you become Empress then feel free to change things however you like, and until then you will do as you're told!" Cornelia said before dropping the call causing her face to disappear just before she could see the beginning of tears in the corner of my eyes.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Nina p.o.v.

"Are you sure you don't want to go Nina?" Milly asked me for the third time.

Shaking my head, I glanced back at her standing I in the doorway to the student council room. "No I'm not really good at parties or crowds really," I said before returning to my computer.

From behind, I heard Milly sigh and said, "alright, but don't be a stranger ok, you can always show up later and hang out with the rest of the student council after most of the people leave." Then she turned to leave and get back to managing the party for Suzaku.

"Alright," I said not sure if she heard me.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Milly said answering my question for me as she was walking down the hall.

After she left, I continued to stare at the chaotic mess of data from my experiments. But my mind wandered unable to sift through the flawed data and instead I thought about my few friends on the student council. Milly, the president, was the golden girl, the queen of Ashford, and had everything in life she ever wanted. Lelouch, the aloof vice-president, was a lackadaisical genius and the only reason the Academy budget is balanced. Shirley was the successes girl next door and athlete. And Rivalz, well Rivalz was for lack of a better term a lackey of the council. Then there was Suzaku the Eleven who was a diligent hard worker and managed the impossible by recently becoming princess Euphemia's knight of honor.

And then there was me the black sheep of the student council. I wasn't pretty, popular, or well known by anyone. I joined so I could be in the club with the least amount of people in it and work on my own projects without being disturbed. But recently that hasn't been enough, I hit a wall in my research, and without an avenue to distract myself, I've been forced to reflect on my miserable self. I'm nothing but filler in the student council, a nobody who can't-do anything without jumping at every loud noise I hear, and is afraid of everything including my own shadow.

Looking over at the magazine near my computer I looked at the picture of my idol and hero. The person I wished to be like above all else. A goddess of beauty whose kindness, compassion, and quiet strength were inspiring to say the least. Princess Euphemia was everything I wished to be but also everything I wasn't.

"Hello anyone here?" A voice said startling me as I hid the magazine and saw a strange white-haired man in a lab coat coming through the window.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked still stunned at the stranger's presence.

"Sorry for the intrusion, I'm Professor Lloyd Asplund, but I got lost looking for Suzaku Kururugi, do you know where I might find him?" He said before glancing over my shoulder and at my work. "Oh, ho is that a uranium isotopes your working on?"

"Wow, you really know your stuff professor," I said before launching into the physics of what I was trying to do and my current roadblocks.

"Hmm, I see, well it looks like you've done well so far, but it seems to me that the problem lies in your hardware, not your theories," Lloyd said as he adjusted his glasses. "Let me see if I can get you in at the university next door and test out some of your theories there alright?"

"Um wow, I don't know what to say professor Lloyd," I said dumbfounded that a man who climbed in through the window was going to help me advance my research.

"How about helping me find Suzaku then? I'm sure together we'll find him somewhere on this campus," He said standing up.

"Alright, I'll show you to the student council clubhouse then," I said getting up to show professor Lloyd the way. But on the inside, I was happy that I found what I was good at all along. I can use my mind, and with science, I can change the world just like my idol can.

* * *

Ashford Academy

Kallen p.o.v.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," I said to myself as I walked through Ashford pretending like nothing was wrong when my life was hanging by a thread.

Ever since my latest battle with Char I haven't gone home or to school, and I was jumping at every loud noise and shadow I heard or saw. Instead, I chose to move in with the Black Knights usually sticking close to the Guren to have a fighting chance against him and his lackeys when they came to drag me away. To my surprise, however, nothing has happened yet. There was no manhunt, no raids, investigations, or inquiries into my background and connection to the Black Knights. Did I mishear him in the heat of battle or was he bluffing? Ho, he must know that it was me in the Guren during the night of the raid, he sounded so sure. But why hasn't he acted yet, what was Char waiting for? No matter, I'm still free right now, so I might as well use my position as a student to finish one last thing before disappearing with the Black Knights for good.

Entering the student council clubhouse, I scanned the crowd of students for the one I was looking for. "There you are," I said to myself as I saw my target standing in the middle of the room surrounded by our classmates. It was hardly the time or place for an assassination, and part of me still wished there was another way to do this. But after Diethard came and informed me that Suzaku had to die I was resigned to the task, even if it sickened me to my core. Slipping through the crowd, I made my way towards him with my small pink handbag hiding the knife which I was clutching so hard my knuckles were turning white.

"Hey Kallen, can you bring out more pizza, hey Kallen!" Shirley said trying to get my attention.

Not now, Shirley, I have a friend to kill, even if it felt like I was the one dying inside. My guts twisted and convulsed in on themselves, I felt sweat begin to form on my brow, and my heart felt like it was about to burst from my chest. The last thing I needed was an annoying orange haired ditz getting in my way. This is for Zero, for the Black Knights, and my future. So why can't I stop the shaking in my hands?

As I was almost upon Suzaku, I felt someone grab my wrist, seizing up I nearly spun around and was prepared to knock out whoever grabbed me until I saw a familiar face.

"Hey, didn't you hear, Shirley was calling for you," said Lelouch still holding my wrist.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now," I said in my fake sick voice while prying my arm free with little resistance.

"Well what is it, maybe I can help?" Lelouch asked stepping even closer.

I was about to push him back when that thought was interrupted from behind me. "Hey, there you are," Suzaku said walking towards us. Damn it, I can't-do this now that he has his attention on me, I'll have to sit back and wait for now.

"Sorry I got held up," Lelouch said greeting his best friend.

"No problem, I'm just happy you could be here," said Suzaku with a stupid grin on his face.

I ignored their best friend talk and waited for them to separate again, but another late arrival interrupted the party before I could get close to Suzaku again.

"Bad news Suzaku we have even more work to do I'm afraid," the white-haired man in the lab coat standing next to a nervous Nina announced to everyone assembled.

But before anyone else could speak Rivalz sprinted towards the entrance and looked the strange man up and down. "Are you him?" He asked now panting with a crazed look on his face.

"Who?" The stranger asked confused.

But it seems Suzaku decided to step in before Rivalz was just about to do something foolish. "No Rivalz he's my boss, Professor Lloyd Asplund, and he's not the guy you're looking for." Rivalz seemed to deflate and go back to muttering and sulking in the corner. "Do I have military duties, Lloyd?" Asked Suzaku.

"Yes, a rather important someone is arriving by boat, so we're off to meet him by boat along with Princess Euphemia, the Lancelot, and Prince Charlemagne as well," Lloyd said listing off impressive names in his entourage. But I noticed he said Char's name with a bit more tension than the first two.

The crowd of students bursts into conversation over the news, but I knew that this kind of information was invaluable to the Black Knights and I had to get it back to them. But another part of me was relieved that I didn't have to go through with the assassination.

* * *

Pacific Ocean

Black Knight Submarine

Lelouch p.o.v.

They say it's better to be lucky than good, I don't believe that, but when Suzaku's superior came to pick him up and announced their plans, I knew that this was the opportunity I was waiting for. The Island base at Shinkine Island was both small and isolated, all in all, it was a perfect location for an ambush.

"Euphemia and Char are going to that Island to meet a noble from their homeland, with only a small contingent of bodyguards to protect them. This far out at sea the enemy's strength will be limited. It is a golden opportunity so our objective will be the capture of the enemies specialized Knightmare frames including the Lancelot, Lancelot club, and the Lamorak," I said to the assembled Black Knights who looked apprehensive at the news.

"Uh, Zero, not that I think your plan is a bad idea at all, it's just how are we going to take on three of those Knightmares at once?" Asked Ohgi concerned over the prospect of facing down so many ace pilots and their machines.

"I also share some skepticism about this plan," said Tohdoh. "We struggled against just the Lancelot and Lamorak individually. I'm sorry to say but with our current strength fighting all of them at once would only lead to defeat."

Tohdoh was right on that account, fighting all our enemies at once is too tall a task for my current forces, but if we can divide them, then we may stand a chance.

"I understand your concerns which is why I've made special preparations made for this upcoming operation. In addition to the forces, we have on hand Kyoto has sent us reinforcements which will act as a diversion to divide the enemy's forces, while we infiltrate and attack the Island base."

"Alright Zero, if your plan works then what do we do with the ones we end up capturing?" Asked Tamaki.

"The captured pilots will be taken into custody."

"And?"

"Then leave the rest to me," I said ending that issue. "That is all, you have your assignments, dismissed."

After ending the meeting, the Black Knights each went back to their assigned tasks, but I decided to follow one in particular. Going down towards the hangar I saw Diethard looking over where Rakshata and her team were working on the Gefjun disturber which was the centerpiece of the next operation. I should go talk to her after this, but right now I had a cavalier spymaster to reel in first.

"Diethard, what did you talk Kallen into doing?" I asked.

"I told her to look into Kururugi for me since she goes to the same school as him," Diethard said confidently. "Well, maybe I implied a little more than that."

Either he is arrogant, or he doesn't know Kallen tried to kill going by the knife she had on her. But since its Diethard I have to go with the former. "I didn't order his assassination," I said cutting right to the heart of the matter. But instead of being repentant Diethard doubled down on his actions.

"You want us to be the hammer of justice which punishes the wicked right? I know we don't want people thinking of us as killers, but we can still use the media to hide the truth," He said turning to face me. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty am I wrong?"

No, you're not, it's just that you pitted one of my friends to kill one another is all.

"Diethard what is it you're after? You didn't need to turn to the Black Knights to change the world, so what is your goal?" I asked causing him to grin.

"I've never told you this, but I was there when you first revealed yourself," he said his voice trembling with excitement as he remembered the feeling of being there. "It was like a brand-new era had appeared in front of me ready to destroy the status quo. Which is why I wish to document you Zero. I want to be there as you topple the empire and take this world for your own. The opportunity to record history in the making, nothing has ever made me happier."

So, despite his insubordination, he's a fanatic to Zero, no, the idea of Zero once which he can shape and mold to his liking, as long as it fits the narrative he plans to create.

"Documenting, your right in the thick of it, I say you're the one fabricating it," I said turning my back to him.

"Objectivity doesn't matter, the winners write the history books, and journalism is a product of the human mind," he said rationalizing his dream.

"Just don't interfere with matter outside of your station," I said before leaving.

"Yes, as you wish Zero." He said with a half bow before I left down the corridor.

While walking, I was left with the impression that out of all the Black Knights he might be one of my most valuable and dangerous pieces.

* * *

Britannian Naval Vessel

Naoto p.o.v.

After all I've been through in my life I thought I stopped learning things about myself, but apparently, I was wrong, since I recently found out I got sea-sick very easily. Hence my current position hunched over a cramped ship bathroom stall hurling up my lunch. Having emptied my stomach, I left the bathroom and started to walk back to the lounge where the others had all settled down after boarding the ship, we'll all except Char who chose to fly on his own with the Lamorak.

Flying Knightmares jeez, what's next flying carriers and battleships? But despite my disbelief, I still couldn't believe how I high I've risen the past few months. Not many men in my position can say they went from being a prisoner on death row to be a part of a royal escort. My father even called and told me that he was proud of me. I can't remember the last time he ever said something like that to me, hearing him say that made me happy. However, the same can't be said for my relationship with Kallen. She hardly ever goes to school and never returns my calls, not that I blame her since I was fighting for the other side. I know I should talk to her about what's going on, but I fear if I push her too hard I may lose her forever.

Entering the room, I saw Nonette, Alya, Rai, and Johnny were all sitting at a small improvised poker table.

"Hey partner you made it just in time, pull up a seat I'll deal you in," Johnny said as he was shuffling the deck like a professional.

"Sure, I'm game," I said before taking a seat in between Johnny and Nonette. "What are we playing for?" I asked.

"Well it started out fun, but a few hands in Nonette wanted to play for money, so buy-in is whatever you have in your wallet or pockets I guess," Rai said while shuffling his chips in one hand.

Ah, so that explains the disproportionate chip stacks between the girls and boys. I mean, of course, a couple of Knights are going to be richer than us foot soldiers.

"Alright deal me in partner, "I said while pulling out a wad of bills to act as my collateral.

And while Johnny was busy getting me my chips Nonette decided to pick on my earlier spout of illness to pass the time.

"So, have you finally found your sea legs red or should I get a bucket for you," said Nonette teasing me.

"No, I'm fine milady."

"Ah, cut it out with that lady crap, I didn't come all this way to be treated like an old maid so either loosen up or shut up, got it red?"

"Hey, don't bully Naoto he's just acting respectful," Rai said coming to my defense.

"Right, right my cute little apprentice, I'll be good," Nonette said waving off his concerns. "As long as Naoto here can stop being like such a stiff it really ruins the mood."

"Ok, N-Nonette, I'll try," I said still nervous to be on a first name basis with so many big-time players in the empire.

"There is no try, just play cards, and relax," said Alya finally speaking up from her spot.

Taking her comments to heart, I focused on Johnny as he began to deal out the cards giving each of us two cards. Sneaking a peek, I saw that I had a pair of sevens, not bad. But as I took a cursory glance at the table to see what kind of poker players I was up against. I saw that I wasn't going to get anything out of my competitors since they all had great poker faces, well except Johnny who could hardly keep his emotions in check. And if the fresh red handprint on his face is anything to go by then he must have had Alya knock him down a few pegs already. Probably from him suggesting they played strip poker at first.

We played a few hands for a few hours, and I even one a few of them. Everything was going good, we were all having fun, and it felt like we were just a bunch of friends having a fun playing poker. However, a part of me remembered while I'm here having fun, my old friends are out there somewhere planning to kill my new ones, and there is nothing I can do to stop them from fighting. All I can do right now is fold since I got nothing.

"Yes, show me the money!" Johnny yelled laying down his trip aces.

But as he was reaching out for the pot Alya held out a hand to stop him.

"Not so fast Ryder," she said laying down her hand, revealing a full house of kings and queens. "I win this round," she said while adding to her already impressive pile of winnings.

"Drat!" said Ryder flinging his cards down. "I can never get a read on you Miss Alya, it's like your face is carved from stone by a master artist," he said causing Alya's smirk to turn into a death stare which Johnny seemed to revel in.

"Down lover boy, you don't want to get put down now do you?" Said Nonette trying to diffuse the situation. Lucky for all of us Johnny decided to keep his flattery to himself. "Well I'm going to head up to the bridge, we should be getting there soon," Nonette said getting up while collecting her sizable winnings. "Gentleman it's been a pleasure taking your money away from you, but I must bid you adieu," she said doing a mock bow before leaving with Alya who silently followed as well.

"Oh well better luck next time Johnny," said Rai.

"Yeah lady luck was not smiling on any of us boys today that's for sure," he said still upset about having lost nearly everything. "But I'm not sure there will be a next time lad's."

"Huh, what do mean?" I asked confused about Johnny's sudden lack of interest in gambling.

"Eh, call it a feeling, but I think we're coming to an end of these peaceful days." He said as his voice became drained of its previous joviality.

"Why you think the Black Knights will attack this far out at sea," Rai asked concerned with being ambushed way out here since our group only had the two Lancelots and the Lamorak to defend us.

"Maybe, with all the hardware and members they have now I wouldn't put it past them to have a submarine or something up their sleeves. Also, the boss seems to be gearing up for some major action, so I suppose it's only a matter of time really time we're all right in the thick of it again."

"Yeah, Char does seem to be on edge," said Rai adopting a thinking look. "But you don't this will escalate any further, right?"

"Hard to say," Johnny said while getting up. "But if I had to guess we're on track to have a proper war with the Black Knights sooner rather than later."

"You don't think it will get that bad," I asked now concerned about the fate of my friends and sister.

But Johnny just shrugged, "It's just a feeling, but I wouldn't put it past that Zero bloke on picking a fight with us is all," he said before turning to leave with Rai following shortly after leaving me as the only one at the poker table.

War? I always knew that it could come to that, but I'm not sure if I can fight against my friends or sister directly. But it's not like I have a choice anymore. Damned if I do, damned if I don't, all I can do now is play with the hand I've been dealt, and try not to die as well.

* * *

Char p.o.v.

Looking out at the Island getting closer on the horizon I chose to set the Lamorak on auto-pilot to sit back and think for a bit. Shikine Island was a small Island outpost with a single airbase and garrison to guard it. And it was to be the site of both the upcoming fight with the Black Knights and my family reunion. Honestly, I wasn't sure which was worse.

Things have become so hectic. Lately, it's become hard to stay on top of everything. Also, the small ripples I've been seeing are starting to become waves of change. But since I'm right in the thick of it the best thing I can do is to continue to play my role and manage things as they come. I shouldn't worry about a future that hasn't come to be yet even if that future may not be the same as the one I know of.

That brings me to the most current wrinkle in the timeline, the existence of Charlemagne, or my connection to the original Charlemagne that now can somehow communicate with me. At first, I thought he was a ghost-like Marianne is with possessing Anya. So, I began to sleep in the Lamorak hoping that I could recreate the situation I was in before to contact him and get some answers from the spirit. But all I got was a sore back instead.

But now that I've almost reached the Island I feel that something is different. Even from within the Lamorak I could feel the electricity in the air, like a tingling feeling dancing across my skin. The closer I got to the Island the more uncomfortable I got. I knew that the area around Shikine and the surrounding Islands was said to be a cursed place with many disappearances occurring out at sea. I wish I could chalk it up to superstition but knowing that a thought elevator was located on Kamine Island made the danger real. So maybe I should just avoid this plot point and meet up with my family.

'… _No…'_

"Huh, Charlemagne is that you, can you hear me?" I asked looking around the cockpit, but I was still the only one in here. The voice was weak, weaker than it had been during the battle like it was filtered through a radio with bad reception. Then without warning, a flurry of images assaulted my mind followed by a pounding headache.

 _Island._

 _A ship at sea._

 _A missile is launched, flying towards the Island._

Explosions and fires all throughout the base.

 _Death, pain, loss, despair._

When I came to, I was breathing heavily with sweat on my brow. Feeling a trickle down my nose, I saw that I had another bloody nose.

"Damn what the hell was that?" I asked out loud venting my frustrations.

Was that some kind of warning, that if I don't do something, people are going to die. Ok, ok let's dissect this. The Island was Shikine Island for sure, but that ship was just a cargo ship, but then why was the next image a missile then? Could it be that Lelouch didn't have a submarine yet, no that can't be right, how else will he get here? So, did he ask for assistance from outside the Black Knights? It was a definite possibility, and judging by those missiles and explosions those were cruise missiles. So, the ship might be an improvised missile battery used to strike at the base!

"Shit, he must have asked Kyoto for help, and they gave him that, what is wrong with those people?" I said rubbing the blood away. "So, he isn't going to try and capture the Lancelot? No, this might be a two-pronged assault by land and sea to divide my forces. And with the Lamorak as the only flight based Knightmare, he then has me out of the way. It was genius really, but I couldn't admire the tactic for long since I had to decide what I was going to do.

Do I go out and hunt down that ship and risk things on the Island to go out of control or wait for the attack to begin and then go after the ship? Either way, I was letting someone down, and people were going to die as result of my choice.

"You don't have any more advice do you voice in my head?" I asked but received no reply. "I thought so."

Figures guess I'm on my own for this one, and I have only a little bit to decide since I was ready to land on the island and the ship carrying the rest of my entourage was on the horizon making its way slowly but surely into port. So why is it that I had a growing sense of dread that things were about to go horribly wrong?

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Want more? Then Follow, Favorite, and leave a Review.


End file.
